Aint It Odd
by Tomiko Lou
Summary: She shifted gently to face him, the dainty tufts of green grass slightly obscuring one side of her face, and the realization sunk in. He wondered what would have become of the three years they had been apart.
1. One

**Helloooo**

**This chapter is a little long, but I would appreciate it if you read to the end, and reviews would be adored, even if you didn't like it. I really hope this story goes well, as my last Digimon story was an epic failure.**

**I have no idea where I'm going with this story, or whether I'll see it through, but yes.**

**Please review! X**

**Oh yes, ages –**

**Hiari, Takeru, Daisuke – 14/15, ninth year  
**

**Koushiro, Mimi - 16/17, eleventh year  
**

**Sora, Taichi, Yamato – 17/18, twelfth year  
**

**Jyou – 21 (I know technically he is only one year older than Tai and the others, but this is fanfiction, right?)  
**

* * *

The incessant whine of the alarm clock ploughed through his protective wall of sleep. His large blue eyes opened tentatively, as he tried to reason with himself that another ten minutes wouldn't hurt.

'Keru?' He rolled over indignantly as Natsuko cracked open his bedroom door. 'It's time to get up, sweetie.'

After a long shower, the fifteen year old sat the deserted kitchen table, picking at his soggy cereal. Natsuko's mutters could be heard from her bedroom as she rummaged through the many boxes; they still hadn't finished unpacking, . The TV lectured to the uninterested room, the plastic faced news reporter plastering a smile onto her face.

He sighed, picking up the cereal and taking it to the sink. He washed it away down the drain, dreading the time when he would need to take action.

Finally, he returned to his bedroom, insuring his bag held his books, phone, wallet and cheap MP3. He looked in the dusty mirror and ruffled his golden hair in what he hoped was a casual way, the way he had learnt from his older brother's friend.

He frowned. He still hadn't seen his brother and father since he moved back to Odaiba a week ago. He decided to go to his father's messy apartment after school, at least to see how his older brother was going and possibly Tai; he knew those two were still close.

It was his first day at the local High school. He assured himself, glumly, that he wouldn't know anyone there.

Natsuko and her youngest son had left Odaiba when Keru finished primary school. He had come back to the city he grown up in four times in the three years he was gone, to see his father and brother (his mother refused to come with him, as she hadn't spoken to his father since the divorce) and now they had moved back when his mother was forced to take a job at a local publishing company.

He reached the front door of their dingy apartment, his hand teetering on the handle and his foot tapping impatiently. 'I'm going now, Mum.'

'Oh, Keru, wait!' Natsuko appeared at the end of the hall and hurried down it to her youngest son. 'Now, you have your lunch?' she asked helpfully, trying to flatten his carefully styled hair.

'Mum, don't; my hairs meant to look like this. And I don't need to take lunch, I have money for the cafeteria.' Keru said, stepping out of his mother's reach. However, he regretted this when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

'Yes - sorry, dear. Well…' She bent to kiss him on the forehead. He had gotten tall since he moved away but still had a lot of growing to do to match his brother. 'Have a great day! Good luck!' She stepped back to stare into his blue eyes that both her children had been blessed with.

Keru looked away from her; he knew she was as worried as he was. They all wanted little Takaishi Takeru to live up to his famous brother's name. Keru, however, suspected this was very improbable.

He took a deep breath and made his leave, the idea of the coming day hanging over him, heavy on his shoulders.

Before he had moved away, Keru and his mother had lived in a small, bright and pleasant apartment in the inner city. His mother hadn't been able to secure a steady job in Hiroshima, and therefore when they moved back to their home town they had been forced to buy in the outer suburbs to make up for lost money.

He started down the street. Rubbish and cigarette butts littered the pavement under his feet.. He avoided a man snoring loudly on the pavement, vodka bottles littered around him. Despite having just a baggy T-shirt and dark jeans on, both from a local skate-shop, he was still the best dressed on the street.

He grimaced; he missed his old neighbourhood He missed his primary school days with _her_. Just because he was back in his city of birth didn't mean anything was going to be the same. He knew that for a fact.

He hadn't had many friends in Hiroshima. Although he had started High School at the same time as the other kids, they had all grown up together in the city and all had friends they already knew; he didn't. He was just a shy transfer student from the big city, which made him slightly more interesting, but not very. He got some attention from the girls, as he and his brother had been blessed with good looks.

But girls didn't matter to Keru, well at least; only one girl mattered to Keru. Not for the obvious reasons though. Sure, she had been beautiful, she had been kind, she had been loving and funny and smart and charming and brave, which is why he only thought of her as a friend.

Perhaps if he met Tai at his brother's house he would be able to find his way back to her, but would she still want to be friends? He hadn't seen her since they left Primary school. He hadn't seen her when he visited his brother and father; he had always just been stuck sitting in their old apartment, lonely and bored.

Just like he would be at his new school.

* * *

_'Sun is shining in the sky, there aint a cloud in sight. It's stopped raining, everybody's_-' the cheerful song was silenced when a fragile hand came slamming down onto the alarm clock.

_On the contrary_, the dark haired girl thought angrily, _its gonna be a shit of a day;_ _not a ray of light's getting through those clouds. _

She rolled herself out of her snug bed. Another day of school awaited her. Another day of being flirted with. Another day of maths tests and history tests that she was more than capable of completing.

She heard the rush of water from the door across from her bedroom; her brother would use all the hot water if she didn't intervene quickly.

As she left her room in her baggy pyjama pants and yesterdays T-shirt, she became aware of her brother's terrible singing. She groaned.

'Tai! Get your fat arse of the damn shower!' she yelled into the bathroom while she slammed her fists repeatedly against the bathroom door.

'Hikari!' her mother snapped, glowering at her from the end of the hall way. 'I heard that!'

'Sorry mum, but he's gonna use all the hot water! Make him get out,' Hikari insisted, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

Yuuko sighed, tucking her dark hair behind her ear and headed down the hall way, taking her credit card out of her wallet as she went and using it to unlock the bathroom door.

Tai fell out of the shower with a yell of shock, grabbing a towel as he struggling to his feet, attempted to cover himself with a fleecy towel.

'About damn time,' Hikari snapped as their mother returned to the kitchen. Tai gave her a rough push as he left the bathroom. Hikari was tempted to kick him but decided that getting ready for school would be much more productive. She had a quick shower, and returned to her room to choose an outfit.

She bit her lip as she stared into her wardrobe, hoping the answer would come to her. She snatched out a denim skirt that and a top that had once Mimi. She ran a comb quickly through her thin hair and lightly applied her mascara and a thin streak of eye-liner.

After insuring their mother that they would get breakfast on their way to school, they gave her a peck on their cheek, hugged their father, put on their shoes and Yagami Taichi and Hikari exited their cosy apartment, headed down the elevator and began their journey. After Yamato and Sora joined the siblings, and Tai and Sora shared a very warm welcome, they then once again started towards school.

Hikari saw Yamato, Sora and Izzy regularly. Mimi had moved to America when her father had gotten a promotion, and Jyou was always caught up with University.

'_If you were working your arse off to be a doctor, you wouldn't put socializing first either!' _Jyou would snap at them when Tai made one of his familiar phone calls to try and nag Jyou into joining the older kids for a drink.

And then there was _him_; she hadn't seen him in almost three years. She wanted to - of course she did - but what if he had forgotten her? She didn't know how she'd take that. They had been best friends ever since the fateful happenings of seven years previous.

Yamato did look a lot like him, but of course, like his brother and herself, he would be older now. She wondered what changes he had been subject too.

Tai's disobedient hair was still the same, but his face had gotten older, more mature. Apart from the goofy smile that spread across his face every few minutes he almost looked adult. He and Yamato had grown a lot, physically, not so much mentally. Tai was still serious about his soccer, as was Yamato about his music.

Yamato's golden hair was now almost always lathered in gel, and his face had also aged. Even Hikari had to admit he was good looking, but although she heard girls moaning about him, she would _never_ admit her brother was handsome, mostly just to annoy him.

Sora was no longer a Tom-Boy, although she was still a fair soccer player. Mimi had made sure that Sora was always up for a shopping spree, although everyone except Mimi knew that Sora grimaced whenever Mimi asked her opinion on a pair of bright pink heals. On that particular day, she had on a low cut top bearing Yamato's band's logo. She had styled her own hair, and sported a low fringe and layers of urban hair falling around her neck.

Izzy hadn't changed much. He still preferred to stay at home upgrading his computer than go out with his friends, which made him subject to a lot of teasing, but Hikari knew Tai respected his child-hood friend most highly; almost as a role model. Izumi Koushiro's skin was almost ivory because of the lack of sunlight it was exposed to, but this complimented his dark eyes and dark red hair.

Jyou had gotten taller (a lot of people had thought he had finished growing at fifteen), and, thankfully, his shiny, blue-black hair was no longer in a sickening bowl-cut. Last time Hikari saw him, he had been in a serious relationship with a young woman he had met at his University. He was living in Tokyo in a small apartment, and completely content as far as Hikari or any of the others knew.

Just like the other way around, Sora had also rubbed off on Mimi. Mimi had gotten tougher, or at least she had last time Hikari saw her; it was possible California would have changed her back into her former self. Her long, honey-coloured hair had been dyed blonde and was cut so it now had a side fringe, which suited her feminine face. Sora always told Hikari stories Mimi had recited on one of their five hour phone calls, and they usually included a party, a gorgeous boy she had just met and bottle of tequila.

And for Hikari herself? Like her brother, Sora and Yamato, she was possibly one of the most sought-after people in her grade. Her hair was now slightly past her shoulders, and she was no longer as innocent as she had been when she had received her Crest, but apparently she was still deserving to be the Child of Light.

She raised her head when she found herself at the rusted school gate.

'Bye Kari, we might see you guys at lunch.' said Sora happily, stooping to kiss her younger friend on the cheek, as more of the year twelve's joined the three others.

'Yeah see you, Kar,' Yamato said once he had finished grasping hands and clashing shoulders with a boy names Inoue Mantarou.

'Bye, Hika. Don't let that kid from my soccer club getcha pregnant,' Tai joked, swinging his arm around his sister.

'Don't worry, Taichi, just because Sora made the mistake of pairing up with a douche bag doesn't mean I will.' she said calmly and dashed off before Tai could retort.

'Kari!' her friends screamed as they saw her break apart from the group of seniors. The three other girls hugged her, and they shared pecks on the cheeks.

'Oh Kar, your brother is so' - the word was drawn out for as long as possible - 'hot!' said Aina, a long haired, blonde, skinny girl who swooned over any boy within a hundred metre radius. Unfortunately, her shy nature prevented her from being the object of any boys' attention.

Hikari laughed at the familiarity of the statement. 'He's the biggest douche in the world!'

'Nah, he's pretty hot, but his friend is way hotter!' said Etsuko. She was the queen bee and could get any boy she fancied wrapped around her little finger, all except for Ishida Yamato. Etsuko was tall and glossy lipped and her dirty-blonde hair was forever straightened.

'Su, you have a boyfriend! Slut!' squealed Chinatsu with a laugh. Chinatsu was busty girl who always had on layer after layer of eye liner around her big, grey eyes and her jet black hair was thoroughly layered. She provided Etsuko with any gossip, not to mention booze, and had been with her Basketball-star boyfriend for over a year. Hikari and Chinatsu had been friends since Primary school, and Hikari was aware both Tai and Yamato couldn't stand her.

'Ehh, I'm gonna dump him,' Etsuko said, popping a stick of gum in her mouth as the four girls began their climb to their first period.

'Su, you've only been with him a month,' Hikari told her friend slowly, as if talking to a small child. 'You see, boys aren't toys, as much as you'd like to think they are.'

'Oh Kari, like you believe that! Every boy in school is fucking in love with you!' Chinatsu laughed.

'I don't want them to be, it's actually pretty annoying, really. And don't act like no boys are all over you too!' said Hikari.

'Well they all flirt with all of us. Except for Daisuke, he only flirts with you. You should go out with him; we could go on triple dates!' Etsuko told Hikari excitedly, pausing to lather on more lip gloss.

'No, he's in my brother's soccer club and he's a pain in the arse,' Hikari told them.

'I wish boys would like me!' whined Aina. They were at their lockers now and Aina was leaning against hers, letting it support all her weight as she gazed around sadly.

'They do, Aina! They love you, you just need to speak up a bit more-' Hikari was cut off by the bell. The girls grabbed their brightly coloured books and fluffy pens and dived into their home room class.

'Hi, Kari!' Hikari grimaced as an all too familiar voice filled her ears and its owner dropped into the seat next to her, which she was reserving for Aina.

'Hi Daisuke,' Hikari smiled at him, 'Aina was going to sit there. There's a seat at the back, if you would sit there. Sorry.'

'Who's Aina?' Daisuke asked moronically, as Aina stood near the desk, glaring down at him.

'That's Aina, you dick,' Etsuko said as she pushed Aina forward so Daisuke couldn't help but notice her. 'Now get the fuck to the back!' she snapped, and a buff boy with a heavy brow appeared at her side.

'What the hell, Daisuke, get away from her,' growled Saburou. Daisuke obeyed and Etsuko and Aina took their seats right as their long nosed teacher entered, setting her papers on her desk.

As the teacher began to blabber on in a dull tone about graphite on the lockers, Hikari flicked through her photos she'd taken on her mobile, which she was holding, hidden, under her desk. She had a secret passion for photography.

She was brought out of her thoughts about getting Tai and Sora to pose together at sunset on the soccer ground and how it would make a gorgeous photo, when a scrunched up scrap of pink paper landed on her table. She turned around to find Etsuko smiling, and mouthing at her to read the note. One of the three friends would never fail to start a forbidden conversation not ten minutes into any lesson, even the ones Hikari wanted to pay attention to.

Hikari rolled her eyes and, pretending she hadn't noticed, she allowed Aina to contribute to the note without her own input. She loved her friends dearly, but they could be so mindless sometimes. She promised herself she would never let boys take over her brain. The note landed back on her table and she groaned in annoyance. She snatched it up and scanned it over, her irritation growing. However, not due to the mindless observations of her three friends; this note came from a _much_ more irritating source.

_Yo Hikari_

_you busy satday? lets do something  
_

_daisuke  
_

She was about to scribble back making up an excuse about a friend's birthday, when her teacher snapped out at her. 'Yagami Hikari!'

'Yes, _Miss_ Tanaka?' she put emphasis on the "Miss". _I wonder why on earth such a lovely woman like this one wouldn't marry_, Hikari thought grudgingly. Her teacher was at least sixty and giving no sign of retiring any time soon, much to the regret of all the children, and, in fact, Miss Tanaka herself.

'Do you have something you'd like to share with us?' Ms Tanaka spat as she glared and the skinny girl.

Hikari ground her teeth; she hated when Teachers asked that question. 'No Miss, we would never dream of disrupting such a mind opening lesson,' Hikari smiled to herself as the class erupted in chuckles and giggles, as Miss Tanaka fumed with anger. She couldn't contradict Hikari because then she would be scrutinizing her own teaching methods.

'Well then, _Miss_ Yagami,' Hikari suppressed a laugh. How on earth is calling a fourteen year old 'Miss' insulting? 'What is that note you have there?'

'Oh, this?' Hikari said, holding up the note from Daisuke and searching her mind for an excuse, 'We- we were just-'

'We were just discussing how _gorgeous_ you look today, Miss,' Chinatsu said, coming to the rescue, and the class broke out into laughs again.

Miss Tanaka's sharp, grey eyes bulged out of her head. 'Hikari, Chinatsu and Daisuke, half an hour's detention with me after school tomorrow.' She snapped, her eyes threatening to burst from her head. 'And I'll have that note, Hikari!'

Once the note was safely in the hands of the overweight teacher, she launched into another riveting lecture, but the children's ears started to pick up.

'On a brighter note,' - Miss Tanaka didn't sound bright at all - 'another child will be joining us today. A boy from Hiroshima.'

Everybody began conversations in excited whispers, except for Hikari who went back to her camera phone. She really didn't care if there would be just another face in the crowd to goggle at her and her friends in their sport-wear. Hiroshima had only one meaning to her; that was where _he _was. But it couldn't be him, Yamato would have told her if that had been so. Yes, definitely; she would be told if her best child-hood friend had returned after all that heart breaking time.

She sighed and as Miss Tanaka went to lead the new student in. Hikari's gaze fell on the window and she gazed out it, wishing to be outside in the sun that was finally starting to leak through the clouds.

She heard the boys mutters as they summed up the new boy, and the girls start to whisper excitedly. _This means he'll be good looking and I'll have to spend all my lunch breaks helping Etsuko and Aina charm him_, Hikari thought gloomily.

As the teacher asked for hush, Hikari found Etsuko nudging her in her back and her head shot up, coming face to face with the new boy. He seemed to be startled. And then Hikari found her knuckles go white, her heart began to beat at double pace, the blood drain from her face and her breaths become ragged. 'Oh dear god,' Hikari whispered.

'Go on, _dear_, introduce yourself,' said Miss Tanaka, in anything but a welcoming tone.

'Oh – uh – yes. Sorry,' blabbered the boy, startled once more and the class began to giggle. He gave a curt little bow and spat out an introduction. 'My name is Takaishi Takeru.' And when he raised his head, Hikari found her gaze locked with his once more.

* * *

**24/3/10. I sketchily edited the first bit of this chapter, as it was one of my earliest works and really wasn't that remarkable. Please; it _does_ get better as the chapters evolve.**

**Reviews thanks. Thank you for reading! x  
**


	2. Two

**Hiii**

**I hope this is going well, and I hope you're enjoying this.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed, and the people who subscribed or added it to faves!**

**Please leave a review :3**

**

* * *

**

Yamato had alluded Keru before school. The younger of the two suspected his brother was most likely with Tai and the others.

Muttering against his brother and his lack of loneliness, he jumped as the harsh-faced teacher threw open the door and waved him into the classroom. She hadn't allowed him in without her permission.

He stepped out in front of the many third-formers, his face burning. . He headed into the class room, gazing around at the children... at one child in particular.

It couldn't be her. Yamato would have told him she was at this school.

Although, he hadn't seen his brother in a while...

No! He mustn't get his hopes up; it can't be her.

But if she'd just look at him he would be able to tell, instead she was staring out that damn window!

Even if it was her she wouldn't want anything to do with him. She was surrounded by a large group of good-looking children, their relaxed lounging implying that the group was close. She had friends; he doubted she would need him.

To Keru's relief, the girl beside her was nudging _her_, and with a snap of annoyance _her_ eyes flicked to meet his.

It was her. He let a little gasp escape him, and realised the teacher was ordering him to introduce himself.

'Oh – uh - yes, sorry.' blabbered Keru, startled once more and the class began to giggle. He gave a curt little bow and spat out an introduction quickly. 'My name is Takaishi Takeru.' And when he raised his head, he found his gaze locked with Hikari's.

'Alright then, Takeru,' began the teacher, her voice dripping with unjustified dislike.

'Keru - sorry - you can all call me Keru,' he mumbled, realising he had accidently introduced himself using his full name.

The old teacher glared at him, and finally settled on an answer. 'Yes of course. Aina, move to the back – No don't argue with me, move unless you want to join your little friends in detention!'

The skinny blonde next to Hikari stood up quickly and dashed to the back of the room, leaving a spot for Keru.

'Hello,' Hikari whispered when he dropped into his seat. She wouldn't take her eyes off him and he soon became uncomfortable.

It was definitely her. Her hair had grown a little, but it was still smooth and dark. She was still small and skinny and hadn't seemed to have gotten much taller of put on any weight, but there were curves concealed under her clothes that only came with growing up. She also had that unmistakable shadow of age that took refuge in your eyes and face and cheek bones as you grow older. But her eyes were still the same, beautiful scarlet colour and almond shape they had always been. Chocolate brown with tinges or scarlet and gold.

Her heart-shaped face lit up with a smile.

'Hey,' Keru whispered back.

* * *

'Hi,' Hikari said when they were finally out in the faint sunlight, free from the prying eyes of Etsuko, Chinatsu and Aina.

Keru stared around. There were kids everywhere, quite a few of them staring at the two reunited friends; well, most eyes were on Hikari as her dark hair whipped around her face and a small smile crinkled her face.

'Is that Chinatsu?' Keru said, unable to hide his shock. He, Hikari and Chinatsu had all gone to the same primary school. He, like any boy with sense, hadn't liked her. When she was young she had been rude and spoilt. As she got older she became using, bitchy and spoilt.

Hikari laughed. 'Yeah, she's grown, hasn't she?' she said with a smile.

'Do you want to sit down? There are seats round the back of the building where no one goes.' Hikari continued.

Keru nodded and Hikari lead him to an indeed deserted place. The leaf litter came above their ankles and wild flowers grew all over the place, if of course they could poke through the leaves.

They sat at old deserted bench, and Hikari threw back her head, letting the sun shine on her face.

'So...how are you?' Keru asked awkwardly.

Hikari nodded slowly, now looking down at her lap.

'Keru?'

'Yeah?'

Hikari bit her lip, tracing graphite with her finger. She wanted to phraise her question perfectly.

'Why didn't you call me? Or write me? Or tell me when you were coming home?' Hikari asked, turning to Keru, her eyes shining.

'I don't know. I'm sorry.' He said honestly.

'But you were my best friend. I cried for days when you said you were leaving.'

'I cried too! But my Grandpa was really sick and Mum had to go look after him; he wouldn't leave Hiroshima because his sister and my Grandma were buried there, so we had to go away.'

'I know but... why couldn't you tell me when you came to visit? Or why couldn't you just call me?'

'Well I called you for the first week but...'

Keru didn't have to continue. He and Hikari were both launched into a sea of memories. Keru remembered the way their voices shook with unshed tears when they spoke over the phone for the first week he had been away. He had longed to be back home with his old house and his brother and father and his best friend, the homesickness like a physical pain.

Hikari remembered the way she had stayed in her room for a week when Keru went away, only leaving for the bathroom and drinks of water, but no food. Call it an overreaction, but Hikari had the infuriating habit of raising her loved-ones on a pedestal.

'And you sounded so sad so I didn't want to call again. And then I came to see Yama and Dad, and I kept thinking you wouldn't want to see me...' Keru continued, but found it too hard to go on.

There was another silence.

'I'm sorry, Keru,' Hikari whispered.

'I am too.'

Their eyes met, and Hikari leant a little closer in to him and he placed his hand over hers. She smiled and went to put her head on his shoulder, until they both jumped at the sound of the bell.

* * *

Tai pushed Sora against the wall of the bike shed as they kissed once more, his hands moving all over her. He shut his eyes as she started to unbutton his shirt.

They did this religiously every break without fail. Yamato, two boys from Tai's soccer team, one of Yamato's band members, which ever girlfriend Yamato had at the time and, once in a while, Izzy would keep watch while Tai and Sora busied themselves with each other in the bike shed.

Like every serious and intimate relationship at the High School, the young couple were subject to jokes, but they were beyond caring. They had both waited for each other for what appeared to be eons, and now it was finally happening. He was just what she needed and she was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

His hands slid up her shirt as her hands slid down his pants and then resurfaced as she undid his belt buckle and he undid her bra.

Yamato chuckled as he heard them knocking around against the bikes. He admired them; he went through a girl every three weeks. At the start they were as crazy as Tai and Sora, but after the first week they were back to the occasional fuck and a few pecks on the lips at school. However, Tai and Sora had recently celebrated their two year anniversary, and they were as crazy about the other as the day they had gotten together.

Yamato heard Sora let out a little gasp from within the shed and the boys leaning against its outside all gave a laugh, nudged each other in the ribs and then began the usual jokes, but Yamato only sighed and looked down as his current girl friend. She was good looking, but nothing like Sora. Her head was in his lap and he had been unconsciously running his hand through her hair.

'Emi?' he said, sighing again.

'Yeah, babe?'

'Can I talk to you?' he asked solemnly, easing her into a sitting position. He got to his feet and held out his hand to help her up.

She stared into his eyes and then at his hand. She allowed him to help her up, knowing that even if she deprived him of his wish to talk to her the news was unavoidable.

He put his arm around her and led her away from the group of his laughing friends.

Izzy was there today, and he was the only one who didn't laugh. He sighed. He knew Yamato's little secret, and perhaps he was the only one who knew. He knew it wasn't easy for Yamato, but it didn't give him the right to screw around with girls until he got what he wanted, which wasn't likely to ever happen.

And sure enough, Emi soon ran back past the boys, tears streaming down her face and calling for her friends and the comfort they supplied. Izzy looked up to see Yamato standing, watching his _ex-_girlfriend flee, guilt woven all over his handsome face.

* * *

'Yamato,' began Hikari tentatively, leaning up to tap Yamato on the shower. He jumped; distracted from watching Tai and Sora smother Keru with hugs and greetings.

The day had drawn to a close, and children flocked around the small group, the older children bidding Yamato, Sora and Tai farewells, and the younger ones smiling at Hikari and looking quizzically at Keru.

'Yeah, what's wrong?' Yamato asked Hikari.

'How come you didn't tell me Keru was coming home?' she asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice.

'Oooh, watch out, Yama. She bites.' Advised Tai.

'Yeah,' piped up Keru. 'Why didn't you tell _me_ everyone was at this school?'

Yamato thought. In all honesty, he had forgotten. Keru returning to his regular life was a pleasant bonus, but it was not his top priority. It played little part in his upturned life. 'I forgot,' he lied.

'Oh, well,' said Tai with a shrug, securing his arms around Sora. 'Let's find Izzy, and get home.'

'Can't.' Shrugged Yamato. 'Promised Dad I'd keep Keru fed and watered; some nice quality time.'

Sora made a sound of disappointment. Her and Yamato's time with Izzy was restricted these days. Like Jyou, he was a brilliant academic and so took more challenging classes than his old friends. He saw Tai every Friday, though, when he came to the Yagami household for their weekly Tekan 5 marathon.

Unless Izzy was helping Yamato keep watch outside the bike shed, he spent his lunch times in the computer lab or reading in the library, and even when he was with Yamato, Sora didn't see him anyway as she was the reason he was busying himself with keeping watch.

All the kids liked Izzy for his kind nature and sophisticated wit, but since he had broken up with his first girlfriend he hadn't taken interest in any girls, and so avoided sitting with his old friends. Not to mention, despite Izzy's qualities he had trouble mixing with Yamato, Sora and Tai's new friends.

'Such fun,' sighed Keru, and Hikari giggled.

Yamato laughed and ruffled Keru's hair. 'Itty Keru's not happy seeing his big brother, poor little boy.'

'Piss off.' He growled, shoving away Yamato's hand. In an instant, Yamato had secured Keru in a head lock, smirking down at his struggling otouto.

'Yeah, Yamato, don't hurt itty bitty Keru,' Tai said, retuning to Sora's side, but Yamato, as usual, ignored him.

'Fuck off, Ato!' snapped Keru, struggling wildly against his brother's bony but strong arms.

'Come on, Yama,' Hikari said, trying to pull Yamato off his brother.

'Yeah, Yammy, stop. You're hurting him,' Sora instructed.

With a reluctant sigh, Yamato dropped Keru to the ground.

'Thanks, _Yammy_,' Keru said, giving his brother a kick.

* * *

**24/3/10. Lightly edited. Please read on; my writing evolves as does the plot. I promise!**

**Review thanks. x  
**


	3. Three

**Hiii**

**This chapter isn't as long as the others, and the plot hardly progresses, but just bare with me. You find out something interesting in the next chapter, though I haven't decided how it will affect the plot.**

**There hasn't been much of a break between chapters recently, but that's because I had the first three written before I uploaded the new story. The chapters after this might take a while, though I have number four planned out.**

**Review or my soul dies. x**

**

* * *

**

The journey to their father's small, dirty apartment was heavily drenched with an awkward silence, which hung over the brothers. They weren't often alone, usually accompanied by their father. And even then it had been months since they last saw each other, and there was little to be exchanged.

'So,' began Yamato, clearing his throat purposefully, 'how was your first day?'

Keru shrugged. 'Fine.'

He felt apprehensive towards Hikari's friends; form the short time he spent with them, he could sense their disdainful and severe dislike, aside from the girl's called Etsuko and Aina, who evidently liked him a little too much.

Aside from this, he couldn't deny that his heart fluttered at the thought that he and Hikari had so quickly rekindled their friendship.

'How was it with Hikari?' asked Yamato.

Keru shrugged once more. 'Good to see her again.'

The silence seemed to intensify, an almost visible substance between them.

'I didn't know Tai and Sora were still together.' He blurted out suddenly, breaking the silence.

Yamato's jaw set, and he looked down at his Vans. 'Yeah. They're been together for ages.

Antoehr short silence followed.

'They're good together,' Keru announced, nodding approvingly. He looked up at Yamato. 'Do you have a girlfriend?'

Yamato smirked. 'Do you?'

'No.'

'Why no?'

Keru averted his gaze. 'I guess there are other boys better than m.'

'Don't worry, Teeks,' began Yamato. 'In a few years, all the kids your age will be hairy too.'

Keru rolled his eyes, and then, hesitantly, asked, 'Does Hikari have a boyfriend?'

Yamato made a face. 'She did. But they broke up; she seemed fine with it, so I'm guessing she didn't like him much.' He laughed boisterously. 'Probably went out with him to avoid hurting his feelings, you know what she's like. You should have seen what happened to him. They were just sitting together and he had his arm around her and they were going fine, until Tai tried to light his locker on fire.'

Keru forced a smile, a little too much concern in his eyes.

They reached the familiar corner marked with a telephone box with shattered glass. Keru made to turn left but Yamato went right. The two golden haired brothers turned to each other, looking as if they had both lost their mind, until a look of guilt flooded Yamato's face.

Keru frowned. 'Aren't we going to Dad's?'

Yamato turned and continued right, mumbling over his shoulder.

'What?' Keru said, jogging to keep up with his brother's long strides.

'I have my own place now,' Yamato said, keeping his eyes on the ground.

'But you're still in high school! You're not even eighteen yet!' Keru told his brother, as if trying to convince him.

'The apartments in Jyou's name. Dad kicked me out.'

It took a moment for Keru to process this new piece of information. 'Wait- what! Why!'

Yamato let out a long, resentful sigh. 'Dad caught me and Tai getting high in my room one night. Dad said he had had enough, so I found an apartment and Jyou said I could have it under his name.' Yamato shrugged.

'Oh, so Jyou's just paying your living costs?' Keru snapped, rage bubbling up inside him.

'Not quite; the bands going surprisingly well, and Tai's parents at first offered for me to stay with them, but I refused so they give me a bit of money when I'm down.' He paused. 'And your Mu, helps a bit...' Yamato said the last part in a mumble.

'Mum?! Yamato, she's going broke! She's having trouble paying our rent and we only just moved in!' Keru shouted.

'I didn't ask for the money, but she wouldn't take no for an answer! Besides, she doesn't give me much.'

'How long has this been going on?' said Keru, shaking his head.

'I got kicked out about a month after I last saw you.' Yamato said sheepishly.

Keru balled up his fists. 'And no one thought to tell me?'

'We all knew how you'd react; just like you are now.' Yamato glanced into his brother's azure eyes. They had the same coloured eyes which they inherited from their Grandfather on their mother's side, but Keru had his mother's large, kind eyes, and Yamato had his father's heavy, icy ones.

Keru began to walk again, for the two brothers had both stopped to glare at each other. Yamato picked up a pace again, sighing heavily.

'How the hell do you manage to keep an apartment from falling apart? You suck at house work.' Keru said, trying to break the silence. He didn't want to begin a reconciliation with his only brother after having a fight.

'I'm not that bad, I've gotten better. But Sora helps, and she taught me how to cook for myself,' Yamato smiled, at first at his hopelessness, but then at the pleasant memories of those times when Sora would appear at his door step every day, give him a tight squeeze and speak patiently and kindly when he made mistakes, and laughed at his jokes.

Tai and Sora hadn't been too serious at the time and she had still been a virgin. She had opened up to Yamato, and admitted to him her doubts and her worries and he had listened. He had been in a not-so-serious relationship with a girl in the year above him, but had ended it when Sora proclaimed that he didn't need any more cooking lessons.

'We're here,' he told his brother and forcing himself back to the present, stopping out the front of an ugly, grey building set in between two factories.

The inside was no more welcoming. As soon as you entered you were faced with a dirty, cement staircase. Yamato lead his brother to the second floor, which was nothing but door after peeling door. The hallway reeked like cat urine and cigarettes, and as Keru felt like he would soon be suffocated by the god awful smell. Yamato stopped at apartment number two.

Keru frowned. 'Ato, it said that this floor was apartments eight to fourteen; this is apartment two.'

'Oh yeah, someone pulled off the one from twelve and I haven't gotten around to getting a new one.' Yamato said carelessly, as he pulled out a single silver key and unlocked the door to his dismal apartment.

To Keru's surprise, the inside of his brother's apartment was much more welcoming. It opened into a small, blue lounge, with an old TV with an old teddy-bear atop it, a scrappy rug, and a second hand couch which had been recovered in fake, green leather. A single photograph was held in its sacred place, depicting Sora, Taichi and Yamato standing and laughing, their arms draped around each other.

Yamato ushered Keru through a thin, square wooden arch way into a cream coloured room with a wide window. A two person dining room table was set against the window, so its occupants could absorb the view – or lack of. There seemed to be nothing to see except the back of another brick apartment and a small window box containing mint and snap-dragons which Keru could only assume was more of Sora's work. A black lamp sat in the corner of the room and a row of counters was near the door, along with a small fridge and old stove. Above the stove was a photo of two blonde children. Posters of alternative and rock bands were pasted all over the walls. A stereo system was against the other wall, along with a shelf full of CDs, some of them created by Yamato's own band. Two more doors lead off this room, which Keru assumed were the bathroom and Yamato's room.

'It's not much but it's mine,' Yamato shrugged.

'That's what you told her,' Keru answered, a smile creeping up his handsome face before his brother flattened him on the ground.

* * *

'What was the name of the Chinese Emperor in the five-hundreds, again?' Tai asked the uninterested room. He was stretched out along his living room couch, an open note book propped up on his knees.

Sora looked up from her text book to stare meaningfully into her boyfriend's eyes, and sighing the way you would when your four-year-old son has done something naughty. 'Tai, we had to write an essay about that and it was due last week. Don't tell me you've forgotten already.'

'Well...' he mumbled, beginning one of his many intricately planned excuses.

'He didn't do it.' Izzy said simply. He was leaning against the wall, frowning at his computer screen as his fingers preformed their usual dance over the keyboard. He was working on his ten thousand word thesis for his advanced Physics class.

Sora groaned. She was leaning against the couch, the top of her head against Tai's chest. 'Please tell me dear Koushiro has been misinformed, Taichi?'

'Well...' he said again, once more pondering an excuse.

'I'll take that as a no and assume that you didn't do the essay. Why not?' Sora said, spinning around to give Tai her full attention, an expression of anger slowly over taking that of annoyance in her bright, sienna-brown eyes.

'It's just that...' Tai began.

'He was too busy practising soccer out in the car park and making his own sound effects of people cheering him on,' Hikari giggled. She was lying on her stomach in the middle of the floor, her skinny legs waving around in the air as she chewed the end of a pencil thoughtfully, poring over her maths homework.

Tai opened his mouth to contradict his sister when Sora cut him off.

'Why didn't you get a detention?'

'Ditched it.' Izzy said, continuing to type furiously.

Tai pulled a pillow out from underneath him and threw it at Izzy. Izzy looked up from his laptop, his brow furrowed. 'Tai, piss off; I need good marks in Science. My physics class is much more than your history class, _and_ more difficult.'

'That's why he didn't take physics; too much stress for his poor, itty bitty brain,' Hikari said, scribbling down her answers to her algebra equation. She also received a pillow thrown at her. She was about to retaliate when Sora cut in once more.

'Tai, if soccer's the only thing you worry about lately, maybe you should give it a rest,' Sora said, turning back to her text book to try and act like she found soccer incredibly unimportant; this was a lie. One of Tai and Sora's favourite things to do together was to take a soccer ball down to the park and play one on one - with a lot of fondling included, of course.

'Oh Sor, don't be stupid; soccer's not the only thing I worry about,' said Tai. He leant down the side of the couch and put his arms around Sora, kissing her neck.

Sora pushed him off. 'Well maybe if we gave it a rest, at least until past our exams...' She threatened.

Tai gulped and slid off the couch to sit beside her. 'No, I'm sorry. I'll make up for the grade, please Sor...'

'God, you're an idiot Tai. She's not going to go through with it,' Izzy told his best friend, as Hikari began to giggle.

Sora laughed and pecked Tai on the lips. 'If you're gonna make up for the score I suggest you study, and knowing the name of the Emperor might help,' she told him, again starting to scan her text book.

'Can't you just tell me?' he asked. She looked up and stared into his deep, chocolate eyes. They were pleading her for help. He didn't even need to ask; this way was much effective. God damn it, she can't resist that look and his gorgeous eyes.

'The Northern Wei Dynasty was from three-hundred and eighty-six until five-hundred and thirty-six AD, and then it was the Sui Dynasty from Five-hundred and eighty-six, until Six-hundred and eighteen. Then it became the Tang Dynasty.' Sora said, biting her lip with guilt and annoyance at herself and Tai's eyes.

'Thanks, darling.' Tai said sweetly, getting back onto the couch and scribbling into his note pad.

Hikari and Izzy rolled their eyes and went on working until Izzy jumped up.

'Shit! I forgot Mum wanted me home early to help her set up the new TV so she can watch some cooking show!' Izzy exclaimed. 'I have to go. Sorry, guys.'

'Bye, Izzy,' Hikari said, getting to her feet and pecking Izzy on the cheek.

'Yeah, bye, Kou. Do you want another kiss on the cheek?' Tai asked, also getting to his feet.

'Nah, dude, I'm good,' laughed Izzy, giving Sora a quick hug, grabbing his shoes and heading out the door.

'Geez, Keru's gotten big, hasn't he,' yawned Tai, stretching his arms way above his mad hair as he returned to the couch.

'Yeah, he's gotten pretty hot – what? He has.' Said Sora, and then trying to explain her statement once she fell subject to Tai's glare. 'Don't you think so, Hikari?'

Hikari shrugged. Boys came and went; she couldn't see the fuss. Some boys were ugly, some weren't – and Keru happened to be one of the ones that weren't. He was gorgeous; even she had to admit that. There was something about his messy golden hair and youthful, azure eyes.

'Hikari...?' Sora said, nudging her younger friend with her foot.

'Forget it, Sor, she's zoned out. We might as well throw her out and get a replacement now.' said Tai, pulling Sora onto the couch next to him and resting his head against her shoulder.

Hikari's mind found its way back to earth and focused on Tai and Sora staring into each other's eyes. Hikari sometimes felt Sora knew Tai better than she did. This made her somewhat...angry? True, Tai had become a lot more level headed since they started dating, and he seemed all round happier. But could she really be better for him than his own sister? Hikari shook her head and banished these thoughts.

Tai rolled himself and Sora over so he was lying on top of her, smiling at her. He leant to kiss her and soon their lips were working furiously.

'Fuck,' Hikari swore under her breath for no particular reason, before snatching up her maths homework and locking herself in her room.

* * *

**24/3/10. More slight alterations to this chapter.**

**Review thanks! x  
**


	4. Four

**Hello Again,  
Thankyou for the lovely reviews and ads! I haven't yet had any negative feedback. Someone said I should focus more on TK and Kari, and I know I probs should. Sorry! I know this story is supposed to be about them, but there's so much more opportunity for drama with the older kids! I hope to include Izzy and Jyou a little more too, because Jyou's pretty cute and I love Izzy, And for those Mimi fans, I have no idea what's wrong with you, but she'll be in it lots towards the end, and it will give me a great chance to give off subtle hints of how much is despise her! Yay!**

**Oh damn there was something I was going to mention but forgot...**

**Oh well. I felt mad for Matt in this chapter, and their mum. **

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long,, I had more written, but I wanted it in a different chapter as I like how this ends.**

**Please Review! x**

**

* * *

**

Keru felt his mind start to slip away. The Food-Tech Room was stifling hot, humid and stuffy. The more he tried to listen to stony faced young woman lecturing them about the proper way to cut onions, the more he slipped in unconsciousness.

He hadn't been looking forward to this class; he was terrible at cooking. At his last school in Hiroshima, he had been able to choose between Creative Writing, Art, Music, Wood Tech or Food Tech, and he had been in Writing, his secret passion.

The Food-Tech room was utterly white and silver, apart from a few red and green chopping boards. The Benches were white; the tables were white, and the ovens, the sinks, the scratched pots and pans were all silver. It dazed him slightly to take in the sheer simplicity of the room.

The door was on the East side of the room; a single window on the west; the teachers work station at the South and the students work stations jotting parallel out of the North Wall.

There were two children to each work bench, and every child in the class was leaning back on the bench, propping their heads up on their elbows, or simply ducking behind their work bench and taking a nap. It seemed that Keru wasn't the only one being put to sleep by their teacher's drawling voice.

Keru had been pared up with the boy named Daisuke, who was leaning back against the bench, shooting sideways glances at Hikari between glaring at Keru with distaste. Keru shifted uncomfortably and his eyes fell on Hikari, who was at the station opposite and leaning back against her bench, her arms crossed, biting her lip as she gazed absent-mindedly at various marks on the ceiling.

Hikari realised Keru was looking at her and pulled a face, then rolled her eyes dramatically at their teacher's words, who was now showing them exactly how to press together puff-pastry.

Keru smirked and then made a face back at Hikari, and she poked out her tongue in return. He retaliated by scrunching up his face and she stifled a giggle.

It took another twenty minutes for their surly faced teacher to actually start them cooking. They were instructed to make a vile smelling soup, which looked something between cat vomit and week-old-milkshake.

When the end-of-class bell sounded, the contents of the Food Tech room poured out, eager to escape the smell of garlic and cheap spices. The children stood at their lockers for a while, eyeing whatever they had made in class. Most of the children threw theirs out and began to pack up their things for the end of the day.

'Ew! That's uber _gross!_' cried Aina, after emptying the contents of her lunchbox into a nearby bin.

Aina, Chinatsu, Etsuko, Hikari, Keru and a boy named Isamu were the only ones left at the lockers, as the rest of their class had spread out on the school ground, set on getting home quickly to make the most of their school-free night, which came as sweet salvation to the majority of the school body.

'It looks like my cat's puke,' snickered Isamu, flicking his exaggerated sandy fringe from his muddy-brown eyes.

'You face looks like your cat's puke, Issa,' said Chinatsu calmly, as Etsuko held up a compact mirror so Chinatsu could reapply her eyeliner.

The other four children had already thrown away their "lunch", and so that left Keru and Hikari, who were jokingly threatening to pour it onto each other. When Keru came dangerously close to pouring it on top of Hikari's head, she giggled madly and knocked his arm away, sending the container flying from his hands and its contents to splatter onto Chinatsu.

Isamu and Etsuko doubled up laughing as Aina giggled a little, and the colour drained from Keru's face, and he stood, immobilized as Hikari clasped her hands to her mouth, thinking of the best way to approach the situation.

'Ina – Oh my god, I'm so sorry-' Hikari murmured, taking a step closer to her friend. But Chinatsu's concealer was unable to conceal the bright red that was flooding her face.

'Thanks a lot, Kari! I'm going to smell awful for a week! Argh!' she screeched, grabbing her bag and slamming her locker shut.

'Just go home and have shower,' Isamu managed to say between chokes of laughter.

'I can't! I have detention!' Chinatsu screamed, and then turned to Hikari. 'Which is all _your_ fault!'

'I'm really, really, _really _sorry, Ina. I'll buy you a new top, I promise, I'm so sorry!' Hikari said, starting to fret. Keru remembered how worked up Hikari could get over her friend's troubles.

'It was a brand new top!' a distraught Chinatsu screamed.

'Okay, let's just get to detention and then you can go have a shower, and I'll get you a new one on the weekend.' Hikari pleaded.

* * *

In the Year Ten homeroom class where detention was being held, Daisuke, Hikari and Chinatsu all sat at the back.

A few other students had also been sentenced to a half hour's imprisonment. An ominous Year Eleven boy was sitting next to Chinatsu, eyeing her and Hikari, with his warn out Volleys up on his desk, his hands behind his back, looking coolly confident with himself. A tiny Year Seven sat at the front, shaking slightly, his front teeth protruding from his mouth and hanging over his lips. Two other girls looking around fourteen sat at the front, giggling; Hikari assumed they had been caught passing notes, just as she had been.

As the Teacher minding detention entered, Hikari let out a sigh of relief. It was only Mr Hayashi. He was a big softy. He was younger than most of the teachers, perhaps mid to late twenties. He had a long, blotchy nose, thick glasses and gelled, auburn hair. He always came to work late, in creased T-shirts and baggy jeans, looking as if he grabbed the first thing he found lying around his share-house. He took the Year Nine's for Science and Maths, and was Hikari's favourite of all teachers.

'Okay guys,' said Mr Hayashi, picking up the list of names for Detention. 'You guys can talk amongst yourselves while I- hey, guys listen, _listen_, okay thanks – you can talk while I call out the role, and then I'll give you guys some things to work on depending on which Grade you're in...' he said uncertainly, looking self-conscious in front of the seven teenagers.

Chinatsu shifted her chair closer to Hikari. Hikari thought this was to escape the gaze of the year ten boy who was eyeing Chinatsu once more, but then discovered it was because she was anxious to talk to Hikari about something she surely deemed incredibly important.

'Kari, can you get Takaishi Takeru to stop hanging around us? He's pissing me off,' she whispered.

Hikari frowned, realizing just how intoxicating the smell of the soup was, and how strong the scent clung to Chinatsu. 'No. He's my friend, and he's really nice. You just don't like him because in Grade Six he told everyone you got undressed in the school bathrooms in Pre-School.'

Chinatsu went red with annoyance and embarrassment. 'Well I don't like him. He seems to like you heaps; what if he thinks you want to be more than friends and gropes you or something? His whole family's fucked up! His brother got thrown out because some druggy was smoking choof with him in his room!'

Hikari sat up a little straighter. 'Ina, the Takaishi's are friends of our family, and that "druggy" was _my _brother.'

* * *

Keru propped his head up in his hand as he picked at his dinner. Domburi – the rice, gluggy, the meat, defrosted; his mother never had time to prepare glamorous meals, and so usually froze leftovers. Thirty-three year old Natsuko ate in silence at the seat across from her son.

She was a beautiful woman, but her features had been ruined and frayed with stress and pain. Her blonde hair that both her son's had inherited was, as usual, tied in a tight bun. Her brown eyes were heavy with lost sleep. Her thin face was crinkled with untimely wrinkles.

Hayato, Keru's Grandfather, had been a cruel man. Natsuko insisted it was no surprise, as he had been just seven-years-old when Hiroshima was bombed and suffered great emotional and material loss, but that did not subside Keru's dislike for the man after what he had done to his daughter.

Natsuko had been the youngest of three children, and had had a relatively good life until she had fallen pregnant at fifteen, the same age Keru was now. Hayato had abused his daughter ([hysically, and possibly sexually too, Keru didn't know) when she told him she was pregnant. He had kicked her out of the family house, his wife or his two older children never trying to stop him. Natsuko had then tried to find refuge with her boyfriend, but as soon as he had heard she was bearing his child he had left town, leaving her no money and no information on his whereabouts.

She had headed to Tokyo for hope of finding work in the large city, where she had met Ishida Hiroaki, a seventeen-year-old bartender who had taken her into his home and taken care of her. He had been the father figure to Yamato when he was born, and two and a half years later, a then eighteen-year-old Natsuko had found she was pregnant once more.

The trauma of her past at last caught up to her and she had no wish to be left by her new lover like she had been by her last, and so, traumatized and depressed, she left town, leaving her three-year-old son with a man who was not his biological father, and knew nothing of the child's heritage.

She gave birth to a boy resembling her abandoned three-year-old, and then after five years she returned to Hiroaki. Yamato had been told of his abandonment and knew that Hiroaki was not his biological father, but that made no difference to the eight-year-old Yamato. However, the fact that the woman who had abandoned him now expected him to accept her back into his life after five years made all the difference in the world, and a difference to Hiroaki.

Hiroaki had told Natsuko she was heartless for leaving, and deranged to believe that he would leave her once finding out she was bearing a second child, and even more so to think he would take her back into his life after she had stopped him from knowing his son.

He left with Yamato, and told her that, unlike herself, he wouldn't stop Takeru knowing his parent, and would still want to see Takeru on a regular basis, and have Yamato and Takeru maintain a brotherly bond.

And so, when Hayato had fallen ill, to Keru's shock, and Hayato's himself, Natsuko had insisted on returning to Hiroshima to aid her father in his last years.

Yamato wanted nothing to do with his biological Father, and as little to do with his mother as possible. Unlike Izzy, who with the help of his supportive and loving adoptive parents had set out to find his Biological Grandparents as soon as he learnt he was adopted, Yamato had refused his mothers offers to track down his father, saying, 'He didn't want me, I don't need him. I guess that means I don't need to either, Natsuko.'

* * *

Yamato took one last drag from his cigarette before dropping it on hard, cold ground and crushing it slowly with his skate-shoe. He sighed deeply, turning his head to the sky. The setting sun lit it up in a dazzling pink and orange swirl.

He shivered as a cool wind ran threw his golden hair and lapped at his pale skin. He should really head inside, away from the dirty lane and back into his apartment, but the vibrant colours and claustrophobia of that place was driving him insane.

He was needed at band practise at Kiyoshi's house in twenty minutes, but he was seriously considering ditching it and heading into Tokyo to get utterly wasted. Besides, the other band members and most likely Tai and Sora would all have been at a party as soon as school ended. He had been invited, but hadn't bothered going, and so the rest of the band would be too pissed to even pick up a drum stick, despite the fact the sun was still up.

Yamato had no problem with drinking, in fact it was one of his greatest escapes, but he doubted that there would be an absence of illegal substances at the party. After being kicked out of his house for being caught smoking pot and shooting Heroin with Tai, Yamato had been trying to stay out of anything that could get him in anymore trouble.

He ran a hand through his hair, thinking of a possible distraction. Alcohol wouldn't be enough; he needed something stronger. He could get any girl he was after, except for the one that he _was _after. Perhaps there would be a girl in Tokyo he could get his hands on or if he could just enter the party for a short while to find someone... The problem was that once he was inside the party with his band members he wouldn't be able to leave; the temptations it offered would be over powering.

He had recently heard that Jyou had gone through with his plans, which did anything but improve Yamato's mood. Did everyone have to be happy except him? Tai had Sora, Sora had Tai; Jyou had his whole future to be wasted on that woman from his University; Izzy was to wise to care for love; Mimi was up to all sorts of shenanigans in Cali, and truthfully it was only a matter of time before Hikari and Keru indulged in their feelings.

Was Yamato the only one who lost?

* * *

Tai lay stretched out on his couch, flicking through channels. To his great delight, his parents had recently consented to getting Cable. His parents were in the Kitchen, talking happily amongst themselves and sharing the events of their days with each other.

Yuuko worked at a small, health food shop in Tokyo, more of a hobby than a job, and Susumu was a business man, but unlike Keisuke Tachikawa, he never put work first and held his family as his most valued treasure.

Tai yawned loudly. He could hear Hikari singing in the shower, a trait both children had.

He heard the rush of shower water turn off in the bathroom, and shut his eyes, only half listening to the Family Guy episode which had been redubbed to be aired in Japan. As far as he was concerned, his life was perfect. He had his family, whom he loved dearly and who loved him in return, he had his friends, namely Izzy and Yamato, he maintained his Grades to a fair point, he was exceptional at Soccer, and then he had Sora, the love of his life.

He hadn't ended up attending the party hey had all been invited too, and so was quite sober. Instead he and Sora had kept themselves occupied with each other, as Toshiko wasn't at home and Sora's dad lived in Kyoto.

He was brought out of his daze by the irritating ring of the phone.

'Tai, honey, can you get that,' Yuuko called from the kitchen.

Tai growled, rolling off the couch. He walked sluggishly to the phone, snatching it off its stand.

'Yeah?' he grumbled rudely, wondering what his father would say if the incoming call was from his boss and Tai had spoken to him like that.

'Tai? Oh God, I was hoping to get you! You'll never – I never – Oh my god,' spluttered an ecstatic voice.

'Jyou? What's happened, dude? Did they invent a risk-free way to crack eggs?' Tai asked, a smile creeping up his olive cheeks.

'No, no, even better!' cried Jyou. 'You know Kyo? From Uni? Well, well, well...'

'Oh shit, is she pregnant?'

'No, no - it would be great if she was though - Tai...I- I proposed.' Jyou panted.

Silence.

'You idiot, Kido Jyou.'


	5. Five

**My dear dear readers.**

**I'm so sorry Kari is so OOC, but do you know how hard it is to make Kari a teenager?!**

**Oh gosh, I've forgotten what I wanted to mention here again, Frikin hell!**

**Argh that's so infuriating! Because then I'll remember tomorrow, and make a note to mention it in the next chapter, but by then I'll have forgotten! OH MY GOD! Well, if anyone has any questions that I was probably planning to answer in this AN then please review and tell me, or even if you don't, please review anyway.**

**Sorry this chapter is short, but I didn't know how to end it. Review, Please. **

**

* * *

**

A small, beaten up, blue Mazda pulled up along the Suburban Street. Out of it stepped a tall, brunette, olive skinned young man with a thin nose and heart shaped face.

He had to slam the door multiple times until it shut, all the while a petite, pale-skinned brunette with ruby-like eyes and a matching heart shaped face and thin nose giggled at her brother's misfortune from the back seat.

He gave her the finger through the glass of the door and crossed the strip of struggling lawn, until he was up against a wire fence surrounding the Local Tennis club. On the other side of the wire fence, a tall, athletic red-head was swinging her Tennis Racket furiously, the small blonde whom she was playing against struggling to keep up.

The ginger haired girl was evidently wearing what she had had during the school day, not bothering to change into her Tennis clothes, and so when she hit the Tennis ball, sending it zooming over the net so fast for the blonde to even comprehend where to swing, her black denim skirt rode up her thigh, and the brunette man watching the Tennis game let out a long whistle.

The red-head spun round, her fringe flying into her eyes, a smile creeping up her face.

'Looking good, Sor,' the brunette called from the fence.

'You don't look so bad yourself,' she smiled, eyeing his tight, dark jeans, neat, plain white shirt and undone black button-up. She grabbed her duffle-bag from the side of the Tennis Court and shoved her racket inside.

'You better be quick, we're already late,'

'Not my fault your car's a piece of crap, _you're _the one who's twenty minutes late to pick me up.' Sora teased, heading through the door of the Tennis Club, and emerging ten minutes later, showered and smelling of flowery deodorant, though still wearing her Denim skirt, Converse and tight and simple grey T-shirt.

She jumped the wire fence, and once landed clasped Tai's olive face in her well manicured hands and kissed him. When they broke apart, she took his hand and led him to the car. Tai opened the door for Sora, closed it after the third slam, and then headed to the other side and dropped in the driver's seat, lowering the volume of the thundering music.

'I seriously did _not _see this coming,' said Tai, peering over the dash-board, looking for oncoming traffic.

'Seriously?' said Sora, turning to Tai. 'We were all just waiting for it to happen; I mean, they've been serious for ages,'

'Since when!' spat Tai. He had thought Jyou's infatuation with Kyo was just an innocent fling. He had had no suspicion, no hint, no inkling that this would lead to a marriage.

'Well, when he told us he was getting married we all – oops!' said Sora, starting to blush, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

'What do you mean "when he told us"?' Tai said, starting to catch on.

'Nothing!' Hikari and Sora said together, causing their lie to be painfully obvious.

'You're lying. Tell me, come on, come on, Sor,' Tai chuckled, staring into her eyes the way he does when he wants something.

'Well...Tai, you can't be mad, _please_ don't ruin Jyou's night.' Sora said evenly, pausing at glancing around, searching for the best way to continue. 'He told us all before he was going to propose, but he didn't tell you...'

'What! Why not? I'm the one who broke the nose of that fucker who was laughing at Jyou's hair cut, and they were fifteen and I was twelve!' Tai shouted, all ounces of sweetness gone from his chocolate eyes and replaced with fury.

'I know, Onii-chan, but he was just worried how you'd react,' said Hikari soothingly, putting her hand on her brother's shoulder.

'How I'd react?! What do you mean _how I'd react_?' he snapped at her, but she didn't withdraw her hand.

'We mean how you've been acting since Wednesday when you found out he proposed.' Said Sora.

'Well I just think the idea of marriage is bullshit, I mean, a piece of paper telling you to spend your whole life with the same person.' He paused when he saw Sora's accusingly raised eyebrows. 'I mean, if you love someone, why should you have a piece of paper saying that? You can prove it without getting married,' he added quickly, giving Sora a quick smile.

'Good save, Taichi,' said Hikari with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Jyou sat in the corner of one of the most exclusive restaurants in Odaiba, wringing his hands together. He was probably the youngest person in the restaurant – well, besides the other Chosen Children. The place was packed full with middle aged couples, eating in silence, and Yuppies, but even they would be at least five years older than Jyou.

Jyou couldn't remember the last time he had been this nervous, and considering this was Jyou that was saying something. He hadn't even been this panicked when he and Kyo were meeting each other's parents.

He was insanely worried of what the other Chosen Children would think of Kyo. Deep in the pit of his stomach, he knew she was too much of a contrast to anyone of them; too law-abiding for Tai, to stern for Yamato, to defensive for Sora, to harsh for Takeru, to quick to judge for Hikari, to demanding for Izzy, and just too much like Mimi for Mimi's liking, although much less fun-loving.

He had told them all of Kyo and how amazing she was, but he already knew they didn't see eye to eye, and so they wouldn't embrace Kyo's draw backs and take them on as one of the many things that appealed to Jyou.

In truth, she and Jyou were perfect for each other. They were both studious, law-abiding people with high morals. Jyou was the only one who could calm Kyo down when she was in one of her many rants, and Kyo stuck up for Jyou as he was too shy to do it for himself.

They had met in the cafeteria; Kyo was furious that they didn't supply Vegan meals, and she was complaining loudly, much to the annoyance of the other students. Jyou was depressed, as he had a pile of work he needed to complete and was having trouble fitting in the other students.A security guard had approached, asking her to calm down or to leave the premises, but Kyo had just stamped her little foot and told him it was none of his business.

Jyou, who was used to temper tantrums having spent so much time with Tai and Mimi and his nephew, had put his arms on her shoulders, telling her he knew a very nice Vegan Café ten minutes away. Once there, she had calmed down, showing him her sensitive side, and told him how confronting she was finding it, being from Kochi and having to adapt to her new surroundings and having trouble making friends at Tokyo University. Jyou had smiled and told her he wasn't fitting in either, and would be glad to show her around the city, being from around these parts. They became close friends, and after six months slept together, and since then they had been a couple.

Kyo was off, demanding to talk to the Chef about Vegan meals when Takeru and Yamato arrived. Jyou recognised Keru instantly, even though he hadn't seen him in years, and Keru recognised Jyou immediately; his long, lanky figure, thick, round glasses, and gleaming, jet-black hair which was shining blue in the lights of the restaurant.

By the time Kyo returned, Izzy had arrived too. When Jyou began to think they had forgotten, a tall, red-haired young woman, accompanied by a tall, brunette young man and a small brunette girl, entered the restaurant in a fluster.

Jyou smiled, biting his lip in an attempt not to comment on Sora's outfit. He rose from his seat, shaking hands with Tai, kissing Hikari on the cheek, and hugging Sora, whispering in her ear; 'What are you wearing?'

Sora frowned, and then looked around at the others. Jyou had a suit on. Yamato had the Jacket of a suit over a button-up white top and neat, black jeans. Keru had relatively tight, dark-blue jeans and a plain, black button-up, the best to be expected of a fifteen year old. Izzy had on a tie and a horrible Green Blazer, and, now that she was looking, she realized Hikari was wearing a white summer-dress with black heels, adding some well needed height. Now that Sora thought about it, there was no way Tai would ever dress so neatly for nothing.

Sora went bright red. 'Oh Jyou, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was formal.'

'I thought the fact that we're going to the most expensive restaurant might give you a hint,' he hissed at her, hoping Kyo wouldn't be too judgemental. 'Don't you ever go out?'

Sora's brow furrowed. 'For your information, Kido Jyou, I go out quite frequently. But I don't go to places like these. If you must know, me and Tai and Ato have found a very nice club that we go to each weekend, I'm so sorry my ball gown was in the wash after last weekend,' But even as she said this, she let her hair out of its pony-tail and ran her fingers through it, trying to make herself look neater.

Tai chuckled and put his arm around her back, leading her over to the table where the others were seated. 'What are you laughing at? And how come you didn't tell me this was formal!' she snapped at him as they took their seats.

Hikari slipped into a seat next to Keru. 'You look pretty, Teeks,' she teased, trying to fix his collar; it was obvious he wasn't used to formal occasions.

He blushed, grabbing her hand and pulling it away from his neck, which had began to tingle maddeningly under her touch. 'You don't look so bad yourself,'

As Jyou started talking about wedding plans to anyone who would listen (In other words, Izzy), Sora tried to engage Kyo in a conversations about bridal wear (Sora failed however; Kyo, who was wearing a flattering black dress, was eyeing Sora's casual clothes with distaste). Hikari's mobile went off almost as soon as she sat down, earning her a pleading look from Jyou and a glare from Kyo and smirks from Keru and Tai.

'Well, you four are going to be Groomsmen,' said Jyou, once their meals had arrived, and he pointed at Keru, Yamato, Tai and Izzy accusingly with his fork.

Tai spluttered, a small piece of steak flying from his mouth and landing on Kyo's dress, thankfully she didn't notice. 'No way, man,' mumbled Tai, after multiple claps on the back from Yamato to dislodge the steak, 'You know how I feel about this wedding shit.'

He received fiery glares from Sora and Kyo. Kyo stuck her petite nose in the air in Mimi-like fashion. 'If you don't agree with weddings, why are you here?' she snapped at him.

'Believe me, if Sora hadn't made me, I wouldn't, but I didn't want her to hold out on m- oof!' he spluttered again as Sora kicked him firmly from under the table. She smiled around sweetly at the others as Tai massaged his shin, moaning in pain.

Hikari and Keru giggled frantically, as Jyou tried to continue. 'Okay, so, we've got the Groomsman sorted. I'm really sorry, Sor, but you and Meems won't be in the ceremony; I mean, after all, the bride chooses the bride's maids...' Jyou smiled weakly and Sora glanced at Kyo annoyance in her eyes. Jyou was one of her best friends, and who was this bitch to say she couldn't be part of his wedding?

'Well,' Sora said sweetly, 'maybe we could help organise the wedding,'

Kyo frowned, and then had the grace to let her red lips curve into a stiff smile. 'I'm sorry, but me and my sister already have most of it planned,'

Yamato burst out laughing. When everyone looked at him, he gasped out an explanation. 'You must not know Mimi; she's not going to give up a chance to organise a wedding,'

'That's probably true, Ki-Ki, I think it would be nice if Sora and Mimi helped,' Jyou addressed Kyo, placing a hand over hers. Kyo smiled at him and nodded stiffly, disapproval in her eyes. Yamato rolled his azure orbs; she was ready to just back down as soon as her love spoke to her, love disgusted Yamato, he despised it.

'Oh and Kari,' Jyou began tenderly, not looking Hikari in her eyes. 'You're going to be the Flower girl. Okay, another bottle of wine then?' he said very quickly, but unfortunately for him Hikari didn't miss a word of it.

'What!' she yelled, louder than intended, and automatically blushed as the heads in the restaurant turned to her as Keru and Tai began to chuckle.

'That's so coot, itty bitty Hika's gonna be the fowah giwl,' cooed Tai, pinching his sister's cheeks.

'Piss off,' she muttered at him, not wanting to give Kyo the wrong impression of her.

'Well, anyway,' said Jyou, trying to defuse the fight that would soon break out between the Yagami kids, 'Come on, Kari, please. We don't have anyone else with young kids,'

'But I'm not a young kid! I'm nearly fifteen!'

'Well you're the youngest girl we know. Kyo's sister and our friends are single,' Jyou said pleadingly.

'If her friends and sister reflect anything of her, I'm not surprised they're single,' Yamato whispered to Tai and then Izzy, and they both shook with silent laughter, though everyone ignored them.

'How come Keru doesn't need to be a ring bearer then!' Hikari demanded.

'Because Hiroto, you remember? Shuu's son, is being the ring bearer,'

Hikari sighed deeply. 'Fine,' she said, a beautiful thought blooming in her mind. 'But only if you have one Groomsmen. And only if that's Taichi.'


	6. Six

**Hiiii**

**Thankyou all for the kind reviews! I really appreciate it.**

**But but but, sorry for being pushy, but how come so many people have been subscribing, and yet not reviewing? You obviously think this story is worth reading if you subscribe to see what happens next, so why not just leave a one sentence review saying you like it?**

**I remembered some of what I was planning to say... *clears throat***

**Sorry Etsuko, Chinatsu and Aina are so very stereo typical, obviously people don't really act like that except perhaps in Mean Girls and Bring It On. However, having Hikari be the odd one out of her group of friends worked well if you ask me, so yeah.**

**Also, I know I've been using Susumu as Mrs Yagami, because when I was finding out their names in the un-dubbed series I found a website and it said Susumu was their mother and Yuuko was their father, but recently I have learnt otherwise. So yeah, just know that now Yuuko is their mum and Susumu is the dad. **

**This chapter is the longest yet, and also fairly pointless in the Takari scheme of things. I was actually struggling to get this chapter past 3000 words, but once I did get it there I just couldn't end it.**

**Sorry about typos. I've been writing this at about 1 am, as I haven't had time during the day because of my god damn essays. I also apologize for the delay in this chapter, once again, blame the essays.  
**

**Please review, x.**

* * *

'And I was like, _"What!",_ and then he's all like, "Yeah, Ichiro only went out with you 'cause you have big tits" so then I, like, called him, and was like "Yeah, Issa says you don't really like me" and then he's like "Nah, I do. Why would you trust Issa?' and then I'm like "'Cause he's better to me than you," and then I hung up, and he hasn't spoken to me since last night, so I guess it's over!' sobbed Chinatsu from below a brittle blossom tree, snuggled in between a sympathetic Hikari and a sympathetic Aina.

'Ina, you can do so much better than him!' Hikari said softly, putting an arm around Chinatsu, and Aina muttered words of agreement.

'Um, question,' said Etsuko from where she was lying stretched out in the sun, a little away from the other three girls. 'Did he actually _say_ it was over?'

Chinatsu shook her head, sending her jet-black hair to moving like waves in the wind.

'Well, as long as he hasn't _said_ it's over, I can probs talk to a few friends from his Basketball team and then I might get you guys back together,' Etsuko chirped happily, beaming at Chinatsu.

'But I don't think I, like, actually still like him. I mean, he's been being a dick. It's just, I don't want to go to Ayumu's tomorrow night alone, I'll look like a complete douche!'

Hikari frowned. 'Ina, there are more worrying things than being alone at a party. Aren't you mad at him for using you?

'That's fucking easy for you to say! You're going with Takaishi Takeru!' Squealed Chinatsu, burying her face in Aina's pink vest.

'What! Who told you guys that?' Gasped Hikari, looking around at her friends.

'No one,' said Aina with a giggle. 'But, like, it's so'- she drew out the word for as long as possible- 'obvious you guys like each other.'

Hikari looked around at her friends; Chinatsu was still wiping tears from her eyes and paying no attention to Aina and Hikari's conversation, Aina was smiling knowingly and mischievously, and Etsuko's expression had suddenly turned sour, and she was studying her manicured nails of her left hand, trying not to show the discomfort Aina's words had caused her.

'Well, we're not going together. Neither of us are even going; Tai and Yamato are letting us go to a party of their friend from Ogasawara High. But don't worry,' she told Chinatsu, 'Aina and Su aren't going with dates.' Hikari pointed out kindly.

'Uh, yes we are,' said Etsuko, staring at her petite friend with a small smile as if Hikari had just suggested that Zac Efron was _not_ the most desirable guy on the planet. 'You didn't seriously think I'd go to a party alone, did you?'

'No, but I _hoped_ that you guys would all just go as a group to keep Ina company. Who are you going with?'

'Well, you know Yuzuki who was at Tomiko's party over the summer?'

'You mean Issa's ex?'

'Duh! Well, me and Chinatsu met up with her last weekend and she introduced us to this guy called Juro. Oh my god, he's so hot! Anyway, I got his email and we were chatting and stuff and then I asked if he wanted to go with me.' Concluded Etsuko ecstatically.

'And you, An?' asked Hikari, turning to the bony blonde.

Aina blushed. 'Ichijouji Ken.'

'Ken!' Hikari and Chinatsu exclaimed together.

Aina frowned. 'What's wrong with Ken?'

'He's a bit boring...' said Chinatsu, biting her lip.

'He doesn't talk much.' Observed Etsuko.

'He talks to me, and I find him really interesting. He's just a bit shy, so you need to get to know him. He's also really hot.' Aina added, complete adoration showing in her glassy eyes.

'Well I'm really glad you're going with him, An.' Said Hikari happily. 'How'd you guys get to know each other? I didn't think you knew anyone who goes to Ogasawara.'

'I don't, but Daisuke's older sister's ex is now really good friends with Dai, so Dai knows a few people from Ogasawara, so he introduced us in the city a few weeks ago. Actually, Dai's probs gonna be at the party with you, Hika.' Chirped Aina.

'Oh, excellent.' Grumbled Hikari sarcastically, leaning back against the thin trunk of the tree.

'Speak of the devil,' giggled Aina. The girls looked up to see Isamu and Daisuke approaching from across the asphalt school yard.

'Hey uglies,' said Etsuko from where she was lying on the ground. Isamu dropped down beside Hikari, and Daisuke plopped down in front of her, making it noticeably difficult for her to ignore him.

'Hikari, where's the blonde kid?' Isamu asked.

'You are blonde, Issa,' observed Chinatsu.

'No, I mean the other one. The one who's always following you around?' Isamu addressed Hikari once more.

'His names Keru. He's probably with his brother or something,' said Hikari. 'I thought he was with you, actually,'

'Why would he be with us? He annoys the hell out of us,' hissed Daisuke.

Hikari frowned. 'Why? He's really, really nice. You need to get to know him; he's just kind of shy. Issa, I think he was contemplating trying out for the Basketball team, so you guys can get to know each there...' she paused, noting Isamu's dry expression. 'Or something...'

'Anyway, change of subject,' aid Etsuko brightly, sitting up. 'Issa, you going tonight?'

'Obviously.'

'You going with anyone?' said Etsuko, winking at him with a giddy smile.

He shrugged, and then turned abruptly to pierce Chinatsu with his muddy eyes. 'Who are you going with, Ina?'

'No one,' muttered Chinatsu, through gritted teeth.

'Well, want to go with me then?'

Aina clapped her hands to her mouth, Daisuke grinned and began giving Chinatsu thumbs up behind Isamu's back, Etsuko gripped Hikari's arm in ecstatic suspense, and Hikari rolled her eyes.

This was just what she needed; another boy for her friends to drool over. She was sure that every second she spent with the three girls was another brain cell blinking out of existence. She loved her friends dearly, but her relationship with Etsuko, Chinatsu and Aina was different to that with Takeru or Sora, and even to Mimi.

* * *

Takeru stepped out of the bathroom, ruffling his gleaming golden hair with a towel. He put his phone in his pocket, and then pulled on his Vans. He wasn't particularly interested in attending this Saturday night party tonight; he hated parties. But if Hikari was going to be there, why in hell would he miss the chance to see her out of school?

'Teeks, I think your brother's out the front.' It caused a surprising amount of pain to hear Natsuko refer to her eldest son as 'Your Brother'.

'Okay.' He called back bluntly. He strode up the hall, entering the living room. 'Bye Mu- Mum?' Keru stuttered, taken aback, for his eyes had met Natsuko, huddled on a dining chair, hunched over the table, a glass of red wine in her hand.

She looked up at him, hiccoughing out a little giggle. 'You look so much like him.' She sniffed, staring into her wine glass as if it held the answers to the universe.

'Um, Mum...are you okay?' he asked uncertainly, taking a step towards his mother.

'It's the Sixteenth of October.' She whispered tearfully, raising the wine to her rosy lips.

'Oh...' said Keru, nodding. He frowned, deciding there was no point pretending to understand. 'And?'

'I found out I was pregnant today, sixteen years ago,' she muttered.

'Oh.' Keru whispered back. He paused, and then went to sit by his mother in the next dining chair, gripping her hand.

They sat in silence for ten minutes, only ruptured by the odd sob from Natsuko. The mother and son were only brought out of their secluded thoughts when a car horn from outside was honked repetitively and Keru was forced to wrench himself from his mother's grip and bend to his brothers demands.

He left his small apartment and headed down the grimy stair case, thoughts of his mother's woe filling his head.

'What the fuck took you so long?' Snapped Yamato, as Keru slipped in beside him in the back seats of Tai's Mazda.

Keru thought before answering. 'Mum.' He said monotonously, catching Yamato's eye and giving him a meaningful look. Hikari glanced back at Keru from the front seat and give him an understanding and sympathetic smile. However, Tai and Sora took no notice of these notions and Keru's words, as they were immersed in the subject of soccer, talking happily together.

Yamato leant back, his jaw set tight. He didn't want to hurt Natsuko, but he couldn't allow her back in his life, not after she left him for five years, and not after he left her for ten. To get his mind off the subject of his poor mother, he tried to latch his attention onto something else, and found a most wonderful occupant.

Sora shifted beside him, sending shivers up his spine. Her rosy scent filled his nose, intoxicating him.

'Yama, I thought I could introduce you to my friend Mayu from across town tonight. She loves blondes,' Sora said, cutting through Yamato's secret thoughts, smiling at him knowingly.

He shrugged, uninterested.

'Oh well, how about you, Keru? She's only two year older than you.' Sora leant over Yamato to nudge Keru, bringing him out of his daze.

'Wha- oh. No thanks.' Keru smiled modestly. He didn't want to have to chat up any strangers, most likely getting him into all sorts of situations he would rather avoid or later regret.

'Well how about you, Kar? We could hook you up with some guys we know,' Sora offered, but soon muttered 'On second thought, better not.' when she heard Tai let out a low, venomous growl.

* * *

The moon had just appeared behind the earth when the small car bobbed to a stop outside a handsome, two-story town house.

Keru and Hikari stuck close to their older siblings upon entering, taking note of the wasted eighteen to twenty-year-olds spread out on the front lawn, screaming and shouting.

The inside was no more inviting for the two youngest Chosen Children; repetitive music thumped through the house, flooding their minds, as booze was handed out through the vicinity and various people hooked up in the shadows of the corridor.

The inside of the house – had it not been filled with drunken teens – would have been a pleasant place; paintings hung on the walls, the corridors were lined with bookshelves and designer furniture was set out throughout the spacious rooms.

Tai, Sora and Yamato went off to meet up with friends, and Hikari and Keru were left in the midst of the action. They were palmed off to the side, and soon found themselves a small, open plan office to sit where they could go by without being drastically disturbed, apart from being handed various alcoholic beverages, which Hikari reluctantly accepting, abandoning the drink after only a few sips, and Keru having one and then rejecting the other offers.

After a few hours people were crowding the living rooms, grinding against each other to the maddening music. Yamato was surrounded by a number, of young, infatuated girls. Tai and Sora had retreated to a secluded room. Illegal substances were appearing and Daisuke had, to Hikari's dismay, spied her and Keru sitting alone in the anti-chamber of an office.

'Hey, Kar,' he slurred, plopping down beside her heavily. He acknowledged Keru with a small nod and then turned back to Hikari, taking in her black singlet top and tight dark jeans.

'Hey, Dai,' Hikari said uncertainly, pulling her sleek white cardigan further around her shoulders. She stood up suddenly, feeling the need to be away from the prying of Daisuke's dark brown eyes. 'Bathroom,' she muttered, before melting in with the crowd.

She found her way into the neat yard, which was, due to the party, no longer neat but filled with wasted and sex-crazed teens. Hikari held her arms to her chest, and found the back gate. Not contemplating, she lifted the latch and found herself in a cobbled lane-way.

She shut the gate behind her, breathing in the cool, autumn air. It was riddled with the scents of hundreds of types of weltering trees. She sank down to the ground, resting her head against the wall of the lane. This had been a terrible night.

The creaking gate alerted her to someone else's presence. It was a surly boy with a low brow, the one who had been forcing drinks upon herself and Keru. He looked down at her and smiled maliciously.

Stupidly, she smiled back. This couldn't be happening to her, he was probably just out here for a smoke, and she would just smile back and give him his privacy. She got up, ready to go inside, and hurried past him, but his coarse hand gripped her brittle wrist.

She tried to yank herself free, but he was twice the size of her. He laughed long and cruelly, yanking her arm and pulling her closer to him.

She tried to yell but her throat had constricted. She kicked at his legs, but fear had put her off aim.

He pushed her against the wall, pressing himself towards her. Tears began to well in her eyes, and the smell of smoke and stale alcohol filled her nose.

'You're pretty,' he whispered, stroking her thigh. She whimpered with fear and repulsion. SHe shut her eyes tightly, setting the first shining tears free.

Suddenly, his grip loosened on her and a choked cry sounded beside her. She spun around. Keru had knocked into his side, knocking him off balance, but the boy towered over poor Keru.

He snarled at him, and swung his arm, hitting Keru and sending him stumbling backwards. The man then grabbed Keru by the shoulders, lining him up with his raised fist, and he struck, sending Keru to the ground.

Hikari was brought back to earth. She grabbed the man's arm, trying to stop him as he leant to pull Keru to his feet, eager to inflict another blow. He pushed Hikari roughly to the ground.

He raised his fist, once again preparing to strike Keru, until a flash of brunette hair hit him squarely in the ribs. Their savoir succeeded where Keru had failed, knocking the older boy to the ground.

The man struggled to get up, but the brunette boy had leant down, raised a fist and hit the brute in the mouth, causing blood to flow onto Keru, who was lying beside him.

'Come on,' he mumbled, and realisation dawned on Hikari and Keru. It was Daisuke. He pulled the two children up, putting an arm around Takeru and taking Hikari's hand and leading them inside, just as the sirens started.

'Shit,' muttered Daisuke. 'Look- What the fuck, Hika? Why the fuck would you go out there alone! Okay, I gotta go, I took some shit in there, and you better tell your brothers to get the fuck out of here too.' As quick as he had come, he was scrambling over the back fence, along with the majority of the party.

'Kari!' Keru and Hikari turned to see Tai, Yamato and Sora rushing towards them. 'Let's get the fuck out of here!'

Sora grabbed Keru's arm, and Tai practically carried Hikari through the house, getting in their car as quickly as physically possible. Yamato ended up in the driver's seat, Takeru in the passenger's, and Tai, Sora and Hikari were squashed in the back.

Tai rummaged in his pockets and tossed his house and car keys to Yamato. 'Drive!' he ordered, and Yamato obliged, thumping his foot on the pedal and thundering down the street as Police cars scrambled around the premises.

They began to slow down once a few K's away, and Yamato finally let out a breath he seemed to have been holding in since they first heard the sirens.

'What was that about?' Hikari said shakily.

'People were completely fucked in there, and it's not like they're gonna listen to what we said, better we got out,' explained Tai. 'Did you kiddies have fun?'

'So...you weren't taking shit?' Hikari asked tenderly.

'God no, I haven't done shit like that since...' He trailed off, realizing who was present.

'Since last year,' finished Sora, glancing at Yamato, whose knuckles had turned slightly paler.

'But, I mean Yama, are you okay to drive?' Inquired Hikari with concern.

'Believe it or not, Hika, I haven't been drinking. Tai's had a few, and Sora's completely pissed, but I'm fine, so just don't worry,'

Hikari glanced at Sora, and sure enough she realized how dazed Sora's smile was and how much effort she seemed to be putting into keeping her head up.

'Shit!' said Yamato abruptly, coming to halt. 'What the fuck happened, Keru, you're covered in blood!'

'Oh- um...'

'Him and Motamiya Daisuke were play fighting and it got kind of rough,' lied Hikari. Takeru glanced round at her, understanding why she wouldn't want to relive the memories.

'That kids a complete retard,' said Yamato, with a dark scowl. 'Where did he hit you?'

'Um, not sure.' Mumbled Keru, 'But It's stopped bleeding, don't worry.'

* * *

Upon reaching the Yagami's apartment complex, the contents of the car emerged, Tai supporting a stumbling Sora.

They headed into the lift, Keru pressing the familiar numbers. They emerged on Tai and Hikari's floor and headed into the apartment, Hikari fumbling with the keys until Yamato offered to open the door for her.

Sora stumbled in, through the kitchen and into the lounge, falling onto the closest couch. Tai soon joined her, lying beside her and kissing her neck slowly. Hikari slumped into one chair, and Keru into the other, and Yamato was left standing.

Yamato watched as Hikari's head lolled to the side and her breaths evened out as she went into a deep sleep. Sora slid onto Tai's lap, her legs spread as she slid painfully nearer to his crotch.

A car horn sounded from outside.

'That'll be Mum,' explained Keru, not looking Yamato in the eyes. 'I told her to pick me up from here at twelve, and it's twelve now, so...' He rose to his feet. 'See ya, Tai, Sora,' the couple took absolutely no notice of the boy, as they were kissing passionately on the couch. 'Have fun, Yama,' smirked Keru, staring up at his brother mockingly.

He strode to Hikari's chair, where she was submerged in a peaceful slumber. 'Bye, Hika,' He brushed some chocolate hair from her face, going unnoticed by the or the preoccupied room.

He headed for the door and was gone, and the rumble of a car in the car park soon faded.

Sora seemed to have forgotten there was anyone in the room besides herself and Tai, and was attempting to slip off her jacket.

She leant in once more, kissing Tai slowly, a notion which he returned. However, the head of the young red head spun around, her hair rippling like fire, as a soft cough sounded from the mouth of the passage way.

Yuuko was standing there, staring with disapproval at Sora and Tai, one hand on her hip, the other pressed to her forehead. Her dark hair was ruffled and she had a dressing gown roughly thrown on over her pyjamas, exposing the fact that she had only just awoken.

'Nice to see you, Sora, Yamato,' Yuuko smiled at each of them in turn, and then her eyes fell on her sleeping daughter. She sighed deeply. 'Look, as I know you never listen to me, Tai, I'm not going to order you to bed as it will be a waste of breath. Just make sure your sister gets to bed and can you _please_ keep your voices down. We're trying to sleep.' She advised irritably.

'Yeah, sorry Yuuko. Good night,' muttered Yamato.

'Good night, Yamato. I hope you and Sora have a safe trip home.' She said lightly, but with a hidden meaning to let her guests know that they – especially Sora – were not welcome to spend the night.

She disappeared down the passage way and Yamato spun back to Tai and Sora, who were now lying side by side on the couch, Tai running his hands through Sora's hair as she fiddled with his shirt-buttons.

Yamato swore exasperatedly under his breath, rubbing his eyes. He looked up at them. 'Okay Sor, time to go.' He walked swiftly to the couch, and pulled Sora to her feet.

'Yama, no.' she slurred, as firmly as she could muster.

'Sora, yes.' He said, holding her steady. 'Tai, help me out here.'

'If she wants to stay, I don't have a problem with it.' Tai said uselessly.

'Well I'm pretty sure your Mum and Dad will, so we're going home, and you better get Kari to bed.'

Tai sighed, running his hands through his mass of dark locks. He stood up, steadying Sora with his strong arms, and leant in, kissing her once more. When they broke apart, he walked steadily without a word to where Hikari was dozing and pulled her up, hooking his arms under hers and under her knees.

'Make sure she gets home okay, take my car.' Tai instructed Yamato, surveying Sora fretfully before shaking his head and moving into the darkness of the hall way.

'You know where the door is.' Tai called from Hikari's room, as he laid his tiny sister in her bed. He turned and left the room, dragging himself into his own room and falling into his unmade bed.

Back in the lounge, Yamato sighed deeply. Following Tai's motion, he scooped Sora up in his arms like Tai had Hikari, and snatched Tai's car keys off the coffee table, carrying Sora easily from the room and shutting the door behind him.

He set her gently in the passenger seat, and then headed around to the driver's, slipping in and starting the engine. She was asleep before the car began to move. He couldn't help but glance at her as he drove, her auburn hair bouncing around her face as the car moved.

He pulled the car into her street, stopping the motor gently as to prevent waking her. He went to her side of the door and slung one of her arms around his shoulders and lifted her gently, feeling her movement and hearing her murmurs and knowing she had reawakened.

'Where are we?' she whispered to him, as he led her to the steps which led up the side of the small, two story house nestled between two larger stores. Sora's mother owned a flower shop, which her and her daughter lived above of.

'Nearly home.' He told her, avoiding her eyes. 'Do you have keys?' He asked her when they reached the top of the stairs and came face to face with a stain-glassed white door, fully aware of the consequences of waking Toshiko.

'My pocket...' She slurred, resting herself heavily against him.

Yamato sighed. His fingers tingled as they searched her front pocket, his mind working furiously to answer him what Tai would say if he could see his best friend rummaging around in his girlfriend's pants.

Thankfully, he found the keys, pulling them from her pocket and opening the door with a click. He once again lifted her in his arms, and led her into the small apartment. Sora's dad was a professor at Kyoto University. During Sora's tween years their small home had been a pleasant one. Photos of the happy family had been hung everywhere. Possessions of Haruhiko were set neatly apart the house, awaiting his return upon the end of his teaching semester. The house had been neat and vases of sweet-scented flowers had been perched on every surface.

And then there was the divorce. Haruhiko's gave up on coming home at the end of the semesters, causing him and Sora to drift steadily apart over the years. Toshiko had gotten lost in alcohol and depression, and the house had become a mess; the kitchen and bathroom were unclean, photos of the family and wedding photos of Toshiko and Haruhiko had been torn down and the house had lost its cosy charm.

Sora attempted to fill in for her mother as the superior in the house hold, but it was a constant struggle. The flower shop was practically non-existent, and the bare truth of the matter was that Haruhiko's monthly cheque wasn't enough to support an middle-aged alcoholic and a depressed teenage girl.

However, instead of taking Yamato's out stretched hand in her time of need, Sora had found sanctuary in Tai, her life long, inseparable, fellow soccer fanatic.

Yamato carried Sora through the dismal home into her bedroom. Her room was the only bearable segment of the house; she had painted it a pleasant white, the far wall a deep blue. Neatly lined photographs complimented the walls, mostly photos of her and Tai, though Mimi, Kari, Yamato and the other Chosen Children features in a lucky few. Her double, thoroughly-cushioned bed took up most of the room, and the part of the room which wasn't dedicated to the bad went to a large dresser with a mirror set into it and various beauty products and trinkets set atop it. A small, black bookshelf stood by the door.

Yamato laid Sora on her bed, and turned to go, until her shallow voice called him back.

'Yama, sit with me,' she mumbled. He obeyed. Once he was seated, she managed to get herself propped up on her elbows. 'Thanks for taking me home,' she murmured. Before he could stop her, she had planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

Every molecule of him screamed for him to pull away, but every molecule of him longed of the kiss to last his lifetime.

He put his hand in her hair, pressing his lips more firmly against hers, but even as he began to forget his worries and begged for the kiss to go on, she was falling back on the pillow, and in seconds her breaths had evened and she was fast asleep.

He sighed heavily and angrily, getting to his feet. He dropped her keys on her dresser and left the room, switching off her light.

The drive to Tai's to drop back the car was uneventful. The trip up to his apartment was forgettable. His dropping off of Tai's keys went unnoticed. But as he began his slow walk home on foot, the rain began to hurtle down upon him, as fast as bullets and as heavy as his conscience.

He hadn't planned the kiss, it wasn't his fault. But Sora had been drunk, she wasn't thinking clearly, and so rightfully it had been his duty to keep her on track. And look where that had left him.

By the time he reached his lonesome, gloomy apartment he was soaked through, cold, alone and wishing to be anyone besides the handsome blonde lying unaccompanied in his large, cold bed.


	7. Seven

**I'm sorry for the wait, but I updated three others stories and also started another one. Also, it doesn't help that the school holidays are over now, so the wait for updates will become more tedious; soz!**

**This Chapter focuses on Takari quite a bit more, which I'm sure some of you will be pleased about.**

**Please review, x.  


* * *

**

Keru stared down at the undercooked, flavourless noodles, and then back up at his father and brother, who were digging into the abysmal meal greedily; it was obvious this was a routine meal for them.

Keru frowned accusingly at the meal, spearing a piece of burnt meat and beginning to chew it slowly. He was used to off-putting meals, but the frozen meals of his mothers still retained taste after she thawed them out, whereas it appeared his father couldn't make a decent dish to save his life.

'Aren't you hungry, Teeks?' his father asked from across the table.

Keru shook his head.

'I'll be happy to take that off your hands, Otouto,' said Yamato, pushing aside his now empty bowl, and pulling Keru's full one towards him.

There was a silence, broken only by his father's slow chewing, and his brother's loud gobbles.

'So,' said Hayato slowly, looking up from his meal at his youngest (and only biological) son. 'How's your mother?'

It was as painful to hear his father refer to Natsuko as "your mother" as it had been to hear Natsuko refer to Yamato as "your brother". 'She's okay.' Said Keru, avoiding the two men's eyes.

'What news paper does she work for, again?' his father asked him.

Keru ground his teeth. 'She works for a publishing company.'

'Oh...' his father began. He glanced at the calendar hanging on the cracked wall. 'She left home yesterday, sixteen years ago.' Silence enveloped the table, until Hayato turned to Yamato. 'Do you remember that day, Yama?'

Yamato shut his eyes, clenching his fists. 'Yes.' He said with much effort.

Hayato nodded. 'You were only three years old, you know that?'

The chair scraped gruffly against the floor and then clattered against it as Yamato threw it back, getting to his feet and pulling on his jacket. 'Takeru, get up, I'm going home.' He ordered, turning and storming to the apartment door.

Keru jumped to his feet, mumbling a goodbye to his father. He hurried behind his brother out the door and then down the street to the train station. The brother's didn't exchange so much as a sidewards glance until they were on the rattling train, thundering back to Natsuko's apartment.

'Yamato,' Takeru began tentatively. 'Are you alright?'

Yamato nodded stiffly, persistently staring out the window of the train at the consuming darkness.

Keru stared down at his lap, debating the best way to approach the situation. 'Dad wasn't trying to upset us, Yama, he didn't mean it.'

Yamato looked at his brother with his shining blue eyes. 'Keru, you have no idea what it felt like. I was three years old; everyone assumes I would have forgotten, or that I would have been too young to be angry. But I wasn't.'

'She misses you, Yamato.' Murmured Takeru, turning away from the older blonde.

'Well I sure as hell don't miss her.' Shot back Yamato, as the train slowed to a stop. 'This is your stop.'

* * *

On the much dreaded Monday morning, Yamato approached his two best friend's in the school car park, feeling the full weight of his guilt.

Sora broke away from Tai's grip as the blonde approached the couple.

'Hey Yama,' chirped Sora, giving Yamato one of her usual tight hugs. 'Tai told me you took me home Saturday...thanks.' She paused to allow scarlet to flood her cheeks. 'I'm really sorry about that. You know me when I'm drunk.'

Yamato's stomach gave an unpleasant clench. _She remembered? _Did Tai know? If he did, he had obviously forgiven them both, as he was nuzzling at Sora's neck sickeningly.

'Its fine, Sor,' Yamato said uneasily, desperate to avoid Tai's gaze.

* * *

Keru left the gym, breathing heavily, a disbelieving pleasure at the back of his throat. _I made the team... _

Hikari looked up at him, her scarlet eyes shining with nervous anticipation and encouraging hope. It was an hour after school had ended, yet she had unquestioningly waited for him, leaning heavily against the side of the gym in the frosty, autumn breeze in her thin, grey cardigan and fashionable scarf. Fashionable? Yes. Affective? No. Keru noted her thin legs, covered by nothing but dark tights.

'Well?' She demanded, though as kindly as only Hikari could manage.

Keru gave a lop-sided grin. 'I got in.'

Before the words were out of her mouth, Hikari had jumped to her feet and entangled Keru in a nest of clinging arms.

'Oh, Takeru, that's great!' she squealed into his shoulder. She leant back to look at him, still beaming. 'Let's celebrate! We'll go get chocolate and eat it in the park!' she said brightly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the wire gate of the drizzly school yard, inhabited by only them and the odd few basketball amateurs.

'The park? Kari, you look freezing. You need a jacket!' He said with a smirk, keeping his feet in place and looking her up and down.

'I do have a jacket; it's just not very warm.'

'That's hardly a jacket. Here-' he slipped his jacket off from over his basketball uniform, lacing it over her shoulders. 'You should have gone home; you didn't need to wait for me. You'll get a cold now,' he said, finally allowing her to pull him towards the school gate.

'I wanted to wait for you!' she said, smiling at him cautiously. 'And besides, colds and cold weather are completely unrelated. They're only more common in winter because people group inside more to escape the cold, making it easier for the virus to spread around.'

'Whatever.' He grumbled, with a small shake of head. 'But you still look cold.'

He roped his arm around her, and they remained snug, lopsided duo traipsing down the street until the brittle brunette pulled the lanky blonde into a milk bar, soon emerging with three blocks of chocolate and a strawberry milk with two straws.

The nestled themselves down on the damp grass of the park, stretching out on their backs to absorb the unscathed blue-sky, passing the drink to each other and breaking off squares of chocolate.

'Your Dad's gonna be really pleased, Keru. I could tell he was upset when Yamato didn't want to join Tai's soccer team.' She paused, and when she continued, her casual tone now serious. 'Maybe you could get your mum to invite them both over for dinner to celebrate or something.'

Keru laughed morosely. 'I doubt it, Kar, now Yamato and dad aren't talking either.'

He felt Hikari shift beside him, and he inclined his head to look at her. She was lying on her side, her chocolate hair slowly coming out of its loose pony-tail and her head resting on top of her hand, her pale face set seriously and her ruby-like eyes needing an explanation.

Keru sighed in defeat. 'Dad started talking about when mum left when she was pregnant. Yamato got really pissed and made me leave his apartment, because mum still thinks I can't get home alone.'

Hikari was silent. She knew only sketchy details of the business between Natsuko and Hayato. Keru had discussed it with her in their primary school days, but even his understanding of his birth had been patchy at that time. He had deduced the full story from his mother during their three years in Hiroshima, but he hadn't discussed this with Hikari. After his return, the two youngest Chosen had been busy discussing other, lighter topics; friends, hobbies, music and bands, favourite movies and love-lives.

'It's no big deal, though,' said Keru firmly, turning his head back to the pristine sky. 'Yamato fights with everyone, he'll get over it.'

'It is a big deal, Takeru. You should talk to them about it.' Said Hikari seriously.

'It's not that easy, Hika. Mum bursts into tears whenever I mention it, and Dad just tunes out unless he can point out some faults in Mum and Yamato starts overturning chairs.'

The edges of Hikari's lips twitched. Multiple times over the last seven years Yamato had arrived on their doorstep in the middle of the night after a fight with his father, in need of the motherly figure of Yagami Yuuko and Tai's presence. Tai never forced Yamato to talk, but if he ever wanted to he could sit for hours and listen to Yamato let the weight slide of his shoulders without saying a word. But as the children got older, Yamato didn't need to be listened to, but instead needed to be consoled, and had taken to landing on the Takenouchi doorstep, as opposed to the Yagami's.

Hikari sighed and rolled back onto her back, wriggling closer so her side was squashed up against Takeru's.

'I always liked autumn,' she told him absentmindedly, her hand drifting a few inches away where a golden leaf lay, having floated down from a nearby tree. 'Everything always looks so pretty.'

'Really? I like summer.' He told her.

'Why's that?'

He shrugged. 'I met you in the summer.'

Hikari laughed. 'Always a good reason.' She pulled her phone from her pocket and glanced at the time. 'I should probably go, Mum and Dad are going out and I told Tai I'd help him cook dinner for us.' She got to her feet, pulling her bag up to her shoulder. 'Bye, Teeks, seeya tomorrow.'

Keru jumped to his feet. 'I'll walk you home.'

Hikari turned to him, smiling modestly. 'You don't need to do that, Keru, it's, like, in the total opposite direction to your home.'

Keru bit his lip, searching his mind for the right words. 'Hikari,' he paused again, shuffling his feet, 'I don't want you to walk home by yourself.'

Hikari's sweet smile turned sour. 'Takeru, I can look after myself.' She said coldly.

Keru chanced to meet her eyes. 'Well, after Saturday night, I don't think you can...'

'That was once, Takeru!' Hikari threw her hands up in exasperation and let out a pained sigh. 'I can take care of myself, I'm not seven anymore!'

'Kari, I know that! I just meant – it's just – I just don't want anything to happen to you!'

Hikari crossed her arms. 'Why does everyone think I need protecting? Taichi never lets me out of his sight, and Yamato and Sora and everyone think they have to hold my hand _all the time!'_

Takeru frowned. 'Hika, you're acting really stupid, we're just looking after you.' He said calmly, taking a step closer to her and gripping her forearm, but she wrenched it from his grip.

'Maybe I don't need looking after, Takeru,' she snapped. She turned on her heal and headed towards the busy street, not sparing Keru as much as a backwards glance.

Ten minutes later the Yagami apartment sh0ok with the slamming of a door.

Hikari thundered through the deserted kitchen and into the living room, ignoring Tai, who was sitting contently on the couch, their father's laptop propped up on his knees.

Hikari had almost disappeared down the hallway when Tai acknowledged his sister's presence.

'Where the hell have you been?' he asked. His tone was hardly demanding or angry, but more curious and conversational, and he didn't even look up from his work until it became obvious Hikari wouldn't answer without further prompting.

He looked up, smiling at his sister, until her noticed her scowl and straight mouth. 'What happened? What's wrong?' he asked, his voice turning fretful.

'It doesn't matter,' Hikari grumbled, until she comprehended that instead of preparing dinner, Tai was immersed in the laptop. 'What are you doing? Where's dinner?' she demanded.

'I'll tell you what I'm doing when you tell me what you've been doing, and I'll tell you where dinner is when you tell where you've been.' Once more, his voice was conversational.

Hikari sighed. She let her bag slip from her shoulder onto the ground and slouched off behind the couch, leaning against it and reading over her brother's shoulder. 'Penis land dot com?' She asked scrutinisingly, reading the web-address off the laptop.

Tai smiled goofily. 'It's pronounced Pen Island dot com; I'm searching for new stationary,'

'Right.' Hikari slid over the couch so she was sitting by her brother. 'Where's dinner?'

'Nuh-uh, Imouto-chan, you have to tell me what you've been doing and where you've been.' Snickered Tai.

Hikari sighed deeply. 'Must I?'

'Do you want to starve to death?'

'Not really, no.' Hikari sighed, and swivelled around so she was leaning against Tai's side. 'Me and Takeru were at the park, and-'

'Ah, young love and all its struggles,' sighed Tai in a sarcastically sympathetic way.

'Screw you. I won't have dinner, then.' She made to get up, but Tai caught her wrist, pulling her back down beside him.

'Come on, Hika, you know I'm joking. You used to say shit about me and Sora all the time when we were your age, and I never got pissed off about.'

'Taichi,' Hikari began in a huff, 'you used to hide all my toys when I said stuff about Sora and you didn't give them back for two weeks, and when and if you did they usually had missing limbs. And plus, you and Sora are probably going to end up married, so my taunting was totally justified.'

Tai bit his lip, biting back the urge to utter "_my taunts are justified to", _but he was now too curious as to why Hikari was so pissy, and so instead settled with, 'Okay, fine. But what happened with Keru?'

Hikari began to pull at a loose thread on the couch, persistently avoiding the question. If Tai began to dig too deep into the situation, she would have to go into detail about Saturday night and the reason for Keru's worry, and if Tai found out about the scene in the alleyway he would completely and utterly shit, and if he was able to find out who the guy was (and knowing his connections, he most certainly would be able to) it was more than likely he would commit murder, no exaggeration.

'Keru babies me too much, and I kind of chucked it at him.' Hikari sighed. She rested her head against Tai's shoulder. 'What if he's really mad at me?'

'Well that is kind of a stupid reason to get pissed at him.' Said Tai calmly, now directing himself to . 'He was probably just looking out for you, Kar.'

'Yes, but the way you all talk to me! it's like I'm five years old!'

Tai shrugged. 'Well, Teeks has always worried about you, you know that. And to all the rest of us you're like our little sister.'

'I _am _your little sister, Taichi.' Chuckled Hikari.

'You know what I mean, Hika.' Tai said with a small smile and a glance down at his sister.

'What if he's really mad at me?' repeated Hikari, burying her face in her hands.

'Hikari,' Tai placed his arm around his baby sister, 'can you honestly imagine Keru staying mad at you? He's probably at home slitting his wrists for upsetting you.'

Hikari gave a shaky laugh. 'Gee, thanks Tai, you always know exactly what to say.'

'That's what I'm here for, lovey.' Tai said casually, unhooking his sister and going back to the laptop, allowing Hikari to get to her feet.

'So where's dinner?'

'Well, I'm assuming it's at the pizza shop.' Taichi snapped the laptop shut and got to his feet, patting his pocket to ensure he had his car keys on him. 'Come pick it up with me.'

Hikari smiled. 'Can't we just get it delivered?'

Taichi sighed deeply, as if Hikari had just asked him to give up his most prized possession. 'Lazy. It costs, like, 1000 more yen to get it delivered, and I have no cash on me.'

'Fine. Let's go.' Hikari said tiredly.

Tai swung his arm around his sister and led her from the apartment.

**

* * *

**

**Was it worth the wait?**

**Probably not.**

**Oh, btw, I'm **_**pretty **_**sure 1000 yen is about $10, but I may be wrong. But seriously, having Pizza delivered is so expensive!**

**Thanks again!**


	8. Eight

**Very sorry for another long wait.**

**I see I received no reviews last time? Hrmm, swell if that continues there shall be no new updates. So for those of you who fave without reviewing you are just NOT HELPING! Though I do thank you for the support.**

**Some of you will be pleased to know this is a Takari heavy chapter, at least by my standard. The chemistry between those two will build up as their relationship evolves, which will become apparent in the soon to come chapters – if anyone review!**

**REVIEEEEW! xx**

* * *

'So, we're thinking of going for summer colours. Is that alright with you, Kari?' Jyou looked around at the uninterested living room table. 'Hikari,' he cooed, trying to capture the brunette's attention, 'you there?'

'Hrmm?' Hikari's head snapped up from her knotted arms. She had been staring out the window, fantasizing about the beach in the sun where her friends had invited her, but she had reluctantly declined to discuss wedding plans.

Jyou sighed deeply, pushing back his fringe in exasperation. 'For the wedding. Summer colours? Kyo said you could choose your dress as long as it fitted with summer.'

'How come you're not asking me?' interjected Tai. 'I'm in the wedding party too.'

'Yes, but you don't give a shit. Besides, you're wearing a suit.'

'Jyou,' began Sora tentatively from Jyou's couch. 'Are you sure you're ready for this whole thing? I mean, you only met – what was it? – two years ago?'

Jyou stared at Sora incredulously. 'I think two years is enough time to make up my mind, Sora.'

Tai gripped Sora's hand to restrain her from snapping back. She had been dropping not-so-subtle hints regarding her dislike of this wedding for the past month, but to no prevail; Jyou was adamant.

Sora jumped up suddenly. 'I think I might get going.' She announced, clapping her hands together. She turned down to Tai. 'Wanna come?'

Tai shrugged. 'I kinda need to take Kari home. Sorry.' He explained, gripping Sora's hand to show his regret.

'Okey-dokey,' said Sora merrily, crossing to the door and putting her shoes on. 'I guess it will just be me at home. Alone. I mean, Mum's gone to some flower convention in Yokohama, so she won't be home till, like, eleven AM tomorrow. So I guess I'll be alone all night,' she gave a shrug, along with a meaningful glare with Tai on the receiving end.

And then something clicked.

Tai jumped up, running his hands through his hair. 'On second thought, I better take you home. I mean, you might – uh – get hurt... or lost, or... yeah.' He sprinted to the door of Jyou's apartment. 'You can take Hikari home, can't ya, Jyou?'

Jyou opened his mouth to answer, but Tai cut him off.

'Great.' He beamed at them. 'Bye Imouto,'

Hikari sighed and lent back in Jyou's arm chair. 'I'll tell Mum you're at Yamato's, shall I, Taichi?' she asked tiredly.

'Yeah – great! I mean, good!' Tai paused at the door, Sora looking at him expectantly. 'Bye!'

And the door snapped shut.

* * *

'Hikari,' began Yuuko, pausing to add painful suspense. 'Where's your brother?'

Thankfully, Hikari had her back to her mother, so Yuuko was spared the sight of Hikari's pupils dilating as the petite brunette concluded her lie hadn't fulfilled its purpose. 'I told you, Mum,' sighed Hikari, acting as if repeating herself was both unnecessary and tedious. 'He's staying at Yamato's. They're watching soccer matches over and over again, or something.'

Yuuko's eyes narrowed. 'Yamato hates soccer.'

Hikari looked up from her magazine, looking over her shoulder to her bedroom doorway where her mother was awaiting an explanation. 'No, he doesn't, Mum. You're thinking of Izzy.'

'No, I'm not, Hikari. When you were kids Sora and Tai always asked Yamato to come play soccer with them, but he was forever saying no.' Yuuko paused. 'Actually, speaking of Sora...'

Hikari laughed in what she hoped was carefree manner. 'Come on, Mum! Do you seriously think Tai would lie about staying over at Yamato's so he could get laid?'

Both Yagamis knew it was exactly what Tai would do.

Yuuko sighed. 'Alright,' she turned to leave, but turned back with a small "oh". 'I forgot to tell you, Kari, Keru called. He sounded upset...'

Hikari felt her stomach give an odd twirl. Keru had called? Was he mad at her? They hadn't spoken all weekend, which was a new record for them since they had rekindled their friendship over two months ago.

Yuuko lingered at the door for Hikari to speak. 'Poor Takeru,' she sighed. 'He was such a happy little boy, and then he found out all about his parents from Yamato...' she shook her head and sighed once more. 'I worry about those boys.' And with that she turned and left.

Hikari sighed and grabbed her phone, pausing before sliding it open. She tapped her fingers against the screen, practising apologies in whispers.

'_Keru, hey. It's me. How are you? Yeah, I'm good too, but I've been worrying about the other day. I'm sorry.' _She paused to mull the words over in her head. She shook her head. 'Fucking hell.'

She cleared her throat, articulating another explanation. '_Keru, listen, don't talk. I was an idiot the other day and I had no right what so ever to be mad at you and I really hope you'll forgive me.'_

She paused, biting her lip. 'No,' she decided finally. 'That's piss weak.'

She sighed and dialled his home number, deciding she would make it up as she went along.

'Hello?'

Hikari breathed a sigh of relief when she realised it hadn't been Keru who answered. She could put off the apology for a few seconds longer. 'Natsuko-san, hello. It's Yagami Hikari-'

'Hikari!' exclaimed Natsuko gleefully. 'How are you, darling? I haven't seen you in _so _long! I keep telling Takeru to bring you round, but that boy _never _listens! I'd love to have you around for dinner some night, Hikari.'

Hikari smiled modestly, though of course the gesture went unnoticed over the phone. 'That sounds great.' She paused to nibble her lip. 'Sorry, but is Keru there by any chance?'

'Oh, yes of course, dear.' Hikari heard a stifled rusting as Natsuko moved the phone from her ear to call to Keru_. 'Teeks, phone for you!'_

'_Who is it?' _She heard him call back.

'_Hikari. She wants to talk to you.' _

There was a silence in which Keru and Hikari both caught their breath, and Natsuko continued to chat to her son.

'_We need to have her over for dinner – Taichi, too. Oh, I miss all your old friends, Takeru. They're all such lovely people.' _Natsuko said brightly as Hikari heard soft, tentative footsteps approach the phone on the other end of the line.

'_And Koushiro, too. I always loved Koushiro, he was so sweet! And Jyou! I heard he's engaged now, how adorable! And Sora, how lovely she was. And Mimi, sweet little Mimi, she was such a beautiful young girl.'_

'Mimi lives in America now, Mum.' Mumbled Keru. He was close enough now that Hikari could hear his rugged breathing, and she once again heard the rustling as Keru took the phone from his mother.

'Keru?' Hikari croaked, nervous as to what he was going to do. She knew Keru was a sweet, kind boy, but when he was angry he could lash out. And it scared her.

'Hikari?'

She bit her lip, and then blurted out, at the same time as Keru, 'I'm really sorry!'

She laughed and he heard him do the same.

'I was worried you'd hate me,' she said nervously.

'Kar, I could never hate you.'

She smiled. 'Same here.'

'Hey,' he began.

'Yeah?'

'It's just – oh, don't worry.'

She frowned. 'Keru, tell me! Please?'

'No, you'd laugh.'

She found herself unable to stop a wide grin spread across her pale face. 'Keru, come on! I promise I won't laugh.'

'Yes you will.'

'Why would I laugh?'

'Because it's sickeningly corny.'

'Oh, Takeru,' said Hikari, pretending to become Keru. 'Of course I'll be your child's godmother!'

Takeru gave a pained sigh. 'God, you're annoying. Anyway, I'm going to bed; it's like one AM.'

Hikari looked over at her stereo to find that Keru was indeed right. 'Alright,' she said, evidently disappointed. 'Sleep tight.'

'You too.' he paused. 'Hikari?'

'Yes, Takeru?'

'Love you.'

And the dial tone rung throughout the room.

* * *

Tai rolled over and rested his chin on Sora's shoulder, careful not to wake her. He wrapped his arms around her bare body, holding her close.

He loved her.

He loved everything about her; he loved the way she tried and failed to hide her pretty face in photos every time. He loved the way her hair always had the odd curl, not matter what she did to it. He loved the way she refused to get up for _anything_ if she was immersed in a good book. He loved the way she always sighed and glared at him when he failed to his assignments, but never failed to let him copy her never the less. He loved her light freckles that you could only see when you were inches from her face. He loved her inability to ignore even a complete strangers suffering, and the way she would do anything in her ability to fix it. He loved her long, dark eyes lashes that were forever fluttering when she looked at him.

He loved her.

She rolled over with a little sigh, so that when her eyes fluttered open she was facing him.

'Hey,' she murmured peacefully.

'Hey,' he said, brushing a lock of auburn hair from her face. 'Last night was great.'

She smiled at him. 'How long have you been watching me sleep?'

'Since I woke up.'

'Oh, not creepy at all.'

He smirked. 'What's so creepy about that?'

She raised an eyebrow at him. 'Have you never read Twilight?'

'I can thankfully say no, I haven't.'

She smiled and slid over him with her legs on either side of his hips, her hands on his chest. 'Lucky you,' she said before she leant down to kiss him.

'Sora!'

The two young adults jumped as Toshiko's voice reached them from up the passage-way in the kitchen.

'Shit,' whispered Sora. She slid off Tai and grabbed up pyjama shorts and singlet, quickly pulling them on. She dashed up the passage-way in an instant, leaving Tai alone in her bright room.

He stayed quiet, straining his ears to catch their voices. He wasn't going to let Toshiko near her. Sometimes the woman and the girl functioned well, but more often than not they were at each other throats, usually to do with alcohol, how late and where Sora stayed out, and Taichi himself.

Six months back Sora had thought she was pregnant and had confided in her Mother, only to have an infuriated Toshiko, a devastated Sora and scared shitless Tai find that it hadn't been true. But since then Toshiko had hated Tai.

The fights that concerned alcohol usually ended physically with Sora coming to Tai with swollen lips and bruised eyes, meaining Toshiko's hate for Tai was mutual, and it had been for some years. But Tai wasn't going to let her get hurt this time.

Finally the voices reached the bedroom.

'_Where the fuck were you last night?'_

'_Home?'_

'_Then why didn't you answer the phone?' _

Tai clenched his fists nervously; he and Sora had unplugged the phone after Yuuko had rung for the third time to have Sora assure her Tai was not with her.

'_Were you with Taichi?'_

'_What's it to you if I was?'_

_Bad move, Sor, _Tai thought desperately, and sure enough, when Toshiko spoke again her voice was raised.

'_What's it to me? _What's it to me! _Do you think I want my daughter going out and fucking boys while I'm out? Do you think I want people thinking that's the way I brought you up?'_

'_Like you give a damn what people think about me!'_

There was a silence as Tai heard rummaging around in one of the kitchen cupboards.

'_What the fuck are you doing, Mum?'_

'_Don't talk to me like that, Sora!'_

'_Put the booze away; it's not even twelve yet! Why do you do this to me?'_

'_You do this to me!'_

Tai jumped out of bed as he heard the voices raise steadily, pulled on his jeans and snatched up his shirt, only just pulling it over his head of wild hair as he reached the kitchen.

Toshiko's face became blank as she laid eyes on him, and she set the bottle of vodka down on the kitchen bench softly. 'Taichi,' she said through gritted teeth. 'Stay the night, did you?'

Tai didn't answer, but instead looped a protective arm around Sora's waist.

Toshiko strode across the room to the boy she so hated and her only daughter, her hand raised threateningly.

Tai stepped in-between the two. 'If you fucking touch her I'm calling the cops.'

'Taichi,' murmured Sora, tugging at his sleeve. 'Just go. This won't help.'

'Like I'm leaving you here with her!' he said, his voice drowned in malice.

Toshiko's face was contorted with rage. 'Get the fuck out of my home!'

'Please, Taichi.' Sora whispered. She seemed to be having trouble keeping her tears at bay, and the sight made Tai's heart hurt.

'If she hurts you, get your stuff and come to my house.'

'GET THE HELL AWAY FROM US!' demanded Toshiko at the top of her lungs.

Tai glared at her, his glare intensified with unearthly hate, and he departed from Sora's side, grabbing his shoes and fitting them on once out the door.

* * *

'_Remember,' said Bree. 'Keep together if we possibly can. If not, meet at the Tombs of the Ancient Kings, and whoever gets there first must wait for the others._

'_And remember,' said Shasta. 'Don't you two horses forget yourself and start _talking, _whatever happens.'_

Hikari leant back on the couch, smiling dreamily. The lovely story was so insignificant right now, even if it shouldn't be. Why was she so damn thrilled over Keru saying he loved her? He hardly even said that, anyway! '_Love you.' _was hardly something to get excited over; friends loved each other, best friends especially. So naturally the best friend pair of Yagami Hikari and Takaishi Takeru would love each other.

Now that she thought about, they had told each other they loved each other before. She had said it to all the Chosen; Tai when he did something especially brotherly and kind for nothing in return, Yamato when he made her favourite meal especially for her, Sora when she helped her through the mess of her first and only boyfriend, Izzy on countless occasions when he did something so utterly adorable in his geeky fashion, Mimi when she bought Hikari more outfits than she could comprehend, Jyou when he drove her to the hospital when she broke her ankle, and Takeru when... when?

She knew she had said it before – _must have! _You don't go through eight years of friendship without telling the other you loved them!

Even if she hadn't told Keru she loved him before, he had told her. She remembered it clearly; he had told her he was leaving Odaiba and then went onto say she was his best friend and that he would never forget her and that he loved her.

But that had been different; this time he had panicked and almost been too afraid to say it. That must mean something, something _more._

_It's just because you missed him so much, _she reasoned. _And now you know he's glad to be back with you; that's the only reason you're so god damn happy._

But since last night every insignificant notion had caused her to think of Keru. She picked up her tooth brush, and relived a memory of nine-year-old Keru and nine-year-old Hikari brushing their teeth side by side at a sleepover. She brushed her hair and remembered Keru telling her once how pretty her hair was. She climbed into bed, and had trouble fighting back the wish that Keru was climbing in beside her.

Hikari was so lost in her dream-world that she didn't notice Tai storm in - _almost_. Her senses told her to leave him to fume, but like Sora she had the inability to pass up the chance to help others. Besides, this scene seemed almost symmetrical to that of two days ago when Tai had listened to her complaints tirelessly.

She heard his bedroom door slam shut and set her book down on the coffee table, standing and walking down the passage-way quietly, pausing at the door.

She finally took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

'Onii-chan...'

He was sitting on his bed, his legs over the side with his elbows on his knees, his hands tugging at his hair and his face turned to his feet, shielding it from Hikari's view. He didn't look up as she entered.

She shut the door to his dimly lit room and approached. 'Taichi, what's happened?' She asked quietly, taking a stand in front of him where he couldn't ignore her.

As she asked, horrible, heart breaking, sickening ideas of death of loved ones, pain and suffering intoxicated her mind.

'Taichi, is someone hurt?'

It was then that Hikari noticed Taichi was clutching a photo of himself and Sora that Hikari herself had taken. Her stomach gave a turn and she felt sick and shaky, her legs felt weak and it was a struggle to find her voice.

'Tai, what's happened to Sora?'

He continued to ignore her, and so she sat down beside him, pulling her legs up on the bed and putting her arms around him.

'Taichi, tell me! Where's Sora? Is she hurt?'

He shook his head slightly, and Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. But if Sora wasn't hurt then why the hell was Tai so destroyed?

'Is she pregnant?'

Tai shook his head again.

'Did she cheat on you? Did you cheat on her?'

He shook his head again.

That meant there was just one last possibility, but it seemed so utterly surreal she couldn't believe it. 'She... broke up with you?'

'Fucking hell, Hikari,' said Tai in a strained, distraught voice. 'This has nothing to do with you; get the fuck out of my room!'

Hikari's gaze fell to her lap as she snatched her arms back from around him. 'I just wanted to help.'

'Well she hasn't broken up with me. Happy? Now get out.'

He got to his feet and gave Hikari a push, landing her out in the hallway and slamming the door on her.

Hikari paused for a moment, stunned by her brother's rash movement, before she moved back to her room and sat on her bed, hugging her knees with her chin resting on them.

Sora and Tai bickered a lot, but neither would dwell on it. They moved on like responsible people did, but lately – since the beginning of the wedding planning and Tai's lack of effort towards it – they hadn't been seeing eye to eye.

Hikari knew that if Tai lost Sora it would destroy him.

She couldn't see the point in love. However the earth came about, she couldn't see romance coming into the equation. Love towards family, yes, but that had a reason; if you care for your children you will protect them above all else, therefore preserving life and allowing your species to evolve and prosper. She could also see the point in lust, as without it there would be no reproduction.

But Love? What part did it play in the universal equation? After billions and billions of years of life what had romance contributed? Broken hearts and suicidal teenagers?

And Hikari wanted nothing to do with it.

* * *

**I know Toshiko being an evil alcoholic bitch it over done, but it just fits.**

**That line from the book Hikari was reading is from **_**The Horse and His Boy, **_**by CS Lewis and is the third book in the Narnia series, and one of the best! I advise you read it!**

**Review please! Or suffer waiting a long, long time for updates.**

**xxxxxx**


	9. Nine

**I am very, _very _sorry for the ridiculous wait. It was very hard to write, though not quite worth it.**

**On the upside, I received _five_ reviews. Yes, for me this is a big deal. So thank you to all who are reading, and thanks for sticking with me, even through my writer's block!**

**Please, please, please review! xx**

* * *

Hikari poked her head around the corner of the change room, and familiar heads turn to her, curious looks and words sent her way.

'Hey, Kari.'  
'What's up?'  
'Why are you here?'

'I'm looking for Keru,' she explained, 'Have you seen him?'

Most of the boys went back to their stretches or to talking amongst themselves, but a few of the more friendly kids gestured to the back of the change room, and after a quick thank you Hikari headed to the back.

Keru was sitting on the bench, staring intently at the back wall, shaking slightly, with his basketball shirt gripped tightly in his hands.

Hikari smiled faintly and crouched down silently behind Keru. 'If you stare at the wall long enough I'm sure it will back down.' She said in his ear.

He jumped and spun around, and Hikari leapt back, giggling furiously.

'What are you doing in here?' he demanded, getting to his feet and pulling on his jersey. 'This is the boy's change rooms!'

'I came to wish you good luck,' said Hikari quietly. She was now wishing she hasn't disrupted Keru's intent pondering. 'Sorry.'

His frown faltered and he gave her a smile. 'Sorry for snapping.' He held out his arms for a hug, and she leant in close to him.

'It's okay. You're just nervous.' She muttered into his shirt.

'I'm not nervous.' He said firmly.

'Yes, you are,' she assured him. 'Little Teeks is nervous. Poor widdle – ouch!'

She leant back from Keru and whacked him lightly on the chest. He chuckled, dangling the chocolate-brown strand of hair which he had plucked from Hikari's head in front of her mockingly.

'Excuse me,' drawled a cold voice from behind them, and they spun around to find the Basketball team's coach glaring at Hikari and Keru menacingly. He was fat and had very little hair. A clip board depicting the game plan was secured under his arm. 'Would you like to explain why you're in here? This is clearly marked as the boy's change rooms.'

'Sorry. Is there a problem?' asked Hikari innocently.

'In fact, there is. We don't allow co-ed change rooms.' He told her coldly.

'Sorry. We were just feeling each other up. In clear view of the rest of the team. With both our families right outside the change room.' Said Hikari seriously, before she turned back to Takeru, and stood on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. 'Good luck, sweetie.' She said, before she skipped back through the change room and found her seat in the grand stand.

The coach stared after Hikari, and then his head snapped back to Keru. 'If I catch her in here again, Takaishi, you'll be giving me a hundred push ups. Now get over with the other boys so I can tell you the god damn game plan.'

But Keru was only half listening. His fingers were nervously investigating the space of skin where Hikari's lips had been just seconds before. He stumbled over to the other team members, narrowly avoiding falling over three times.

Hikari hadn't confronted Keru with her thoughts on his small comment about how he felt. She had worked hard to convince herself that he meant it just as friends, and now Keru was working hard to convince himself that her small kiss was nothing but a wish of luck and something to annoy his coach.

* * *

'Hah! I win again, Takaishi!'

Keru scowled at the gloating brunette and rested his chin in his hands. 'I'm bored with arm wrestles.'

'You're just sick of losing,' said Daisuke, his smug grin widening. His gaze then shifted across the peeling paint of the school bench, resting upon Hikari. 'What are you reading about, Kar?'

Her scarlet eyes turned to meet Daisuke's darkest-of-brown ones. 'A boy.'

He smirked. 'And what's the book called.' In response Hikari raised the book, keeping her eyes on her page, and Daisuke read out the name. 'Prince Caspian. And what's that about?'

'A Prince called Caspian.' She answered evenly, keeping her eyes averted from Daisuke.

'Sounds pretty crap.' Sighed Daisuke, running a hand through his spiky hair. 'You know, I seriously don't get why people read books. Why not just watch a movie?'

Keru laughed. 'Well, Dai, if you read more you would probably know.'

'Whatever.' Said Daisuke with a shrug. His gaze shifted once more to Hikari, a crooked smile creeping onto his lips. 'You look good today.'

Hikari gave him a small smile without raising her eyes.

'You busy after school?' Daisuke continued.

Hikari gave an angry sigh and snapped her book closed. 'No thank you, Daisuke.' She said, turning on her heel.

The two boys watched her retreating frame making its way through the thick leaf letter.

'Gotta love her, though, don'tcha?' Said Daisuke conversationally, smiling after Hikari.

Keru scowled and looked away without answering. Daisuke was annoying Hikari; therefore he was annoying Keru. Daisuke's didn't deserve to be able to openly show his interest in Hikari, when Keru had known her since he was a child. He deserved to be the one who got to spend more time with her, and Hikari was in no situation (according to Keru) to date – not when she needed to put her effort into close friendship.

'What's your problem?' chuckled Daisuke, noting Keru's discontent.

'Nothing,' mumbled Keru, staring off in the other direction to Daisuke's face.

'Yeah, 'cause you're totally not in love with her at all.' Daisuke raised his eyebrows at the blonde, as if challenging his friend to contradict him.

Takeru looked away quickly. 'You're such an idiot. I _don't_ like her. Why does no body understand that we're just friends?'

'Oh, gee, I wonder...' said Daisuke in a sarcastically thoughtful tone. 'You jump when she talks to you, you go all silent when she looks at you, and you never fucking shut up about her. I know people think _I'm_ pathetic around her, but, dude, have you taken a look at yourself?'

Keru rolled his eyes. But there was a violent churning in his stomach, as Daisuke had stated the complete truth. He _did _jump when she spoke to him. He _did_ go silent when she looked at him. He _did_ never shut up about her.

He shook of those thoughts; it was just because she was pretty. It was just because she was a good-looking girl who he obviously cared for, and he didn't want her involved with idiots like Daisuke. Daisuke may live up to Keru's own standards of friendship, but that did _not_ mean he was allegeable to date Hikari.

Finally, the bell sounded for their last period of the day.

Odaiba High School's classes were set out in the usual fashion; two forty-five minute sessions in the morning, then a half hour break, then two more sessions, then a forty minute break, and then another two sessions before the children were officially free for the night. But Keru and Daisuke had double Literature Friday afternoons, so they would be spending an hour and a half watching an enactment of some long forgotten poetry, made by some dirt poor film crew.

Daisuke let out a long sigh. 'I hate Literature. Let's get the fuck out of here.'

Keru sent a nervous look towards the beckoning school gate. 'I don't think so. I'm meeting up with people after school; I have to go get shit for my brother's birthday. I can't be late.'

Daisuke scoffed. 'Nobody will know, Takeru. Mr. Yamamoto falls asleep in every class. We'll be fine.'

Keru sent a forlorn look towards the school's front doors, before following Daisuke round the back of the school and jumping the fence.

* * *

Keru cradled an energy drink, as he watched Daisuke go endlessly up and down on his skate board, over each and every obstacle of the skate bowl.

'Dai, can we go yet?'

'But this is fun.' Insisted Daisuke, kicking the back of his skate board to catch the edge in his fist.

'Yeah, but I forgot my board today.'

'Have a go on mine.'

'Yours is shit,' said Keru bluntly, and then continued before Daisuke could disagree. 'Let's go to my brother's place. It's not far, and Dad got him a playstation for his birthday.'

Daisuke's face lit up. His own playstation was useless, after his sister had poured her soft drink on it in a fit of rage when he broke her stereo with his soccer ball.

* * *

Keru opened the door to Yamato's apartment with the spare keys he had had cut for him, and immediately became aware of someone else's presence.

In the few months Keru had been back in Odaiba, Yamato's apartment had deteriorated. It wasn't as if Yamato had changed his daily ritual, but Sora had been over less due to her constant fights with Toshiko and need for Tai's comfort, and this meant that there was no longer anyone to baby Yamato and keep his apartment in order.

Daisuke began to hurry in, either not noticing or not caring about the mess. 'Your brother turned eighteen just a few days ago, right? My sister has the hots for him and-' he began loudly, but Keru threw out his arm to stop and silence him.

Daisuke, getting the message, quietly followed Keru in. Keru manoeuvred through the mess on the floor silently, but Daisuke tripped over multiple times, and Keru cringed at the noise.

'Takeru, is that you?' a wave of relief flowed through Keru as Izzy poked his head into the lounge. 'What are you doing out of school?' Izzy asked shrewdly.

'What are _you_ doing out of school?' asked Keru.

Izzy rolled his eyes. 'Well, me and Sora and Taichi have a free period, and we were going to have a study session. But my Mum's not feeling well so we couldn't go to my place, and Sora wouldn't let us go to hers, and Tai forgot his keys today,' Izzy shook his head at Tai's hopelessness. 'So we came here. Sora has a set of keys.'

'Are Sora and Tai here too, then?' asked Keru, entering the kitchen with Daisuke at his heels.

'Yes, they're – uh – in there.' He pointed towards the bedroom. 'Sora couldn't stand the mess, so she said we couldn't start until she had cleaned. Tai's helping her... I think.'

Daisuke was at the door in an instant, anxiously ripping it open, but it was not a centimetre open before it was slammed shut in his face, and a playful giggle was heard from the other side.

Daisuke had an excited grin on his face and looked eager to try and open the door again, but a furious Keru turned to a flustered Izzy. 'They're in there fucking. Who the hell let's themself into their friends apart to fuck, not to mention while their other friend waits outside?!'

Izzy smiled slightly. 'Tai does.'

'Get fucked!' Tai's voice snapped suddenly, before the bedroom door was slammed shut once more. Daisuke had opened it once more, and was smiling delightedly with his new-found game.

'Honestly, Izzy, why do you put up with them?' sighed Keru.

'Wait,' gasped Daisuke suddenly. 'You mean Taichi-san's in there? _Yagami _Taichi?'

Izzy nodded, looking bewildered.

'Oh god,' said Daisuke weakly, leaning heavily against the door and burying his face in his hands.

'Dai has a bit of a Tai fetish.' Explained Keru, noting Izzy's questioning face. 'He idolizes him because of their soccer club and Tai's reputation. Not to mention, he's jealous because Tai gets to tuck Hikari in at night.'

* * *

When the sun set that afternoon, the apartment was unrecognisable. Jyou had been given the job of keeping Yamato entertained, but in reality Yamato had spent the afternoon forcing himself to stay awake as Jyou discussed wedding cutlery.

Sora had scrubbed the place from head to toe, and assigned Tai and Izzy the task of moving the dining chairs and the TV into the bedroom to create more floor space. Mimi had persuaded her parents to allow her to stay on loud speaker for the whole night, disregarding the phone bill.

And Hikari and Keru were making their way back, both laden with multiple shopping bags or party supplies.

'This is ridiculous,' panted Keru, as a plastic bag split, sending bottles of soft-drink rolling down the path way. 'Let's dump them somewhere.'

Hikari laughed. 'Can you just imagine Sora's reaction if we did that?'

'Get out of it!' Snapped Keru, as small boy passing them in the street made a grab for one of the fallen coke bottles.

The boy stuck out his tongue and hurried away, and Keru struggled to get all the soft-drink bottles back in his arms.

Hikari hobbled towards him and took some three of the five bottles (however, her having the same amount of shopping bags as Keru meant it was no easier for her than for him) and they began their walk once more.

'Who's bringing the booze?' asked Hikari casually, once off the main street.

'I think the guys from Yama's band. Do you think they'll let us have any?'

Hikari frowned. 'If Jyou saw he'd lose it, but I don't think Yamato really gives a shit. Tai on the other hand...'

'We won't let him see.' Said Keru with a malicious smile.

When they reached the apartment, Sora was beside herself. She rushed towards the two third formers, snatching the shopping from their arms and shoving it towards Tai, demanding he unload it in the kitchen. She ran through the shopping list, interrogating the younger teens to assure herself they had picked up everything they needed. She then hurried to the kitchen to unpack the shopping (apparently deciding Tai wasn't up to the job).

Tai, quite coincidentally, hurried out of the kitchen as Sora hurried in.

Tai went to stand beside the two harassed Chosen, running a hand through his rugged hair. He let out a deep breath, and murmured, 'She's gone completely mental.'

Sora marched back into the room. 'Did you get chips?'

'Oh, no!' exclaimed Keru, clapping a hand to his face in horror. He turned to Hikari, 'Kar, we forgot the chips – relax, Sora, I'm kidding,' he laughed, prematurely ending the joke when he noticed Sora's distraught face.

She let out a sigh of relief, but her face soon turned back into a furious scowl. 'Don't _do_ that, Keru! Now help me move the dining table against the wall.'

Keru reluctantly followed Sora into the kitchen.

'You too, Taichi!' she yelled, and Tai immediately dashed in after her.

* * *

Jyou and Yamato walked to the front door of Yamato's apartment block, and turned to each other.

'See ya,' said Yamato bluntly, already turning into the apartment.

'I'll come up with you.' Chirped Jyou.

'No, you don't have to-'

'Yeah, but I will!' Jyou insisted. 'Let's go!'

He pulled Yamato exuberantly to the second floor, and then to his apartment door.

'Got your keys?' asked Jyou brightly, rocking back on forth of his feet.

Yamato rummaged for his keys, and slowly unlocked his apartment. He fumbled for the light, and as he flicked the switch a mighty cheer of "_Surprise!"_ filled his ears.

'_Fuck_,' he whispered, before he was enveloped by cheering friends and hugs.

He felt someone's clasp on his wrist tightened, and he realized Sora was dragging him into his kitchen, and the crowd of friends were following. He was at least grateful that they hadn't gone to the extent of throwing an all out extreme party, inviting half or the kids in Odaiba as well as kids from throughout the rest of Tokyo. Instead, there were just the Chosen, his band members, their group of school friends, and a few done-up girls, who were no doubt friends of Sora's, whom she had invited to do him a "favour".

When they reached the kitchen, he saw his kitchen benches (now sparkling clean) covered in endless bottles of various powerful alcohols, and a few bowls and plates of dips and chips. His dining room table, which was now pushed to the side of the room to clear space, was stacked high with vividly coloured presents.

'Happy eighteenth, Yama,' trilled Sora, planting a smooch on his cheek. 'You can open the presents later, there's someone who wants to talk to you!'

He was once again dragged to the other side of the room, where Izzy was smiling broadly with a phone clasped in his hand.

He held out the handheld, and Yamato took it, raising it to his ear. 'Hello?'

'Happy birthday, sweet heart!' Mimi's voice echoed around the room, and everyone laughed.

Yamato forced a smile. He could call Mimi whenever he wanted, though not as frequently as he guessed he should. Regardless, it wasn't as receiving a call from Mimi was any major gesture, and yet Tai, Sora and Izzy were smiling modestly at him, as if they had done him some amazing favour. 'Thanks, Meems.'

* * *

The clock had struck eleven not long before, but to Hikari the night seemed to be flying by in blur of colour and laughs. Takeru had been able to sneak her various drinks without Tai knowing, and she was becoming increasingly giggly, despite the fact that they had only been there perhaps an hour and a half.

Keru, though openly drinking in front of his brother, still had a level head, and was sticking close to Hikari's side.

'Kari,' he said sternly, as she asked for another drink, 'You're going to be so fucking wasted by the end of the night if you keep going like this.'

'It's a party, Keru!' she giggled maniacally. 'Can we dance?'

Keru sent a wary look into the kitchen (the two were sitting on the couch), towards where the music was thumping loudly. He knew Tai was in there, dancing animatedly with Sora. If he were to see the state of his imouto, he would no doubt be furious with her, and with Keru for not keeping her away from alcohol.

'I don't know, Hikari, Tai's in there and-'

'It'll be fine!' she said, jumping to her feet. In her haste, she stumbled slightly and Keru jumped up, gripping her shoulders and pulling her straight.

'Thank you,' she giggled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 'Can we dance or not?'

Keru sighed and reluctantly followed Hikari into the kitchen. The dining area had been cleared, and friends and couples were dancing exuberantly to a CD of accumulated songs by Yamato's band.

Their image was the classic punk-rock band – lots of yelling into the microphone and electric guitar solos. Keru didn't have such a liking for it, but the odd song would meet his standard.

The current song ended and one of the rare slower paced songs began to play. The drum beat was subdued and Yamato's over-worked electric guitar had been replaced by an acoustic.

A lot of the dancers cleared away, but Hikari and Takeru were two of the few that stayed. She slid up against him, placing her small, bare feet over his large converse. He began to slowly waltz her around the room, as a parent would do for their small child.

She rested her head against his chest, sighing contently, and his chin came to rest atop her silky chocolate-brown hair.

He couldn't help but notice that she fit against him perfectly.

* * *

Tai went to stand with Izzy, as he and Sora had cleared off for the slow dance. Sora was in search of Yamato, eager to pair him up with one of the girls she had invited. Tai knew her efforts were futile. Yamato had his eye on someone, and she must have been taken, as Yamato seemed to be making no moves on any such girl and wouldn't reveal her identity to Tai.

He was hardly surprised, nor offended. When they were younger, Tai had inadvertently let slip Yamato's crush on Mimi, and since then Yamato had kept his secrets to himself. If he couldn't trust his best friend, he was hardly going to trust anyone else.

'Where's Sora?' asked Izzy, addressing Tai.

He had the phone between his ear and his shoulder, and, of course, Mimi immediately grumbled, '_How should I know? I'm on the other side of the freaking planet._'

'I dunno. Finding Yamato or something.' Answered Tai, breaking off a slab of beer.

'Not you,' sighed Izzy.

'_Then who?_' asked Mimi quickly.

'Then who?' asked Tai uncertainly, looking around to find no one else for Izzy to question.

'Taichi,' sighed Izzy.

'Yeah?'

'No, I'm talking to Mimi.'

'_Well, obviously._'

Izzy let out a growl of annoyance and snatched the phone from his ear, forcing it into Tai's hands.

'_Hello?_' Mimi asked into the phone.

'Oh,' laughed Tai.

'_Oooh, hello, Taichi!_' chirped Mimi excitedly. '_How's life treating my beautiful boy?_'

'Life is treating your beautiful boy fine. How is life treating my beautiful girl?'

As the two spoke on, Izzy rolled his eyes at their casual flirting which, to them, was nothing but an exchange between two friends.

* * *

Jyou sat in the corner of the lounge room, glancing around nervously. He had never been invited to proper parties when he was in high school, and he knew that even this, which was the essence of a wild party to him, was nothing to their usual standard.

'Having funny, Jyou?' asked Yamato, dropping into the seat beside his older friend.

Jyou jumped, but, realising it was Yamato, forced a smile. 'Oh yeah, but I guess I should get going soon... Kyo wants me home and stuff...'

Yamato suppressed a smile and nodded seriously. 'Yeah, you better not stay out too late.' He glanced at the clock. 'Dear god, it's nearly twelve! You better get going,'

Jyou blushed slightly, catching onto Yamato's evident sarcasm. 'I actually do. Thanks for inviting me, though.'

'It's not a party without you, Jyou.' Assured Yamato, getting to his feet and walking Jyou to the door.

He returned to his secluded spot in the corner of the small lounge but Sora eventually found him, leading along a busty girl, whose dyed red hair was cut short and her lip and nose had silver piercings in place, as well as multiple piercings in both ears.

'Yama, this is Jun. You know? She and Mimi used to do cheerleading together.' Said Sora, smiling purposefully at Yamato.

Jun smiled broadly at Yamato. 'Hi. I _really_ love your music! It's just, like, so amazing! Who writes all your songs for you?' Her voice was rushed and squeaky, and her dark eyes were alight with adoration and lust.

Yamato gave her a small smile. 'I do.'

Jun's mouth fell open, revealing another piercing in her tongue. 'Are you _serious?_ They're so great!'

Sora seemed to be stifling giggles, but finally controlled herself to form a sentence. 'I might go find Tai, and I need a good chat with Meems.' She gave Yamato one last hinting smile, and headed back to the kitchen.

He stared wistfully at her retreating back, and it was only disturbed when Jun placed her hand precariously far up his thigh.

'Uh...' he looked around wildly for help, avoiding her longing eyes. Finally, he jumped up, and hurriedly pulled a dark haired boy towards Jun. 'Riku, this is Motomiya Jun. Jun, this is Riku. He _sings _for our band.'

Jun seemed nonplussed by this news, but when she turned back to Yamato he had already slunk back through the crowd of chattering guests, and slunk into his bedroom, desperate for solitude.

And he got it. At least for about an hour.

Sora cracked the door open and crept quietly into the room. Yamato peered at her through the darkness, frowning curiously, eager to see what she was looking for. For she was definitely looking for something; lifting up fallen pillows, dropping down to look under the bed, checking behind his bedside table.

Finally, after shifting his bean bag, she pulled out what she was evidently looking for, giving a satisfied cry of triumph.

Yamato's azure eyes widened as he saw what she was holding; a delicate, frilly, lacy, evidently expensive, bra.

In his surprise, his hand twitched, sending a can of aerosol deodorant tumbling to the ground from atop his chest of draws.

Sora let out a small shriek and hid the bra behind her back. She backed away slightly, and from this new angle Yamato's face caught the moonlight streaming in through his window.

'Ya-Yamato?' she stammered. 'What are you doing in here all alone?'

Yamato shuffled his feet. He was not looking forward to admitting to Sora that he was less than thrilled about her surprise party. 'I was just... Sorry. But, why is your bra in my room?'

Even in the dim room, Yamato could see Sora's cheeks flood scarlet. 'You don't want to know.'

'Actually, I'd love to know.'

She looked up at him pointedly, and he gave an apologetic smile. But she remained silent.

'"Well, Yamato, my bra is in your room, _because..._ "' Yamato tempted, putting on his best Sora-voice.

She gave a small giggle, and then fell back into seriousness. 'Okay, okay... But you won't be happy with this.' She took a deep breath. 'After school, when we were setting up for your party...'

Yamato quirked an eyebrow. 'Go on.'

'Well - don't get mad, okay? – me and Taichi– we sort of...'

'Oh god.' Choked Yamato.

Sora bit her lip. 'I told you you wouldn't be happy.'

'But, but, but...' wheezed Yamato, shaking his head at the furiously blushing redhead. 'In my _bed?_'

She nodded.

'What the fuck! Can't you two restrain yourself for one god damn night?!'

'Yama,' began Sora, 'One day we'll look back on this and laugh.'

'Well, yeah, probably, but right now... I have to _sleep_ in this bed!' Whimpered Yamato.

Sora put her hands on her hips. 'You know, _I'm _the one who should be a little offended. Why is this so disgusting for you?'

'Because... because... Tai... his dick... He had it out in my bed!' stammered the horrified blonde.

Sora gave a small laugh. 'Well, when you put it like that...' she took in Yamato's pathetic form. 'What if we go mattress shopping?'

Yamato smiled slightly, and then mentally smacked himself; that shouldn't be a pleasurable idea. 'Only if you pay.'

* * *

By three AM, Yamato was the only sober soul left in the apartment.

The edgy music of Yamato's band had been replaced by slow, soft indie-rock that Sora had provided, and she and Tai were getting into a very passionate session his couch.

Izzy was still babbling to Mimi, though whether she could comprehend anything he was saying was a mystery; Izzy didn't take alcohol well, and he was almost totally incoherent.

A few of the guests had left, but most of them were still straggling around the apartment, or dancing half heartedly in the kitchen.

If Tai himself had been sober enough to tell, he would have been beside himself that Hikari was completely intoxicated. Keru was having his work cut out for him just keeping her from falling flat on her face – but that might have been because he was equally as wasted.

They were both leaning heavily against the wall of the kitchen, and slowly they slid to the ground, Hikari's head coming to rest heavily on Keru's shoulder.

In unison, they slowly turned to stare each other in the eye. Clumsily and stiffly, their lips found the others.

* * *

**Keru seems too protective of Hikari when around Daisuke. But we all know he's not really protective, don't we? We all know there's something more ;)**

**I know I go on about hating Mimi so much, but to tell you the truth I've majorly warmed up to her. And she's just so fun to write! I really need her back in Tokyo; she needs a bigger part!**

**Jun has become my new target of an idiot, replacing Mimi. I do love Jun, but I couldn't work out another way to weave her into it. **

**Once again, review please! It inspires me!**


	10. Ten

**Oh wow. No reviews this time. Discouraging.**

**Please review; it will encourage me to actually write faster. **

* * *

Hikari woke to sun pouring through Yamato's dining room window and a sensation of her head being split in two.

It took her a moment to realise that she was still intact, before she had to rush into Yamato's bathroom to be sick.

She leant heavily against the wall, her breaths coming out in sharp pants. Her head was a painful burden between her shoulders. Her stomach was churning like a ship in the stormy sea. And she wished to god that she could remember what happened last night.

She opened her eyes to find Sora leaning against the door frame, smiling at her knowingly. Her auburn hair was in a messy bun, her dark makeup was smudged down her face and she was wearing Tai's shirt over just her underwear. 'You want an aspirin?'

Hikari nodded gratefully, and Sora proceeded to squat down beside the younger girl and rummage through Yamato's small bathroom cabinet. 'I remember the first time I got wasted.' She said conversationally, and all too loudly for Hikari's liking. Sora finally found the aspirin, took three out and grabbed a cup from beside the sink, filled it with water, and handed that and two of the aspirin to Hikari.

She nodded her thanks gratefully, and swallowed the little pills and drank the water greedily.

'It wasn't the first time I had gotten pissed,' continued Sora, leaning against the wall beside Hikari and popping the third aspirin in her mouth, 'but it was the first time I was as bad as your are now.'

Hikari mumbled an understanding of Sora's words, and the redhead continued.

'I was a bit older than you, maybe a year. It was the night of our fourth-form formal, when we were having Mimi's goodbye celebration.' Sora sighed. 'I woke up to next some guy.'

Hikari managed to choke back the nausea at Sora's words. She hadn't had time to notice who she woke up besides before she rushed to the bathroom, but she was glad to notice that all her clothes where she had left them on her. 'Did you find out who he was?' croaked Hikari shallowly.

'Yeah. It was your brother.'

Hikari smiled slightly. She vaguely remembered Sora and Tai going to their formal together as friends, and they started dating sometime around then.

'If he tells you any shit about the boys you hang around with only wanting one thing ignore him. He's a hypocrite.' Sora gave a small laugh. She got to her feet and held her hand out to Hikari. 'I'll wake him up. You should get home; you look like shit.'

Sora and Hikari left the bathroom and went into Yamato's bedroom, to find Tai emitting monstrous snores beneath the many pillows and blankets of the bed.

'Oh god, Sor, in Yamato's bed?' managed Hikari, shaking her head at the older girl.

'Don't worry,' she chirped, crouching down so she her eyes were level with Tai's head. 'I'm buying him a new mattress.'

* * *

Keru woke to a seemingly empty apartment. The sunlight, it's intensity alerting him that it was past noon, bore into his throbbing head. He let out a groan of protest, hoping that in some feeble way his annoyance would draw the blinds for him.

He heard a worn chuckle and heavy footsteps as his brother came to stand over him.

'Have fun, Teeks?'

'Shut the blinds.' He demanded, rolling onto his stomach in an attempt to shield his face from the offending light. The hard floorboards, on which he had apparently spent the night, were cool on his aching head, and he had no wish to get up.

'You're the last one to wake up.' Informed Yamato casually, looking at the clock on the stove. 'Everyone else has gone. Sora stayed to help clean, then she took Izzy home.' He gave a faint smile at the mention of Sora.

Keru let out a loud groan. He desperately wanted the blinds shut.

'Get up; I'll get you something for your head.'

Keru groaned indignantly, and with a heavy sigh Yamato finally shut the blinds, before going to the fridge and beginning to beat some eggs into tamagoyaki.

Keru stumbled towards the re-set dining table, Yamato watching him mockingly. He fell heavily into the closest chair and buried his face in his clammy hands.

'How much did you _have_?' sighed Yamato, shaking his head at the younger blonde.

'A bit.' Keru's words were almost inaudible through his hands and heavy voice.

'A lot.' Corrected Yamato, as he approached Keru with two plates of tamagoyaki with a glass of orange juice precariously balanced on each. He placed one in front of his abashed brother and the other at the opposing chair.

Keru had just managed to hold his work securely when Yamato was halfway through his breakfast.

'You know,' Yamato began through a mouthful of egg, 'Tai would have murdered you if he saw you two.'

Keru looked up. He vaguely remembered Hikari's garbled giggles and teetering movements. How much had she had under his watch? How much had _he_ had? 'But, Tai didn't see then?'

'Well,' snickered Yamato, 'are you still breathing?'

* * *

Keru dropped into the seat beside Daisuke on Monday morning. He was late, and he knew it. 'What did I miss?' he hissed.

Daisuke looked away.

Keru, assuming Daisuke hadn't heard him, leant closer to the brunette. 'Dai – what's he talking about?' Keru motioned towards the front of the room, where their aging Sociology was he made messy scribbles on the blackboard.

Daisuke stubbornly ignored him.

'Daisuke!'

'_What?_'

Keru leant away quickly, caught off guard by Daisuke's vicious tone. 'What's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.'

'Yeah, course.' Murmured Keru, his brow creased low. 'Did your sister pop your soccer ball again?'

Daisuke shook his head firmly, and turned to look pointedly at the front of the room. At this, Keru was assured he had done something wrong; if Daisuke would rather watch the teacher than have a muttered conversation with Keru, then something was definitely up.

'Is this 'cause you weren't invited to my brother's party? It really wasn't that fun- '

'That's not what Jun said.' Growled Daisuke through gritted teeth.

It took Keru a moment to remember who Jun was. 'You mean your sister? What does she have to do with anything?'

'It's not just her. Everyone's been saying it, so don't deny it.'

'Daisuke,' muttered Keru hotly, 'I have absolutely no idea what you're going on about. So either explain it to me, or stop being angry because I obviously wasn't thinking clearly Friday night.'

'Well,' it was apparent Daisuke was struggling to keep his voice level, 'apparently – _apparently_, you and Hikari were making out at your brother's birthday.'

Keru began to laugh. 'Course we were, Dai. Now, why are you really angry?'

Daisuke looked at him pointedly. 'Don't be a dick, Keru. You've already done that enough.'

'Daisuke-'

'You _know_ I like her. And then just because she gets drunk one night and-'

'You can't be fucking serious. This is ridiculous. I think I'd remember if I made out with my best friend!' Keru looked up to find the students sitting around them listening in on their conversation, including Isamu.

'So you didn't then?' Isamu whispered, smiling toothily.

'No! I didn't!'

'Hah!' sneered Isamu in a whisper. 'Everyone said you did, but I told them you weren't her type.'

'Of course I'm not her type!' snarled Keru. 'She's my _best friend_.'

'That's what _I _said!' said Isamu, nodding vigorously.

A girl from their class leant across to them. 'Keru,' she whispered, grinning broadly, 'Hana told me you made out with Hikari, because Akira told her, but Akira didn't believe it, but I told her it probably was true, 'cause you two are _so cute_ together! And you're totally obsessed with each other. And Hitomi (who goes to my friend's sister's school) told us that _she_ was at Ishida Yamato's birthday party, 'cause she knows Takenouchi Sora, and apparently you guys were, like, pashing in front of _the whole room!_ And she was worried Hikari's brother would find out, 'cause she knows him and he always talks about her and if any guy went anywhere _near_ her-'

'Wait...' muttered Keru, holding up his hand to silence her. His azure eyes were swelling slightly with worry. 'You mean you heard that too?'

He glanced at Daisuke, wishing for contradiction, but Daisuke only frowned worriedly at him. 'Keru, how drunk were you _really?_'

* * *

Hikari shifted through the crowded hallways, light as air. Her feet moved fluently, just short of dancing.

Chinatsu, Etsuko and Aina exchanged glances.

'Why are you in such a good mood, Hikari?' asked Chinatsu cautiously.

'I'm not.' Said Hikari, coming to a spinning stop at their lockers. 'I'm not acting out of the ordinary.'

'Oh, please, love,' sighed Etsuko, opening her locker and inspecting her flawless hair in her mirror. 'Are you high, or something?'

Hikari shook her head with a laugh.

'Well, it's embarrassing,' snapped Chinatsu, leaning against her locker.

'What's your problem?' Asked Hikari.

'She and Isamu had a fight.' Aina sighed.

'We didn't have a fight! _He_ had a problem. It's got nothing to do with me!'

'Speaking of which,' chirped Hikari, 'How's Ken, An?'

Aina made a face. 'He's a bit annoying.'

'He's nice.'

'He's a bit quiet.'

'He's just shy.'

'I think I'm gonna break up with him.'

Hikari made a cooing sound. 'But he's so nice!'

'Then _you_ ask him out. He'd like you.' Suggested Aina.

Hikari smiled, but shook her head. 'He's not my type.'

'Don't listen to her, Aina,' began Etsuko slyly, 'She's caught up on Takaishi Takeru.'

Hikari's face fell, and her mouth dropped open. 'I am not!'

'Everyone knows what happened Saturday night, Hika,' whispered Etsuko, her eyes twinkling.

Hikari blushed. 'We were just at a party. He was making sure I didn't do anything stupid.'

'Well, he didn't do a very good job.' Finished Etsuko. The girls grabbed their books and began walking to their next class, Hikari with a definite lack of the spring she had recently retained in her step.

'I just had a bit to drink. It's not like we've never done that before.' Muttered Hikari.

'Me and Ina have. Not _you_.' Etsuko giggled.

'I have!'

'Haven't!'

'You really haven't, Kar.' Agreed Aina.

'Okay,' admitted Hikari, 'Maybe not like _that_ but I have gotten drunk.'

'You never did anything stupid though. And apparently you couldn't even stand up!' Chinatsu offered.

'I could stand up!' She paused to bite her lip. 'I just preferred sitting down.'

'Or lying down.' Muttered Chinatsu.

'What?'

'Nothing.'

'No, Ina,' insisted Hikari. 'What did you say?'

'Lying down.' Finished Etsuko.

Hikari frowned. 'What do you mean?'

Etsuko sighed. 'Don't be an idiot, Hikari. We all know about you and Takeru.'

'For the last time! I don't like him-'

'Then why did you have your tongue down his throat?' Chinatsu's words hung in the air between the girls, and Hikari's feet came to a numb halt.

'_What?'_ she managed shakily.

'Ohmygawd,' giggled Etsuko. 'You were _so_ drunk.'

'What- but- You guys weren't there! I didn't! You must have heard wrong...'

'Everyone's saying it, Hikari.' Informed Aina. 'Everyone's heard. You're, like, the last one to know.'

Hikari felt faint. 'Oh god.'

* * *

Sora stretched out on the pressed violet sheets, her auburn hair splayed out behind her head. 'This is _good_, Yamato.'

Yamato hesitantly lay down beside Sora, watching her closely. 'It's alright.'

Sora sighed, and sat up quickly. Her brown eyes fixed him with a serious stare. 'Yamato, you have to choose one _sometime._'

'Fine.' He sighed, rolling on his side to check the price of the mattress. 'I'll get this one.'

Sora rolled her eyes. 'Don't "fine" me! Choose one you like!'

'I like the mattress I have now.' He grumbled.

'Then keep it!' she sighed, exasperated.

'I can't keep it! It just feels so _wrong!_ I need a new one!'

'Then get a new one!'

'I don't like any!'

Sora groaned. 'Stop being so picky.'

'Stop fucking in other people's beds!'

'Fine,' snapped Sora, getting to her feet and flattening her hair. 'Choose your own mattress.'

'Sora,' Yamato jumped up, hurrying after her. 'Don't be like that.'

She looked at him, frowning. 'Are you going to get a mattress or not?'

'I'll get one later.' He declared, pulling her towards the entrance. 'I'm not in the mood now.'

They left the furnishing store and headed out into the open are of the shopping centre.

'Let's get a coffee or something.' Said Sora, eyeing a nearby coffee-house longingly.

'Will Tai mind?'

'Yamato, we're not five. I can get a coffee with someone without it being considered cheating.' She began towards the shop, and Yamato followed.

They sat down together at the small table by the door, the glass window allowing them a clear view of the surrounding mall. Sora couldn't hide a smirk as Yamato slouched in the seat across from her. He boasted the famous under control, self-confident, alluring look Yamato had held about him since she first met him.

'What?' He asked, catching her giggle.

'Nothing.'

'What is it?' He sat up a little straighter, smirking slightly and revealing his perfectly aligned teeth. His eyebrow was cocked slightly, emphasizing his stunning facial-layout.

'You command attention.' Said Sora, as a group of girls at the next table began to take notice of Yamato's strong shoulders and carefully styled hair.

'What do you mean by that?' he snapped, frowning.

Before Sora could reply, the rosy-cheeked young waitress had approached. 'What can I get you two?' She chirped.

After the waitress had left with their orders, lingering for just a second longer to smile at Yamato, Sora turned back to him, beaming. 'See?'

'See what?'

She rolled her eyes. 'She was checking you out.'

Yamato's eyes dashed to the counter, to catch the waitress looking at him. She blushed and bit her lip, averting her eyes with a small giggle. Yamato turned back to Sora. 'So?'

'What's wrong with you? You used to lap up all the attention. You loved it. You were so proud of how gorgeous you are, and now you just- just...'

'I just haven't been in the mood.'

'Bull shit! Like you'd never be in the mood to take advantage of some girl who's head over heels for you.' She paused to stare at him sympathetically. 'Is it about Emi?'

Yamato frowned. 'Who?'

'Fucking hell, Yamato,' hissed Sora. 'The last girl you were with. Do you even remember her?'

'Yes. Big tits. Long legs. Nice hips.'

Sora didn't smile. She stared at him, fire in her eyes. 'I thought you might have been regretting breaking up with her, or that there was some other girl who had the dignity to deny you, and you couldn't move on like you usually would. I thought you had stopped being an arsehole.'

She made to get up, but Yamato yanked her back down. 'Sora...'

She was unaware of how near the marker she had hit. He couldn't move on, but nor could he have who he wanted. It was all Izzy's fault; he had been dropping hints, letting him know that he knew for ages, but Yamato had managed to shrug him off the way he usually did. But Izzy and Emi had been friends, and so she actually had been what held him up. Izzy wouldn't let it go. And, for a while at least, Yamato had begun to reconsider himself.

'Don't go.' He longed to admit to her what he had been hiding for so long, but the fury in her eyes and the thought of Tai held him back.

'Buy your own fucking mattress.' And with that she shook off his weak grip and left.

The coffee-house suddenly became overly hot, and he could sense the giggling girls behind him begin to whisper at Sora's small outburst.

'Excuse me?' He looked up to find the waitress smiling timidly. She placed his coffee in front of him, and then hesitated, looking around for Sora. 'Where'd your friend go? Bathroom?'

'She had to go.' He grumbled. Suddenly, he looked up at her. She blinked in confusion. 'What time do you get off?'

* * *

**Anyone noticed that I didn't mention what they ordered? I couldn't be bothered mentioning variations of coffee, or finding out what types of coffee they would generally serve in local Japanese coffee-houses. Incidentally, tamagoyaki are like omelettes, but rolled up. They're also slightly sweetened.**

**Bit shorter than recent chapters, but I'm hoping Sorato fans would have gotten a bit excited.**

**Review thanks. Hope you enjoyed it! x**


	11. Eleven

**Review Please. x**

* * *

_Eleven _

He had woken early, feeling cramped and uneasy. Thick blankets were piled upon the bed, protecting against the winter morning. As his eyes caught sight of her pretty face, inches from his, he had to stop himself crying out and swearing profusely.

It appeared that his near four-month aversion from sleeping with girls he didn't know had come to an end. He remembered a night of drinking in random bars and deep kisses, and then encouraging her to lead him back to her apartment, where the inevitable had happened.

Her room was pleasant; deep blue with many bookshelves and photos of friends. An open wardrobe displayed many buttoned tops and patterned skirts. He could imagine her getting on well with Hikari, and it made him feel worse.

Her name was Masuyo or Masaru or something, she hated being a waitress, she was studying Psychology at Tokyo University and he had noticed that, while they were heaving and gasping in her bed, she had a circular birthmark on her left hip. But apart from that he knew nothing about her, and so really didn't think she would be that shocked to wake and find him gone. He _did_ have school in an hour after all.

He wondered if she suspected he was in High School. He wondered if perhaps, when she woke, she would wonder if he had really been there at all.

That was how he felt most of the time these days.

* * *

'Late again, Mr Ishida?' The History teacher's eyebrows raised to the reach his receding hairline.

'Looks like it,' muttered Yamato, smiling smoothly.

'Take your seat,' he said coldly. He turned back to the board and continued his long droning.

'Where were you?' hissed Tai, sliding his notes towards the blonde for him to copy.

'Over slept,' muttered Yamato quickly, keeping his eyes down as he scribbled down dates and places.

'Until ten thirty?' Yamato looked up to see Tai displaying his goofy grin, a knowing gleam in his cocoa-coloured eyes. 'Who is she?'

'You don't know her,' said Yamato distractedly. He sincerely didn't want to dwell on the night before.

'And on a school night? Tsk, tsk, Yamato.' Tai continued to grin.

'It's not like it was planned,' lied Yamato grouchily.

'Whatever you say. Did you ditch Sora to get laid or something? She went all pissy when I mentioned you.'

Yamato didn't answer, and began to scribble unnecessary notes off the board.

'And what have you done to Izzy? Him and Sor were talking and I don't know what they were saying, but I'm pretty sure it was about you, and I'm pretty sure he agreed with her.'

Yamato ground his teeth. 'Good for her.'

* * *

It was torture. That was the perfect word for it. Immature, petty, painful torture. Hikari and Keru had chemistry, along with Daisuke, and they were insisting on acting as if nothing was wrong. It was even more ridiculous, because, although admittedly not first hand, they had both gathered exactly what happened.

They had danced. They had kissed. They had kissed some more. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Hikari woke unaware of her surroundings; Keru work to find himself alone.

What made it worse was that no one had thought to tell them. In reality, they had found out by mistake, with Daisuke and Etsuko revealing the truth to them, already thinking they knew.

Daisuke, who was working at their station, seemed to be lapping up the awkwardness, plainly enjoying what he considered Keru's just revenge. Keru was glad, however, to find that apparently Daisuke had forgiven him and wasn't eager to make the situation any worse than it was. He was keeping quiet, apart from the occasional childish giggle, and, for once, doing what they asked of him.

'Pass the test-tube, Daisuke.'

'There you are, Keru.'

'Can you give me the beaker of dry-ice, Daisuke?'

'No prob, Kar.'

At that point Daisuke stopped to let out one of his giggles, and Keru clenched his fists and Hikari went slightly red.

'Alright,' Keru voiced finally, leaning over the table and placing his hands upon its surface, implying he was taking control. 'This is getting ridiculous.'

'What is, Keru?' asked Daisuke maliciously, fighting back a laugh.

'This.' Keru muttered through gritted teeth, motioning between himself and Hikari.

'What's _this_, Keru?' asked Daisuke again.

Keru and Hikari rounded on him. 'Shut up.,' they demanded simultaneously, and then turned back to each other.

He was fumbling for words, and she could feel her cheeks darkening, but somehow they ploughed on, keeping each other's gaze.

'Hikari.'

'Yes, Takeru?'

'I am sorry about Friday night.'

'As am I.'

'I hope it can go back to being just friends.'

'That would be great. Now let's never speak of it again.'

'Gladly.'

And they went back to chemistry, and Daisuke looked noticeably less excited.

* * *

They were the last to leave, cleaning up the shattered beaker Daisuke had managed to drop, and then he had disappeared with the crowd of leaving students.

The teacher had locked the door, leaving them keys for when they were done; he trusted the two, but they could tell he was aggravated about the beaker. To display this, the only light he had left them with was the photo-projector that had been showing slides of different cells, making it much harder to detect the tiny fragments of painful silver.

'Ouch!' cried Hikari for the third time, beginning to suck her freshly cut finger.

'Let me see,' said Keru, grabbing her wrist with his own cut hand and pulling her hand towards him. He inspected the liquid ruby bubble to the surface of her skin, growing steadily and dropping to the floor.

'Ew,' muttered Hikari, beginning to suck her finger once more.

'Do you want to go get a bandaid?'

She shook her head. 'It's fine.' She paused. 'Takeru?'

He looked up at her; the blue light form the projector was glinting in her eyes and shining on her skin, giving her an unearthly gleam. 'Mmm?'

'Do you think Tai noticed?'

His finger slipped at he picked up a larger piece of glass, and he also retained a thin slice. 'I don't think so,' he said through a mouthful of finger. 'I'm still breathing, after all.'

Relieved, Hikari allowed them to lapse back into silence, until she asked, 'Do you think we picked up enough?' She was already getting to her feet.

'Better have. I'm not picking up anymore.'

She clutched at his hand, and raised his index finger up to her blue-shining eyes. 'It's still bleeding.'

'It's fine.'

She leant in and gave his finger a quick kiss, and it didn't sting on contact as he had been expecting. 'Very romantic.'

'Oh yes, so much so. I've got your blood on my lip; now that's what I call true love.' She mocked.

He put his arm around her and they headed for the door, a great number of shards still on the floor, ready to slice the flesh of the next unsuspecting class.

* * *

Izzy looked up from his book as two hands came to rest on the table in front of him. Bright blue eyes stared back at him.

'Hello, Koushiro,' said Yamato, leaning over the shorter boy from the other side of the library table.

'Hey,' Izzy greeted tentatively. There was something unnerving about Yamato's grimace. 'What's up?'

Yamato took a seat across from him, continuing to lean across the table. 'Heard you've been talking to Sora.'

Izzy sat up a little straighter, a frown edging onto his pale face. 'Yeah.'

'Suppose you've told her all about how I broke poor Emi's heart, huh?'

'Yamato,' sighed Izzy briskly, putting his book down and snapping his laptop shut where it was sitting beside him, awaiting notes to be recorded from the heavy text-book, 'Both me and Sora have better things to talk about than your pathetic love life. This being said, however, Emi may have been mentioned once or twice between us and we _may_ have gone into some detail of opinion concerning your treatment of her, and there was nothing in the way of warm words at your defence.' Izzy got to his feet and tucked his laptop and book under his arm. 'Not that it's any business of yours.'

Yamato sat for a moment, fuming disbelief clouding his judgement. When he noticed Izzy had walked away he jumped up, following after the redhead. 'You have no right to be turning her against me! What have I done to you!'

'Oh yeah, 'cause you're completely worthy of her trust,' laughed Izzy mockingly without turning. Heads of students followed them for short seconds as the boys hurried down the corridor, their voices attracting attention. 'And what have you done to me? Nothing, personally, but you see some people care about those around them, especially when they count those people as friends. And I happen to count Emi as a friend. And if I may say so, when concerning her, you've been an utter fuckwit.'

Yamato's large hands balled into fists and he sped up to try and come level with Izzy, thoughts of bruising the eleventh-grader lusciously filling his minds-eye. However, the boys had entered the ninth-year locker area, and Keru, seeing the rage in his brother's eyes, broke away from his discussion with Daisuke and Isamu and hurried over to his brother, latching his fingers around his arm and spinning him around.

'What?' spat Yamato at the disturbance.

Keru frowned. 'Kinda my point. What's Izzy done?'

Yamato averted his eyes. He didn't want his brother to think less of him by revealing his issue with Emi, and he didn't want to have to listen to Keru's reprimanding advice. 'Don't worry. Have you seen Tai?'

Takeru pointed over his shoulder, to Tai and Sora who had just rounded the corner.

Tai and Sora's fingers were laced together, and Tai had Sora and his books under his arm. Sora was using her other hand to animatedly describe something hilarious one of their friends had said earlier that day.

However, the smile disappeared from Tai's face when he noticed Keru's pointing finger, and in turn Yamato's scowl.

'What's up?' he asked seriously, cutting over Sora's story and directing her over to the brothers.

Yamato didn't answer, his shame and anger intensifying in Sora's presence. Sora was frowning across the corridor, keeping Yamato out of her line of sight. She gripped Tai's arm, hoping to somehow shield herself from attention.

Keru and Tai exchanged looks.

'What's wrong?' the brunette prompted, looking from his girlfriend and his best friend.

'Nothing,' Yamato and Sora said together, still avoiding anyone's line of sight.

'Sora...' Tai began, putting his arm around her.

'Yamato...' Keru said hesitantly, nudging his brother in the ribs.

'I'm going to find Aiko,' Sora announced suddenly, sliding out of Tai's grip and marching away in search of her friend.

'What's her problem?' asked Keru quizzically.

'No idea.' Tai stared after Sora, a look of worry set on his olive face. 'I'll ask Kari. She'll know.'

'Get Keru to do it. I want to talk to you about Izzy,' Yamato snapped, as Tai began to turn away.

'I think it would be better if Tai did,' shrugged Keru.

'Why? You guys obviously have a lot to talk about,' grumbled Yamato. He knew that above all else Tai should not find out about Keru and Hikari's intimacy of Friday night, but he could hardly bring himself to care at that moment.

The older Ishida grabbed Tai and began to pull him away, as Tai looked from Yamato to Keru questioningly and Keru's eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

Hikari fumbled with her apartment key, swinging her bag in long swipes absentmindedly.

'You're going to hurt someone doing that,' Keru informed, smirking.

'Sorry,' she said, having her arm come to an abrupt halt, securely at her side.

'I was kidding, Hika,' he laughed.

She bit her lip and gave him an embarrassed smile. The apartment door swung open and the entered. However, as they placed their bags on the kitchen table, a tortured, hopeless scream of a woman rang out.

They looked at each other, and at the same moment ran as fast as they could into the lounge, from which the scream had been sounded. Keru reached the doorway first, and Hikari stopped just behind him, grabbing his arm.

The TV screen displayed a water-drenched woman crouched in a flooded elevator, a distorted, grey-skinned child gripping her front, prepared to kill.

'Hey,' Tai greeted happily, looking over the back of the couch, where he and Sora were snuggled under a thick blanket.

Keru's eyes were fixed on the TV screen; the woman was now having the doors of the elevator shut between her and her crying daughter. The young couple of the redhead and the brunette watched happily, their arms wrapped around each other, sharing their day together by watching a woman lose her life and child, due to another's attempt to be loved.

'_Honogurai Mizu No Soko Kara_?' Hikari questioned shakily. She hated horror movies.

'Yep.' Said Sora happily. Unlike her younger friend, she adored them.

'Just like the other eighty times,' sighed Tai, ruffling his hair.

Sora elbowed him lightly in the ribs. 'Shut up.'

'What did Yamato say about Izzy, Tai?' Keru asked.

Tai frowned, ruffling his hair once more. 'No idea. He was just mumbling something about Emi.' He looked at Sora. 'And what happened with Yamato and you? He ditch you or something?'

'Nothing. He's just being an idiot,' Sora answered simply and coldly.

Keru and Tai opened their mouths to prompt out more of an explanation, but Hikari, who had been watching the TV screen through her fingers the entire time, cut across them.

'Come on, Keru,' muttered Hikari, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her bedroom.

'Poor Kari's scared,' chortled Tai mockingly.

'Don't worry. Keru's there to protect her,' teased Sora.

Tai would have passed this off as their usual mocking, if it weren't for the way Keru began to fidget and Hikari began to mumble.

'What, Hikari?' he asked slowly, causing Hikari and Keru to share horrified glances.

'I think we'll just hang out in Hikari's room...' improvised Keru, and they turned hurriedly to go.

'Keep the door open,' Sora said seriously, and Tai's head whipped around to give her a horrified glare.

'_What?'_

Hikari and Keru looked at each other seriously, before they leapt down the corridor and into Hikari's room, slamming the door.

Hikari jumped on her bed and held her legs to her chest, shaking. Keru leant against the door, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

**Review please. x**


	12. Twelve

**Please enjoy! Sorry about the hold up.**

* * *

_Twelve _

'Well... that was-'

'Absolute shit.' Yamato finished sullenly, dragging his guitar-case closer without getting up.

Kouji glared at him.

'You sound like a drowning racoon,' Hirokazu said simply, throwing his drum sticks aside and pushing back his over-grown hair.

'You don't sound much better, arsehole,' Kouji retorted, shoving his own guitar into its case.

'Everyone shut up,' Masaru snapped. His words were slightly slurred and he fiddled anxiously with the strings of his bass. Yamato rolled his eyes; it was not out of sorts for his fellow band members to be stoned or hung-over, but he would appreciate it if they didn't come to practice if they were.

The dull silence was broken by Yamato's phone, and he walked swiftly, shoulders drooping, to the corner of the room and answered. 'What?' he spat, and on the other end of the line Keru recoiled slightly.

'Yama?'

'Takeru?'

'We need to talk to you,' said Keru hurriedly. Hikari slipped off the bed and went to Keru's side to listen to the phone.

Yamato ground his teeth. 'About what?'

'Well... well did you know what... happened Saturday?' asked Hikari, taking the phone from Takeru and putting it to her own ear.

Yamato rolled his eyes. 'Has it taken you guys this long to work it out?'

'Well-' began Hikari shakily, but Keru took back the phone.

'Does Tai know?' he asked forcefully.

On the other end of the line, Yamato rolled his eyes. He was too old to have his older brother reprimand all his mistakes and walk him through all of life's shit. 'I don't know, Takeru. Has he done anything in the way of killing you?'

'No, but-'

'Then shut Sora up and don't let it happen again. I have to go, but don't think you're getting out of missing Friday just because you'll wet yourself when you see, Tai.'

Keru drew the phone from his ear, frowning, as the dial tone rang around the room.

'What did he say?' mumbled Hikari, her eyes wide. She had returned to her foetal position on her bed.

Takeru stared at his terrified friend, and held back a sigh. 'He said he'd talk to him for us.'

'Oh, thank god,' breathed Hikari. She held out her arms, requesting a hug, and Keru swooped down to oblige.

* * *

'What did you _mean_?' Tai whined, shaking Sora's arm as they walked down the street.

'Nothing, Taichi, nothing,' Sora assured snidely, smiling mysteriously.

'Tell meeeee,' Tai moaned, for what Sora was sure was the six-millionth time.

He had been at it since Tuesday, after the comment Sora now so regretted making. She had simply wanted to tease Keru and Hikari, but then Tai had latched on, and knowing he would become irrational and protective she decided it would be fun to tease him also. However, this had lead to so many irritating questions she wondered how Tai's head had remained in place all week.

'Drop it, Tai,' Sora snapped, swatting away Tai with her gloved hand.

'Come _on_, Sor, this is going to ruin my holidays!'

'Or maybe you could forget about it,' said Sora, clapping her hand to her mouth in mock revelation.

Tai rolled his eyes. 'Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!'

'No! Now go home, before you freeze. I'll see you tonight,' she pecked him on the cheek, and moved away to her Apartment Complex which they had now reached. However, he caught her wrist, and pulled her back.

'But Sora! Stay! Tell me! We'll have fun!' he whined, shaking her arm once more.

'I can't, anata,' she sighed. 'I can't go out wearing _this,_' she motioned to her thick dark coat, which she wore over her tennis uniform. 'Besides,' she continued, her voice turning harsh, '_she_ needs me home.'

Tai's jaw set. 'Don't go home, Sora. She can't keep doing this.'

'I don't have anywhere else, Taichi. And she can't be left on her own. I've _told_ you, so stop it.'

'So you're just never leaving home? What about next year? What's going to happen then?' he hissed.

'I don't know. I'll stay in Tokyo, it'll be fine. I'll miss everyone too much anyway,' she told him airily.

'So you're just staying here your whole life?'

'You're staying here!' she snapped.

'Yeah, because I'm an idiot who's only going to Uni because that's what's expected of me and to kill some time before I get a job flipping burgers.'

'Tai...' began Sora, half sympathetic, half threateningly.

'Fine, I'll probably aim a bit higher than that, but you know I'm not academic. But you can do so much _better_. You could study abroad; you could go over with Mimi, or to London, or do whatever you like!' he insisted.

'I can't afford it,' she mumbled. 'I have to go.'

She pulled away once more, but Tai matched her movements and caught her. He pulled her back, sliding back her sleeve as he did so. A vivid, taunting red mark looped thickly around her forearm. Tai then turned over her wrist, to reveal thin, neatly marked slices, some faded and some new.

Sora looked away.

'Sora...'

'I have to go,' she told him, and this time he didn't pull her back.

* * *

The steps that lead down into the bar were stained, and the door was flaking. The bar radiated heat of people, drunken laughter and shouts, and loud music.

She stumbled on the last step, and Keru caught her, smirking.

She blushed and gave him a shove. Sora had put her in high heels, an experience she wasn't used to, in the hope to feign age. She had been shoved into tight clothes and splashed with makeup. But she was small for her age, and the effect hardly succeeded.

However, the people at the doors didn't bother checking for ID. Perhaps they were fooled, or perhaps they didn't care, or perhaps they were too drunk.

The bar was packed; people pushed up against them, swept up in the company of others and the current band that was playing on a makeshift stage in the centre of the large, dark room. Tai and Sora pulled Keru and Hikari to one of the small, liquor stained tables in the corner, and Tai went to fetch drinks.

'How long until Yamato comes on?' asked Hikari, her voice raised over the music.

'After these guys,' Sora replied, almost yelling.

Tai dropped back into the seat beside Hikari, beers to Sora and Keru.

Hikari tapped his arm. 'Where's mine?'

Tai scoffed. 'Like I'd let you drink.'

'Keru's like, a _month_ older than me!' she cried indignantly.

'Yeah, but he's not my little sister,' Tai told her, taking a swig of his own beer and pinching Hikari's cheeks.

Hikari and Keru turned before Hikari could snap back, to face the tap on their shoulders. Daisuke stood behind them, grinning.

'Hey, Kari.'

'Hi, Daisuke,' replied Hikari morbidly.

'Lovely to see you too, Dai,' said Keru.

Daisuke gave a guilty shrug and clapped Keru on the back, before pulling a boy in front of him. 'This is Ken. Ken, this is Hikari and Keru. Hika's friends with Aina.'

Ken had dark hair that covered most of his pale, handsome face and Hikari noticed that his black clothes shielded his tall, well-built body, and she felt herself begin to blush. She had heard a lot about him from friends, but had never actually met Ichijouji Ken, and she suddenly felt like slapping Aina for being such an idiot.

Ken smiled in recognition, but his already sunken stature only fell slightly more at the mention of Aina.

'He's all pissy since he got dumped, so I told him he should come out and we'd find him someone, right Keru?' asked Daisuke excitedly, thumping Keru on the back.

'I don't know anyone, sorry,' Keru answered.

'That's okay, neither do I,' said Daisuke, grinning broadly. Hikari got the impression he had already had quite a bit to drink.

Suddenly, a voice rung out over the speakers, and Hikari realised the last band had finished. A man with piercings and purple hair came on to announce Yamato's band, and the crowd responded with cheers. Hikari watched Yamato and the other three members of his band got up, and in a heartbeat deafening music was rebounding off the walls.

Tai and Sora got up to get closer to the stage, but Keru, Hikari, Daisuke and Ken stayed at the table, and Hikari finished Sora's drink. As Keru and Daisuke nodded approvingly to the music, Hikari pressed her hands to her ears, feeling quite out of place.

'Don't like the music?' Ken asked her shallowly.

She blushed once more and shook her head. 'Do you?'

'A little. It's a bit repetitive and cliché, if you ask me. They're going for that thrash image, or hard rock or something. They're not going to make it like that,' said Ken observantly, watching the band carefully. 'The drummers a bit too sloppy, unless they're going for that, but if so then they need to rethink, because it really doesn't flatter the guitar.

'What music do you like?' Hikari mumbled.

Ken shrugged. 'You know, just this and that.'

'Emo shit,' Daisuke said loudly, leaning back to talk to them. Ken rolled his eyes.

* * *

Yamato's head thrashed back and forth, his guitar clutched in front of him as if he was choking the life out of it. Sora thought he looked like some sick parody of the little bobbling hula dancer on Tai's dashboard that Mimi sent him when he got his licence. Sweat shimmered against his milky skin and his hair was dark and heavy with the perspiration. His mouth was twisted like a crooked nail and his nails clawed at the strings, sending a shiver coursing down her spine.

The lyrics were all of suffering and loneliness and insecurities. They depicted mundane life and misunderstanding. She shook her head. Living was good. It just so happened that their individual lives were unfortunate.

Unfortunate? That was the overstatement of the year. She knew all the band members; they drove her crazy with the sullen eyes and defeated stances. They all had perfect lives, spare for the trivial and impractical difficulties that comes hand in hand with being eighteen. Yamato was the only one with real problems and even he, she caught herself thinking, needed to get over it.

Yamato was the one who struck the last note, a guttural, rippling sound that bounced off the walls and hung morbidly in the air. His head tilted ever so slightly and his eyes swivelled to her, with the oh-so-dramatic lunacy that drove her insane.

Kouji clutched at the microphone, holding it close to his mouth. His breathing was amplified and dramatized, and he whispered hoarsely, 'We're the Urban Wolves.'

The band traipsed off the stage, and the next group headed up. While the three other young men headed through a door beside the bar, Yamato pushed through the back door into a dark lane.

_Typical._

* * *

He tapped the cigarette gently and the ash drizzled away, caught in the feeble breeze.

'You shouldn't smoke.'

He looked up, his eyes mapping out her long, curved legs. He studied her dark tights and short skirt. Her top was faded yellow, and he could see hints of a dark bra concealed behind the thin material. Just that made him ache.

'What do you care?'

She bit her lip testily and rolled her eyes. She moved closer and leant up against the side of the lane beside him. 'Give me one.'

'No.'

'Give me one and I'll talk to you again.' She held out her hand in wait.

'You're already talking to me,' he retorted.

'Yes, but then I'll enjoy it,' she said.

He sighed and pulled the pack from his pocket. _Of course I gave her one_, he thought ruefully, placing the thin, brittle roll in her hand. She popped it between her lips, and he could see her lip-tint mark against it, small evidence that she had been with him, and he imagined those prints pressed up against his body, marking where she had been.

He pulled out his lighter and held it out below the tip of the cigarette.

'I can light it myself, Yama,' she told him, taking it from his hands. Goosebumps erupted and rippled up his arm as her hand brushed against his. She lit the cigarette and passed back the lighter. 'Thank you, Yamato.'

'No problem,' he told her stiffly. 'Why are you talking to me now?'

She took a drag and pulled away, puffing billowing smoke from her lips and watching as it swam and depleted in the air. 'Because life's too short to be mad at your friends.' She paused. 'I'm sorry.'

He shrugged. 'You were right though.'

'That doesn't mean anything. I'm still sorry.'

He pushed his hair from his face, only to have it fall lazily back into his azure eyes. 'You've fucked me up, Sora.'

She turned to look at him. 'How?'

He didn't answer immediately, instead taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing the smoke down his front. 'You make me hate myself, and I want to call Emi, but I don't want to see her again, and I just... Fuck.'

Sora bit her lip solemnly. 'If you don't want to see Emi, then don't call her.'

'I don't want you to think less of me,' he growled.

She grabbed his arm, holding tight, and stepped closer. Her voice was heavy in his ear. 'I don't care about that. You're my best friend.'

There was no pretending it didn't happen this time. He turned to look at her, and he kept thinking that another inch closer wouldn't hurt, but then his lips tumbled onto hers and he went to pull her closer.

For an instant he thought she kissed back, and he let himself believe it would be okay. But then she was swatting him away and hitting his chest. He stepped back to look at her, her face contorted with outrage; it was creased with anger and hurt and betrayal.

'What the fuck?' she roared at him, stumbling backwards a few steps. 'What the _fuck?_ He's your best friend!'

'As if you didn't know,' he hissed. 'But you didn't keep away from me. Ever.'

Her mouth froze for a second, lost for defence.

'You've fucked me up so bad,' he groaned.

He watched her fingers curled, almost like claws, and she emitted high-pitching whining sounds as she struggled for words to stress her desperation. 'You are such a _child_,' she spat at him, the last word a long whine. 'You come on to me, it's _my_ fault. Your invite Tai over to get high, it's your _dad's_ fault! You can't afford a place, it's Natsuko's fault! Get over yourself, Yamato!'

He shook his head. 'You have no idea what it's like to be me.'

She laughed, painfully and derisively. 'I can imagine. You hate your parents? You have no money? You're not the only one. Grow up and do something about it. If you're not happy, _do something_. Just stop acting like the world is against you!'

She pulled open the door into the bar, and music and laughter flooded out, choking his lovely silence.

'Wait, Sora...' she turned at his words, to give him one last spiteful glare. 'You won't tell Tai?'

She stared at him for a second, before shutting her eyes. This told him he had finally pushed her boundaries. 'Why should I protect you? Me and Tai have been protecting you for years. I'm done.'

* * *

**If I'm correct, **_**anata**_** is a term of endearment used in Japan to refer to someone's husband or boyfriend. It's like, the sexy way of saying "you".**

**The people in Yamato's band are from other season's of Digimon. I've never watched any of them (aside from the first few episodes of trainers, which I hated because I missed Taichi and Hikari), so sorry if the characters are really out of character. Their character overviews seemed to kind of fit what I was going for, and I didn't want any more non-canon characters. I know I said earlier Yamato's band had five members, but oh-teh-well.**

**But, yay! Ken's here! And no; Kenkari is out of the question. Sorry. She just had a little crush on him.**

**Review pleeeease. x**


	13. Thirteen

**I'm sorry about this horrendous wait. And I'm sorry about this chapter.**

**Review?**

* * *

_Thirteen _

It was December thirty-first, and Yamato paused outside the Yagamis' door.

A smile passed over his lips as he noticed the three of bamboo shafts on the straw mat beside their door. He remembered Natsuko and Yuuko allowing Keru and Hikari to choose each family's Kadumatu when they were nine, and the excitement they had both succumbed to.

He wrapped his knuckles against the door, and Susumu answered, smiling. Yamato dipped into a small bow. 'Hello, Yagami-san. May I come in?'

'Of course, Yamato,' chortled Susumu, stepping back to let Yamato enter. 'What do you have planned for your holidays?'

Yamato shrugged. 'Not sure. Two weeks is hardly a holiday.'

Susumu laughed as they entered the kitchen, coming upon Tai and Yuuko, sitting at the dining room table preparing Mochi. Yuuko was patting down the rice, while Tai handled the mullet.

Tai looked up, and mouthed a streak a swear words to Yamato as he gestured to the task he had been roped in to, making sure his mother didn't see.

'Takeru-kun, Yamato's here!' called Susumu, leaning into the lounge and calling down the hall-way. He headed over to the kitchen counter where food was precariously stacked, ready for that night. However, Yuuko turned sharply, swatting him away and sending him back down the corridor.

She turned back to the rice, rolling her eyes. 'He's _supposed_ to be cleaning the shower, but he's being very difficult about it. Anyway, how are you, Yamato-kun? Is it busy out there?'

Yamato cringed slightly. _Kun_. He was eighteen; it was ridiculous. 'Yes, very. They're setting up stalls in the streets.'

'Oh, how lovely,' chirped Yuuko. 'Taichi-kun, use your wrists, not your elbows.'

'Jesus, Mum, either do it yourself or let me do it _my way_,' sighed Tai dismissively, wielding the mullet more vigorously.

Rolling her eyes at her son, Yuuko turned back to Yamato. 'So, are you and your,' she paused for just a fraction of a second but Yamato could assume that she had caught herself saying _family_, 'father and Takeru-kun going to Meiji tonight?'

'Yamato,' said Tai suddenly, cutting across his mother at the near mention of Yamato's family. 'Come to my room.'

'Okay, but nothing's happening without protection,' muttered Yamato, following Tai into the lounge, down the hall-way and into Tai's room.

Tai fell onto his bed, pushing off his soccer boots, phone, iPod, wallet and a pile of questionable-looking T-shirts. Yamato, disregarding the mess on Tai's floor and standing on several possibly valuable things concealed under tops and rubbish, marched over to the desk and sat down on the creaking computer chair, slowly swinging back and forth ruefully.

'Sorry about my mum, dude,' said Tai gently, running his hands through the remaining mess on his bed in a half-hearted search for anything interesting. He unearthed a black bra, tantalizingly printed with delicate blue love hearts. Knowing it was Sora's, Yamato averted his eyes and feigned inspection of the mess that continued onto Tai's desk.

He shrugged. 'Don't worry, she's better than most.' He reached for an over turned bottle of bourbon, lifting it up from its hiding place beneath a bunch of crumpled scrap-paper. He took a swig of the half-empty bottle, and tossed it to Tai who caught it with his free hand and too took a drink.

Yamato tried to ignore Tai's other hand, which was entwining itself in the bra strap.

'So,' began Tai lightly, 'still fighting with Sora?'

'I assume so. We haven't really spoken.'

'That's my girl,' chuckled Tai fondly. 'And another thing. What the fuck's up with your brother? Him and Hikari... they're not... are they?'

Yamato suppressed a smirk.

'He's stopped looking me in the eye. Have you noticed that? Seriously, he's fucking weird. And Sora made this joke... about him and Hika? I mean... no, right? Fuck, imagine Keru and Hikari. Weirdest shit.'

'I know, I know,' agreed Yamato. 'So, you going tonight?'

'Sure, if I can get away from my parents. I'll have to hang around till my Grandparents get here, watch them give Hikari some Otoshidama. Then I'll come round,' said Tai, draining the bottle of bourbon.

'Should we bring anything?'

'If you want,' shrugged Tai. 'Hey, you do know Emi and Izzy are going to be there?'

'I assumed as much. Jun and her and really good friends, I doubted she wouldn't be invited.' Yamato peered at him. 'I broke up with her three months ago and she hasn't attacked me. Why would she now?'

'I dunno. I think Izzy's been feeding her shit to make her even more pissed. They've been together a lot over the holidays,' said Tai. He looked up at Yamato, with raised eyebrows.

'Oh, god. You don't mean...?' Tai looked away. 'I'm not saying anything, Yama. But Sora said that Akemi told her that Emi turned down Mantarou the other night, and she's wanted to fuck him for ages.' Yamato stared at Tai, blue eyes wide, utter shock shown on his pale face. 'But I'm not saying anything,' concluded Tai. 'You should go get Keru. We'll have to help Mum clean.'

* * *

'For the last fucking time, Dai, I'm not coming,' Keru snapped into the phone. Hikari covered her mouth to smother her giggle, and Keru fixed her with a pointed glare.

'Come _on_, Keru, it'll be fun,' insisted Daisuke on the other end of the phone. 'Fifth form girls and you look older than you are. They'll like you. There'll be loud music and Vodka. You'll like it, it's you type of thing, dude.'

Keru frowned. 'Since when are older women and hard liquor my thing?' he asked, as Hikari's brow creased, unable to hear Daisuke's side of the conversation. 'I don't even drink.' 'Come on! I saw you drinking at the Ogasawara party, and then we all heard about you getting drunk at your brother's eighteenth, and you were drinking at your brother's gig that time,' said Daisuke.

'I don't drink,' Keru repeated.

'Just come!' cried Daisuke. 'What? No, she isn't. I don't know why she's not, but she isn't! No, I'm not asking! You ask! Fuck you!'

Keru frowned at the sound of Daisuke's agitated voice at the other end of line with someone Keru couldn't hear. 'Whose there?'

'Ken,' answered Daisuke. 'Is Hikari going to come tonight?'

'No, she wasn't invited. She doesn't know your sister.'

'Well, me and Ken are inviting her,' announced Daisuke.

Keru frowned, irritated by Daisuke's comfort with Hikari. 'Daisuke, isn't Jun going to get pissed off that you're inviting your friends to _her_ party? I mean, you and Ken are just two people and she knows both of you, but she hasn't even met me or Hikari,' reasoned Keru. Daisuke was silent for a while, and Keru knew he was digesting this point.

'Fine. But next party you're coming, fuck Jun.'

'Well, thank you, Daisuke. I'd love to fuck your sister at the next party. Okay, bye bye. Have fun,' said Keru, flipping shut his phone before Daisuke could reprimand his poorly worded advice.

'What was that all about?' asked Hikari. She was lying stretched out on her bed, her legs over Keru's as he leant against her bedroom wall.

'He's still trying to get me to go that fucking party of his sister's that Yamato, Tai and Sora are going to,' said Keru. 'And now Ken's encouraging him, and they're also trying to get you to come.'

Hikari made a face. 'Thank goodness I have to see my grandparents,' she said. 'Ken seems pretty nice though.'

Keru shrugged. 'I guess,' he paused. 'He seemed a bit morbid though.'

Hikari sat up. 'He's just sad because Aina dumped him. He's really sensitive, actually. Have you heard anything about him?' Keru thought he heard a tinge of belligerence in her voice, and averted his eyes. Her door opened, and Hikari jumped up, removing her legs hurriedly from Keru before her body actually left the bed, resulting on her stumbling and tripping onto the floor. Keru smirked and got up, leaving Hikari to spit her hair from her mouth and pick herself up. They emerged out into the passageway, where Tai and Yamato stood, Tai snickering at Hikari's stumble. However, his laughter stopped when he caught eyes with Keru, and fixed him with a suspicious glare. Keru shuffled slightly behind Yamato.

The four high-schoolers headed to the door, Hikari and Keru exchanging vague goodbyes and Yamato and Tai deciding on a meeting place for that night.

'See you tonight for the first hang over of the New Year, Taichi-san,' said Yamato with a smirk, before he and Keru disappeared down the corridor of the apartment block.

* * *

Hiroaki leant out the car window, as Keru slammed shut the back door.

'Thanks for dinner,' said Keru, shuffling his feet.

'No problem,' said Hiroaki, nodding his head curtly. 'I'll see you tomorrow, or the day after, yes?'

Keru nodded, though the prospect was hardly desirable; sitting in Hiroaki's dim apartment with Yamato, an uncomfortable silence settled over them as they tried not to mention Natsuko.

'Actually,' said Yamato, getting out of the passenger seat, 'I think I'll just walk home from here.'

Hiroaki frowned. 'Are you sure, Ato? I can just drop you off-'

'No, Dad, it's fine,' said Yamato, looking out over the dark car park.

'Alright. Well, we could go to shrine tomorrow together, if you two want.'

Keru hesitated. 'I think I'll need to go with mum.'

'Oh...' mumbled Hiroaki. 'How about you, Yamato?' Yamato looked back at his father.

'I don't know. I don't think I'll bother with it this year.'

Hiroaki frowned, and opened his mouth as if to argue. However, apparently deciding any attempts would be futile, he shut it again, bade his sons' goodnight and happy New Year, and backed out of the apartment complex's car park. Keru and Yamato turned and began to head towards the looming apartment building, nestling into their hoodies. It was still early, barely reaching eight at night, but low clouds blocked out the gleam of the stars and moon. Snow, crisp from the day of gradual melting and the night of refreezing, crunched under their feet and soaked through Yamato's Vans and Keru's Converse. They reached the door of Keru's building, and turned to each other, shivering violently.

'Happy new year,' said Yamato remorsefully.

'It wasn't that bad,' said Keru. 'It's good we could actually see each other this year.'

'Speak for yourself,' grumbled Yamato. 'Oh, come on, Teeks, I'm kidding. You know I love my Otouto.' He ruffled Keru's hair aggressively, smirking, and Keru leant from his reach, grabbing Yamato's arm and attempting to pull it behind his back. Yamato spun around and hooked his leg behind Keru's, giving him a tug and sending him stumbling and consequently falling to the ground. However, Yamato caught Keru's hand with his newly released arm and steadied him. Keru ignored Yamato as he sniggered at his triumph, and attempted to piece together the most appropriate phrase. However, the words sprang from his lips, unformatted and rushed.

'Doyouwanttocomeinfordinner.'

Yamato fell silent, his lips snapping shut immediately and his posture stiffening. He glared at Keru with sharp blue eyes. 'No.'

Keru frowned, disappointed, though he had expected no better. 'Yamato, come on, it's New Year's.'

'I don't care. I'm not sitting through dinner with her,' he growled.

'It's not going to be any worse than having dinner with dad!' Keru insisted, raising himself to his full height, though he was still a head shorter than Yamato.

'For fuck's sake, Keru, do you honestly expect me to eat with her?'

Keru felt anger flare up inside him. 'What's it going to take for you to swallow your pride?'

'You think this about _pride?_' snapped Yamato, but Keru ploughed on.

'She's sending you monthly cheques-'

'I don't ask for them!'

'But you still take them!' yelled Keru, unable to keep his voice down. 'She asks me if you need more money. She's always asking about you. It was eighteen years ago, Yamato, she was just a kid. She's fucking sorry.'

'Fuck you,' hissed Yamato. He turned on his heal and trudged back through the frozen car park, Keru watching him from the door way.

'You just like to be able to blame someone for everything you do that fucks people over,' Keru called, a defeated honesty in his voice.

Yamato stopped dead, his fists clenched, his jaw stiff. Suddenly he whipped around and marched back to his brother, not stopping when he wrenched open the door, Keru hurrying in after him with a bewildered stare. 'I'm not staying for desert,' Yamato spat.

* * *

'Mother! Father!' cried Yuuko with glee, as she opened her door to two hunched people with withered, smiling faces. Through pecks on the cheeks, Yuuko's parents reached their grandchildren, wrapping them in crushing embraces, which made Tai squirm.

'Too old to hug your Obaa-san, Taichi-kun?' teased Akira, holding tightly to Tai's hand.

'Yes, he seems to think he's too old for everything now,' said Yuuko with a smile. 'He stayed out until three AM the other night. Of course, we had _no_ idea where he was, did we, Susumu?'

'Not Hikari-chan, though, are you, sweetheart?' cooed Saburo, smiling at his granddaughter through his circular glasses, revealing a number of cracked teeth. He patted her shoulder fondly.

'No, no, no, thirteen's hardly an age to be out after dark,' tutted Akira, as Susumu helped her lower herself onto the dining chair.

'I'll be fifteen next month actually, Obaa-san,' said Hikari softly, smiling at the old woman.

'Have you got Otoshidama for her, Ojii-san?' asked Tai before anyone could acknowledge Hikari's words. She glared at him, and Tai gave her a mocking grin.

'Of course I have!' boomed Saburo, taking the small paper pocket from his pocket and pressing it into Hikari's hands.

'Oh, you really didn't need to, Ojii-san,' assured Hikari, smiling. 'Thank you so much.'

'Nonsense, Hikari, it's not New Year's without the kids getting their Otoshidama,' said Tai, dropping into the chair beside his grandmother. He flexed his shoulders, fidgeting in the suit-jacket his mother has wrestled him into. Hikari slipped into the chair across from him and kicked him.

* * *

Yamato looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. He craned his neck to scour the street from his position leaning up against someone's fence. Tai passed under a street-light, his facing lighting up with surreal silver as he approached the blonde. Brandishing a bottle of Green Apple Vodka, Tai grinned. 'Happy New Year.'

Yamato's lips twitched.

'Did you have fun with your dad?'

Yamato looked at his feet, and gave a kick to a discarded Coke bottle lying close by. 'It was fine.'

He paused. 'How did you escape your parents?'

'My grandparents are there, and, as Mum says, "I was being a pain." I think they were all quite glad I was leaving,' said Tai with a shrug.

Yamato shook his head. 'You're an idiot.' He looked up at the sound of more footsteps. A girl passed under the street-light, illuminating Sora's face, just as it had her boyfriend's. Yamato shrunk back in the shadows, nestling into his jacket. 'I thought she was meeting us there,' he mumbled before Sora was near enough to hear.

'No, she's never been to Jun's, she doesn't know how to get there,' said Tai, staring intently at Sora. The glee written on his lips almost made Yamato burst out laughing, but his morbid mood prevented this.

Tai moved forwards when Sora approached, pulling her into a hug. Their lips met, and Yamato averted his eyes. When they broke apart, Tai looked from one to the other, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge their silence. 'So, you guys ready to go? 

* * *

**If you're wondering why the other half of this chapter has disappeared, it's because the format fucked up completely because I exceeded the word limit. **

**Revieeew? x  
**


	14. Fourteen

**Sorry; this isn't an update. I've just had to split the last chapter into two as is exceeded the word limit. Sorrrrry.**

**x**

* * *

_Fourteen_

Izzy walked in, his hand on the small of Emi's back. Her blonde hair stood out in the dim lighting of the large apartment. Her milky legs were bare beneath a mini-skirt, despite the torturous cold her and Izzy had just escaped. Her high-heels raised her yet another several inches above Izzy, so his hair scarcely tickled her jaw. The apartment was packed with people, and a large stereo sat in the corner of what he guessed would normally be the lounge, due to the wide-screen TV, a matching lounge suite that was currently occupied by a number of couples, their tongues exploring each other's mouths and their hand exploring the depths beneath each other's clothing.

Izzy lead Emi through the crowd, centred and mulling around the stereo that boomed around the dark house, Emi stopping to hug and greet various girls that Izzy didn't know. He could smell different types of alcohol, sweat and the smoke of joints.

They entered into what he guessed would normally be a pleasantly decorated dining room, and the thought of how the Motomiyas' would react when they got home made Izzy cringe. He had never even spoken to Jun, but almost everyone in Jun's year and quite a number of sixth-form students had flooded the apartment, along with others from other inner-city schools. Emi had told him that Jun's parents had gone to their aunt's house for New Years, allowing Jun and her younger brother to stay behind.

'Kou!'

Izzy turned to see Tai waving frantically in the corner, Sora, Yamato and several other year-twelves from their class laughing and drinking along with them. He felt Emi squirm beside him, stepping in behind his pale arm.

'We don't have to go over,' he whispered in her ear.

'No,' she muttered. 'I have someone better now.'

He smiled, pleased that she cared enough to lie. She dropped his hand as they approached the group of sixth-formers, Emi's shoulders rising with defiance as she kept her eyes on Yamato. Finally, when they reached the group, Yamato dropped her gaze. Izzy watched her drop down beside Sora, and he himself sat down on her other side, careful not to shift to close while Yamato was present. But even so, Yamato's eyes shifted over them both, his eyes keen for any unexplained notion.

'Drink up,' advised Tai, cracking open a six-pack of beers and tossing one to Izzy. Mantarou, who was sitting on Yamato's other side, slid a bottle of tequila towards Emi, raising his eyebrows behind thick glasses. Izzy felt his fists clench, and saw Yamato frown.

* * *

He collapsed back on the bed beside her, breathing heavily. Emi lay beside him, the pink blankets of Jun's bed looped around her small waste.

'Koushiro...' she breathed wistfully, her hand grazing his with a gentle caress. His thin lips fumbled into a smile; he knew she was just being kind. He appreciated it, and it contented him, apart from a small uncomfortable questioning of whether she had to fake it for Yamato.

He doubted it.

She slipped from the bed, and began to pull on her clothes. She struggled into her tight skirt, and stood up, swinging her long hair behind her back. 'I'll go,' she said. 'Come out in a few minutes.' She bent over the bed, her lips coming in contact with his.

She broke away and headed for the door. He slumped back on his pillow, listening to her footsteps gradually fade as she made her way back towards the pumping music. He slipped out of bed and pulled his pants on, and grabbed his shirt from the other side of the room. Pulling it over his head, he stumbled to the door and peeked out. Sliding his thin body through the small crack in the doorway, he headed into the hallway, flattening his hair as he went.

'Izzy!'

Izzy turned at the drunken yell, to see Tai stumbling up the hall way, his arm slung over Sora and Yamato on his other side, a thin girl with five-inch heels whispering in his ear. Izzy cringed and clenched his fists as they approached, praying Yamato hadn't seen Emi leave.

'We're getting out of here,' slurred Tai, loud over the thumping music of the next room. 'Going down to the bay.'

'You should come for a drink,' said Sora. She was gripping Tai's arm to keep him upright, the many chains on her wrists jingling and clattering in motion with Tai's sways.

Izzy did not particularly like the idea of tagging along with them and watching them get increasingly drunk. He was hoping to stay here with Emi, perhaps go to her house when people started leaving the party. 'I don't think I can, sorry, guys,' improvised Izzy. 'I can't have a hangover; my grandparents are coming over for breakfast tomorrow.'

'We have pills,' coaxed Tai, raising his eyebrows temptingly. He patted the pocket of his dark, liquor-marked jeans and gave a toothy grin, his dark eyes glinting ominously.

Izzy felt his stomach turn in concern for his friend. The others had begun growing up without him long ago. Tai and Yamato began first, before Jyou even; boys from Tai's soccer team had older brothers, who allowed Tai to sample Vodka and pot. Tai then dragged Yamato into it, who was even more entranced. Sora and Mimi caught on soon enough. And before Izzy knew it the four of them were going to parties, and Yamato's band members were offering them harder drugs and they were drinking on a regular basis. It was Mimi who supplied Izzy with opportunities. She eased him into things like Bourbon and parties. He was beginning to enjoy it when she moved away, and he found himself falling behind the others.

'Come on, Kou,' insisted Tai, attempting to focus on Izzy with a twisted grin. 'It's not going to kill you.'

'Tai, don't make him,' scolded Sora, smacking him lightly on the shoulder before pushing his wild hair back from his face.

'Fine,' sighed Tai, beginning to stagger on down the hallway towards the door of the apartment. 'Pity, Kou. Oh, well.' Tai gripped Izzy in a hug with his strong arms, and stumbled away.

'Don't worry,' soothed Sora, watching Izzy's worried expression as Tai used the wall to propel himself forward. 'We'll be fine. We'll watch him.' She kissed him on the cheek and hurried on to Tai's side, looping her thin arm around his waist.

Izzy turned back at Yamato's exasperated voice, as he had forgotten the blonde was there.

'You go,' he was telling the girl. 'No- just go with them and I'll catch up to you.' Ignoring her pouting, he was giving her gentle pushes in the direction of the door, that Izzy noticed had an air of harshness that Yamato was trying and failing to not divulge. '_Go_.' With the final demand, the girl pursed her pierced lips and threw her hair back, marching away to the front door and slamming it behind her.

Izzy dropped his gaze immediately.

'So, Izzy-'

'I should go,' said Izzy immediately, the back of his neck burning. He was struggling to act angry when his stomach felt as if it was tying itself in a knot of guilty and self-loathing. He brushed past Yamato, but the blonde caught his forearm in a tight grip.

'Wait,' he hissed, Izzy turning to face him. 'I just wanted to know if-' he paused, and Izzy chanced to meet his eyes, cautious of what he would say next. Finally Yamato sighed. 'It doesn't matter. Enjoy your breakfast.' He turned and headed for the door.

Izzy clenched his fists, and opened his mouth. 'Yamato, wait!' Yamato turned, and Izzy hurried along to him. He thrust out his hand, waiting for Yamato to grip it. 'I'm sorry I was taking this personally. It was about you and _your_ girlfriend. Just because you guys are my friends didn't mean I should be getting involved.'

Yamato considered his outstretched hand for a moment, as if scouring it for any danger. Slowly, he raised his own hand and gripped the smaller man's, shaking it stiffly. 'Thanks,' he grunted. 'I'll see you at school.'

'Yeah,' agreed Izzy, and he watched as Yamato slammed the front door.

Izzy resented Yamato no less than he had before for toying with Emi, using her attractiveness for his own feeble enjoyment. But what he was doing would have to be worse, so perhaps manning up and playing happy would bring him just a little less beyond abysmal as a friend.

* * *

It was freezing in the shrine. The bitterness of the December cut as her exposed feet, which were comforted with nothing but impractical slip-ons. She shrugged the Kimono further onto her shoulders, shrouding herself in the heavy, pink folds.

'Ready to go?' Susumu asked genially, when Akira muttered her final prayer and Yuuko had helped her to her feet.

Hikari nodded, and Yuuko smiled. 'Ooh, yes, let's get a move on. I added just a hint of tomato to the Dorayaki this year; I can't wait to try it!'

Akira, Saburo and Susumu feigned enthusiasm, while Hikari continued to shiver violently. The heavy Kimono was her only source of warmth; however, it was suffocating and difficult to walk in, and made her feel painfully out of place.

Her parents lead them back through out of the shrine, bustling through the crowds of other families there for the first prayers of the New Year. As they descended the stone steps, her parents stopped for what felt like the thirtieth time to chat to yet another family they knew. Hikari's head whipped around impatiently to observe their talk, and as she did the slip-on shoes faltered on a thin sliver of ice left from the previous night that hadn't been cleared from the steps. She let out a small gasp in preparation for her collision with the steps, only to find herself tumbling onto a young man, who gripped her arms and positioned her back on her feet.

'Sorry, sorry- I'm so sorry-' she muttered fretfully, straightening the Kimono and avoiding eye contact with the boy. 'I slipped on the ice- I'm sorry-'

'Hikari?' the boy inquired in a subdued yet kind monotone, ducking slightly to peer more closely at her face.

She felt her cheeks flush a dark scarlet, worsening the faint pink that had already flooded her pale face. The fact that she was eight inches deep in pink folds of material suddenly became unbearable. 'Ken?'

He gave her a smile, keeping his thin lips shut. His dark hair was falling in his face in the soft breeze, contrasted with both his pale skin and the dirty lumps of snow on each side of the stone pathway that stitched the gap between the shrine and the road. 'Happy New Year.'

'Same to you,' she murmured, smiling at him with her eyes on her frozen feet. She bit her lip, considering what to say. 'Are you here with your parents?'

'They're up in the shrine still,' he told her, giving a disinterested hand motion in the direction of the shrine.'

'They're back there,' said Hikari, careful not to point out her parents, as they were having a very animated conversation about her mother's cooking methods with a man that worked with her father and his wife.

'And your brother?'

'I'm not sure, exactly,' she sighed. 'I think he's still with his girlfriend after Daisuke's sister's party last night. I'm a little jealous that he doesn't get dragged to things like this anymore.'

Ken nodded. 'Yes. My brother used to always seem to get away with things with my parents. It's incredibly frustrating.' He shook his hair further around his face.

She hesitated, noting the use of past tense concerning his brother. 'Did you have fun at the party?' she asked.

'Not really,' he mumbled. 'I spent most of the night looking after Daisuke,' he said with a sigh. 'He's my best friend but do you ever sometimes feel like...'

'You just want to smack them?' asked Hikari cautiously.

'Exactly,' said Ken, chuckling. She watched him shuffle his feet. 'So how's Aina?'

'She's good,' muttered Hikari. 'Worthy of a smack, I guess.'

Ken smirked. 'Hey, Hikari?'

She watched his lavender blue eyes closely, taking note of how they became continually paler towards the pupil. 'Mmm?'

'Do you want to maybe do something over the holidays? Maybe have a little variation to dull the need to slap our friends?'

She giggled, before the realization of what he was asking sunk in. She bit her lip. 'I'd love to.'

* * *

**I've disregarded honorific's for most of this fic, but I think it's fitting that the Yagamis still use them. You may have noticed Keru called Yamato Onii-chan, yet still called his father Dad. This is because – bites lip – I always struggle to remember the proper term for father.**

**I did a little research on Japanese New Year, it being the most widely celebrated Japanese celebration. It's marked by the Gregorian calendar, so it's on January first too. I only have a sketchy idea of customs and traditions for the New Year, but I tried to include and portray the ones I found out about. Please forgive me if you **_**are**_** familiar to the traditions and I've done them all wrong! **

**Here are some of the things I included, just to avoid confusion: **

**- I mentioned the thirty first of December, and the first, second and third of January. Shogatsu, if I'm correct, are the first three days of the new year, where Japanese families celebrate beginnings of things, so those three days, and the last day of the year, are pretty important. **

**- Pine, plumb or bamboo wood is generally set up at the entrance to difference residential dwellings. This is called Kadumatsu.**

**- Mochi are Japanese rice cakes. Though eaten all year round, they are custom foods at New Years. Two people make it, one patting down the rice and then shovelling it into a shallow bucket, where another person hits it with a mullet to get it into shape. It is prepared before New Years and eaten in early January.**

**- Houses and clothes are usually cleaned thoroughly at New Years to mark a fresh start.**

**- Families usually visit Shrines or Temples together to celebrate the new year. A very popular shrine in Tokyo is the Meiji Shrine.**

**- Otoshidama are small, decorated paper pockets giving to children at New Year, containing a small amount of money. - In the first three days of the New Year, families will go to shrines and temples to pray, generally wearing Kimono's or other decorated putfits. - "Firsts" of the new Year are considered fairly important. For example, the first sunrise, or the first dream.**


	15. Fifteen

**Hiii. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, I appreciate it. I'm not good at responding to reviews, but I'd just like to give a big thanks to ****M-intheclouds who reviewed ****every chapter. ****Thank you **_**so**_** much!**

**However, I hate giving flamers the last laugh. I also hate anonymous flames. So instead of undermining them in a PM, I just undermine them in my next AN to put it out in the open**

**So "Laika" (you obviously have your own account; man the fuck up and flame whilst signed in); if you're going to reprimand all of my mistakes, at least fix yours first; it's Takari, not "Takeri". And yes, I know this has a rather large focus on Sora/Taichi/Yamato, but I'm letting you all know now; this isn't a Hikari & Takeru fic; it weaves in all of the Chosens, Takari is just my basis. **

**Fuck proof-reading; I do reread but half-heartedly, because amazingly fanfiction is not my number one priority. I'm sure you all know that from my inconsistent updates. So Laika; If it's so disgusting to read, don't read it. I can't get to sleep at night knowing those poor fanfiction Authors who have no effect on my life are displeased by the way I portray an Anime character!**

**Lastly, if you like a story, don't pick at everything you hate; start off with why you're enjoying it, and then throw in something you want to the author to work on. Not really making me want to update it for you.**

**

* * *

**

'Daisuke?'

'What?'

'Next time you drop dead in the middle of the park, give me some warning, okay?'

Daisuke propped himself up on his elbows on the damp bench he had stretched himself out on and threw his soccer ball at the blonde.

'Hey!' cried Keru indignantly, blocking it with his fist and knocking it back at Daisuke. 'Cheer up for god's sake!' Keru bent forward, hands on his knees, to get a better look at the morbid brunette.

Daisuke let out a long sigh. 'Did Hikari tell you she was seeing Ken today?'

Keru blinked in shock, and slowly straightened up. 'What?'

'They're going shopping together,' Daisuke groaned, burying his face in his dark hands. 'He's helping her get a _necklace._'

Keru took a moment to recompose himself. 'He's getting her a necklace?'

'No!' Daisuke snapped viciously. 'She forgot to send a New Year's present to some girl in America-'

'Mimi,' mumbled Keru.

'Whatever!' spat Daisuke. 'The point is he's _shopping_ with her. No one goes _shopping_ with girls. Not even Ken.'

'I'd go shopping with her,' said Keru softly. His mind was ticking.

Why hadn't she asked if he would go with her? Did she think the prospect of him having interest in choosing Mimi a necklace that ridiculous? Why would she have thought that in the first place? Does he really come across as some disinterested, lazy _boy_? Was it possible that that was just what she expected, and wasn't taking the time to look past the fact that he kept his mind and his heart so very far up his sleeve? And perhaps if she didn't car enough to see that then she wasn't worth his time?

Or maybe he was over analysing. Perhaps he shouldn't care this much. Perhaps shopping with Ken meant nothing.

Still, she should have come to him first. _He_ was her best friend. Not some stupid pretty boy with greasy hair and a fringe that surely impaired his vision.

At least he thought they were best friends. Or perhaps he had just gotten thinking and hoping mixed up.

'Oh, well,' he said, and Daisuke frowned up at him. Keru ignored the brunette's look, and instead plastered on what he hoped was a cheerful smile. 'School's back tomorrow, Dai. She'll be all yours again.'

* * *

'Hikari!'

The squeal chorused from the glossed lips of Etsuko, Chinatsu and Aina. The girls rushed forward, enveloping the tiny brunette.

'I can't believe we haven't seen you in _two weeks!'_

'Where were you? I _called _you, like, a bagillion times!'

'Oh my god, that skirt is _so_ nice!'

'Sorry, my phone charger broke,' lied Hikari in an off-hand manner, as she began to walk up to the school building. 'How were your holidays?'

'Well, you could have come to Osaka with us if you had returned my calls!' scolded Chinatsu.

'It was _so_ good, Hika,' squeaked Aina. 'Chinatsu's parents booked these really nice hotel rooms, and we got a whole suite just to the three of us!'

'So, Kari,' giggled Etsuko, swatting Hikari's bony arm, 'I heard you and Ichijouji Ken are together.'

Hikari looked around at them. Chinatsu looked annoyed that they were no longer going to talk about their holiday, Aina looked nervous and Etsuko was smiling menacingly at Hikari, who stared back at them. They couldn't be serious? No, they weren't. This was just Etsuko winding them up, twisting them around her fingers; being the puppeteer. Hikari could almost feel herself twitching around, as if some foreign entity was drawing her shaking arms and legs about with strings.

Or maybe that was just guilt. Because try as she might, she adored Ken. He was always on her mind; the lavender-blue eyes watching her incessantly. There was something in his modest wit and shy intellect that drew her in. She thought about him almost as much as she did Keru, but she knew this was different, because Keru was her best friend, that being the reason she constantly thought of him. And so logically, Ken not being her best friend, it was something more.

But as she mulled that over in her head, keeping up a shocked facade for the three girls, she wondered if the guilt wasn't because she hadn't stopped thinking about Aina's ex-boyfriend for the last two weeks; maybe it was because of the inkling that she was betraying Keru.

'Su, please tell me you're kidding,' and Hikari's words actually did have a sense of plea about them. 'You don't think I would, do you? I mean, he's Aina's ex! And- and, friends don't go out with friends' exes'.' She hesitated. 'Right?'

'God, you're clueless, Hika,' laughed Etsuko. 'You've gotten worse than Aina. I still say it's because Takaishi- but that's a different matter, by the way,' she added hurriedly when Hikari began to interject. 'Of course you don't. Does she, Aina?'

Aina looked scared. 'No, duh.'

'Good, so let's go. But, Hikari,' said Etsuko, rounding again on Hikari. 'I think you should start telling us when you plan to see Ken. Then one of as can come along as chaperone. And Hika, please tell me when you plan to wear that skirt again,' said Etsuko, motioning at Hikari's short, pink skirt, 'because I got the same thing over the holidays and you're not wearing it on the same day as me.'

* * *

Etsuko, Chinatsu and Aina ducked into three vacant seats along side each other, motioning Hikari to take a fourth seat in their row. However, pretending she hadn't seen their frantic waving, she headed to the back of the class room where Keru was sitting beside Daisuke. Seeing her approach, Daisuke kept an unfazed eye on her, and nudged Keru in the ribs, whispering in his ear.

Keru looked up and met her eyes for an instant, before pretending to turn back to the timetable that he was copying from the whiteboard. Nervously, she took a seat by Keru. It seemed to only just occur to her that she hadn't seen him since before New Years. Would he be angry with her? Surely if he had wanted to see her he would have said something; why was it up to her to organize their meetings?

'Hi, Daisuke,' she murmured, softly enough to be missed by their teacher, smiling at him. He gave her something that was more of a grimace than a smile. Ignoring the odd notion, she leant forward in her seat so she could see Keru on Daisuke's other side. 'Hi, Keru.'

Blue eyes turned to meet her, but only for a moment. He turned back to his writing. 'Hi, Hikari.'

She nibbled her lip. 'How were your holidays?'

'Fine. Yours?'

'Is it true you and Ken have been seeing each other?' demanded Daisuke abruptly.

Something in Hikari's stomach knotted, and she mentally prodded herself into remembering that she had nothing to feel guilty about. 'Yes, I have. He's really nice.'

'Yeah, he's great,' grumbled Daisuke, laying his head down on his desk.

Hikari glanced at Keru, and noticed he had had stopped writing on his timetable. He was sitting rigidly in his seat, and then, suddenly, he ripped open his writing book and began to write furiously, in words to small for her to see. His hand moved so rapidly she was amazed that he had enough to time to form letters.

She knew he was writing. She nearly asked him what he had thought of, but something told her it was secret; something he and he alone could confront. On some occasions he would let her read his writing; his writing incorporated long, fluent words and simple but solid metaphors that took her a moment to comprehend. They were never real stories; just idle wonderings from many different perspectives.

But his hunched, set form and fast-paced hand gave an impression of fury and anger, things that she never associated with Keru. Something told her it would be a while before she read anything of his.

* * *

Tai smacked his hand down on the cafeteria table, pressing along with it a rectangle of paper.

Sora looked up from her book, frowning. His tanned face was pressed with seriousness and intensity. 'What's this?' she asked, nodding at the paper as she took a spoon full of her jelly.

He slid it towards her, and she, frowning curiously at him, placed her book face down and picked up the rectangle. It was a cheque. Her name was scribbled in Tai's messy scrawl, and... she choked on her plastic spoon.

_1.3 million Yen._

'Is this a joke?' she asked, looking up at him with harsh eyes.

He sat down across from her. 'Why would it be a joke?'

'Because you can't be serious,' she said, taking the cheque in her hand an examining it. 'What's this supposed to be?'

'Funds for next year.'

She looked up at him. Joy, anger, shock, exasperation and confusion bubbled behind her lips, ready to spill out in a thousand questions. 'Where did you get this money?'

He caught the threatening look in her eye and chortled darkly. 'Not from drugs, if that's what you're thinking.'

'Taichi...' began Sora, pushing the cheque further back towards him.

He sighed. 'Just take it, Sor.'

'Not until you tell me where you got it,' she snapped.

'I know you need it, Sora, so just take it. I want you to have it. Do you think I'm going to go and achieve anything at Uni while I know you're sitting at home babysitting Toshiko-'

'I'm not going to be!' she insisted angrily. 'I've told you, Taichi. I got offered a waitressing position at that place down in the Golden Gei-'

'Sora, you're going to be living off the tips you get for wearing short skirts,' said Tai. 'It's not enough to pay Uni fees-'

'Thanks, Tai,' she said coldly, rolling her eyes.

Tai ran his hand woefully through his hair. 'Fuck it, Sora, why do you always have to-'

'No, Tai, don't turn this on me,' she warned. '_Where did you get it?_'

Tai shrugged. 'The bank.'

'The _bank?_' Sora hissed through gritted teeth. 'Please elaborate, Taichi. I think maybe you need to give me just a tad more information for-'

'It's what my parents have been saving for Uni,' Tai blurted out.

Sora blinked, her mouth open, and Tai continued.

'I've been watching them enter their pin codes since I was nine, because it's always useful to have a back up supply, you know,' explained Tai. 'And I know their joint account is the same as their savings, because my dad can only manage to remember one pin, so I assumed any other accounts they had would have the same pin. And I know their account number because they've left their bank statements out on the kitchen table since I was five.'

She was silent, and so he continued. 'It's enough for Tokyo-U fees, and enough for an apartment. It'll get you somewhere better than this, Sora. I don't know. You could go to France, like you always used to talk about-'

'You're giving me your University funds?' she whispered. The room was suddenly shrinking, suffocating. The voices of the other students were too loud, so intrusive, and as if she was hearing them with her head pressed under a pillow. 'So you're just not going, now?'

'This is your chance to do whatever you want. But to me it's just money. Just some numbers on some paper, it's not going to get me anywhere-'

'It's not just money, Taichi, it's different,' she muttered. 'It's your future, it's... it's- don't touch me!' she spat at him when he attempting to grip her hand. '_Don't touch me!_' She was sobbing now. 'You're not being kind, Tai! You're not being honourable! You're just being an idiot! I don't want the money! I thought by now you'd have worked that out without me having to tell you!'

'Sora, please,' he said in an attempted soothing tone.

'I'm not letting you do this, you fucking idiot!' she wailed, and the boys from Tai's soccer team looked over from the next table. 'You're going to throw away everything – _everything_ – on _me!_'

'Because I love you,' he muttered, careful to speak softly enough so that only she could hear, miserable sincerity etched in his face, watching her carefully.

He watched as any mark of self-control crumbled away. 'It's not good enough,' she sobbed, barely audible. She got to her feet, pushing past his outstretched hand and exiting the cafeteria.

* * *

Hikari was nibbling her lip; this wasn't her and Keru. They were leaving the History lesson in _silence._ They weren't like this; they were best friends. Best friends never run out of things to say. And it wasn't like she was lost for words; she just couldn't bear the idea of talking to him, and having him brush her off again.

'Do you want to share notes for the Napoleon assignment?' he grumbled, in the most gentlemanly grumble Hikari had ever heard.

'Yes, yeah, okay. Thanks,' she said, perhaps a little over-enthusiastically. She was desperate for a conversation to continue. However, they fell back into silence as they entered the cafeteria, and so she was almost grateful when Aina tapped her on the shoulder.

'Uh, Hika- can I talk to you?'

Hikari blinked at her. Even Aina was never usually this jumpy. 'Yes, of course, An.' She turned to Keru. 'I'll be back in a second, okay?' Keru nodded. She followed Aina away to a vacant table. 'Are you okay-'

'Are you and Ken really together?'

Hikari's stomach gave an uneasy turn. This again? She had already assured her so called friends it was nothing. How dare they think they reserve the right to choose not to believe her? But something at the back of her head told her she wouldn't have been this annoyed and anxious if it wasn't for the tingly feeling she got when she was around Ken. So what if he was Aina's ex-boyfriend? Aina didn't want him. And the rules didn't apply if it was the friend who did the dumping; right?

'Aina, I thought you of all people would believe me if I said we weren't,' said Hikari, in what she hoped was a hurt voice. 'I would never do that to you. You're one of my best friends.'

Aina gave a sigh of relief, but a look of anxiety soon returned. 'I'm sorry, Hika. I know you wouldn't do that.'

She threw her arms around the smaller girl, and when they broke apart Hikari could have sworn Aina was wiping a tear from her eye. 'You should get back to Keru,' she muttered, and she turned, Hikari watching her go.

* * *

'It's alright, it's alright,' he whispered, his arms looped around her. 'You'll be alright.'

These were the words she had whispered to him on more than one occasion; on nights when things were particularly heavy, or after a few solitary drinks and he let his guard down. Afterwards she would never mention her patience and his vulnerability, and he was forever grateful, no matter how empty phrases like 'it will be okay' are. This was a chance to return the favour he had owed her since his mother had first left. She had not consoled him in over two years, not since her and Tai began dating, but he still remembered her comfort clearly.

He was choked by the stench of Vodka on her; in her heaving breath and her silky hair. But he didn't attempt to distance himself. He kept his lips pressed against the top of her head. When he had opened the door to her she had stumbled in, laughing, apparently unaware that they hadn't been talking for over a month. It had taken her less than a minute to dissolve into tears from there. He had managed to get a sketchy outline of what had happened out of her.

'I – can't – lose – him, Yamato.' Each word was heaved with great difficulty and precision on her part.

'I know,' he muttered. He was finding her shattered state so overwhelming, so new, that he could hardly even handle feeling jealous, and so he was able to muster the tiniest bit of advice and empathy. 'You're going to be okay. He loves you.'

'He shouldn't,' she whimpered into his chest. 'He's going to waste- waste _everything_ on me.'

'It's not a waste if it's on you, Sora,' he said stiffly.

'You don't understand!' she whined.

'No, you don't,' he said, nudging her back so their eyes would meet. 'You don't get it. He's in love with you. He doesn't say it; we're not like you and Mimi, we don't talk about that stuff. But he's different when he's with you. He's better. You make him happy; you know him. You'd make anyone happy, Sora. And he's going to do whatever he can to make you happy because any idiot could see that you're worth it, and any idiot would regret it everyday if you ever got away from them. Just like I regret it everyday because Tai was smart enough to kiss you before me.'

She stared at him, and he realized what he had said. Drawing his arms back away from her, he averted his eyes and dropped his head. 'Sorry-'

'No,' she whispered, in a voice very unlike her own. She was leaning closer. He could taste the alcohol on her breath, but he no longer considered her weakened mental state, because she was so close now that he could count the freckles across her cheeks that only Tai ever seemed to get to see.

And it was a kiss. A kiss in which she kissed back. She was whimpering with tears, but he no longer thought of that; she was kissing him.

She straddled his lap, pushing him back against the couch and tracing his neck with kisses. He tilted his head back in the rush of ecstasy that was making his head spin.

'Yamato,' she whispered, close to his ear.

'Mmm,' he murmured, wishing the kisses would begin again.

He heard her draw in a deep breath, and for a horrid second he though she had finally comprehended what she was doing.

'Do you have a condom?'

**

* * *

**

**Very sorry about Yamato's little speech; but we know Sora needed something big to be tempted.**

**I'm really regretting adding these OCs. I started this fic over a year ago, when I was quite new to the site, so I'm sorry about the early chapters. I should have used canon characters; ****Etsuko could have been Izumi; Chinatsu could have been Riku; Aina could have been Juri; Emi could have been Yoshino; ****the disgustingly unnecessary Isamu could have been ****Shiota Hirokazu from Tamers. No OCs amongst them.**

**Come to think of it, I might go back over each chapter and change all their names... So if their names randomly change, do not be alarmed.**

**Anyway. Review? Sorry about the ridiculously boring Author Notes. X**


	16. Sixteen

**Warning guys… it's an emotional AN. God, you all must be so sick of hearing me talk. Well, anyway, as I'm sure you know high school is pretty fucked. We all get in moods where we hate everything and everyone and want to sit in your bed for the rest of your life watching _Friends_. But really, remembering that something I've written seems to make you all happy really means something to me. It's a pain writing some times, and it's been a long year and half; I've come along way from piecing together ideas from a thirteen-year-old's head, and I'm not really sure why you all read on after the shit in the first couple of chapters. But really, I love you guys; I know there are stories that get 100 reviews each chapter, but 47 is a big number for me, so thanks.**

**And please don't be mad at me at the way this pans out! Even if it's not what you wanted, the end will satisfy; promise. Ily.**

* * *

_Sixteen_

Hikari sat in the V of Etsuko's legs, flinching as Etsuko plaited her thin, brown hair.

'Hikari, keep _still!_' demanded Etsuko, swatting Hikari's shoulder and tugging at her chocolate-coloured locks.

Hikari made small whimpering sounds of protest, but Etsuko ignored her. Hikari had spent _time_ on her hair this morning. She had made sure her bobby pins were equally spaced, her part was insanely straight and she had even curled the front with her mother's curling iron. And now Etsuko had come along and tugged and twisted and destroyed her effort.

'Oh, shut up, Hikari,' demanded Etsuko, and Hikari was momentarily frightened by her words.

'Why do you care, Hikari?' asked Chinatsu vaguely. She was resting up against Isamu, playing with a loose thread in is hoodie. 'You never usually care about your hair. You come to school looking like you're trying to grow a mullet.

The others laughed, even Keru, and Hikari felt something twist in her stomach. She and Keru often teased each other; but Chinatsu's criticisms always had truth to them, and so Keru approving them with a laugh was something unusual. A small part of her wanted to burst into tears.

'Why are you trying to look nice today, Hika?' asked Aina. 'Are you guys doing something after school?' she asked, looking from Keru to Hikari.

Keru looked confused, and Hikari blushed. 'No, I – um – I just have to be somewhere.'

'A _date?_' said Chinatsu teasingly.

'No.' Hikari was attempting to distract herself by tearing up blades of grass.

'Ken?' asked Etsuko knowingly. Hikari swallowed; Etsuko was right.

Aina looked surprised, and Keru cleared his throat with the mutter of something that sounded like, "emo fuck-head".

'Really, Hika?' asked Aina, 'because- because that's fine.'

'Yes, but, but, don't worry, because it's just as friends. He just wants to go to the park. It's not a big deal, you know, I just- just-'

'We know it's note a date, Hikari,' said Etsuko, smiling calmly. 'Because if it was, you know I'd make your life a living hell. Because we don't date our friends exes, right?'

Hikari felt herself shiver, and Keru was frowning at Etsuko intently. 'No,' said Hikari nervously, 'of course.'

'Because friendship's more than dating, isn't it?' said Etsuko pointedly. 'Right?' Chinatsu, Aina and Hikari nodded vigorously. Keru was shaking his head at Etsuko, as if observing a poor, deranged mental-patient.

The bell rang somewhere across the ground.

'Cool,' said Etsuko finally, 'done, then. Let's go.' She got gracefully to her feet, before prancing off, her black boots glinting in the winter's sun. Aina and Chinatsu hurried to reach her, and Isamu followed the girls, almost in a trance.

Hikari got slowly to her feet, shrugging into the yellow jacket with fake-fur trimmings. The wet grass brushed against her black, patterned tights, chilling her ankles. She walked slowly behind her friends, feeling something heavy down on her.

'Hey, Hikari,' said Keru, catching up to her. She forgot he had been with them.

'Yes, Keru?'

'Well, I was just wondering, because you know you could tell me… is it really just as friends with Ken?'

She turned to look at him. His blue eyes peered at her with sincerity. Of course he wouldn't tell Etsuko or Aina. 'Well… I don't know. I was kind of hoping… it would be more.'

Keru looked at his feet as they walked towards the school building. 'Oh.'

'You're not mad at me, are you?' she inquired fretfully. 'I just… I don't think you like him very much.'

He laughed. 'I don't really know him,' he said, 'but it's your choice, Hikari. It's got nothing to do with me.'

'Really?'

'Jesus, Hikari, or course it's your choice,' said Keru. 'You need to stop listening to Etsuko; she's just flaunting her power. Listening what Etsuko was saying just made me think.'

Hikari looked away. 'Oh.'

'No, I mean, not what she was saying- I mean, the thing about, friends are more than dating.' Hikari felt her face go red. 'I mean, he seems like a bit of an idiot to me,' continued Keru, 'but if it's going to keep you happy.'

Hikari smiled gratefully. 'Thank you, Keru,' she said softly, taking his hand. He squeezed back.

* * *

'Yagami!' the coach bellowed. 'A metre off! A goddamn metre! What is wrong with you! Call yourself the captain? Finals start next week!'

Tai kicked the ground, sending muddy grass flying across the oval. He muttered abuse against the coach and the team members that had let out groans when he had missed the goal.

'You're in the under nineteens! You know the others look up to your idiots! If I'm going to get any wins out of this school, we need you guys to be ahead!' The coach's beefy face as going purple. 'Are you idiots listening to me?'

'Yes, coach,' the boys chorused from across the oval.

'Yes, coach,' Tai muttered mutinously.

'Right! We're in play! Remember who's against who! Group two's ball!'

Tai moved to his position while the half of their team that had been designated as group two for practise began play. He felt no desire to get the ball off them. His eyes were drifting across the ground. He squinted at a figure that was approaching the sidelines. The tight-fitting red jacket stood out against the backdrop of winter. The young woman leant up against the barrier, observing the play. Tai felt sick; he began to walk, entranced, towards the sidelines.

'Yagami, where the hell are you going? Yagami!' Tai ignored the coach. He could hear some of his team members begin to whisper speculations amongst themselves, but he cared fairly little. Sora stood on the sidelines, her hair waving faintly in the breeze. She watched him closely as he approached.

'Hey,' she said, when he was two metres away. He refused to go closer. 'You're shit out there today.' He didn't answer and she dropped his gaze, her eyes shimmering. 'Can we talk?'

He jumped himself over the barrier, his coach shouting at him from across the field, and began to towards the school building, Sora following closely and silently. They reached the gym and entered through the backdoor into the change-rooms. Tai dropped down onto the benches, resting his elbows on his knees of his mud-stained soccer-shorts and bowing his head.

Sora leant against a set of lockers. The boys' change-rooms smelt of mud and sweat, but she ignored it. She watched Tai closely; his foot was tapping nervously. 'How have you been?' He made a small motion with his shoulders and she took it as a shrug. 'Right,' she sighed. 'Sorry I haven't been at school this week.' She hesitated. 'I just had some stuff to think about.'

He nodded and took a moment to respond verbally. 'Like what?'

Sora wrapped the tufts on her black scarf around her fingers. 'I don't think you understand what you were doing to me, Tai.' He didn't answer, but she didn't need one to see that he was giving a vigorous justification of his actions in his head. 'We're just kids, Taichi. Do you think in ten years when you're still living at home and working a fast-food place you're going to be happy knowing that you gave away your future to some girl you dated in high school, whose face you can no longer picture and whose name takes a moment to come to mind?'

'That's not going to happen,' Tai mumbled immediately.

'Sorry?'

'That's not going to happen,' he said once more, clearer and more forcefully.

'I'm sorry, Tai,' she said slowly. 'You do know I love you. But… but we're just kids, and I can't let either of us get in deeper than we already are.'

He looked up at her, his eyes wide with horror. 'What do you mean?'

'I never thought I'd have to do this,' she said softly, studying Tai with a nostalgic, longing smile.

'What?' His voice had become raspy and cold. 'Do what?'

'It's over, Taichi,' she said, in a whisper that barely crossed the locker-room.

Tai sat still for a minute, before he buried his face in his hands. He was pressing his tanned hands against his face so forcefully that Sora couldn't be sure if he was really murmuring the small '_no, no, no_'s or if she was imagining it. Suddenly he pulled his hands away, slamming a fist down on the bench.

'I have to, Tai,' she murmured. 'We'll be okay.' She turned to leave.

'Can't you kiss me goodbye?' he said to her back.

She paused and sighed without turning. 'No, Taichi.' She continued out of the changing rooms and the gym and onto the asphalt of the school yard. She began to shake with loud, rugged breaths before full sobs broke out. And unknown to her, inside the gym, Tai had begun to pull over the lockers, satisfied by the resounding crashes they made hitting the floor.

* * *

He had left her sleeping in his bed when he went to school, not wanting to disturb her. Or at least that was what he was telling himself. It was more the fact that he was concerned about how she would be when she woke; regretful? Angry? Depressed? Perhaps she would run to tell Tai, explain that Yamato had taken advantage of her in her drunken state. She would go back to his best friend; she would slip from his grip again. And along with a more severe sense of loneliness, he would have a broken nose, courtesy of what would be his former best friend.

Thankfully he did not have to confront her the day after either; she remained absent after their Monday night together. It was now the following Monday and she was yet to return to school. From the small, uninformed comments Izzy made regarding Sora's absence, it appeared to Yamato that Tai had not been able to reach her either with his hourly calls, but had decided this was the result of the couple's personal issues. Yamato had not personally spoken to Tai; Tai had been looking morose all week, quiet and reserved, and so keeping away from him had not been difficult.

He opened the door to his apartment and walked in, throwing down his bag and his keys. He went immediately into the kitchen, wrenching open the fridge door; nothing but a questionable cup of noodles and carton of orange juice. Taking the carton he took a long drink from it and gagged; he had apparently at one point poured a considerable amount of vodka in it. Taking sips from the carton he returned to his bedroom and found his phone lying on the bedside table. Sliding it open, he rolled his eyes finding he had seven missed calls.

People were _annoying_.

He opened up his call log. All from Mimi; all in the last half-hour. At that instant his phone began to ring again, and answered in a panic. Perhaps if he had more time for consideration he would have ignored the call. 'Hell-'

'_Where the fuck were you?_'

'Uh… school. I left my phone at home. What do you want?'

'_What do you mean "school"? It's four-thirty there! You should have been home an hour ago!_' Mimi demanded in a screech.

'I was with Keru. For fuck's sake, Mimi, what's your fucking problem? It's the middle of the night in L.A., why do you need to talk to me so badly?'

'_Sora called me_.'

Yamato's eyebrows rose. 'So?' he said, as sarcastically and disinterestedly as he could.

'_She needs help, Yamato! I don't know what she's going to do! I talked to her, calmed her down a little bit, but seriously! There's something _wrong_ with that bitch; she was _actually_ considering breaking up with him.'_

Yamato hesitated. 'Oh… shit. What happened.'

'_Oh, you know her and Taichi, they're complete fuck heads. Sora didn't even explain right. Just fucking listen to me, Yama; go get Sora, go get Taichi. Go get anyone. Just for fuck's sake, just make sure Sora has someone to talk to._'

'Well, I don't know, Meems, I'm busy-'

Mimi sighed dramatically. '_Yama, love… please, please, please tell me that you understand what it means when the label on that fucking hair-gel of yours says "for external use only". Jesus, Yama, are you actually as stupid as you look? She's in love with him. Do you ever listen to anything she fucking says? Of course she loves him. And don't try and tell me that you don't see how she makes Tai; we both know he's better with her. We know them, Yama, we're their best friends._'

'You know I don't look for that stuff, fuck.'

'_I don't give a shit, Yama_,' chirped Mimi. He pictured her sitting in her severely pink room, examining her nails while she lectured him. '_We were there when they got together. Don't pretend you haven't noticed them improve_.'

'I don't know. I was an idiot back then. I dated you.'

'_Wow, sorry, Yama. I didn't know you wanted your virginity back_.'

'Fuck off.'

Mimi giggled to herself. '_I don't really know why you're acting like you don't care if both Sora and Tai make their lives living hells, but for me, for old time's sake, for touching your pin-dick when no one else would, when you had acne and you thought the only chord you could play on guitar was the best sound ever heard. Just call up Tai and get him to go see Sora; get him to kiss her and fuck her and whatever else they do._'

'Not wanting to make me do this for you, Meems.'

'_You know fucking well this isn't for me_,' she told him, sounding upset rather than angry for the first time in the phone call.

'I know, I know. I'll talk to Sora. I'll call you later.'

'_Love you, Yama_.'

'You too, Meems,' muttered Yamato, before sliding his phone shut. He fell back on his bed, pressing his face into his hands.

* * *

'I don't like winter,' said Hikari absent-mindedly.

Ken gave her an amused frown. 'Why not? Snow's nice.'

'But it's not snowing,' sighed Hikari, looking out across the bleak park from their seating on a park-bench. 'Winter clothes make me look weird, and being outside is torture. Remind me why we're at a park again, please.' Ken laughed. 'I'm not even kidding,' she said, though giggling.

'Oh, well, it's nearly Spring,' he said. 'And you look nice today and you're in winter clothes.'

Hikari smiled, looking away to hide her blush.

'How do you and Daisuke know each other anyway?'

'Soccer,' said Ken, smiling vaguely. 'My team against his. I scored a goal and he attacked me. Couldn't help but like him.'

'Yes, his idiocy is very endearing,' said Hikari sceptically.

'Now, Hikari, that's just mean,' said Ken, cocking an eyebrow. 'I've seen your brother play. He's good. He could probably get a scholarship, does he know that?'

'Um, I don't think Taichi's the university type,' giggled Hikari. 'I've looked through his soccer yearbooks and stuff. There was an Ichijouji on your school's team that beat Taichi's a couple of years ago. Is that your-'

'My brother, Osamu,' said Ken softly. 'Yes, he played soccer. I guess that's kind of why I joined the team.'

'Well, if he plays like you do in the matches I've seen with Tai, then I'm sure he could get a scholarship to.'

Ken shrugged, and Hikari opened her mouth to continue, but Ken beat her to it. 'Osamu died, actually. He was hit by a car when he was thirteen.'

Hikari shivered, staring wide-eyed at Ken. He was staring across the park, his large lavender-blue eyes vacant, his dark hair wafting in the faint breeze. 'Ken, I- I'm so sorry, I-'

He smirked. 'It's fine, Hikari.' He paused. 'You're good to talk to about this stuff.' He shifted uncomfortably. 'I regret I never really appreciated him more, you know? We had this game when we were little. About some world in his computer. I don't remember much from it. It's stupid really.'

Hikari felt something squirm deep within. She hadn't spoken about that in a very long time; it was something her and her friends avoided, due to the tears and the heartbreak and the struggle. Sometimes it was almost like a dream; it all seemed too crazy. She had been too young; her and Keru barely past eight. The memories faded even more extensively when Keru moved away; she seemed to mark the time with him as childhood, and any time after that as her teen years, and the Digital World was something that had to remain behind. 'No, it's alright,' she breathed to Ken, 'go on.' She was desperate for some connection; she wanted the memories awoken for her because she no longer had the ability to do it for herself, and Ken seemed now like the only way.

'And there were these things there that were almost like our pets, and mine was called Wormy, or _something_ like that.' He looked up at her, his gaze penetrating. 'You must think I'm crazy.'

She shook her head, lost for words. 'No… no, not at all…'

'I think about it sometimes,' he went on, evidently relieved not to have been told to stop, 'like it's a real place. Like it wasn't just our games. I mean, I don't really think that, it's more like… dreams and stuff.' It was as if his eyes were focused somewhere far off, on something Hikari wasn't aware of. 'About this kind of… dark ocean.'

Hikari shivered. 'Ken…'

'And it just makes me so angry.' He looked up at her, seeing the concern in her dark, scared eyes. He smiled. 'Sorry, I just thought I should tell someone, just to feel a little less crazy.' She smiled and slipped her hand through his. 'Hey, Hikari,' began Ken slowly.

Hikari looked back at him; he was plucking nervously at a hole in his black jeans. 'Yes, Ken?'

'Well, I don't know. It's stupid. I was just wondering if there's anything between you and Takeru?'

'Oh,' mumbled Hikari; she suddenly felt strangled by her coat. 'No, he's just my friend. I mean, I love him obviously but-'

She was cut off. Ken had ducked his head, swooping forward to kiss her.

* * *

Groaning with irritation and distress, he pulled himself to the feet at the sound of knocks on the door. 'Alright, alright, I'm coming, for fuck's sake,' he said, pushing his messy hair out of his face. He wrenched it open, a glare already prepared on his face.

'Hi,' said Sora softly, the corners of her mouth turning into a smile. 'Can I come in?'

He stared at her for a moment, his glare disappearing immediately, his brain in overdrive, all the while screaming at himself; _Let her in, idiot._ 'Uh.. yeah, yeah, course.' He stood back and she entered the apartment, brushing past him and leaving the smell of roses in his nose.

'Can I get you anything?' he mumbled, shutting the door behind her and she slipped off her jacket and crossed her legs. The tight, pale-blue jeans she wore along with the brown boots emphasized the curves in her legs.

She looked knowingly at him with raised eyebrows. 'Yamato, we both know the only thing you have in the fridge is month-old noodles.'

'Well… yeah. Shut up.'

'Watch it,' she warned, smiling. They stared at each other for a moment until he dropped her gaze, scuffing his skate-shoes along the floorboards, his hands deep in the pockets of his hoodie. She bit her lip, staring at her hands as she played with the ends of her scarf. 'So,' she said softly, careful to conceal the croak of restrained tears in her voice, 'I went to see Tai.' She looked up at him for reaction, but she said nothing. 'We had a talk.'

It took a moment for him to answer, but he assumed she was waiting to be prompted. 'What did you talk about it?'

She glanced at him. 'I didn't tell him about us, if that's what you're worrying about.'

He met her gaze for a second before looking away. 'Well, thanks, I suppose.'

She stopped playing with her scarf. 'Thanks for calling to see if I was alright, by the way.'

'What?'

'You sleep with me, you leave me alone in your apartment, I keep away for a week and you don't care? All you worry about is me telling Tai. You're such a big person, Yamato.'

'Stop,' he said, firm and cold. 'Don't you dare. Don't you dare turn this to me.'

'Don't _I _dare? Who the fuck do you think you are, Yamato! You're just a stupid, arrogant, _cruel_ man, who just wants fuck women and as long as he gets away with it it's all okay!'

'I just want to fuck you? I fucking love you, Sora, don't make me look like a bastard! Don't make me look like I don't care! If I'm so heartless, who are you? If you love Tai so much why'd you sleep with me? Why'd you put up with me if you knew I loved you! Why'd you kiss me, back last Autumn?'

Sora glared at him.

'Don't look at me like that, Sora! I know you remember! Maybe it was nothing to you, but it happened, you kissed me while you're dating my best friend, so don't tell me I'm the only one who's fucked up!'

There were tears in Sora's eyes now. 'I can't believe this!'

'What, Sora? What the fuck's wrong now?'

She was pulling on her jacket and snatching up her bag. She pushed past him on her way to the door. 'I can't believe I could be so stupid!' she roared, more to herself than to him. 'I can't believe I would do this! Break up with my boyfriend, the guy I've been with for nearly three years, for someone like _you!_' She reached for the door, pausing with her hand on the handle. 'Don't bother calling me, Yamato.'

But Yamato was no longer listening. He was staring at her, as if seeing her for the first time. 'You broke up with Tai?'

Sora looked away, biting her lip to stop the flow of tears.

Yamato stepped closer. 'You broke up with him, for me?'

She remained silent and he took more steps towards her. When he was inches from her, she looked up, seeing his face inches above hers. Slowly, he raised his arms and cupped her face in his hands. He bent closer, their eyes so close their eyelashes were almost brushing together. He brushed her hair from her face with one finger, and pressed his lips against her cheek. She shut her eyes and leant against the wall, his lips against her neck now. She pressed her eyes shut, tears rolling down her cheeks, unnoticed by Yamato.

* * *

**Please no angry reviews! I don't want to upset you! But this is drama! It's times like these that make me write! x**


	17. Seventeen

**Review please, guiz. Ily.**

* * *

_Seventeen_

'They can't keep dragging out this plot,' said Keru, glaring at the TV sternly. 'They've been teasing about them getting together since season two, and just before they do something always stops them. It's infuriating. We know it's just going to end that way this time too.'

Hikari giggled, looking at Keru in his slumped position over his couch. She had her legs draped over his, dangling off the edge of the couch. 'You're so gay, Takeru.'

'I don't need to be gay to want them together,' grumbled Keru. 'All I want is for them to be happy and to be together.'

'We all do, Teeks,' sighed Hikari, patting his leg consolingly. 'But if they got together the show couldn't go on. It would conclude the entire plot.'

'A conclusion would be nice,' he said thoughtfully. 'There'd be no more fights and break-ups and shit. I hope this is the last season, to be honest.'

'If it frustrates you that much why do you insist on watching it?' she asked him, smiling mockingly at him.

'How could I not watch this? It's our favourite show!' he gasped.

'I know, I know,' she said soothingly. She chanced to meet his eyes; his the bright blue orbs were trained on the TV, a look of deep concentration set on his face. 'Keru?'

'Mmm,' he murmured distractedly.

'Did you have a girlfriend in Hiroshima?'

He frowned at her. 'What made you think of that?'

'I was just thinking,' she said softly.

The TV was now background noise to Keru. He had a heavy feeling in his stomach that he could not explain; why was he feeling guilty about the truth? Taking a deep breath, he made sure he had settled his face to look placid. 'Yeah, I had a couple actually. I mean, I was there for three years. Why?'

Hikari looked disappointed. 'So… so you know how to kiss then?'

Keru was finding the atmosphere unbearable now. Why was she asking these questions? He didn't want to give her the details; didn't want to tell her that he had been far beyond little kisses. He looked at Hikari and saw his childhood and his innocence; he couldn't imagine her letting a boy do more than hold her hand, and some strange part of him thought that letting her in on the life he had had with girls in Hiroshima would somehow corrupt her. 'Yes,' he said slowly, sitting up. 'Um, are you okay?'

Hikari was pale and looked terrified. Her lips were pressed shut, and when she spoke she did so quickly enough to make him almost miss her moving lips. 'Ken kissed me.'

Keru's fists clenched, and he had to tell himself very seriously to be sensible before he unclenched them; this was no time to feel protective. 'Uh… congratulations?'

'I didn't know what to do,' she whispered. He could see her going increasingly pink, and assumed that she didn't want to tell him this anymore than he wanted to hear it; but he saw why she was doing this. Etsuko, Chinatsu and Aina would mock her for her innocence, and Sora would assume her nervousness was childish and take her desperation as an overreaction. 'You know the type of guy he is; he's like, the _cool_ kid. And you can just tell he's _experienced_. He must think I'm an idiot.'

'I'm sure he likes you, Hika,' said Keru honestly; he could see no reason why someone would not like Hikari.

'Well… what do I do?' she murmured.

'To kiss him?' asked Keru, horrified.

'Yeah.'

'Jesus, Hikari, don't ask me,' he snapped. But he could see in her drooping shoulders and downcast eyes that she was utterly horrified at the prospect of kissing Ken again without any experience. He sighed. 'Hikari, just let him do his thing, and just do back whatever he does. Okay?'

Hikari nodded, smiling vaguely. 'Thank you, Keru. Are you free tomorrow?'

'Sure.'

'Well, would you hang round with me and him tomorrow?' she asked. 'With Daisuke too, you wouldn't be just with us. Please, Keru, I want you to get to know him.'

Keru looked at her; her eyes were eager and her face was no longer bright pink. He couldn't bear to turn her down. 'Fine.'

* * *

For once in his life his life was on track. He saw it in her brown yes, her red lips; felt it as her bare body writhed against his.

She gasped with the ecstasy of his touch, clawing at his back, the blankets lacing around their legs as they grinded against each other. With one more longing scream from her, his grunting ceased and she fell back onto the pillows, him rolling off her.

To Yamato, time stoped moving when him and Sora were together.

'Oh, _fuck_,' she breathed, her eyes shut, her fingers clutching at the blankets.

'We're good,' he said, rolling against her and resting his chin in the crook of her neck. 'You're good. _This_ is good. I've waited too fucking long for you.'

'I know.'

There was a moment of silence as he kissed her. She kept her eyes shut, the blanket clutched between her fingers, as his hand slid across her torso, cupping her breast before his hand slid between her thighs.

'I need to go,' she whispered immediately, jumping up and sliding away from him, clamping her legs together.

He looked up at her, frowning, his eyes suddenly panic-stricken at the thought of her leaving. 'What? No. Please. Why are you leaving?'

'Revision,' she said, slipping out of the bed and pulling on her panties, along with one of his flannelette shirts. 'You should be studying too. We need to take our Enter Scores seriously.'

'Forget about that now,' he said, getting out of the bed and crossing over to her, his hands quickly unbuttoning the top, his lips tracing across her chest. 'Come on. This is finally happening. I don't want to waste our time worrying about the future.'

Sora did not respond, staring ahead and refusing to look at him, but she allowed him to pull down her panties and throw off the flannelette, pulling her up onto his hips with her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her back to his bed. He threw her down on it and crawled on top of her, nipping her shoulder. He left kisses down her chest, pausing over her breasts.

His phone began to ring from his bedside table. She sat up.

'Ignore it,' he grunted, pushing her back onto down onto the bed.

'What if it's Tai?'

'It's not, ignore it.'

'How do you know if it's not? You never save anyone's number.' She reached for his phone, pushing him away. 'Who's number is that?' she inquired with a frown, holding the mobile in front of his face. 'It's not Tai. It might be Keru's.'

'Does it matter if it is Keru?'

'How are you supposed to explain where you were all day? Please, just answer it,' she pleaded.

He gave an agitated sigh and snatched the phone from her, holding it to his ear. 'What?'

'_Yama!_'

Yamato gritted his teeth. 'Hi, Mimi.' Sora sighed softly and slipped under the blankets, crossing her arms.

'_I've been calling you for three days! What did you do! I told you to fix this! And now Sora's telling me her and Tai are over! How did you let that crazy bitch get away with that?_'

Mimi was squawking loud enough for her voice to ring around the room. Sora looked hurt, rolling onto her side to hide her face from Yamato. Yamato glanced at Sora, as if fearing Mimi would sense the redhead's presence.

'Mimi, I think we should just leave Tai and Sora be. They know what they want, I've tried to tell you-' Mimi was silent for a minute and Sora and Yamato exchanged looks of apprehension. 'Meems, are you still there?'

'_What are you hiding from me, Yamato?_' said Mimi venomously in a soft, coaxing voice.

'What? Nothing,' said Yamato hurriedly. Sora gave him a disparaging look before grabbing a pillow and pressing it over her face, as if attempting to smother herself.

'_What have you said to Tai, Yama_?' said Mimi, in the same threatening whisper as before. _'You said something stupid, didn't you? Oh, Yama, how do you cope without me. You're always needing me to come fix up your fuck-ups. Come on, sweetie, tell me; what did you tell Tai?' _Her voice softened to something similar to a motherly tone.

'What?' sapped Yamato immediately. 'I didn't tell him anything. There was nothing I _could_ say to him to get him to fix it. She decided to end it, not him. She doesn't want him anymore.' Yamato's temper was rising; Mimi liked to pick at the others blunders so she could sweep in and clean everything up with her innocent looks and her manipulative yet charming smile. Everyone knew she liked power and appreciation, and so they usually tolerated her meddling, as most of the time her scheming had a positive effect, whether it be irritating or not. Mimi was the one who rushed in, her guns blazing in the form of a sweet smile, and she would lay waste to those in her way. Sora was the one who listened; Sora was the one who went to the root of the problem, feeling her way around the issue with gentle words.

'_Oh, Yama, come on, we know she still wants him. And I'm sure you didn't mean to fuck it up; you probably just said the wrong thing at the wrong time; you probably didn't even realise you offended him. I'll talk to Taichi and I'll sort it all out. And believe me, Yamato, I will find what you're hiding from me. Love you_.' Yamato and Sora heard the dial tone ring around the room, and Yamato threw the phone dismissively to the side of the bed. Sora uncovered her face from beneath the pillow.

'How does she do that?' asked Yamato grimly. 'She just _knows._ Every time. All our dirty little secrets.'

Sora shrugged. 'So I'm your dirty little secret, am I?'

'I didn't mean it like that,' he said hurriedly, but Sora was not agitated, and was smiling teasingly at him.

'Maybe you'll have to keep a closer eye on me in the future,' she whispered to him. She reached out her hand and her middle and index fingers made tiptoeing motions up his thigh. He grinned at her before lunging forward at her.

Mimi didn't understand him, he knew. And she didn't understand Sora. Sora loved him; not Tai. Finally Yamato would have what Tai had.

* * *

'I don't see what she sees in him, honestly,' said Keru, more malice in his voice than he had intended. 'So yeah, maybe he's good looking, and yeah, he _is_ good at soccer. And he's a nice guy, I'm sure, but really, when it comes down to it. How many of us _aren't_ nice guys? What does soccer and looks mean to Hikari, anyway. We both know she's not like that. Do you know what I mean?'

'Yeah,' said Daisuke hotly, 'Ken sucks.' Daisuke threw his basketball forcefully with his agitation; it bounced off the ring of the net, and when it landed it rolled away from the boys. Daisuke did not bother chasing after it, and flopped down onto the concrete of the court, a look or severe discontent on his tanned face.

Keru snorted with laughter. 'I thought he's your best friend?'

'He is,' said Daisuke. 'I'm mad at him. I mean, Hikari's your best friend and you're mad at her, right? I mean, I'd understand if _you_ went out with her because you guys are like, soul mates or whatever, but Ken knew how much I liked her.'

Keru gave him a scrutinising raise of his eyebrows and a sceptical smirk. 'All you want to do is feel her up. And by the way, her and I are not soul mates. And I don't dislike Ken because of them being together; I just don't think he's as great as she seems to think he is, and I think she could do better.'

'You can't get better than Ken,' said Daisuke seriously. 'Ken's the best guy. The only reason someone would think that a girl could do better than him is if they wanted her to themselves.'

'But you don't want them together?'

'Because I like her!' insisted Daisuke, but after receiving another sceptical smirk from Keru he relented with a modest shrug. 'Fine. I just want to grope her. But she's a nice girl. She deserves someone like you, who isn't just like, the _perfect _guy. Someone who is genuinely right for her. As long as I can have a go first.'

Keru gave a disdainful sigh. 'Don't talk about her like that, Daisuke. And stop acting like me and her are soul mates. I'm just trying to make sure she's happy.'

'You need to break them up,' said Daisuke in response.

Keru looked at him, startled, assuming he had misheard him. 'What?' he stammered, before beginning to laugh.

'I'm serious,' Daisuke insisted. 'Let's break them up. I'll help you.'

'We're not going to break them up, Daisuke,' sighed Keru disapprovingly. 'She likes him.'

'But you can tell they're a shit couple!' Daisuke urged.

'I never said that,' grumbled Keru.

Daisuke continued as if not having heard him. 'And even I can tell you'd be better off with her. Come on, Keru, what's the problem? She'd get over him. And then I could have her for a bit. And then you guys could go out and get married and stuff.'

'I'm not having this conversation with you,' snapped Keru, turning away from Daisuke. He began to walk away, but Daisuke dashed after him.

'Are you seriously saying you wouldn't be happy if they broke up?' asked Daisuke, clutching Keru's arm.

'I'm not doing this, Daisuke. Come on, let's go.'

'Fine,' sighed Daisuke, collecting his basketball from a few feet away and returning to Keru's side. 'But just promise you'll find out if she's really happy with him. Okay?'

Keru rolled his eyes. 'Fine.'

* * *

Hikari was staring into the mirror furiously, as she had been for the last half hour.

She knew she needed to stop fretting; that things would be better if she just relaxed. But she couldn't help the same questions surfacing in her mind; was her hair neat, was her makeup even, was her outfit flattering, should she put on perfume. Silly, trivial things, but still she was terrified. She had let her hair out; it was growing and now fell just slightly below her shoulders, framing her face. She had on a black skirt that had belonged to Mimi when she was Hikari's age, along with a tight-fitting blue jacket, a red singlet-top and her black boots. She was desperate to look pretty.

Why was dating such a hassle? Everything was simpler with Keru.

From out in the living room the phone began to ring and, with a small jump, she dashed from her room, desperate for a distraction. 'Hello?' she panted upon reaching the phone and holding it to her ear.

'_Kari!'_

'Mimi?'

'_Duh!'_ squeaked Mimi. '_Oh god, Kari, I miss you so, so much. This wedding can _not_ come sooner. I am _desperate_ to see you and Keru. It's been _too_ long!_'

Hikari was taken aback by Mimi's string of quickly spoken, high-pitched words. 'Yeah,' she said hesitantly. 'Yeah, it will be so good to see you. But you know the wedding's only a few weeks away. I know Jyou's really happy you're coming home.'

'_Sora says his fiancé's a real bitch. But don't worry, sweetie, I'll sort her out. I'm flying in two weeks before the wedding to help get ready, so I guess I won't have to wait _that_ long to see you. But we've got so much to do. Anyway, love, I was looking for your brother. Seeming I'm not there yet, _someone_ needs to sort out this fiasco. And I guess seeming Yama and Koushiro are being useless I'll have to do it from over here, yeah?'_

Hikari frowned. Something wasn't adding up. 'Um, I don't think Kyo really counts as a "fiasco". I mean, she's a bit different to Jyou, but she must be making him happy-'

'_Oh, love, that's not what I mean. Kyo's going to have to wait until I can get a good look at her. Then I'll sort that out. I'm talking about Tai and Sora, of course. Tell me, is he being awful? Don't worry, Kari, I'll sort him out for you.'_

Hikari paused. 'Um… he's fine, I think.'

'_Oh, you don't need to make him sound tough around me, Kari. Him and Sora, honestly, how they lasted so __long! They were bound to break up at some point. But I'll sort it all out.'_

Something inside Hikari went numb; she could not muster her words. Hikari hadn't even noticed; she hadn't even had an inkling of her brother's break-up. Why had no one told her? She had been so distracted by Ken that it only occurred to her at that moment that Tai had locked himself in his room for the last week; she had noticed his bad mood, but that was not unusual for Tai. She felt disgusted by herself; she was his sister, she should have known.

Mimi babbled on and Hikari walked to Tai's room. When she knocked he wrenched open the door and she held the phone out to him. The door was then slammed in her face.

'What?' Tai spat into the phone, turning away from the door and collapsing on his bed.

'_Don't take that tone with me, Taichi. Now tell me. What the fuck's happened? Why haven't you called her?' _said Mimi hurriedly.

'I don't want to call her,' spat Tai. 'She doesn't want me. Fuck it. It's over.'

'_What's Yama said to you, sweetie?'_

Tai frowned. 'He hasn't said anything. I don't need to him to say anything to know not to call her.'

'_Didn't you here; I'm sorting this out. And I'll be there a bit early for the wedding, so you've just got to hold out on sleeping with someone for a few more weeks and then you can get her back. I promise,' _Mimi assured him. '_Now are you _sure_ Yama_ _hasn't said anything?_'

'Mimi, for fuck's sake, just leave it, okay. This is my life. I don't want to talk to anyone about it. I'm just going to forget about it. It's not worth thinking about; it's driving me insane. I just keep going over it in my head. It's making me sick. I don't want anything to do with her. I don't want her back; I never thought she'd do this to me.'

Mimi gave a sad sigh. _'I love you, Taichi. Remember, okay? And so do Kari and Koushiro and Yama. And so does Sora, that stupid girl.'_

'Thanks, Mimi,' growled Tai. 'I love you too.'

'_And remember, you'll have your sex back in a few weeks._'

Tai snorted with grim laughter. 'Forget about that. I'm never fucking anyone again. It leads to shit. I'm going to get a sex change and become a nun. It's decided.'

Mimi giggled. _'Sure thing, love. Okay, byebye, sweetie.'_ He heard her blow him kisses through the phone.

'See you.'

He got to his feet and walked to the door to put the phone back in the living room. When he opened the door, Hikari stood there, a scowl on her face and hurt shown in her eyes. 'Why didn't you tell me?' she hissed at him.

'Forget it, Hikari,' snapped Tai, pushing past her and starting down the hallway. She hurried after him.

'What happened, Tai? Please talk to me, I want to help,' she murmured, following him into the living room. 'I understand, we can work this out.'

'No we can't fucking work this out!' he shot at her, spinning around, rage etched into his face. 'You don't get it! Nobody fucking gets it! You don't understand! I would do anything for her! I loved her! And she's gone! And I'm not getting her back. So don't pretend you understand. Don't pretend you know what it's like to lose someone who you would do _anything_ for.'

At his final words Hikari's terrified face filled with anger. 'Of course I know what it's like, Tai,' she insisted. 'Don't you think we all do? Don't you think I remember what it was like leaving them behind?'

Tai was so shocked that he almost forgot his rage. It was the first time they had mentioned the Digimon since he was eleven and Hikari was eight. And she was right; of course they remembered what it was like to leave them behind. 'I'm sorry,' he grumbled. 'You're right.'

Before he could stop her, she had thrown her arms around him. 'I'm sorry about Sora, Onii-chan.'

'Me too,' he said softly, squeezing her tightly. 'Thank you, Imouto.'

* * *

Her hair whipped around her face in the wind, her cheek burning furiously. She hurried through the streets, her head down and tears on her face. Besides the pain on her cheek, her wrists ached with the fresh cuts. Everything was wrong; she thought things would be better like this, thought that without Tai she could focus on the big problems and not get swept up in the trivial joys that their relationship brought her. But no matter how she argued with herself she knew that she wouldn't be happy like this.

She shivered as the apartment block came into her view. The place had a dead, suffocating feeling to it. But she had nowhere else to seek refuge anymore. She reluctantly entered the building, the stink flooding her nostrils. She hurried to his apartment and, taking out the spare key, opened the door and dashed inside.

He was sitting on the couch, a PlayStation controller in hand and his shirt off. He smiled at the sight of her, standing up and throwing away the controller. 'Hey. I was hoping you'd come over.'

'She hit me again,' Sora breathed, tears welling in her eyes. Before Yamato had comprehended what she had told she had dashed forward to him, her face pressed into his chest. 'I hate that house. I hate her.'

Yamato was silent.

'What should I do? I can't _stand _it.'

Yamato patted her hesitantly on the back, his body rigid as she whimpered into his chest. 'Uh, I'm not sure. Come on, forget about it, let's go to my room.'

She shook her head. 'No, no, please talk to me, Yamato. I hate her. I don't know what to do.'

Yamato looked at her with pity in his eyes. 'I love you. That's all that matters.' She didn't respond and he continued. 'Just call Mimi or something. She'll know what to say. I'm kind of tired, I might go to bed. Come in and wake me when you're ready.' He kissed her on the cheek and headed out of the lounge, leaving her to sink down onto the couch.

She shook with suppressed sobs, and her nails picked absentmindedly at the slits on her wrists, fresh blood oozing from them as she meddled. Shaking with indignation, she took her phone from her pocket; _he_ would know what to tell her. She scrolled to T in her contacts, her finger hesitating over his name. But with a sudden shriek of desperation she threw the phone back into her bag and got to her feet, marching out of the door and out into the corridor of the grim apartment.

* * *

Talking with Ken was like stepping back seven years, seeing herself as the naïve little girl she had been when she first befriended Keru. He spoke mainly of his brother, and although it made her slightly uneasy, she knew it helped him (additionally, she craved being able to reminisce through his words). Every now and again Ken would reach over and run his fingers up and down her thigh, looking at her and smiling and she would feel her face become hot and long for him to look away.

'And Osamu always seemed to know were we were going in the games,' said Ken, his arm looped around Hikari's waist. 'He always knew, even though we had never been there before. He'd just say, you know, "Come on, this way." And I'd just accept that it was the right way.' Ken hesitated, his thin fingers tracing circles on her thigh. 'Did you and Tai have games like that?'

'Something like those,' said Hikari softly.

'With Takeru?'

Hikari was feeling smothered; his hand on her thigh was making her feel exceedingly conscious of her physique, and she placed her hand over his to stop his movement. 'Yes. I suppose. With his brother too.' Hikari looked up as the door of the café opened, the bell above the door jingling. Hikari let out a sigh of relief and got up to hug Keru and Daisuke, watching them approach.

'Hey,' squeaked Hikari, hugging Keru.

'Hi,' breathed Keru. He leant back to look at Ken. 'Hey.'

'Hello,' said Ken, smiling pleasantly.

Daisuke stepped forward, nudging Keru out of the way, and pulled Hikari into a hug. 'Hi, Hikari,' he said softly, kissing her on the cheek.

Hikari gave something close to a shudder and stepped back. 'Hi, Daisuke.' She sat back in the booth beside Ken, snuggling up to him. Keru and Daisuke sat opposite and told the disinterested waitress what they wanted to drink. The drinks came and, sitting in silence, the four teenagers sipped tentatively at their coffees.

'So,' said Ken when he had finished his drink, 'how was your day?'

'Fine,' said Keru dully.

'How was yours?' asked Daisuke.

Hikari immediately picked up on Ken's surprise regarding Daisuke's manners; even she knew this was uncharacteristic of Daisuke, and she spent little time with him if she could. She knew that would prove difficult soon; he was the close friend of her best friend, and the best friend of her boyfriend. 'Um,' said Ken slowly, 'well, we got lunch.'

'How'd you afford that?' asked Daisuke, concerned. 'Ken, you need that money for your drinks on Friday.'

'I thought we were going to the movies Friday?' asked Hikari softly, looking at Ken. 'What do you need drinks for?'

Ken fixed Daisuke with a glare; Daisuke gave an innocent smile. Keru rolled his eyes, knowing immediately what direction Daisuke was aiming at; Keru kicked him under the table.

'Well,' said Ken slowly, 'we've got this party with some kids from my school. Would it be okay if we saw a movie earlier?'

'I can't,' said Hikari slowly, looking hurt. 'We have a wedding coming up and me and Keru have to go see our friend.' Ken looked guilty and, in spite of himself, Keru felt a feeling of derisive happiness swoop down on him. 'I should go,' said Hikari after a silent moment. 'I'll see you guys on Monday,' she said, turning to Keru and Daisuke, and kissed Ken swiftly on the cheek. She got to her feet, leaving some money on the table, and headed out the door.

There was a long moment of silence, Daisuke practically glowing with pride. Ken glared passionately at Daisuke. Keru kept his eyes down, a feeling of pleasure bubbling inside him.

'I should go too,' said Keru suddenly, getting to his feet.

'Me too,' said Daisuke.

'No,' said Ken immediately, 'Daisuke, don't you dare leave. You owe me for that. You're paying for my coffee.'

'Sorry, Ken, got to go. See you Friday, good luck with Hikari,' spluttered Daisuke breathlessly. He grabbed Keru by his arm and pulled him to the door, stepping out on to the street. 'How fucking good am I?' he laughed as the door shut, turning to Keru, his face alight with achievement.

'What did that achieve exactly?' asked Keru with a shake of his head. 'Hikari's just going to be mad at you.'

'No, she'll be mad at Ken,' said Daisuke. 'Which is great for you. And even better for me. Am I a great friend or what?'

Keru shook his head. 'I'm guessing Ken doesn't think so.'

'Fuck Ken. I mean, sure, who doesn't love Ken. But he moved in on our girl.'

'She's not my girl, Dai,' groaned Keru. 'And she's definitely not yours. You just want to fuck her. There are a million pretty girls in this fucking city. Leave Hikari alone.'

'None of them want me,' said Daisuke with a shrug.

'Hikari can't stand you,' sighed Keru.

'You're just mad because you want her to yourself,' said Daisuke with a knowing smile. 'You want to be the one to break them up.'

'I don't want them to break up.'

'Just keep telling yourself that, my friend,' chortled Daisuke. 'I've done my bit. She'll come to you with problems now. And then you tip her over the edge and she'll dump him. I'm a genius. And it's all for you, Takaishi.'

* * *

**I will have this finished by the end of the year. I pledge to you. Ily. Review plez.**


	18. Eighteen

**Update, guys. Yay.**

**Review please. x**

* * *

_Eighteen_

'So when's that wedding of yours?'

'A couple of weeks,' Izzy replied, his fingers tracing up her thigh. 'Do you remember Tachikawa Mimi? She was in my year, but she moved away two years ago. Well, she's coming back this weekend. It will be good.'

'The one with the ridiculously short skirts?' said Emi snidely.

'They're not that short,' mumbled Izzy.

'The cheerleader? Fucked some seventeen-year-old at like, fourteen? The one who used to sleep with Yamato?' said Emi, her tone becoming steadily more icy.

'To be fair, that guy was her boyfriend at the time,' Izzy told her. 'And her and Yamato dated for a while too.'

Emi shrugged. 'She has his virginity, right?'

Izzy shrugged. 'I guess. I don't know. They dated for like, two months two years ago. Not a big part of my life.'

'I remember she always used to flash her tits at you,' said Emi. 'So does she have a boyfriend now?'

'No, I don't think so,' said Izzy, withdrawing his hand from her thigh. 'Does it matter?'

Emi pursed her lips. 'Well, you know what silly girls get like at weddings.'

'Do I?'

'She'll obviously want to screw someone,' said Emi hotly. 'Girls like her can't stand attention on someone else for more than five minutes.'

'She's one of my best friends, actually,' Izzy told her shortly. 'She's a really great friend.'

'Well that's fine,' said Emi simply, folding her arms. 'Maybe just make sure someone's with you while you guys are together. You could pass her onto Yamato of course; he'll do anything to get laid.'

'Yamato's taken.'

Emi raised her eyebrows. 'Who?'

'I don't know. But I know Yamato, and I know he's fucking someone. And from what I'm guessing, he really likes her.'

Emi frowned. 'Izzy, Yamato's one of your best friends. You would know who he was dating.'

'Well, I don't,' Izzy lied.

'Come on, he would have told you.'

'Nope,' said Izzy truthfully. Indeed, Yamato was not foolish enough to tell Izzy outright, but it didn't take a genius to see that Yamato had been drooling over Sora for a little more than a year.

Emi rolled her eyes and got out of bed, beginning to pull her clothes on. 'Whatever. I need to go. I'll see you this weekend?'

'I don't know, I'll need to set aside some BJ time seeming Mimi's flying in,' said Izzy coldly.

Emi gave him a piercing glare. 'That's not funny,' she snapped. 'You spend too much time with Yamato.' She turned on her heels and marched from his room, slamming the door.

Izzy shook his head; _Mimi_ understood his humour.

* * *

Today of all days, Yamato needed to answer his phone.

Keru was in dire need of some brotherly guidance; and he was even willing to endure Yamato's teasing for some advice. A part of him was dying to follow Daisuke's lead and break up Hikari and Ken. And then another part of him knew he would be disgusted in himself for sinking to Daisuke's level. And the part of him who wanted nothing more than Hikari to be happy was sceptical of breaking them up; but it also was desperate to make Hikari happy with nothing but himself.

When the music continued to blare from behind the locked door of Yamato's apartment despite Keru's excessive knocking, he let out a growl and slung his bag off his back, searching for the key. After a moment his hand resurfaced and he unlocked the door, stepping into the messy apartment. Negotiating his way though the piles of porn magazines, dirty clothes, scattered CDs and women's underwear, Keru walked through the living room, calling for his brother. When he entered the kitchen and saw still no sign of his brother, he knocked on the bathroom door; no response. Now he was getting worried. His breathing quickening and all other sound covered by the blaring CD player, he pushed open the bedroom door and stopped in the doorway.

Before he could blurt out an apology and slam the door shut, he recognised the girl atop his brother. Her ruffled, auburn hair caught his eye before she glanced over her shoulder and shrieked as both of them took in each other's face. Sora rolled off Yamato and pulled the blankets up around her bare body. She lunged off the bed, grabbing her clothes off the floor, and dashed through the door that lead into the bathroom.

'Keru!' yelled Yamato furiously, grabbing a pillow to cover his crotch after Sora pulled the blankets off the bed. 'Get the fuck out!'

'What the fuck…' said Keru slowly, his voice monotonous with shock. 'What the _fuck?'_ The news was sinking in, and his anger was manifesting.

'Get out!' Yamato demanded again, throwing a pillow viciously at his brother as he struggled to get his jeans on. 'I mean it, Keru, get the fuck out!' Yamato steadied himself and lunged across the room, pushing Keru roughly out into the kitchen.

Keru gave Yamato a rough shove in response. 'What the fuck is this?' he spat at his brother, finally interpreting his rage. 'That was Sora! That was your best friend's ex-girlfriend that he's still fucking in love with! And who's still in love with him! What the fuck are you _doing_, Yamato!'

'Don't act all reprimanding, Keru, you don't know shit!' bellowed Yamato, glaring down at his brother. 'You're a hairless little prick, Keru. Don't you dare try and tell me what I'm doing! Get out of my apartment!'

'Fine!' roared Keru. 'Fucking hell, I knew you were a bastard, but I never knew you were like this. We all know you're a fuck up. We all know you get yourself into shit. I know you're never there for me. But fucking hell, I never thought you'd do this to someone like Tai!'

Keru turned away and marched out of the kitchen towards the front door. Yamato hurried after him, grabbing Keru's shoulder and spinning him around. 'Are you going to tell him?'

Keru glared up at his brother, sapphire-like eyes contending with each other. 'You're my brother. I'm not going to fuck you over like you've fucked over Tai,' Keru shot at him.

He pushed off Yamato and walked from the apartment, slamming the door.

* * *

The dress was tight and dark, and accented the willowy curves present in her body. Her sleek dark hair swayed at her shoulders, and her teeth played nervously at her lip, giving away her vulnerability in an instant.

'Is it okay?' she asked in a small voice, dark eyes blinking pleadingly at him.

He didn't know what to say. Yes, of course it looked okay. Better than okay. But he didn't like it, not at all. She wasn't the little girl he had grown up with, and he knew that her innocence, her naïve instinct to trust everyone around her, would soon leave her too. 'Yeah,' he mumbled. 'I like it a lot.'

She smiled at him, and turned to face the mirror, inspecting her reflection as if searching it for herself. 'I don't know if it suits me,' she murmured, and when he hesitated to respond she glanced at him. 'Keru?'

'You look great,' he told her. 'Like Mimi, or Sora.'

'It's just for the rehearsal dinner; I still need help choosing a flower girl dress.' She gave another faint smile, but there was something melancholy in the look she gave her reflection. 'Everything's so different,' she said thoughtfully, refusing to look at him, 'I mean, Jyou's getting married. And Mimi's coming home; we haven't seen her in two years - three, for you. And now, Tai and Sora.' She stepped away from the mirror and sank down onto the edge of her bed, staring blankly at her bedroom wall. 'And Ken.'

Keru nodded, and went to sit beside her. 'How are you two going?'

She didn't respond immediately, but played with a loose thread on her doona cover.

'Kari?' he prompted, giving her gentle nudge.

'I think,' she began, and he could sense her nervousness, 'I think I'm going to fuck him.'

Something seemed to plummet inside Keru. He wondered why he had not seen this coming; he recognised guys like Ken, and knew immediately his mind was a minefield of _experience._ And perhaps, Keru told himself, he had only not realised that this was inevitable because he was in denial; in denial that Hikari was undoubtedly going to grow up without him. 'I don't think you should,' Keru blurted, before he could stop himself.

Hikari glanced at him. 'Why not?'

'Well…' began Keru. 'Because he might just be wanting to fuck you and dump you. I mean, this is _Ichijouji Ken_ we're talking about. Every girl wants him. Why would he settle for just one?' Hikari looked horrified, and Keru felt guilt sink in immediately; he had stooped to Daisuke's level.

'Oh…' murmured Hikari. 'I thought he liked me…'

'Well, you never know,' said Keru quickly. And, desperate to move away from the topic, he spluttered out, 'I've got something to tell you. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone else, and you _have to promise_ not to get mad, okay?'

Hikari looked up at him, apparently wanting to talk more about Ken. 'Okay…' she started hesitantly. 'Are you okay, Keru? What have you done?'

'Well, I haven't done anything,' he said hurriedly. 'But… but, just promise, okay?'

'Um, maybe. Yes. Yes, I suppose.'

'Okay,' said Keru, taking a deep breath. He knew he would eventually need to tell her, and he couldn't back out now. 'The other day, I was going to Yamato's house to see him, and you know he never answers his phone. So I hadn't told him I was coming. And he didn't answer when I knocked, but I could hear a CD playing so I just thought he hadn't heard me. But I have a key, so I went in… and… I don't know, I guess when he didn't answer when I called out I got kind of worried. So I went into his room, and I didn't knock and… Promise you won't tell?'

Hikari frowned. 'Tell who?'

'Just promise, because I _know_ you're going to want to.'

Hikari rolled her eyes. 'Fine, I promise. Just tell me, Keru, you're making me anxious.'

Keru took a deep, stabling breath. 'He was fucking Sora.'

There was a few seconds of silence before Hikari laughed. 'What?' she asked, apparently believing she had misheard. 'Who?'

'Sora.'

'Which Sora?' asked Hikari, continuing to giggle.

Keru rolled his eyes. '_Our_ Sora, Hika. Takenouchi Sora. _Tai's_ Sora.'

Hikari stared at Keru, and when she spoke again it was in a whisper. 'Are you – no – no, she wouldn't. Yamato wouldn't. It must have been someone else. Are you _sure?_'

'Yes,' Keru insisted. 'Definitely.'

'No,' said Hikari firmly, getting to her feet and beginning to pace back and forth across the room. 'No. They love Tai. That would kill him if he found out.'

'That's why he can't find out,' Keru muttered, watching her pacing.

'But he's Yamato's best friend!' cried Hikari, turning to face Keru. 'And Sora and Tai! She loved him! She still does; we all know it!'

'Hikari, shh,' hissed Keru, getting to his feet and gripping her shoulders in an attempt to calm her. 'And don't think I didn't tell Yamato the exact same thing. But it's true. You need to stop being so trusting of people.'

'But we have to tell Tai,' whimpered Hikari. 'He needs to know.'

'No, no, no,' said Keru quickly. 'We can't do that. What do you think it'll do to him? It'll kill him. After he's killed Yamato, of course. It's not going to help anyone.'

'But I can't not tell him,' stammered Hikari, looking close to tears. 'He's my brother.'

'And Yamato's my brother,' said Keru. 'Just trust me, please. It's not going to help anyone. Least of all Tai. You've got to believe me.'

Hikari took a deep breath and nodded. But she couldn't help asking herself, _Why is he asking me to trust him, when he just told me I need to stop trusting people?_

* * *

'This one would look pretty, Hika,' Sora informed her, sliding the catalogue across Yamato's dining room table.

Hikari, inspecting the dress Sora had indicated, gave a derisive click of her tongue and slid the catalogue back across the table. She crossed her arms and laid her head in them, giving a tired sigh.

'Well?'

'Too frilly.'

Sora rolled her eyes. 'You're impossible,' she scolded, 'just like your…' Sora hesitated, before violently turning the pages of her catalogue. 'This one?' she asked in a fluster, holding it up for Hikari to see.

'No.'

'Forget it, Sora,' Yamato called from cross the room, kneeling in front of the TV beside his brother, their hands working rapidly at game-controllers, their eyes fixed on the flashing screen. 'Compared to Mimi, you're useless when it comes to shopping.'

Sora threw the catalogue back onto the pile on the table. 'Meaning?' she demanded scathingly, crossing her arms and legs and glaring at the back of Yamato's head.

'Meaning…' said Yamato slowly, watching the TV screen carefully as his player chopped down three enemy soldiers in his way, 'meaning, wait until she gets here for Hikari to find a dress.'

'Yamato!' cried Keru indignantly. 'Pay attention! We've got the Boss soon!'

'Chill the fuck down, Teeks, he's no match or pros like me,' mocked Yamato.

'I should go anyway,' sighed Sora, getting to her feet and stuffing the dress catalogues into her bag. 'I have to meet Mimi at the Airport, she wants help with her luggage.'

Yamato looked round at her, receiving a smack and a very indignant cry from Keru, sending Hikari into a wild fit of mocking giggles. 'I'll go with you,' said Yamato, throwing the controller away and getting to his feet to help Sora with her jacket.

'Oh, fuck yourself, Yamato!' snapped Keru, as both their Players were chopped down before his eyes. Yamato ignored him, and addressed Sora in a tender voice.

'Come on, you're exhausted; Izzy told me you've been staying up until four AM doing revision.'

Sora looked embarrassed. 'Exams are in two weeks, Yamato, you should be studying too. And anyway, I promised Mimi I'd meet her. I haven't seen her since I flew over there for her birthday last year.' Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she passed at the doorway into the lounge. 'Bye, Teeks. And Hikari; we _will _find you a dress.' Yamato followed her through the lounge to his apartment door, at which she paused and pecked his lips.

'Come on. Just go have a sleep now; just sleep here. I'll kick those two out, and I'll go get the taxi with Mimi, and you can rest,' he insisted.

Sora sighed. She felt completely drained, sucked dry; she had things she needed in order for the wedding; she had Yamato's clinging to evade; she had Mimi's meddling, which would only intensify now they were back in the same city; she had exams in two weeks; she had her mother; and not to mention, she was already busy finding new ways to pretend to be unaware of Tai's existence at school. 'Alright,' she sighed. 'But you're taking the blame if Mimi has a fit when I'm not there.'

'Done,' said Yamato. She followed him back into the lounge room. 'Keru, get out, Sora's sleeping here. Hikari, you can stay, but don't break anything.'

'Why would I break anything?' Hikari asked indignantly.

'Why do I have to leave?' snapped Keru.

'Yamato, don't be so mean to our imouto and otouto. Stay, you two, I'll sleep in the bedroom. And Yamato, leave now or you'll be late and she won't be happy,' instructed Sora. She disappeared into Yamato's room, Yamato gave a grunted goodbye to Keru and Hikari, and left the room, a moment later the apartment door slamming shut.

'It was easier than I thought it would be not to slap them when I'm around them,' said Hikari casually, once they were both alone.

'I don't know, I'm finding it pretty fucking difficult,' grumbled Keru, returning to his game.

'Tai won't talk to me,' she said glumly.

'Don't take it personally. I'm sure you don't talk to him about Ken,' said Keru. He regretted it immediately, knowing that once he had been mentioned him, Hikari would inevitably proceed to seek advice.

'Keru, can I ask you something?' squeaked Hikari, right on quay.

'Maybe.'

'Gosh, you must find this so annoying,' said Hikari.

'No, never,' mumbled Keru grudgingly.

'Well… well… the other day, at Ken's house, we were kissing and stuff. In his bed. And… um…'

'What?'

Hikari took a deep breath. 'He said we should sleep together.'

Keru gritted his teeth in an attempt not to snap at her. 'And what did you say?'

'I told him I'd think about it,' she murmured. 'But what you said, Keru, about him not really liking me…'

Keru threw away his controller and turned around to meet her gaze. 'I didn't mean that,' he said sternly. 'I'm sorry. I don't know why I said that… it's just Daisuke kept talking about you guys, how you're not right… and I know I was being a dick, and I know it wasn't fair, but seeing you with other guys… I don't know, Hika, you're always just going to be…' Keru hesitated and shook his head, turning back to the TV.

Hikari did not tear her eyes from him, and in a very small voice, she asked, 'What were you going to say?'

Keru gave a forced laugh. 'It's stupid but… but to me, it's always just us.'

Hikari could not find her voice.

'But Ken makes you happy,' Keru continued, as casually as he could manage, 'and that's good enough for me.'

* * *

**Next chapter will be up shortly. Like, within the week. It's nearly finished because originally it was part of this one but it got too long.**

**xx**


	19. Nineteen

**I have another update for all of you.**

**So soon. I know. But I'm trying to power through this so I can get it done by the end of the year.**

**I'm sure this chapter will please you and make up for my destruction of Tai and Sora.**

**Review please. x**

* * *

_Nineteen_

He had foolishly questioned whether he would have trouble finding her.

He spoke to her every other day; he hardly even missed her, as he doubted their relationship would be any different if she had remained in Tokyo. But still, he hadn't seen her in two years; she wasn't brunette anymore, nor was she fifteen.

But, of course, Mimi had a habit of drawing all eyes towards her. He noticed her in an instant, marching through the dreary crowd leaving Customs. She had a leather handbag in the crook of her arm, large black sunglasses obscuring most of her face, red lips, a short, dark green dress that flowed around her thighs and clung to her torso, a short, tight red jacket, cream stockings, heeled, high-topped boots of black leather, clanking jewellery on her wrists, and bleached curls that cascaded down her back. A security guard was following shortly behind her, carrying two monstrous Chanel, one in each of his strained hands.

Yamato moved forward to meet her, but found himself held back; when she had left Tokyo she had been a bubbly, lively, talkative sweet-heart that nobody could help but adore. Now, striding right past him towards the airport's exit, was a stunning woman, not sparing her surroundings a second glance; he felt vulnerable. He followed her out onto the strip of road that was choked with taxis, watching her gaze up and down the walkway in search of Sora, biting her lip in thought and annoyance; _nobody_ made Tachikawa Mimi wait. Not even her best friend. Mimi turned to face the guard carrying her bags, pouting teasingly at him.

'My friend's not here to meet me,' she squeaked sadly. 'Would you please, please wait here with me? I don't know how long she'll be.

Yamato shook his head watching the guard's internal contemplation. 'I'd love to, sweet heart,' he said after a moment, 'but I really need to get back inside. I shouldn't even really be out here. I'm not really supposed to carry luggage, you know?'

Yamato watched as Mimi's pout intensified. 'Oh, of course,' she said, exaggeratedly glum, 'but see, I haven't been here in absolutely _years_, and I don't know _what_ I'd do if I got last. And I need to get all the way out to the bay, but I'm just _awful_ with directions. And if my friend doesn't get here I don't know _what_ I'll do.'

Yamato could see how tempted the guard was to agree to wait with her, and decided to put him out of his misery. He approached, making sure he stayed out of Mimi's line of sight, and when he was just a few feet behind her, he announced, 'Maybe I could help.'

Mimi turned immediately, pushing her sunglasses back onto her head, her blonde curls brushing from her face. As she took in the sight of him her lips cracked into smile; she dashed forwards and he outstretched his arms to her, only to feel her ring-clad hand slap brutally against his pale cheek.

He jumped back, clutching his cheek. 'What the fuck is wrong with you, Mimi?' he snapped at her.

She slapped him again in a flurry of fury. 'Wrong with _me?_ What's wrong with _you_, Ishida? I thought we wanted them _together!_ No wonder you wouldn't help me! Of course you'll do _anything_ to get laid, even fucking over your best friend!'

He pushed her away, glaring at her. 'So she told you, then?'

'No shit,' Mimi spat at him. 'You really are a pathetic bastard, you know. And don't even _think_ about getting a lift with _me_. I'll carry my _own_ bags, thank you very much.' She snatched the bags from the bewildered guard and turned away sharply, tugging her bags behind her and marching away from Yamato at a speed he wouldn't have thought possible with heels such as hers. The guard, who had been watching their encounter nervously, backed away and re-entered the airport's building.

Grumbling with anger, clutching his throbbing cheek, Yamato hurried after her down the walkway. 'Yeah right,' he spat, not letting more than a metre or two fall between them, 'Tachikawa, the day you carry your own bags is the day Izzy gets the girl.'

'Don't even talk to me,' she snapped, not turning. 'And don't say a word against Kourshiro – he's an absolute sweet heart. What'sherface – Emi – traded up after _you_.'

'Oh, give me a break, that's not what you were telling me two years ago,' he snarled at her.

'Two years ago you weren't fucking the girl your best friend's in love with!' Mimi screeched at him, stepping off the sidewalk and hailing a taxi. In an instant one had pulled up and the driver was hauling her bags into the boot. Mimi slipped into the back seat and before she had slammed the door, Yamato had slid in beside her. 'Oh, don't you dare,' she threatened, glaring at him with her cheeks flushed beneath her makeup. 'Get out right now! Excuse me, please get him out!' she cried at the driver.

'I'll pay you double if you let me stay in this cab,' Yamato assured the weary-looking driver. The driver gave Mimi a guilty look and Yamato, grinning, turned to her. 'So are you staying in Odaiba? Where are we off to?'

'_We're_ not off anywhere,' Mimi sneered, crossing her arms and sticking out her chin in defiance.

As the taxi pulled out of the curb, Yamato plucked Mimi's handbag from her lap and pulled out a clump of unkempt paperwork, which indicated her flight details along with her hotel details. 'Ooh, the Peninsula Tokyo; Deluxe Suite. Keisuke-San's certainly looking after our little girl, isn't he?'

Mimi slammed her hands violently into his crotch and Yamato let out a cry; she hurriedly snatched back the forms and her handbag. 'Don't touch!' she hissed at him, watching him unsympathetically as he cringed in pain. 'Oh god, LA to Tokyo and I'm greeted by _you_. I look absolutely dreadful of course, not a way to greet an ex-boyfriend that you absolutely despise. And of course, Daddy didn't book me a rental car, and he knows I _hate_ taxis,' she rambled hottly, pulling her compact-mirror from her pocket and beginning to reapply her makeup. 'No offence, of course,' she added to the driver, who could do nothing but smile at her batting eyelids in the taxi's mirror.

'Why would he rent you a car? You're an awful driver,' Yamato groaned spitefully. 'Jesus, Mimi, I think you've sterilized me. You never used to be that rough.'

'You've never even seen me drive, Ishida,' she hissed at him. 'I've been driving since I was sixteen. You haven't even got your licence.'

'They just _give_ them away in America,' he grumbled at her. 'Not unlike you. No wonder you fit in there so well.' Before Mimi could hit him again, he continued. 'And I don't need to see you drive to know that after Sora came home from your birthday last year Tai couldn't get her into a car for like, two months.'

Mimi snapped her mirror shut. 'Don't even speak their names, Yamato, you disgrace yourself.'

'Oh, give it a rest, it's not like you care.'

Mimi's face contorted with rage. 'Not like I care? Says you? I'm the one running around trying to patch them up! Why else would I be flying in early for the wedding? And no wonder it's been so difficult to get them back together; your pathetic cock was in the way.'

Yamato grunted and crossed his arms, making a point to look away from her and out the window. They were out of the airport now, the taxi rolling through the concrete expanse of Tokyo. 'You don't understand.'

'And _what_ exactly do I not understand?'

Yamato gave a great sigh. 'You never love people, Mim. I've seen you with guys – everyone has. You're good with them, obviously. Even with me; we've been best friends since before we hit puberty and I adore you and up until a few weeks ago you adored me, but still, when we were together it wasn't anything… it was just kids fucking around. And I know what it's like because I've been doing the same thing for almost as long as you have but…'

'But?' Mimi urged curtly.

'But with Tai and Sora, I mean – I've never seen people happy like they were. I mean, in love with their best friend. It's so _fucking_ unfair. And I wanted that. But then I started thinking… I had already tried my best friend, and you and me hadn't worked. And then I realised that I just wanted _her_. And I know he loved her – I know he _loves_ her. But now she loves me. And I can't let that go because with her it's different.' He glanced up at Mimi; the tenderness in her eyes was so intense that he hardly recognised her as Mimi. 'I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

'I know,' she murmured, watching him closely; she was not seeing him as the man who had fucked Tai over, but instead as the naïve boy who could not see that Sora did not return his affections . 'Don't think I'm carrying my own bags when we get to the Peninsula.'

He gave a sniff of laughter. 'And I thought I'd enjoy having you back.' To that Mimi gave him the same pout she had used on him as a twelve-year-old flirting, and he grinned at her. 'It's not the same with you away; we've all fucked up.'

She patted his thigh gently. 'I know, Yama,' she said sweetly, 'Mimi will make it all better.'

* * *

The bedsprings creaked, the blankets shifted and Sora groaned. She could feel a warm body shifting beside her, and felt a tender hand touch her shoulder. 'T- Yamato,' she murmured, stopping herself quickly, 'not now.'

An arm looped around her, squeezing her into a hug, much too thin or soft for Tai or Yamato and she rolled over. Amber eyes blinked back at her and red lips cracked into a smile. 'Mimi!' she cried.

'Sora!' Mimi trilled, pulling Sora into a tighter hug and squealing with joy. 'Oh my god, oh my god, you do not understand how much I've missed you!'

'Believe me, I do!' Sora insisted gleefully, her voice shrill with excitement. 'Where's Yamato?'

'Oh, I don't know, I told him he wasn't allowed to come home until you and me had had a talk,' chirped Mimi.

'Thank god,' sighed Sora, grinning at the smaller girl. 'Oh god, Meems, it is _so_ good to see you. Jesus, you do not understand. How was the flight? Do you want something to eat? I mean, I know this is Yamato's place but I'm trying to make him check use-by dates-'

'Sora,' said Mimi sternly, and Sora fell quiet immediately. 'Don't try and talk to me about food at a time like this, okay?'

Sora nodded, before bursting into tears. Mimi pulled her back into a hug.

* * *

'I don't think this is working.'

He blinked his dark eyes. 'Right.'

He wasn't interested in her words. Did she really have to do this? Couldn't she just be happy with their sex and polite conversations about homework and weekends?

'Well?' she prompted.

'Well what?'

Her eyes narrowed. 'Do _you_ think this is working?'

He didn't answer for a moment. It was a stupid question, after all. It took her sharp nudge and clicking tongue and rolling eyes to have him articulate a short, simple answer. 'There's no such thing as "working".'

The effect was instantaneous. Her mouth parted in something similar to disgust. Her brows knotted. Her hands went to her hips in the effect that he had realized women use to say, "_I'm an angry girl and you better listen to my opinion and fix my problems because I'm more attractive than you and no body else with breasts like mine is going to have sex with you"._

'Why do you always _do that_,' she hissed at him. He shrugged and turned back to his locker, searching for his Calculus text book. She slammed the door closed, cutting off his distraction. 'You don't have to be so rational all the time, Koushiro. That's not what love is about.'

'Love?' he asked, in a mockingly sweet tone. 'Are we in love, Emi? Wow, this is a fantastic way to find that out: with you yelling at me.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

He began spinning the dial of his lock furiously, struggling to remember the code. 'Just that I doubt you'd be saying you loved me in any other context than to get me to agree to whatever you're trying to get me to do.'

'This is what I mean!' she screeched, causing a few other students to turn uninterested heads their way for a second. 'You analyse everything! Acting like everything needs a reason!'

'Well, it does.'

'No. It. Doesn't!' And she actually stamped her foot with each word. 'You're not honest; you never tell what you're thinking. You just know it's strategically smart to act like you're interested in my Phych class or what happened in my dance class!'

'I'm not certain the term "strategically smart" is grammatical correct,' he pondered aloud, wrenching his locker open. _Hypocrite_; like she cared when he spoke about how the teacher had stated Newton's third law incorrectly or that he had installed a new program on his laptop.

'You're deflecting!'

'It's not really deflecting if I'm not listening to you.'

She hesitated and eased a deep breath. 'Okay, Izzy. I know you don't have much experience with this, but couples hit road-blocks in the first few months-'

'Says whiny rich women. Couples are never happy. They just ignore the issues until they can't hold it in anymore and then have a fight, so then they can claim it's a one off thing, or a road block as you call it.'

'Never happy, are we?' she asked with raised eyebrows. 'Izzy, I'm going to come back when you've calmed down.'

'I am calm. It's hard to get worked up about something I think is complete bullshit.'

'We need to work this out,' she continued, ignoring him. 'We need to find out why you think you're not happy.' And with that she turned on her heels and stalked off.

* * *

'Oh, Sora, imagine this with your hair!' cried Mimi, pulling an ornate, blue cocktail dress from the shelf and holding it up against Sora.

Sora shook her head. 'Meems, I have a dress. We need one for Hikari, that's it.'

'Can't I just borrow one of yours, Mimi?' asked Hikari glumly, looking around at the exquisite dresses nervously. 'Or wear the one I have for the rehearsal dinner?'

'Jyou said Summer colours,' said Sora tiredly, picking out a yellow dress from the shelf and holding it up to Hikari to inspect. 'How about this?'

'God no,' cried Mimi, receiving a pointed look from the shopkeeper. 'Imagine if Ken saw her in that, Sora, she'd just _die._'

'How would you know, you haven't met him,' sighed Sora.

'No, but from what you've told me, he sounds _gorgeous_,' said Mimi cheerfully.

Hikari paled slightly and turned to Sora. 'What have you told her?'

'Oh, nothing much,' said Mimi with a wave of her hand, sparing Sora from giving an explanation. 'Just, you know. How you guys met, that he plays soccer, whether or not you should fuck him. Just regular stuff.'

'You tell people that?' cried Hikari, rounding back on Sora.

'Oh, Kari, don't pretend I wouldn't have gotten it out of you anyway, it's much easier if we go through Sora,' laughed Mimi. 'So he's good looking, obviously?'

'Well, yes,' said Hikari timidly.

Mimi shrugged, pausing to inspect her makeup in the mirror of the shop. 'Then just do it.'

'What?' squeaked Hikari in horror.

'It's just sex, Kari. If you're attracted to him why not just do it?' Mimi said simply.

Hikari bit her lip. 'Because… because…' she stammered, feeling foolish, 'because shouldn't the first time be… _special?_'

'Yes, Hika, don't listen to Mimi,' said Sora consolingly.

'Oh, Sora, you were completely wasted the first time you fucked Tai,' said Mimi with a wave of her hand. 'That was hardly special. But you guys were happy for a long time.' Sora went silent at the mention of Tai, and Mimi continued. 'The first time's just something to get it over with. The thing about sex is that it's only important if you make yourself think it's important. After that it's just fun.'

'You are truly a goddess of emotion, Meems,' mocked Sora. Mimi shrugged and went back to the mirror.

* * *

Kyo and Jyou's babbling rang around the small dining table, occupied only by the Kidos, Kyo's family and those in the wedding ceremony. Hikari wanted very much to be able to drive home with Tai. It was only a rehearsal dinner, after all, and she and Tai had already played their parts as the flower girl and groomsman. Did they really need to stay around for dinner and listen to the bride and groom's families bicker about the wedding day? She was barely blocking out the extended family's bickering in an attempt to consider the crude advice Mimi had given her. And when she had asked Chinatsu, Etsuko and Aina, their advice had been even less help than Mimi's.

Of course Ken was attractive, and of course he was lovely and funny, but the things he told her (his brother, the Digiworld, his dreams of black oceans) was not something she wanted in a boyfriend.

The problem was, she knew that without her there would be noeone for him to confide in.

'She's unbearable, isn't she?'

Hikari look up, startled. A girl, around Hikari's own age, had dropped into the seat beside her. Her shapeless orange dress clashed with the lavender-dye through her long, straggly hair, and her large glasses magnified the glumness shown in her eyes.

Hikari gave small smile. 'Who?'

'My sister,' snapped the girl. 'All she's spoken about for the last six months is Jyou this, Jyou that. She's so up herself, and it's only gotten worse since he proposed. I recommend you get him out now before he gets sucked into my family. I'm Miyako, by the way.'

'You're Kyo's sister?' asked Hikari slowly. 'I thought Momoe was her sister?'

Miyako gritted her teeth. 'She has two sisters – she doesn't talk about me often. Her and Momoe like to think they're superior to me because they're the oldest. They _always_ need to do better than me, you know? Her name's not even, Kyo; didn't know that, did you? People used to call me that when I was little; like, Kyo, Miyako? And she thought it was cute, so now we have to call _her_ that. Her real name's Chizuru. _And_ she bleaches her hair.'

Hikari nodded slowly, looking across the table at Tai for assistance.

'It's Hikari, right?' asked Miyako.

'Um, yeah.'

'And your brother's Taichi? The groomsman?'

Hikari nodded. 'Call him Tai, though. He hates Taichi.'

Miyako shook her head. 'I'm opposed to abbreviated names.'

'Oh… okay.'

* * *

When Keru stepped out of the elevator, he had to take a very bracing breath to stop himself turning back away and leaving the apartment block. He did not want to be there. He didn't want the relationship between him and Hikari to turn into some scenario where he acted as her sex-advisor, talking her through all her relationship problems. Hearing about Hikari's relationship with another guy was probably the last thing he wanted.

But this was Hikari. She was his best friend, and they loved each other. He started down the sunlit corridor towards the familiar door to her own apartment. But even still, when he phone rang as he reached her door he jumped at the opportunity to prolong his time away from her. 'Daisuke?' he asked into the phone after glancing at the Caller ID.

'Well done, you mother fucker!' Even over the phone, Keru could tell that Daisuke could not contain his joy, and imagined him running in circles around his lounge in an attempt to put his joyous energy to use.

'Uh, what the fuck are you on about?' Keru asked into the phone.

'You did it, idiot!' shouted Daisuke gleefully.

'Did what?'

'Broke them up!' Daisuke cried. 'Seriously, you are the best guy! And I swear to god, after I have a week with her she is all yours. True love, I swear to god, it's in store for both of you. Fuck, Keru, this is the best news I've heard in weeks!'

It was like he was reading this in a book; this could not be real life. Keru new nothing of this, and why wouldn't Hikari have told him? Daisuke surely had to be misinformed. 'Daisuke,' said Keru sternly, 'where did you hear this from? Who told you?'

'Ken, genius,' snapped Daisuke. 'He seemed okay about it, actually. Said he was happy with the break up, and that he'd miss her, but the time with her helped him and that he knows he'll be okay. What a wanker, seriously, who just shrugs off getting dumped? But anyway, how did you do it? Did you pronounce your undying love for her?'

At that moment the door of the apartment opened. Hikari smiled gently, her eyes twinkling. Her hair was out and she was wearing a small pink dress and knee-high socks.

Daisuke continued to scream into the phone, but Keru was unresponsive. 'Can't fucking wait for the next week of my life, man, she'll be all over me. You just watch,' Daisuke boasted.

'Is that Daisuke?' asked Hikari with a knowing smile, nodding at the phone, Daisuke's voice coming so loud from it that it had reached Hikari. Keru nodded. Hikari stepped forward and took the phone from Keru and held it to her lips. 'Bye, Dai,' she chirped, before hanging up the phone. She looked back up at Keru. 'Come on,' she instructed, holding out her hand to him and heading back into the apartment.

Keru followed her in and collapsed onto the couch, breathing heavily. 'Daisuke – uh – Daisuke said…'

Hikari came and leant over the back of the couch, leaning close to him to hear his croaking voice. 'My parents and Tai are out,' she said simply.

'Hikari,' said Keru quietly, 'did you break up with Ken?'

Hikari smiled. 'Yes.'

'Oh… are you okay?'

'I'm completely excellent,' she announced breathlessly. 'I just thought, you know, there's more to love than attraction.'

'Well, yeah, but-'

She leant across the couch's back and kissed him. In his surprise, he jumped back, staring at her as if seeing a completely different girl.

'Sorry,' she murmured, though she did not look at all sorry.

And then they moved forward at the same time. She kissed differently to other girls he had kissed; her lips worked more softly and tenderly, and she tasted _sweet_. Like nothing he had ever tasted, and he new immediately he would never find anything that would help him describe it.

Her heart was racing, but not in the terrifying, hectic way it had with Ken. In a way that let her know that this would keep her content for as long as she needed. She could stay with him in the room, their hands clutching each other's for days on end.

He leant back. 'Wait, uh… why?'

'Because I love you,' she said. 'You're my best friend. Of course I love you. You make me happy. And I just started thinking, why am I letting him just be a friend? Why can't we be more? And I started thinking, I liked Ken. I liked him a lot. But I just _liked_ him. And it's nice. And it's exhilarating. But you're better, because… because you're mine. And I know you. And I've always known you. And when you came back to Tokyo things became good – better than they had ever been. And I started thinking, if a friend makes you this happy, make sure they're something you can hold onto.'

He chortled. 'You're crazy.'

'That's fine with me,' she said. She climbed over the back of the couch and laced her arms around his neck, her fingers trailing in his golden hair. He could hear her breath and pushed in closer towards her, and they lowered themselves to a lying position on the couch, him holding himself over her, their bodies warm against each other.

'I'm glad I didn't fuck Ken,' she told him.

'I'm glad you didn't, too,' he said. 'I'm glad I didn't fuck any girls in Hiroshima.'

Their kissing begun again, and she tugged at his shirt. He nuzzled her neck, his lips playing with her pale skin. His hands slid up the inside of her thigh and she gave a content sigh, clinging to him as if he was the only thing she could feel, and she lifted her legs around either side of his torso.

That was when the door opened. And the two fifteen-year-olds, the couch in clear view of the apartment door, looked up, Keru not sliding away from her fast enough, their ruffled hair and his discarded shirt an immediate give away. Tai's face took a moment to contort from shock to rage, and then he lunged. Izzy, who had come through the doorway with him, stood back in shock, before dashing forward to hold Tai back.

'What the fuck is this?' he spat at them, marching from the door to the couch in just a few strides. 'What the fuck, Hikari? You're fifteen!'

'Tai,' breathed Hikari, getting to her feet, defiance in her eyes. 'Tai, calm down-'

'What the fuck!' Tai roared, grabbing Keru's arm and twisting it, Keru folding to avoid his arm breaking, groaning with pain. Izzy moved forward, trying to pull Tai back.

'Tai, let him go,' warned Izzy desperately.

'Tai, fuck, please,' groaned Keru, shaking as Tai twisted his arm.

'Tai, let go of him!' spat Izzy.

'She's our little sister, you fucking bastard!' Tai shot at Keru, tightening his grip on the blonde.

'Tai!' screeched Hikari, who looked on the verge of tears. She kicked out, making contact with Tai, who staggered and lost his grip on Keru. 'Leave him alone!' she yelled, stepping between Keru and her brother. 'This has nothing to do with you!'

'Keru, leave,' Izzy hissed. His tone gave Keru no option but to pull his shirt back over his head and walk swiftly towards the door.

'You don't have to leave, Takeru,' Hikari announced boldly.

'Yes he fucking does!' Tai roared.

'Tai, it's Hikari, she's not an idiot-' said Izzy softly, as Keru slammed the apartment door on his way out.

'Seems like it to me,' Tai barked.

'You know, it's not our fault Sora doesn't want you anymore!' Hikari retaliated. 'It's not our fault we're happy!'

'Hikari…' warned Izzy, gripping Tai's shoulder, almost fearing he would lash out at Hikari.

'Izzy, get out,' muttered Tai, seething with fury.

'I don't think so,' said Izzy brusquely.

'He's right, Izzy, leave please,' demanded Hikari, a sense of control in her voice that Izzy had never heard from her.

Izzy let out a deep breath. 'Alright,' he murmured uncertainly. 'Alright, fine, but Hikari, if you need me-'

'Out!' both siblings ordered together.

Once Izzy had left, they turned back to each other, fuming with rage that they could not imagine how to get rid of.

'You shouldn't have done that,' Hikari hissed.

'Neither should you,' Tai shot at her.

'Nothing happened.'

'It would have.'

'Would it have been any of your business if it did?' Hikari asked with contempt.

Tai let out a growl and fell back onto the couch. 'But it's you,' he groaned disparagingly. 'Seriously. Takaishi Takeru. Really?'

'We all said the same thing to Sora when she started dating you,' Hikari told him scornfully, to which she got no response. 'I'm sorry I said that,' she murmured. 'I'm sorry you're not happy.'

He shrugged. 'It's not your fault. Just… just…. Don't let me look at him for a while, okay?'

* * *

**Yaaaay. They kissed.**

**That was all disgustingly written. Sorry.**

**xx**


	20. Twenty

**Okay. We're getting to the end of the fic. Yay!**

**Review please. x**

* * *

_Twenty_

Tai paused out the front of Yamato's door. He didn't really want to be here, but Mimi had explained that Yamato wanted nothing more than to sit around and get drunk, and Tai would not have to get emotional, as he didn't trust himself not to break down, and he couldn't have people seeing him as someone like _that_. Lately things went by in a sick limbo, and whenever he studied he would read the words and understand nothing, and the thing was he felt too exhausted to even acknowledge the fact that he was going to fail his exams.

He rapped olive hands against the door, and his arm fell back by his side. The door cracked open, and he saw Mimi's large amber eyes, surrounded by a sea of mascara lathered lashes, and her plump, glossy lips crack into a large smile. She threw open the door and her arms knotted around his neck, her legs lifting off the ground in eagerness. 'Hello, Chia!'

He rested his hands feebly on her back. 'Aren't I a bit old to be called something you used to use when I was eleven and I used to piss you off?'

'Aren't you a bit old for the haircut you had when you were eleven and had no sense of personal hygiene?' she asked, backing into Yamato's lounge room and setting herself gracefully on the arm of the couch. 'Sit, Tai, you look like you could pass out at any moment.'

He fell down on the side of the couch that she was farthest from. 'Maybe I could.'

She was looking at him over her shoulder, and leant out a smooth arm to pat the leg of his jeans consolingly. 'Things are going to be okay.'

Suddenly he was pressing his face in his hands, tears moistening spots on his palms. 'I don't think they will be, Meems.'

The door was then nudged open the door, and Sora froze, her bag slipping from her grip. 'What's he doing here?'

'We're all going to have a talk, Sora,' said Mimi softly, slipping off the couch's arm to stand.

Tai jumped up from the corner of the couch, his eyes piercing Sora with vicious longing. 'Fuck this,' he snapped, turning to Mimi with a venomous glare. He should have expected this: Mimi. She was manipulative and witty and thought she knew best. She had lured him into a petty, pointless trap. But what annoyed him most was that he desperately wanted Mimi to succeed; to make Sora look at him, talk to him, painful as it was to just have her in the same room as him. He made for the door.

But Mimi was too quick for him. She moved like a breeze, thin, curved legs prancing to the door and slipping between it and Sora, pushing it shut and brushing Sora's hand from the doorknob. Tai stopped still a few metres away, as if scared to approach Sora.

Sora rounded on Mimi, the messy knot of red hair loosening in her haste. 'Mimi, what the fuck is this?'

'It's an intervention, sweetie,' chirped Mimi, in her would-be serious tone. 'We just have to wait-'

From behind Mimi, the door opened, and her stance faltered and she stumbled in her high-heels. Izzy broke away from Jyou's side in the doorway, pulling her to her feet. 'You okay?'

'Thank you, Koushiro,' she squeaked with a beam, ducking to hug Izzy, her curls falling around his face. She broke away from him and pecked Jyou on the cheek. Before she returned to the arm of the couch, she pulled a silver key from her pocket and locked the apartment door to quall any escape attempts made my Sora or Tai.

'Where's Yamato?' asked Jyou, wiping the glossy pink mark Mimi had left on his cheek. 'Bit odd, isn't it? We're in his apartment and he's not here.'

'Yes, Mimi, where is he? You said he'd be here,' asked Izzy.

Mimi pouted her lips. 'Am I not good enough, Kou?'

Izzy rolled his eyes, but his cheeks flushed slightly. Tai's clenched fists.

'Fucking hell, Mimi, if you're planning on sleeping with him then get it over with so I can leave,' he spat at her.

Mimi pulled a face of deep injustice, and Sora raised her eyebrows (but couldn't find the point in retaliating as she would have done under other circumstances; Tai raised a valid point anyway) and Izzy stood himself up.

'Taichi-' he began, but Jyou cut him off.

'Come on, you guys, this is pathetic. We're not kids anymore.' He turned to Mimi. 'Mimi, where is Yamato?'

'Oh, yes, add the depressed guitarist to the equation. That always straightens us out,' said Tai scathingly.

'As opposed to belligerent soccer player who hasn't had a hair cut since he was eight,' murmured Mimi airily. But before Tai could retort, she had pranced into the kitchen, and was entering Yamato's room. Deep snores obliterated any voices from the lounge, although Mimi doubted they were talking. She tiptoed towards the knot of covers in the centre of the bed, enveloped in an assortment of blankets to soften the lack of mattress.

'Yamato,' Mimi muttered teasingly, resting on the edge of the bed. 'Yama, wake up. We have guests.'

The snores continued, and Yamato rolled over indignantly, the majority of the blankets falling away.

Mimi rolled her eyes. With a sigh, she slid her earring out of her left ear, and jabbed the pointed part into Yamato foot. He jumped up with a yell.

'What the fuck, you crazy bitch!'

'Get up,' she instructed, undeterred. 'It's three PM. And nice tent, by the way.' Mimi pranced out of the bedroom and back out into the lounge room, making sure Yamato was following her as he pulled on his jeans.

'Late night, Yamato?' teased Izzy, watching Yamato slump into his armchair, wearing only a pair of jeans with straggly, unkempt hair.

'Piss off, Izzy,' mumbled Yamato. He looked up, and jumped when he saw Tai and Sora in the same room. Tai was sitting in the corner of the armchair with his arms crossed and his eyes staring at the ground. Sora was backed against the door, again with her arms crossed and her eyes staring at the floor. 'Mimi?' inquired Yamato threateningly.

'Anyone want drinks?' chirped Mimi around the room. 'Yama has tequila!'

Izzy and Sora shook their heads.

'No thanks, Meems, I've got a class later today,' said Jyou.

Tai sighed. 'Fuck it, why not.'

'One for me too, Meems,' said Yamato. Sora fixed both of the men with a glare.

When Mimi reappeared a moment later she was carrying a half-empty bottle of tequila and three shot glasses that she laid on the table and began pouring out. 'So,' began Mimi cheerfully, 'how's everyone been? Jyou, when can I meet Kyo?'

'Soon, soon,' began Jyou. 'She's very excited to see you all again.'

'Sure she is, Jyou,' grumbled Yamato .

'Stop it, Yamato,' warned Izzy.

'And Kou,' said Mimi, 'how's Emi?'

Izzy shrugged. 'Er, good, I think. We haven't spoken much.'

'Perhaps she misses me,' said Yamato with a smirk.

An awkward silence fell over the group, before Tai jumped to his feet. 'I'm leaving.'

'Tai,' cried Mimi, jumping up beside him. 'Just wait, sweetie-'

'Forget it, Mimi,' Tai hissed at her, 'I know exactly what you're trying to do here and I'm sick of this shit.'

'We're not going to sit here and be manipulated, Meems. We're not twelve. You can't solve all our problems by forcing us to say sorry anymore,' Sora told her softly. 'Yamato, keys please.'

Yamato snatched the keys from the coffee table and tossed them to Sora, who unlocked the apartment door and hurried out, shortly followed by Tai.

'Tai, Sora!' Mimi cried, and she too hurried from the apartment.

'That can't be good,' said Jyou tiredly.

'I'll go get her,' said Izzy, following Mimi.

The four of them hurried down the stairs and out onto the deserted street. Sora walked briskly away without another word to the others, ignoring Mimi's calls. Mimi then started after Tai, running to catch him and grip his arm.

'Taichi- Taichi, just listen, please!'

'Let go, Mimi!' Tai bellowed without looking at her, attempting to shake her off.

'I'm sorry,' she panted. 'I thought I could help. I just wanted you to talk- I just want you to be happy, please.'

'Mimi,' Izzy called to her, reaching her and Tai. 'Mimi, forget it, it's not worth it.'

'Aren't I, Izzy?' Tai snapped, stopping in his tracks and rounding on the two younger teens.

'You know what I mean,' Izzy grumbled.

'Please,' panted Mimi. 'Please. I just thought… if you guys started talking again, maybe, I don't know. You could go together for the wedding. I mean, Izzy will have Emi, and me and Yamato can find someone easily…'

Tai smirked at her. 'I think we've outgrown _dates._'

Mimi pouted. 'But for a wedding, Tai. It's special.'

Tai shook his head. 'I don't think I can even go. You saw what happened in there.'

Mimi gasped. 'Oh, no. No, no, no. Tai, we'll go together. You are _not_ missing a wedding just because you don't have a date to flaunt in front of Sora.'

Tai laughed. 'Fine. Whatever. Anything for you, Meems.'

Izzy watched Mimi pull Tai into a hug, shaking his head with a deep sigh.

* * *

'Sora,' Yamato groaned, 'come on. Can't you just come to bed?'

'I'm studying.'

Yamato grumbled. 'Do it later.'

Sora sighed angrily, and looked across the table at him. 'This is our future, Yamato. Exams are this week.'

'I know, I know,' sighed Yamato. 'Do you want me to quiz you?'

Sora snapped her book shut and crossed her arms. 'Yamato, can you just shut up? I'll go home if you're unable to keep quiet.'

'I was just trying to help,' he mumbled grudgingly.

Sora rolled her eyes and got to her feet. 'I really need to reread this chapter, okay? I'm going to Mimi's. I'll call you tonight.' She brushed her hand against his arm as she passed him on he way towards the door, her books pulled into her arms.

He got to his feet and followed her to the door. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine.'

'No, you're not. Just tell me.'

'Yamato, I said I'm _fine._'

'Jesus, why is it so hard to tell me?'

Sora averted her eyes, her lips pulled into a grimace. Yamato gave her a prompting nudge, placing his arm around her, but she did not lean into his grip. 'Have you spoken to Tai recently?'

Yamato withdrew his arm, grinding his teeth; did she have to speak his name? 'No.'

'Is he ignoring you?'

'I don't know. Does it matter?' he snapped.

Sora gave a weary sigh. 'Do you think he knows?'

Yamato frowned. 'What, about us?'

'Yes.'

Yamato snorted with laughter. 'No way. He would _not_ work that out.'

Sora gave a vicious glare. 'He's not stupid,' she hissed softly. 'He's smart. And he's good with people.'

Yamato shrugged. 'Whatever. He doesn't know. Mimi wouldn't have told him, and Keru promised he wouldn't. And Izzy-'

'What?' Sora cut in, her voice low and bristling with rage. 'Since when did Izzy know?'

Yamato realised his mistake only too late, and his silence did not aid him.

'Yamato…' Sora began threateningly.

'It's nothing,' said Yamato hurriedly. 'Forget about it. It's Izzy, he won't tell.'

'How did he find out?' Sora demanded, already working up a rage.

'He just knew, Sora, it's not my fault!' Yamato insisted angrily. 'He knew before we were even together; he knew I wanted you.'

'Well, what's he said?' snapped Sora. 'What did you tell him?'

'I didn't tell him anything,' Yamato assured her. 'I just know he knows – I swear. He's tried to bring it up – I've just walked away. He's wouldn't have told Tai, if Tai had proof such as Izzy's word he would have done something by now. Just trust me.'

Sora drew in a shaky, stabling breath. 'Fine,' she murmured. 'But just promise you'll talk to Tai.'

* * *

Tai sat, hunched over the table of the cafeteria. He had distanced himself from his usual table, seeking solitude. His fingers rapped the table nervously, and he couldn't help but let his eyes shoot over to his usual table, stealing glimpses of Sora.

'Can I sit here?' Tai's eyes shot up as a familiar voice interrupted his brooding.

He gave a stiff nod, and Yamato dropped into the seat across from him. There was a moment of fidget-filled silence before Yamato motioned at Tai's untouched tray of food. 'You going to eat that?'

Tai stiffly shook his head, and Yamato sighed.

'Tai, you need to eat,' said Yamato, nudging the tray closer to his friend. 'You look like shit.'

Tai's lips twitched but failed to form a smile. 'Where were you last night?' Yamato's hand twitched suddenly, sending his drink spilling over the table. As he struggled to mop it up with a handful of napkins, Tai continued. 'Kouji called me to see if I knew where you were. He said you had missed band practice again. You know, you never used to miss practice.

'Things change, I guess.' He cleared his throat loudly, frantically laying the napkins on the table whilst avoiding Tai's eyes. 'I got held up.'

'Who is she?'

Yamato's eyes shot up for a second and then fell back. 'No one. What are you talking about? It's not like- it's not as if-'

'Why didn't you tell me about her?'

Was a secret relationship really that obvious? He fidgeted at the thought of who else could have guessed – and who else could have guessed who the girl really was. 'Well, you know… I just didn't, like, I wasn't ready to- to tell people, and-'

'Do I know her?'

Yamato's scratched the back of his neck. 'Yeah, a bit… I guess-'

'Is she pretty?'

Yamato flexed his shoulders nervously. 'Yeah. Yeah, she's beautiful.'

Tai nodded. 'Good for you.' And with that he got to his feet and walked swiftly from the cafeteria without another word.

* * *

'And you know, you _know_ she's only with him for attention. I mean, why else would she want him? He's not _that_ good looking, and seriously. He's not even a real doctor; she told Momoe that he's going to work for his _father_. Not very impressive if you ask me. And her dress is just _too_ short to be a wedding dress. It's just _ridiculous._' Hikari and Keru watched Miyako talk, unable to tear their eyes away; it seemed impossible that lips could move so quickly, and so furiously. Miyako looked up at them from the coffee cup which she had not yet sipped from, due to her blabbering. She frowned at them questioningly. 'Don't you agree?'

It took a moment for Hikari to respond, but when she did she nodded vigorously, Keru following her lead.

'I thought you said your friends were coming,' snapped Miyako. 'It's the last day of school and I'm stuck here drinking coffee.' She gave a grumbling sigh and got to her feet. 'I need to pee,' she announced, before turning away from them and crossing across the café to where the bathrooms were situated.

Keru rounded on Hikari. 'Kari, I can't take much more of this.'

Hikari bit her lip. 'Please, Keru, she started talking to me at the rehearsal dinner, and she's really upset about not being in the wedding party with their other sister. And Jyou said no one at her school likes her.'

'I can't possibly see why.'

Hikari crossed her arms and wrestled back a giggle. 'That's not fair, Keru. Can't we just spend the day with her? She _is_ nice… she's just a little...'

'_Loud._'

Hikari grinned at him and sipped her coffee, watching him over the rim of her cup. They had not spoken last week in her apartment, but something told them both they didn't need to; they were comfortable is it were, a mutual understanding of adoration shared in a way that did not need to be mentioned.

Both she and Keru jumped when they heard the return of Miyako's furious snap, and turned round in their seats to catch sight of her, hands on her hips and a scowl in place. She had apparently exited the bathrooms, only to bump into someone coming through the door of the cafe. 'Watch where you're going!'

'Oh, god…' murmured Hikari, gripping Keru's arm in an attempt to steady herself. 'Keru, please tell me that's not…'

'It is,' answered Keru, mortified. 'It's Daisuke. Oh, god, this won't be good. Jesus, he _always_ needs to be late.'

'What do you mean watch where I'm going?' Daisuke retorted scathingly. '_You_ should watch where _you're_ going.'

Miyako's cheeks flushed with scarlet. 'Who do you think you _are,_ exactly?'

'Who do you think_ you_ are?' he snapped at her. '_Great _shoes by the way,' he sneered, nodding at the tattered and stained Converse Miyako donned, which were evidently inherited from her sisters.

'Oh my god, Keru, go stop him,' breathed Hikari, her grip on Keru's arm tightening.

'No way, you go,' he hissed at her, not taking his eyes from Miyako and Daisuke.

'Come on, he'ssupposed to be your friend, not mine.'

'She's supposed to be your friend.'

'Oh, come on, Keru. Please just go,' pleased Hikari.

'That's a terrible come back-'

'Just go!' Hikari urged, shoving Keru out of his seat in the direction of the bickering two.

Keru gulped as he approached them. 'Hey, guys,' he began nervously. 'Good, you guys have met. Miyako, this is our friend Daisuke; he goes to our school. Daisuke, this is Miyako, we know her through our friend who's getting married.'

Daisuke gaped at Keru, and Miyako's frown intensified.

'Okay, let's go sit,' Keru announced, grabbing them both and pulling them back to the table where Hikari remained.

'Hi, Kari,' said Daisuke, immediately gleeful at the sight of her.

'Hi, Dai,' said Hikari, smiling between him and Miyako in an attempt to keep peace.

'Spoken to Ken yet?' asked Daisuke, with interest.

'Oh my god, Daisuke,' sighed Keru, cringing.

'What? Why aren't I supposed to mention him?' asked Daisuke.

'It's fine, Keru,' laughed Hikari. 'No, Dai, I haven't. How is he?'

'He's great. It's like he didn't even like you to be honest.' Keru kicked Daisuke under the table, and Daisuke hastened to rephrase himself. 'Not that he didn't,' he stuttered hurriedly. 'I mean, you were all he talked about. It got kind of boring actually. But now he's good. And he laughs more than before you guys were together. I think you might have decreased his emo-ness.'

'Wait,' cut in Miyako. 'Is this Ichijouji Ken? Soccer Ken? _Gorgeous_ Ken?'

Daisuke gritted his teeth. 'What about him?'

Miyako was glaring jealously at a blushing Hikari. '_You_ are the Hikari who dumped _Ichijouji Ken?'_

Hikari's blushing intensified. 'It was mutual, to be honest…' she lied quietly.

'He's not that great,' grumbled Daisuke. 'Sure, he's got pretty hair. But Keru's got good hair, don't you, Teeks?'

'Of course I do,' said Keru, shaking his head at Daisuke with amusement.

'And as for soccer, _I _could beat him, I bet,' gloated Daisuke.

Miyako crinkled her nose at him, inspecting his physical build sceptically. '_You_ play soccer?'

'Sure, I do, I'm fucking good at it,' snapped Daisuke. 'You don't believe me?'

Miyako shrugged. 'Most soccer players have better bodies than you.'

'Most friends of Hikari's aren't total stuck up bitches.'

'Okay, Daisuke,' snapped Keru, getting to his feet and pulling Daisuke up. 'Time to go. See ya, Hika.'

Hikari looked glum at the idea of being left behind with Miyako. 'Oh, okay,' she sighed. She watched the boys leave the café, before turning to Miyako. 'One second, Miyako.' She got to her feet and followed them out onto the street, catching Keru's arm before he left.

'Do you still want to go to the movie tonight?' she asked him, softly enough so Daisuke wouldn't hear and invite himself.

'Sure,' said Keru eagerly. 'Sorry we're leaving, but I don't think it's wise to let them spend anymore time with each other. Great way to end the school year, hrmm?'

Hikari nodded, smiling. 'Okay, I'll meet you there around eight. What should we see?'

Keru shrugged. 'Pick when we get there. Enjoy your afternoon,' he teased, hugging her.

She smacked him lightly, but kissed him on the cheek none the less and turned back into the café. Keru watched her turn, before starting down the street with Daisuke, his fingers playing lightly at where her lips had been.

'So,' started Daisuke with a grin, 'how's that going for you?'

'Huh?' mumbled Keru; he had been busy thinking of Hikari, and had not listened to Daisuke's words.

'What's happening with you and Hikari?'

'What? Nothing.'

'Sure,' mocked Daisuke. 'You guys mentally undress each other whenever you're together. It's awful being alone with you two.'

'We do not, Dai,' insisted Keru angrily. 'And don't tell me you're thankful that Miyako was there.'

'She wasn't so bad.'

Keru snorted with laughter. 'Excuse me? You had a go at her the second you met her.'

'Well, there are other people I'd hate to be around much more than her,' said Daisuke indignantly. 'She was funny and entertaining and I bet she could put you in your place. Good legs too.'

'I will never understand you, Dai.'

* * *

From the moment she flounced into the house, eyes jumped to her; people dashed from their chairs to grip her in a hug, to give her garbled explanations of what she'd missed in two years, to inquire about where she got her dress.

'Oh, Kaito, darling, I missed you too! You have no idea! Oooh, Haruka, you were _so_ right to dump him; from the _second_ Sora told me, I just knew he wasn't good enough! Akiko, you're lovely; but my dress isn't nearly as nice as yours, I'm serious!'

'Okay, everyone, give her some breathing space! Someone get the girl a drink before she has to keep talking!' Yamato said to the large group huddled in the doorway flocking around Mimi, pushing her through to crowd to allow himself and Tai into the apartment. Music was wafting from the next room into the passageway where they stood.

In response to Yamato's words, all of the boys in earshot dashed back up the passageway into what was presumably the kitchen, pushing past each other in the attempt to be the first to get Mimi a drink. The three of them turned through the closest doorway into the crowded living room. Mimi was beaming round at the room, greeting passers by with smiles and kisses. Izzy pushed through the crowd to greet Yamato, Tai and Mimi, grinning around at them.

'Not with Emi tonight?' asked Yamato.

'Er, no… we broke up.'

Mimi clapped her hand to her mouth with a gasp, and Yamato sniggered.

'She's great, isn't she?' teased Yamato.

'Whatever,' grumbled Izzy, giving Yamato a light shove .

Another group of year elven girls who had done cheerleading with Mimi approached them, squealing with Mimi in greeting. Yamato, Izzy and Tai rolled their eyes, and the girls moved away.

'Jesus, Mimi, is this going to happen all night?' Yamato demanded.

'Don't hate me 'causese you aint me,' teased Mimi.

'Of course, sorry,' grumbled Yamato. 'Jesus, Tai, pass me the drinks before I smack her.'

* * *

Yamato pushed through the crowd, the faces and voices blurring and blending in his head due to the effects of the alcohol. He saw her across the room and, making sure Tai was not around, approached and kissed her. 'Hey,' he said softly, 'I thought you weren't coming.'

She smiled at him. 'I wanted to get out,' she said. 'I'm sick of thinking about my exams. I'm sure I did terribly.'

Yamato shrugged. 'Don't worry. I didn't even try, but we'll be find. We've got a gig next week, the band's going to take off.'

Sora did not answer, and instead changed the subject. 'Is Tai here?'

'Yeah. Why?'

'I was just wondering,' she murmured, now scanning the room for her ex-boyfriend. 'Did you find out if he knew anything?'

'Yeah,' said Yamato stiffly. 'It's fine. He knows I have a girlfriend. But he can't know it's you.'

'Are you sure?'

'Definitely.'

'Oh, okay,' breathed Sora. She had caught sigh of Tai across the room; he was sitting alone, sipping from a bottle of bourbon, one hand pressed over his face in despair. She wanted to nurse him, but the idea of approaching him was crippling; she could never go back. She would not drag him down along with her. At least with Yamato they were destined for nothing together, but Tai still had a fighting chance.

'You don't sound very relieved,' grumbled Yamato.

'Of course I am,' she snapped at him distractedly. Motomiya Jun had approached the brunette and sat beside him; Sora watched keenly from across the room, peering through the drunken crowd. Jun's manicured hand was trailing up and down his leg, and her lips were close to his ear, whispering into it. Tai seemed not to have acknowledged her presence, and almost seemed to be cringing away from her, and yet Sora still bristled with anger.

'Do you want me to go get you a drink?' Yamato asked her.

Sora shook her head. 'No. I think I'll go.'

'What?' spat Yamato as she got to her feet, straightening the black party dress she was wearing, accenting her hips. 'But you just got here! No school ever again. We need to celebrate!'

Sora shook her head. 'I'm tired. I need to go.' She blew him a kiss and pushed her way through the crowd.

Yamato was seething with anger. Looking for an explanation, he traced her line of sight to see what she ha been staring at. The image of Jun creeping up against Tai met Yamato's gaze. As Yamato watched, Tai got to his feet and pushed her away, crossing the room to talk to Izzy. Yamato's fists clenched; was this what had upset Sora?

It couldn't be Tai: Sora loved Yamato now. Tai was all in the past, so why was she so angered over Jun's approaches? Yamato would not allow this to happen; he needed her, and if she was to ever slip away it would destroy him.

* * *

**Oh, Yamato. Crazy kidz. Review, thanks. x**


	21. Twenty One

**Okay, next chapter will be up in the next few days because, again, this was supposed to be merged with the next one but it's way too long.**

**Enjoy! We're getting close to the end!**

* * *

_Twenty-one_

From beside her head, the hotel's phone rang, and she gave a whining groan, hoping someone would answer it for her. The whining ring hummed on, and she raised her head, squinting through the light that shone through her window.

'Dad!' she called furiously. 'Dad! Get the phone!'

'Stop fucking shouting!' she heard someone groan. 'Answer the fucking phone, would you?'

Frowning in confusion she pushed her long, tangled curls from her face and rolled over to the side of the bed to peer over the side. A tangle of blankets was bunched on the floor of the bedroom, and from beneath them a pale body and a head of blonde hair was shifting uneasily. The body rolled over, and the blood-shot blue eyes blinked back at her, glaring fiercely.

'Well?' demanded Yamato. 'Answer it.'

'Fuck off,' Mimi cried indignantly, slumping back on the pillow of her king-sized bed. 'You answer it. You should be fucking grateful I let you crash here, ass-hole.'

Yamato, muttering profuse curses at Mimi, propped himself up on his knees to snatch the phone from the bedside table. He held it to his ear, rubbing his face as he did so. 'Yeah, what?' he spat into the phone.

'_You two better be up!'_ Sora's voice rang around the bedroom, and both Yamato and Mimi sat bolt upright. '_I've been calling for half an hour! I'm in the lobby, I'll be up in five minutes and you better be ready to get going! We're going to the venue to help Kyo set up for the reception, so Mimi, you better be in the mood to suck up to her! You are not starting a fight on Jyou's wedding day! And tell me that you're not hungover! You knew it was today!_'

Yamato grimaced and passed the phone to Mimi, who took it with a sigh. 'Darling,' cooed Mimi, 'deep breaths, mhmm?' She covered the mouthpiece and looked up at Yamato. 'Make the coffee!' she snapped at him.

* * *

'I don't see why _we're_ doing this,' panted Hikari, her muscles aching in indignation, 'and the others got out of it!'

'I don't know,' groaned Keru, 'but I'd rather do this than Sora's job.'

He and Hikari eased the table they had been carrying together down onto it's legs in the place Kyo had designated for it, and paused to scan the large function room for the blonde and the redhead. Catching sight of them, they fought back laughter as they watched Sora and the bunch of bride's maids hurrying after Kyo, carrying a large makeup bag. As they went, Kyo would pause every few feet to reprimand a caterer or a decorator on the job they were doing at different stations around the room, her face contorted with frustration.

'I don't see why Sora's doing this to herself,' sighed Hikari woefully. 'She isn't even a bride's maid. Why is she so desperate to help set up for today? Does she need Kyo's approval or something?'

'You know Sora; she has to keep everyone happy,' explained Keru. 'She likes to feel like she's making a difference. And somehow she's roped us into it. I think Yamato's still passed out in Mimi's hotel room after their graduation after party last night, and Izzy and Tai are with Jyou at the temple getting ready for the ceremony, and god knows where Mimi is.'

'Yes, I thought Sora said she was going to be here today. She hasn't even met Kyo yet.'

'Who are you talking about?'

The pair turned to see Miyako behind them, clutching the bouquets ofred roses that were being distributed as centrepieces for the tables.

'Hi, Miyako,' said Hikari wearily. 'Excited about the wedding?'

'No!' snapped Miyako viciously. 'Why would I be? Chizuru's unbearable, as usual. Momoe's going _on _and _on_ about how _lovely_ the bride's maid dresses are, while _my_ dress makes me look like a potato.'

'Don't worry, I know how that feels. I look shocking in mine, it's just so _pink_,' sighed Hikari gloomily.

'No!' cried Miyako, viciously enough to make Hikari and Keru jump. 'We both know that _you_'re going to look perfect! So don't try and sympathize with me!'

'Yeah, Hikari, why would you even do that?' scolded Keru, and Hikari smacked his arm lightly.

'Hikari, Keru! We're going!'

They turned to see Sora hurrying across the room, her cheeks flushed with aggression.

'Really? Great!' exclaimed Keru.

'No!' snapped Sora. 'You're coming across town with me to pick up Kyo's kimono. None of the bride's maids will do it and she's refusing to leave in case the flower arrangement is screwed up. Come on, she's furious. We better be quick.'

She grabbed each of them by the wrists and pulled them out of the large function room (Miyako hurrying after them) and into the elevator, which they emerged from a moment later into the Club's reception area. Kyo stood at the top of the steps that lead from the Club's revolving doors and down to the road, her arms crossed and her made-up face fixed into a scowl.

'Here,' the blonde snapped, thrusting a sheet of paper out to Sora, who took it obediently. 'That's the docket for the designer's, it's under Inoue. And here are my car keys, and _be careful with it,_ okay?' she demanded furiously. 'Are they coming with you?' she asked with a sneer directed at Keru and Hikari.

'We're worried about the safety of the dress,' Keru explained.

'Yes, we need to be there to carry on with the expedition in case Sora endures any fatal injuries,' Hikari told hr.

She glared at the two eager fifteen-year-olds, and then turned to her sister. 'And what about you? You can't have finished with the centre-pieces yet.'

Miyako returned her glare. 'I've already done it, Chizuru!'

'Don't snap at me!' she scolded. 'This is _my_ wedding, okay? And you better be grateful you're even seated at the family table and not at the kid's table, because you'll _doubtlessly_ screw _something_ up for me.'

'Sora!'

Sora, who had been listening avidly to Kyo and Miyako, gave a small jump peered down the steps that lead to the Club. Mimi was prancing towards them in red heels, designer jeans and a tight pink crop-top which left her flat stomach in view. Her curls flowed around her beaming face and they were no longer the golden blonde that she had maintained since leaving Japan; it was a shining, gleaming caramel colour, the same as it had been in her childhood. She reached them at the top of the steps and kissed Sora, Hikari and Keru on the cheeks.

'Get your hair done?' asked Keru with a smirk.

'Oh, Keru, you're so sweet,' chirped Mimi. 'Yes, I did. Must look our bests for Jyou's big day, hrmm? Bit of nostalgia, I thought.'

'And a manicure I see?' asked Sora snidely, holding up Mimi's hand for inspection. 'Manicure and a hair appointment instead of coming here to help us like you promised you would?'

'Not true, I also got a wax,' boasted Mimi. 'And I'm here now, aren't I?'

Sora rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Who's this?' snapped Kyo from behind them, and they turned back to face her.

'Kyo, this is our friend Mimi, she's over from California,' Sora announced, pulling Mimi forwards for Kyo to scrutinize her. Both women exchanged reproachful looks as they scoured each other head to toe, examining the others choices of lipstick, shoes, nail polish and hair style.

'It's a pleasure to meet you,' Mimi told her with a smile, her tone much too sweet to be sincere.

'Thank you so much for coming,' said Kyo, the malice in her voice contending with Mimi's.

Sora, reading the exchange and sensing danger, gripped Mimi's hand and began to pull her down the steps. 'Well, glad you guys could meet. We'll go get your kimono now, Kyo.'

'Ooh, where did you get it from?' cooed Mimi. Her voice lacked any genuine enthusiasm, enforcing the fact that she was merely asking to pry on Kyo's fashion sense.

'It's a Chanel,' Kyo told her with a pointed smile.

'Oh, lovely,' said Mimi. 'How on earth can you afford _that_ and the reception here; the Roppongi Hills Club?'

'Well, my father's a member,' said Kyo smugly. 'I hear your father runs a business over in America? Why did he move it over there? Was no one interested in his products _here?_'

Mimi's amber eyes quickly flashed with anger, before she composed herself with pursed lips. 'Oh, why are we talking about our father's today of all days? I love your shoes, by the way; you can hardly tell they're fake.' Mimi grinned at her before glancing at Sora. 'Come on, Sora, love. Let's go get this dress or whatever it is.'

Following Mimi's lead, Sora, Hikari, Keru and Miyako traipsed back down the steps, Sora entering into a hushed lecture, Hikari and Keru suppressing their laughter until out of Kyo's ear-shot, and Miyako gaping at Mimi in admiration for affronting her sister.

'Honestly, Mimi, I don't know how you go around without getting your hair ripped out,' Sora cried furiously.

'Oh no, if she touched my hair after today's treatment I'd scratch her eyes out,' gasped Mimi.

Sora shook her head as they reached a black Mercedes and took out Kyo's keys.

Mimi gave the car a searching look. 'Daddy has one just like this,' she told them, 'of course, _this_ is the model before daddy's. Keru, sweetie, get the door for me? I don't want to chip my nails.'

But Keru wasn't listening. He was staring up the street at a fast approaching, familiar looking figure. And sure enough, at twenty metres away he recognised the boy as Daisuke and his face fixed into a frown. What was her doing here?

'Hey, Keru. Hey, Hikari. Hey, Miyako,' Diasuke said gleefully. 'Hey, Tai's girlfriend. Hey – whoa.'

Daisuke cut himself off and his lazy grin faltered as he laid eyes on Mimi. His eyes travelled over her body, lingering on her cleavage, and she gave a welcoming giggle. Daisuke gulped. Keru groaned and stepped between the boy and Mimi, knowing he would not grab his attention without first blocking Mimi from view.

'Daisuke,' he began. '_What_ are you doing here? We have a wedding in three hours.'

Daisuke shrugged. 'Miyako told me to come see you guys.'

Keru and Hikari turned to Miyako, frowning at her. She shrugged. 'I thought he'd make this more interesting.'

'How the hell did you get his number?' asked Keru in bewilderment.

'I texted her,' said Daisuke, grinning to himself. 'I got her number from Hikari's phone when she wasn't looking.'

'Wow, that's polite of you, Daisuke,' sighed Hikari.

'That's okay, I don't mind,' said Miyako.

'Well, I do,' huffed Hikari.

'You can't go through our phones, Dai,' snapped Keru.

'Why? You guys been sexting?'

'Jesus, can we get on with it?' Sora inquired over them. She crossed around to the driver's seat of the car and slid inside.

'Door please, Keru?' pleaded Mimi.

'I'll get it for you,' offered Daisuke eagerly. He jumped forward to open the passenger door for her and she slid in, smiling her thanks at him.

'Fucking hell,' growled Keru.

He pushed Daisuke into the back seat, as the brunette seemed to have been stunned by Mimi's smile. Miyako climbed in after them, followed by Keru, and then Hikari, who was forced to sit on Keru's lap. It was an uncomfortable ride, filled with Sora's swearing and Mimi and Miyako's abuse against Kyo and Daisuke snickering at Hikari and Keru as they attempted to fit into a position that caused each of them the least amount of pain. When they arrived at the bridal shop, the six of them poured out of the car and hurried inside, Miyako and Mimi squealing with excitement at the sight of various dresses.

'That one would look great with your eyes,' Daisuke told Mimi, motioning to one of the kimonos on display in the window. Keru gave him a rough shove away from her, and Mimi pranced off towards Sora, who had approached the shopkeeper's desk.

'Hello, we're here to pick up a kimono, for Inoue?'

'Oh, yes, the Chanel?' asked the woman excitedly. 'I arrived in this morning. It would look stunning with your hair.'

Sora laughed, her cheeks reddening. 'Oh no, it's not for me. It's a friend's wedding.'

'Oh, but pretty girls like you two must have boy lining up for you,' said the woman, as she crossed to the reserved rack and began searching through the dresses for Kyo's. 'I'd love to help you both find dresses for your own weddings.'

'_She_ has boys lining up to marry her,' said Mimi eagerly. 'Well, just two, but it's still pretty funny to watch.'

Sora glared at Mimi. 'Don't start, okay? You've done enough today.'

Mimi ignored her and continued to chat with the shopkeeper. 'They won't get married, though,' she said. 'The one she's with now is hopeless as anything, and she's too proud to marry the other one.'

'It's got nothing to do with pride, Mimi,' corrected Sora shrilly, the red in her cheeks darkening.

'Oh, no, it's got to do with you being too imperious to admit that you need someone to make you happy,' teased Mimi.

'You don't even know what imperious means,' snarled Sora, snatching the kimono from the shopkeeper. 'Thank you,' she barked at the woman, before turning on her heels and marching from the shop.

* * *

Sora slid into the passenger seat of Yamato's father's car, wiping her hair from her sweaty brow and sighing deeply.

'Good day?' asked Yamato.

'Horrible. Just get me home. I need a fucking shower and a cup of tea before I decide not to go out tonight. I've been chasing Jyou's damn fiancé around all day, granting her every wish,' snarled Sora.

Yamato smirked at her, pulling away from the curb and driving away from the Club. 'Maybe I could pick you up a bit early, and give you something to look forward to?'

Sora did not respond, but slumped back in her seat, resting her head against the car window. 'What's going to happen to us, Yamato?'

'When?'

'Next year. You and your music, me and my mother. And just… weddings. What do you want with me?'

Yamato glanced across at her, frowning. 'I just want you.'

'Why?'

'What do you mean?'

'What about me. What do you like?'

Yamato shrugged. 'You make me laugh. You're beautiful.'

'_Jackass_ makes you laugh. And there are a lot of beautiful girls. Why me?'

Yamato gave a begrudging sigh. 'I love you. What else do you want?'

Sora shook her head hotly. 'I want you to need me. I want to need you. I want you to know me. I want you to tell me that you like my freckles.'

'You don't have freckles,' snorted Yamato.

'I do if you look,' she growled. 'Just pull over here.'

'You're being ridiculous,' he snapped at her.

'No, you are,' she barked. 'You don't even know me. You just like that I need someone. But it's taken me months to realise that it's _not you_.'

Yamato brought the car to a screeching stop and Sora opened the door, jumping out and marching away through the rows of unmoving traffic.

'So this is over?' he yelled at her, and her silence was his answer. 'Just because you need someone doesn't make it Tai!'

But Sora did not turn back.

* * *

The April sun cast a pleasant warmth over the shrine's courtyard, and mixed with the gentle Spring breeze the guests were set with contentment in their seats, whispering and chatting amongst themselves, the body of people awash with the women's bright dresses and the men's neutral colours. The cherry-blossom trees that lined the shrine's inner gardens sent petals spiralling across the yard and scenting the air with a sweet, light perfume.

But for Jyou the scenario was all too suffocating. For reasons he could not hope to explain, he was trembling, sweat dripping from his brow and causing his black suit to cling to him. With a shaky hand, he flattened his fringe against his head and drew in a deep breath, removing his glasses to wipe them on his suit jacket.

Tai watched him with a frown, and when Jyou met his eyes when replacing his glasses, Tai gave him a questioning raise of the eyebrows.

'Hot today, isn't it?' he croaked, low enough for only Tai to here.

'Feels fine to me.'

'Oh… What's the time?'

With a roll of his eyes, Tai slid his phone discreetly from his pocket and slipped it back in. 'Quarter past three.'

'Shouldn't she be here now? Can't you txt Hikari and see if they're ready?'

'I can't text her; everyone's watching us. _You_ text her.'

'I can't take out my phone! It's disrespectful. It's a wedding ceremony!'

'Alright, alright, calm down. Just wait five more minutes before you freak out, okay?'

Jyou drew in another deep breath, continuing to shake. He looked out across the courtyard; the families of himself and Kyo were sitting in the first few rows, their mothers with watering eyes and Miyako looking morose. In the row immediately behind his parents, brothers and their wives, Sora, Mimi, Yamato, Keru and Izzy sat.

Mimi beamed at him, and although he retuned the smile, he gave a long string of internal curses as he took in her attire; a dark green cocktail dress that clung to her slim body, flaunting a plunging cleavage and a bare back. He cringed, noting that the dress did not cover even half of her thighs. Despite this, her red painted lips, pink cheeks and heavy lashes lit up her face, and the golden-hue of her natural hair glowed in the light. Izzy was wearing a dark suit, the same cutting as Tai's, but absent of the traditional folds, and around his neck a purple tie was strung. Yamato's and Keru's suits were notably less well kept than Izzy's, both undoubtedly borrowed from their father as Keru's seemed slightly too big for him; Yamato donned a blue tie, Keru a yellow. Sora was wearing the top layer of a kimono over a dress that Jyou could not make out, but the gown was of red and white patterned silk; her hair was up in an ornate bun, with her auburn bangs framing her elegant face. From beside him, Jyou could sense Tai fidgeting, no doubt having noted Sora's image.

As that moment, the shrine's gates began to swing open, and the slow, macabre music of the orchestra flooded through the shrine's courtyard and the guests fell deafly silent in anticipation of Kyo's appearance. Firstly through the gates came Hikari, her head bowed with self-awareness; from beside him, Jyou heard Tai begin to snigger, but from within the crowd's Keru's eyes had jumped to Hikari. Her dark hair hung sleekly down her back, the front layers pulled back with blue butterfly pins to the back of her head. Her lips were a vibrant scarlet, making the tinge of her eyes all the more stunning. Her dress was a pale pink, patterned with cherry-blossoms, with a white sash tied around her small waist, after which the dress began to flare and flow around her legs before stopping just above the knee. She scattered the pathway leading to the alter with white rose petals, her head bowed stubbornly until she reached Keru's aisle, at which she glanced up to exchange nervous smiles with him. From behind Hikari came the bridesmaids, Momoe in the lead; they were dressed in soft yellow dresses that flattered the pink of Hikari's. While the dresses were evidently of modern design, the fall of their folds mimicked that of the older guests traditional kimonos.

And finally from behind her sister and the other bride's maids appeared Kyo, and gasps of admiration met her. She beamed at Jyou from across the courtyard, and he felt his knees go weak. Her white kimono was threaded with patterns of roses, and in her hands she clutched a bouquet of the white roses that Hikari had scattered in Kyo's path. Hikari and the bridesmaids reached the alter and stepped up to form a line to await Kyo, who reached the platform a moment later due to her slow approach. She passed the bouquet to Momoe, and she took Jyou's hands, Tai giving his shoulder a quick, reassuring squeeze.

* * *

**I tried to keep the wedding fairly traditional, but I couldn't find very accurate information, so it ended kind of half traditional, half westernised. If anyone is more enlightened with Japanese culture, feel free to correct me.**

**Oh, and the Roppongi Hills Club is a real Club in Tokyo that hosts weddings and other expensive shit.**

**Review thanks! Ily.**


	22. Twenty Two

**Soooo close. Let's get through this, okay?**

**Thanks. Bye. x**

* * *

_Twenty-two_

The limacine halted at the steps the Roppongi Hills Club, and the bride and groom stepped out, met by the same smiles and cries that had farewelled them from the shrine. Their faces alight with joy, their guests flocked around them into the entrance of the Club and they paraded through the reception, forcing themselves into elevators to the function room.

The reception area had been transformed since the afternoon's preparation, and gleamed with the soft lights of the Club's chandeliers and the glittering city lights that shone through the Club's wide windows. Black tables, marked with white chairs, were set in consecutive rows around the vast room, and amongst the shimmering glasses and cutlery the vases of red roses added elegant splashes of colour to the room.

Jyou broke away from Kyo, who proceeded across the room to the long table designated for those in the wedding party and family, to help Tai man the door and direct guests to their respective tables. Mimi and Yamato pushed their way to the front, dragging Keru and Izzy behind them. Jyou and Kyo had hurried into the limacine after the ceremony's end, and upon seeing him Mimi through herself around her old friend, and Yamato and Izzy clapped him on the back.

'Oh, Jyou, that was so, so, so beautiful!' squealed Mimi, kissing Jyou's cheeks. 'Kyo's beautiful! You're beautiful!'

'She had champagne on the walk here,' Izzy explained in a low whisper to Jyou, who nodded grimly.

'Well, thank you, Mimi,' said Jyou. 'You like Kyo, then?'

'Oh, yes, she's _gorgeous!_'

'Not what you've been telling us,' said Yamato with a smirk, and Mimi pinched him sharply.

'Okay, you're all at table thirteen. Just by the window, near my table. I tried to keep you guys as close as possible,' said Jyou.

'Seriously? With Tai and Izzy's parents?' groaned Yamato. 'I want to get wasted!'

'Well, it's too late to change it now. And I didn't want your families to have to sit with people they wouldn't know,' Jyou told them.

'Will Hikari be with us?' asked Keru, as casually as possible. He was peering around the room, scouring for a small, pink dress.

'We're up with the family at the big table,' said Tai.

'Flower girl and best man are needed for people to look at adoringly,' giggled Mimi shrilly, stumbling in her gleaming, black heels.

'Fucking hell, Mimi, let's go sit down,' groaned Yamato, gripping her arm and pulling her away. 'Congratulations, Jyou.'

They moved away, Izzy and Keru joining them.

'Is Sora here yet?' asked Yamato, hostility in his tone.

'She's coming later. She wanted to get all sexed up and out of her lady-like clothes before tonight,' chimed Mimi. 'Hear about you too, by the way. Sorry, baby.'

'Shut the fuck up,' Yamato hissed at her viciously, as they near their table.

'Oooh, sorry!' squeaked Mimi gleefully, and Keru and Izzy shook their heads. The four of them took their seats, bidding the Yagamis and the Izumis hello, Mimi struggling to keep a straight face.

When the occupants of the room had found their seats, Kyo and Jyou got to their seats from the largest table, beaming around at theirs guests.

'Thank you all so much to be here. It means so much to the both of us,' Kyo announced.

'It better, love,' snarled Mimi quietly, and she received a kick from Izzy.

'This is the happiest day of our lives, and we want to thank you all so much for sharing it with us. I'd like to especially thank my parents, and my brother Mantarou, and my beautiful bride's maids, and especially my sister Momoe,' said Kyo breathlessly.

'Kyo's right. I'm so happy you're all here with us. Thank you to my parents for making me someone worthy of someone like Kyo,' began Jyou. 'Thank you to my brother's; Shuu and Shin. And thank you to those who I'm not afraid to call my beat friends. I can tell you I wouldn't be here without you seven. Especially my best man, Taichi.'

Tai gave a disinterested nod, before returning to his drink.

'Okay, but there'll be time for more of that after we eat,' said Kyo hurriedly, and the couple returned to their seats. And soon the guests had risen to pick their choices of cuisine from the spectacular table than ran the length of half of the room, and after and hour, when the plates were empty and the champagne glasses were full, Jyou and Kyo got back to their feet. They exchanged their adoration for each other, and family members got to their feet to toast them. After Momoe had finished speaking, eyes went to Tai, who remained stubbornly in his seat.

'Say something,' Hikari hissed to him from beside him, but he brushed her off continuing to sip his drink.

'Oh, gosh, tell me he's not drunk already,' Yuuko sighed to Susumu, and Yamato and Izzy exchanged concerned glances.

It was at that moment that the elevator doors slid open and Sora stepped into the room, but to relief eyes were turned away from her to the bride and groom's table and hurrying across to the seat beside Mimi. Tai's eyes jumped to her in an instant, and he put down his glass. She had shed the gown of the kimono, and a scarlet sheath dress clung to her curved form, reaching her knees in a stroke of elegance. She took her seat, brushing her fringe from her face, and Tai jumped numbly to his feet in order to peer more closely at her.

But once on his feet, he was met by a room of applause, and he glanced around, apparently surprised to find himself at Jyou's wedding. Jyou gave him a pointed glare, and Tai glanced around the room for help, Hikari, Yamato and Izzy offering nothing but helpless shrugs. His eyes then swivelled to Sora, who was looking intently out the window in an attempt to ignore him, and he cleared his throat loudly.

'Uh, well, hello,' he mumbled. 'I guess basically just what Momoe said. Yeah, Jyou and Kyo are great. Enjoy yourselves tonight.' He made to take his seat, but Hikari gave him a quick jab with her finger, and, muttering cruses at his sister, he straightened up once more. 'And also, just…' he paused to glance at Jyou, and then looked back up once more. 'I've known Jyou for a long time. Well, seven years; maybe that's not that long, but to me those years seem to have made up the majority of my life. When we met Jyou, we were at summer camp. He was the smart nerdy kid; and we all kind of kept away from each other. But after a few days there, I think we all started to rely on Jyou to be the one to call us out when we were being idiots.' He glanced over at table thirteen. And was met by several nods from his friends. 'You can ask anyone here and they'll all tell you that Jyou deserves more than anyone to be happy, and I'm sure you can do that for him, Kyo.' Jyou nodded, and leant to kiss Kyo's cheek. 'Not many people can make Jyou look as happy as you do, and…' he paused, to once again glance at table thirteen, 'I really just hope that one day I'll be as lucky as Kyo and find someone who'll try as hard as Jyou would to make someone they love happy.'

Tai dropped back into his seat and downed the remnants of his drink, to much applause. From across the room, Sora looked back at him with unbroken intensity, watched all the while by Yamato. Soon after, Jyou led Kyo to her feet and they moved onto the glistening dance floor, dancing slowly in each other arms, and when the slow song, accented by violins, the hired band struck up a more soulful song the other members of the wedding party joined them on the dance floor. Mimi jumped to her feet and stumbled across the room to where Tai remained at the main table, and held her hand out to him.

'Dance with your date, Taichi,' she giggled.

He scoffed. 'Dance with Yamato, Mimi, I'm not in the mood.'

Mimi pouted. 'But I'm your date, sweetie!' and before he could offer another protest, she had pulled him to his feet and dragged him onto the dance floor, clutching his hands and placing them on her hips and lacing her fingers around his neck, letting him support her weight.

You're already pissed,' he chuckled, tightening his grip on her as she stumbled.

'It's a party, Taichi!' she trilled, swaying her body joyfully. They twirled in circles and Mimi glanced across the room. 'Sora's watching us,' she whispered to him.

Tai did not reply, and moved his hands from her hips, but she pressed them back down. 'She looks hot tonight.'

'Says you, Mim. Are you sure that's meant to be worn as a dress? I don't think Kyo's happy, people are looking at you instead of her.'

Mimi grinned. 'Oh, but she is a horrific cow, isn't she?'

Tai shrugged. 'What does it matter if Jyou's happy?'

Mimi smiled at him. 'Very grown up, Taichi. So your little speech was sincere, was it?'

Tai glanced away. 'Why wouldn't it be?'

'Perhaps you're tying to win Sor back?' teased Mimi.

Tai groaned. 'Just leave it, Meems. It's over. She going to move away and go to Harvard or Oxford or some place in France, and she'll marry some poet and I'll be here. She'll be happy. She needs to get rid of Toshiko.'

'Perhaps you could be the one to take her away?'

'Excuse me?'

Mimi glanced over her shoulder. A young man with a smirk was standing stiff amongst the dancing couples, eyeing Mimi greedily. 'Would you save the next dance for me?'

Mimi pursed her lips as she noted his small stature and stubbled chin, but she gave a teasing pout none the less and giggled. 'Ooh, I'm sorry but I'm here with my date. But I'd love a drink if you're going over to the bar, hrmm?'

'Oh, don't worry,' said Tai suddenly. 'I'm a bit hot. If you'd like to dance with him then I'd feel better leaving you in someone else's hands,' he told her, smiling mockingly.

Mimi glared at him. 'Oh, but baby,' cooed Mimi through gritted teeth, her tone sickly sweet, '_please?_ One more dance?'

'No, no, I insist,' sniggered Tai, and he gave her a small push towards the young man and crossed over to the bar before she could protest. Mimi watched him go in desperation as the man placed his hands on her hips, but to her relief she saw Izzy pass by, and let out a squeal. 'Koushiro!' she gasped gleefully, clutching his arm and causing him, in alarm, to spill his drink.

'What's wrong?' he asked immediately, his eyes jumping to the stranger. 'Is everything okay?'

'Come on, Kou, let's dance!' she chimed, waving goodbye to the stranger and pulling Izzy through the crowd. She took his drink from him and in a second had drained it.

'Was he bothering you?' asked Izzy, glaring across the room to the stranger, who had now approached one of the bride's maids.

'Oh, he just looked like, such a bore. But, please, Kou, Tai won't dance with me!' she moaned, batting her eyelids at Izzy. With a shake of his head and full awareness of his hopeless choreography, he pulled Mimi towards him and began to sway with her.

* * *

Hikari was the only straggler at the bride and groom's table. She sat picking at her nails and scrutinizing her reflection the back of a knife. She did not recognise herself.

'Hey,' said Keru, dropping to Tai's empty seat and smiling at her. 'You look great.'

Hikari grinned at him. 'Thanks. I like your tie.'

'Mmm, very elegant,' scoffed Keru. 'Tai's speech was surprisingly good.'

The two of them both glanced around the room; Tai had departed from Mimi's side on the dance floor and was now at the bar, apparently throwing caution to the wind concerning his parents' intervention. Sora was at the opposite end of the bar, throwing anxious glances at Tai and ignoring various dance requests from male guests.

'Poor Tai,' murmured Hikari.

'But she's dumped Yamato,' Keru informed her in a hushed voice. 'At least, I think she has. He was furious when he picked me up this afternoon. And he's fucked off somewhere now; otherwise he'd be trailing after Sora all night.'

'Oh my god,' whispered Hikari. 'But… oh, god, poor Yamato.'

'He's a fucker,' sighed Keru.

Hikari gave a hesitant nod and a deep sigh, but Keru shook his head.

'Fuck it. It's Jyou's wedding. How about we don't spend the night babying our brothers?'

Hikari laughed. 'If only.'

'Do you want to dance?'

Hikari burst into a fit of giggles, before noting the seriousness in Keru's tone. 'Really?'

'Why is that funny, Kari?' snapped Keru.

'It's not, I just… oh, I don't know. Come on, let's go.' She got to his feet and led him to the corner of the dance floor and they laced clutched at each other's hands, striking up a fluent motion. From across the room. Tai watched them, attempting to smother his jealousy with a mocking chortle. His parents and Izzy's parents were dancing in pairs whilst in conversation with each other, and Jyou continued to dance with his wife, clinging to each other tight enough as if they were the other's lifelines. Mimi was dancing against Izzy who, though apprehensive, was smiling at her. And as the fast-paced song came to a fast end and violins struck up, Keru made nervous movements to pull Hikari towards him, but his anxiousness was quelled when Hikari leant up to kiss him.

He looked away, the resentment suffocating; he could see Mimi drawing Izzy inwards, Jyou was married, Yamato had some secret beauty, and even Keru and Hikari had found each other. And this left him glancing across at Sora, who remained alone, wiping shameful tears from his eyes. He shook his head, cursing himself, and sculled his drink. He slammed the glass back on the bar's counter and walked uneasily towards her, trying not to consider what he was about to do.

Sora struggled not to look at him as approached, and when he reached him she gave a little start.

'Uh…' she muttered, struggling for words.

'I love you,' he spat at her. 'Can you dance with me so we don't look like idiots in front of everyone we know?'

And after a second's hesitation, Sora too downed her drink, and the two of them entered the crowd on the dance floor. Their fingers laced together and she leant her body against him, his lips kissing her neck. It seemed insane to him that he still fitted against her. And to her, all memories of Yamato's holding her like this seemed like a distant memory, or perhaps some crazy nightmare.

* * *

'Our Jyou,' sang Mimi. 'Our Jyou, Kyo's Jyou.' Jyou looked fondly at Mimi; her amber eyes were blossoming tears.

'We're so happy for you, Jyou. All of us,' said Izzy, thumping Jyou's back. 'I mean it.'

Jyou laughed, looking across the table at his two old friends. The dance floor thumped behind them; from the table at the back that Izzy and Mimi were occupying, sipping their alcohol away from parental view, he could see friends and family bustling around the gleaming room. Kyo was dancing with Mantarou, smiling broadly. Jyou felt a smile creep across his face.

'You're going to be so happy,' said Mimi. 'I can see it when you look at each other.'

'I know, Mimi. It means a lot hearing you guys tell me this,' Jyou told them both. 'It's a nice change from Tai and Yamato. And you, actually, Mimi.'

Mimi smiled teasingly. 'I just needed to work out if she was good enough for you, Jyou.'

Izzy laughed. 'Is that your role in the group dynamic?'

'It's what I'm here for, obviously,' she said. 'Keeping you guys away from sluts and bitches. I have an excuse; it's Yamato and Tai who have some explaining to do.'

'They have their own problems,' said Izzy.

Jyou nodded, before looking over his shoulder. The previous song had ended and the band began to play slowly; his parents were swaying slowly in each other's arms, Kyo was now dancing with Momoe, and Hikari and Keru remained in the corner of the dance floor, moving together and stealing quick kisses.

'Doesn't look like Tai's having much trouble at the moment,' said Jyou cheerfully. He pointed across the dance floor to where Tai and Sora were dancing; her head was resting against his chest, her eyes shut, tears glistening on her face and her red lips smiling. Tai was resting his chin on top of her auburn hair, his wide wide in apparent shock of holding Sora to him once more. His arms were hugging her to him, and her hands were clutching at his jacket. They turned in slow, fluid circles as they danced.

'Finally,' said Izzy. 'They look happy.'

'First time in months,' stated Jyou.

'They're so gorgeous,' said Mimi softly. 'Poor Yama.'

Jyou frowned, looking round at the brunette. 'What do you mean?'

Mimi's eyes swelled. She pushed away her cocktail, and pressed her manicured fingers to her lips.

Izzy looked intently between Mimi and Jyou.

'Meems,' said Jyou slowly, 'is something going on with Yamato?' Mimi looked pleadingly at Izzy, and Jyou continued. 'Yamato and Sora?' Jyou leant closer, and when he spoke again it was in a hushed voice. 'Did they sleep together or something?'

'No,' said Izzy abruptly. 'It's nothing. You know, Yamato just has a little thing for Sora. It's nothing, he just likes to be dramatic.'

'A little thing for her?' asked Jyou incredulously. 'No, no. The Yamato I know doesn't have little things for girls; he either fucks them or he chases them. And then if he doesn't catch them he digs himself into a hole. Is he chasing her?'

'No,' said Mimi quickly. 'You don't chase Sora. Sora puts you in your place.'

'And where did she put Yamato?'

Izzy shook his head and him and Mimi exchanged looks; they weren't getting around this.

'Oh my god,' said Jyou slowly, 'They slept together.' He jumped to his feet. 'I need to talk to Yamato. I guess he'll be outside, will he? Of course he would, he and his damn cigarettes.'

'What?' said Izzy, standing up too. 'Jyou, don't, it's nothing. He liked her, she told him to piss off. It's nothing.'

'No,' said Jyou, starting through the room towards the glass doors that lead to the rose garden. 'Tai would know if he was chasing her. She would have told him. They fucked each other. And Tai doesn't know.'

Mimi and Izzy were struggling to keep up with Jyou's pace as he reached the elevators and stepped in, directing it to the top floor.

'Jyou,' Mimi panted as the elevators opened onto the Club's roof, the elevator casting chunky yellow light onto the roof's cement before the three stepped out and the doors slid shut once more. 'Jyou, don't let this ruin your wedding day. Just forget about it and go inside and you'll dance with your wife. And then _tomorrow_ we'll knock the shit out of Yamato.'

Jyou laughed, picking up his pace again. 'I'm not knocking the shit out of him,' he told her, scanning the concrete expanse for the blonde. 'I just want to talk to him. It's fine. Believe me, nothing can ruin this day for me. Especially not Yamato.' Across the roof, he could see Yamato leaning against the water heater, taking deep drags from a cigarette.

The three Chosen children crossed the dim rood, and Jyou called out to Yamato. Yamato jumped at their voices and peered around at them, smirking.

'What are you doing here? Meems, get back in side. It's a cold night and you're practically naked, and after all the drinks you had you'll break a leg in those heels,' he spat at them.

'Very funny,' said Jyou coldly.

Yamato glared at him. 'Cheer up. It's your fucking wedding day. Leave me alone and go fuck the blonde.'

'Shut it, Yamato,' said Izzy. 'You're drunk.'

'So's your little girlfriend, Kou. Come on, grow some balls and fuck her; she'll nail anything, Mimi.'

'Fuck you,' Mimi spat at him.

'Stop it, all of you,' said Jyou commandingly. 'We need to talk.'

Yamato smirked and marched unsteadily towards Jyou. 'You breaking up with me?' he asked, now inches from Jyou's face. 'Not good enough anymore? Do we fuck up your perfect life, Kido? Should we just let you and that bitch be on your own?'

Jyou smiled grimly. 'Oh, Yamato-kun. Grow up.'

Yamato's glare intensified. He clutched Jyou's collar, pulling the older man closer. 'Don't push me, okay, Kido? You're not fucking better than me, just because you've outgrown out fucking little club. Mimi fucks anything that moves, Koushiro sleeps with his friend's ex-girlfriends. Don't get me started on Sora and Tai.'

'Is it because you're in love with her?' said Jyou calmly. Yamato froze, and gently Jyou lifted his arms and unlaced Yamato's fingers from his jacket, nudging the blonde away.

Yamato stumbled a few feet away, Mimi and Izzy watching nervously, before Yamato spun back to face them. 'You told him?' Mimi and Izzy stared back at him, speechless. 'Does Tai know?' breathed Yamato.

'They didn't tell me, and don't you dare tell Taichi,' said Jyou, sounding angry for the first time. 'They're going to be happy now, Yamato; keep away from them.'

'I saw them,' said Yamato, his breaths heaving. 'He just walked up to her. She's supposed to love _me_. She said she wanted me, not him! Not fucking Tai. Why does he get her?' he panted. 'He loves her, but _I _love her. Why can't I get her?'

'She loves him, Yamato,' said Mimi, taking a step towards him and gripping his arm. 'It will be okay.'

'We'll go inside now,' said Izzy quietly. He and Jyou approached and each put a hand on Yamato's shoulders. 'Let's go now.'

They re-entered the elevator, and the two men led Yamato back into the crowded reception area, letting him drop into a seat in the corner of the room. Hikari and Keru, hand in hand, approached the group, grinning broadly.

'This is so nice, Jyou,' trilled Hikari.

'Yamato, are you okay?' asked Keru, leaning down to inspect his brother's clammy complexion.

'He just needs some soberness,' announced Mimi cheerfully. 'Don't worry about you Onii-chan, Teeks.'

But at that moment, they saw Tai approaching, Sora following behind him, carefully avoiding to meet eyes with Yamato.

'How was my speech, Jyou?' asked Tai, giving Jyou a cocky grin. His voice bubbled with the enthusiasm he had lacked over the previous months. 'I'm regretting not mentioning when you tried to kiss Mimi and she broke your nose.'

'Aww, I forgot about that,' sang Mimi. 'Sorry, sweetie,' she told Jyou.

'Forget it,' he told her. 'Sora, why don't you and Tai get another drink?' he asked her forcefully, nodding towards Yamato discreetly enough for only Sora to pick up on it.

'Actually, we were coming over to see if we could head off a bit early?' said Tai. 'Sorry the party will lose me, Kido, but we're both still fucked after last night.'

'No, no, no, not at all. I completely understand. Just go now, if you need to,' replied Jyou, nodding fervently.

'Come on, Tai, let's get our jackets from reception,' suggested Sora eagerly, clutching Tai's hand. He responded by pulling her against him, his arm around her waist, and kissed her gently. And it was at that moment Yamato jumped to his feet.

'She cheated on you.'

The air seemed to solidify with the four simple words Yamato uttered, and the eight of them were instantly cut off from the surrounding party. Jyou's head whipped towards Yamato, fury in his eyes. Mimi and Hikari clapped their hands to their mouths in horror. Izzy let out a groan and slumped back into his chair. Without thinking, Keru jumped in front of Yamato, apparently expecting Tai to attack.

Tai gave a short laugh. 'What?' His arm remained around Sora, but he had tensed in an instant. She let out a whimper and leant into him, knowing what would come next.

'I fucked Sora. She got drunk and came to my house and we had sex. She ignored you for a week and then dumped you, and since then I've fucked her nightly.' A cruel smile flashed across Yamato's lips. 'And it's _good_, Taichi. She loves it.'

Tai shook his head, looking between Sora and Yamato. 'What?' he muttered again, withdrawing his arm from Sora's waist.

'Taichi…' she whispered. 'Please….'

'Taichi,' murmured Hikari, stepping towards her brother, but his brushed her off and stepped towards Yamato.

'You're lying,' Tai growled. 'It's not fucking true.'

'That spot on her stomach,' continued Yamato, grinning venomously at Tai, 'you put pressure on it, and she just goes mad for it, you know?'

'Yamato,' spat Keru, rounding on his brother. He opened his mouth to continue, but Tai had shoved him sideways and ploughed himself into Yamato.

'Tai!' cried Sora in horror.

'Tai, don't! Fucking don't!' growled Jyou, lunging forward and attempting to pull Tai off Yamato, and he was joined by Izzy and Keru.

'Stop it, Taichi, please!' whaled Hikari.

By now all eyes of the guests were on them, Tai and Yamato taking wide swings at each other.

Keru gripped Yamato around the waist, holding him back, while Mimi pleaded with him, standing between the two young men. Izzy and Jyou each caught one of Tai's arms, Hikari clutching at Tai's shirt in tears.

'Tai!' cried Yuuko, she and Susumu dashing over. 'Hikari, what's going on? What's he done!'

'You fucking bastard!' Tai roared. 'You bastard! I'll fucking kill you!' Tears of fury budded in Tai's eyes, but Yamato was laughing, bristling with anger as he struggled to fight off Mimi and his brother.

'She told me she loved me,' gloated Yamato. 'She dumped you for me, Yagami.'

'Please!' moaned Sora, stepping between them. 'Please, Yamato, please stop!' She turned to Tai, shaking with sobs. 'Please, Tai, he's lying! I love you! I've always fucking loved you!'

'Don't lie to me!' he bellowed, and Sora let out another string of sobs. 'Tell me the truth! Tell me the fucking truth for once in my life, Sora!'

Sora heaved in deep breaths, struggling to block out the whispers running around the hushed room. 'Okay,' she sobbed, 'I slept with him. But Tai, please, you have to listen! You have to understand-'

But Tai wasn't listening. He had stopped struggling against Izzy and Jyou, and they slackened their grips, letting Tai slump to the ground. Yamato let out a drunken laugh.

'Come on, Tai, get up,' said Jyou, bending over Tai and attempting to haul him to his feet. 'Come on, don't do this hear…'

'She fucked him…' Tai panted at Jyou. 'Do you get it?'

'I know, Tai, but please, for me…'

'You knew?' asked Tai incredulously. 'What do you mean, you know?' He got to his feet to stare at Jyou, and then around at the others. 'Izzy?' he mumbled. 'Mimi? Keru? You all fucking knew?' And his eyes spun to Hikari. 'Hikari?' he asked weakly.

Hikari's face was stained with tears. 'I'm sorry, Tai, I couldn't.' Keru pulled Hikari back towards him, stepping between the brother and sister.

But Tai did not make a move. He gave Sora a last longing look, before shaking his head. 'Fuck it,' he spat at them, before pushing past Mimi's clutching hands and shoving past the avidly listening guests, stepping into an elevator and fleeing the scene.

The six of them looked back at Yamato, fury etched on all their faces.

Yamato gave one last laugh, and shrugged at Sora. 'So you're stuck back with me, huh, Sor?'

Sora gave something between laughter and a sob, shaking her head in despair. She stepped towards Yamato, and he extended his arms to her. But with one fluid motion she pumped her fist into Yamato's nose, knocking him back into the wall and sending blood splashing down his white button up.

Yamato glared at her, ignoring the gushing blood. He took a step towards her, and Jyou made to intervene, but instead of moving to hit her, Yamato pecked her cheek and too pushed through the crowd, stepping into another elevator.

* * *

**I'm lettinng you all know I did not proof read this. Fuck da popo.**

**Review thanks! Ily.**


	23. Twenty Three

**Yep. x**

* * *

_Twenty-two_

The thick spring air washed over him as he stepped out onto the tree-lined street. Passers-by did not spare a glance for the young, suit-donned man that had just emerged from the prestigious club. Their still laughter mulled about in his head, the dry jokes of Tokyo's elite. He needed to get out of here; out of this rich, gleaming street and back to the reeking backstreets that he had grown up with; he didn't belong here.

* * *

He was already intoxicated with rage mixed with alcohol by the time he heard the other young man step out onto the street behind him. He was shoving through the others on the footpaths, their protests not reaching his ears though the blaring fury that consumed him.

He was not one for self-pity, but he did not understand. Why do this to him? He had loved her, and she him, and perhaps forever after was something for fairy-tales but he had believed in her; no matter what she would do, she would always be his, because for as long as he could remember they had been together. Best friends to soul mates.

And she had torn it all away from him; she and what he had been foolish enough to consider a best friend. And now even Hikari? Hikari, the girl who looked at the world and saw nothing but her Onii-chan. If nobody else, he had trusted Hikari, but was he worth nothing to even her?

He had to get out.

* * *

Silence hung in the hall, shocked faces staring at the sobbing redhead.

Jyou could feel Kyo's eyes on him, begging him to make it all better; to redeem their special day. And after giving a moment's thought to improvise, he shook himself out of his daze and beamed around at his guests. 'More drinks, anyone?' he asked loudly to the room. 'I recommend the martinis; they're truly fantastic.'

'Oooh, they're so good,' chipped in Mimi, giving an enthusiastic nod, which Izzy mimicked. And slowly the bubbling talk of the guests picked up again and they turned back to their drinks and friends, and the dance floor was set back in motion. Kyo gave Sora a lingering scowl before she stalked away back onto the dance floor, dragging Momoe along with her to whisper mutinously about Jyou's choice of friends.

'Jyou,' whimpered Sora through her tears. 'I'm so, so sorry. I would never – I never thought this would happen, today of all days-'

Jyou held up a purposeful hand and Sora was cut off, her eyes dropping to the floor. 'I'm not interested in apologies, Sora. At least not to me. Do you know where he's gone?'

Sora sniffled, and looked to Keru for help. 'His flat, wouldn't he? I mean, he hasn't got anywhere else to go-'

'That's not who I meant,' Jyou said coolly.

Sora bit her lip, shaking her head in desperation. 'I – I don't know…'

'Your apartment, maybe?' Keru asked Hikari. Hikari too was shaking her head, and there were tears streaking down her cheeks.

'He wouldn't go there,' she murmured shakily. 'I should have told him… Oh, god, why didn't I just tell him?' Her breathing became rugged, and Keru swung a consoling arm around her.

'It's not your fault, Kari, you couldn't have told him,' he assured her.

'But to find out like this…' she muttered. 'Why would Yamato do that to him?'

'So it's all on Yamato now, hrmmm?' asked Mimi with raised eyebrows and pursed lips. 'Come on,' she insisted, when they all sent glares her way, 'we're all thinking it.'

'Stop it,' said Jyou tenaciously. 'Don't do this now. We've got to go find them; we're not leaving them alone right now. They'll do something to each other, or, much more likely, do something to themselves. Hikari, you go with Mimi, try and find Tai. Izzy, drive Keru across town to Yamato's flat, and if he's not there, find him. I can't exactly leave… not with Kyo like this…'

'Ooooh, I shoudn't be driving,' squeaked Mimi, and she gave a giggle.

'Mimi, you should _never_ be driving. This is an emergency.'

Mimi gave a little shrug and Izzy nodded, and with Hikari and Keru they moved across the room to the elevators.

'What about me?' asked Sora. 'Please, Jyou, I can't just wait here.'

Jyou gripped her shoulder firmly; it was not affectionate, nor comforting, but somehow it steadied Sora. 'Sora, I don't know what to tell you. I want to tell you it will be alright, but I don't know that, so for once you've got to sit yourself down and do what you need to do.'

And with that Jyou turned and moved away through the crowd in search of his wife.

* * *

'Hikari!'

Hikari glanced over her shoulder; her parents were striding towards her, looking bemused. Izzy and Mimi tepped into the elevator before Hikari's parents caught sight of them, but Keru lingered with Hikari.

'Where are you going?' her mother asked. 'Where'd Tai run off to?'

'He's just gone outside to talk to Yamato,' Keru cut in at Hikari's hesitation. 'Just sorting out that business before. All a bit stupid, really.'

Yuuko gave a grim smile. 'Where's Sora gotten to?'

'Just in the bathroom with Mimi,' said Hikari.

'Oh, it is lovely to see Mimi-chan again,' cooed Yuuko. 'Such a sweet girl.'

'Koushiro-kun's making eyes at her, isn't he?' chuckled Susumu.

Hikari nodded vaguely, and Keru tugged her towards the elevators. 'Come on, Hika,' he insisted, 'we should go see if Tai and Yama want anything to eat before the crab cakes are gone.'

Hikari looked bewildered, but bid her parents a flustered goodbye and slipped into the eevator with Keru. As it shifted into motion, her breathing grew heavy and she began to tremble. 'What are we going to do?' she asked Keru pleadingly. 'Oh, god, Keru, why couldn't I have just told him! I'm such a fucking... such a fucking...'

She balled her fists and batted them against her head in fury, until Keru gripped her wrists and held her still. 'Stop it! Kari, please, stop! It's okay. He'll be fine. You couldn't have done anything to stop this.'

Hikari shook her head feebly and crumpled into Keru, clinging to his suit jacket and sniffling with suppressed tears. The elevator doors slid open onto the club's lobby and the couple hurried across to the glass doors and out into the sweetly scented spring air. Izzy and Mimi stood at the top of the steps in wait, and as the two younger teenagers approached they glanced up.

'Come on, Hikari,' instructed Izzy, 'I've got my dad's keys. We'll take his car.'

'Dad's cars gone,' said Keru, pointing down the stairs to the vacant space where the rust-riddled car had been parked. 'Should we get a cab, Mimi?'

'Where are you going to look first?' asked Izzy.

'His apartment, I suppose...' said Keru slowly.

'Please,' whispered Hikari, anxiously wringing the hem of her dress. 'Please, Kou, we have to go...'

'Yeah, sorry, Hikari,' sighed Izzy. 'Let's go.'

As the two moved away, Keru caught Hikari's hand and gave it a squeeze before he dropped it once more, and turned to Mimi. 'Let's go then.'

* * *

The city scape flashed before his eyes, the red and yellow lights of the city blurring with the alcohol. Cars honked and pedestrians let out cries of indignation as he swerved through a red light and onto the main road, speeding towards the Rainbow Bridge. He could see the apartment blocks of Odaiba rise into view.

There were few cars on the lengthy bridge; it was too late into the night for most of Odaiba's suburban population to be driving home. He screeched to a halt, the car bumping against the bridge's curb. He clutched the steering wheel tightly enough for his knuckle to whiten. He could not drive on; he could not face returning to the dull suburbs, the suburbs in which he had been raised and nursed to this point. It seemed so futile; he had grown up in his nurturing bubble of a Middle-class family and a nice neighbourhood, and where had it left him?

It had left him here; and he wanted it over.

Breathing heavily, he stepped out of his car. Focusing on nothing more than putting one foot in front of the other, he walked stiffly to the edge of the bridge. He clutched the railing and lent over the bridge, the dark, dirty water of Tokyo Bay glistening beneath him. He eased himself over the barrier onto the outer ledge, not taking his eyes off the shifting water beneath him.

At eleven ears old, he remembered the exhilaration and fear when once threatened with being thrown over the edge; he had always wondered what it would feel to have the water break over him and the current pull him out into the furious ocean.

* * *

He pushed the door of his apartment open. The usual stench filled his nostrils and his eyes scanned the room for what he presumed would be the last time. Dragging on his cigarette, suffocating the room, he marched through into the kitchen.

He had moved to the mundane residence to escape the things that had haunted his childhood; his isolation from his friends, his fights with his father, his anger at his mother, his distance from Keru, his unrequited love. But this place had not saved him; it had driven him even further from any hope of fulfillment.

He flicked away the cigarette, smelling the singing of the rug and headed through to the bathroom.

* * *

'We're nearly there, Kari...' said Izzy slowly, glancing from the empty road to the bony girl in the passenger seat. 'We're nearly home... we'll be with him soon...'

Hikari gulped down the thick air; she simply could not seem to fill her lungs. She clutched at her pale, thin thighs with her bitten nails. Her head was spinning, reeling with worry and fear. 'I can't breathe, Izzy,' she panted.

Izzy stretched out his arm to grip her shoulder. 'You're fine. You'll be fine. Not long now.'

She shook her head, tears trickling down her face. 'Let me out. I can't breathe.'

Izzy pulled up against the side of the bridge, and Hikari wrenched open the door, falling onto the side of the road, gasping for breath. Izzy hurried around the car to her, gripping her shoulders as she buried her face in her hands.

'Are you able to keep going?' he asked her gently.

She shook her head. 'Leave me here. You've got to get to Tai.'

Izzy gave a bemused snort of laughter. 'Do you think I could leave you here? Imagine what Tai would say.'

'Can I talk to Keru please?'

Izzy pulled out his phone and flicked to Keru's number. Pressing dial, he passed the phone to Hikari, who shakily held it to her ear, her free hand pressed to her face.

'_Hikari?'_

'Keru.'

'_Are you home yet?'_

'No,' she murmured. 'We stopped... Izzy won't leave me, but I don't want to get back in the car. Are you with Yamato yet?'

'_We're taking a cab. We're nearly there now. Hikari, will you get back in the car, if I stay on the phone with you?'_

Hikari croaked a sob. 'I... I don't know...' She scanned the sky and up and down the deserted road. She knew she needed to go on, but she was terrified. Peering through the dim light of the street lamps she could see a dark figure standing on the outer edge of the bridge, the man's wild hair swaying in the warm breeze. She jumped to her feet and pushed Izzy's phone back into his hands. She broke into a run.

'_Hikari!'_ Keru shouted into the phone.

Izzy slid his phone shut and broke into a run after Hikari. 'Hikari! Hikari wait!'

'Tai!' Hikari screamed. The figure in the distance turned to her. 'Tai, please, wait!'

'Kari,' murmured Tai. He did not step back from the edge.

'Tai... Tai, please don't.'

Tai shook his head. 'I don't know, Hika.'

Hikari let out a shrill string of tears. 'Please, Taichi. Please!'

* * *

'Please,' whispered Keru, his feet tapping the floor of the cab. 'Please let him be there.'

'It's not long, Teeks,' Mimi assured him.

Keru slumped back against the seat of the cab. 'How the fuck did we end up here,' he groaned.

Mimi lent across the seat and pulled him into a hug. He buried his face into her shoulder, gulping back tears.

'We're here,' announced the driver. '3000 yen, please.'

'Ooh,' squeaked Mimi, leaning forward in her seat so her breath tickled the driver's ear. 'Oh, no! I think my wallet's almost _empty!'_ she cooed, pouting.

Keru did not have time for Mimi's means of haggling; he wrenched open the door and dashed inside the building, stampeding up the stained stairs and down Yamato's corridor.

'Yamato!' he shouted, pounding on the door of his apartment. 'Yamato! Open the fucking door!' There was no response, and with a cry of fury Keru slammed his shoulder heavily into the door and it flung from the frame. He dashed into the apartment, scanning the room. 'Yamato!'

He hurried through the kitchen, and when he saw no one he went through the bedroom and finally into the bathroom.

A cry escaped him, and he dropped to his knees. His brother writhed on the ground, his eyes pressed closed and his mouth gaping, oozing foam as he choked. An empty white bottle lay beside the squirming body, white pills litered across the moldy bathroom tiles. Keru felt his body wracked with tears and he pulled his brother into his arms, cradling him attempting to stifle his seizing. 'Yamato,' he sobbed, 'fuck... fuck, please, no.'

'Keru!' Mimi cried from the front door of the apartment. 'Yamato!'

'We're in here!' Keru yelled. 'Call an ambulance!'

* * *

**Omg so dramatic.**

**But I actually** **feel so silly writing it.**

**Oh well.**

**x**


	24. Twenty Four

**second last chapter wooooooooooooooooh.**

**Review please. x  
**

* * *

Sora drove slowly; she did not trust herself to speed.

She was going to him at last; she would see him, and tell him she loved him, and she knew now that her existence rested with his answer. If he did not love her back, she was finished. She did not deserve it, she knew. But never the less, the loss of his touch, of his words in her ear and his lips on hers, would be enough to end her. And if he did not recipricate her love - well, then at least she was deserving of the end.

Careful to keep her eyes on the road, she held her phone to her ear. 'Come on, come on,' she muttered impatiently. 'Answer the fucking phone.'

'_Sora...'_

'Izzy!' she cried. 'Izzy, I'm on my way. Where are you? Have you got him? Are you at his apartment?'

There was a pause. _'We're at the Rainbow Bridge.'_

'Okay, don't move-'

'Sora, I think we need to leave him with Hikari.'

'Why?' Sora demanded. 'Why? What's happened?'

Izzy did not respond.

'Kou, please, tell me.'

'_I don't know what's happening, Sora_,' said Izzy. '_We just need to let her talk to him.'_

'You said you were at the bridge...' said Sora, dread in her voice. 'Izzy, why the bridge? What's he doing?'

Izzy sighed. 'Sora...'

'I'll be five minutes,' she panted, snapping shut the phone and speeding up.

* * *

'Kyo,' Jyou murmured, keeping his voice low enough to go unnoticed by the babbling guests. 'Kyo, sweetheart, please just listen to me.'

'Today of all days,' she hissed. 'I can't believe this is happening.'

'I'm sorry, love, if I had any idea I this would have happened they wouldn't have been invited.' He gripped her wrist and pulled her closer, forcing her to face him. 'Please believe me. I would never have wanted anything to ruin this for us. I love you. This is all I've ever wanted.'

She sighed, shaking her head. 'Jyou,' she said tiredly, cupping his face in her hands, 'we both know this wouldn't have been your wedding without your friends here. So don't say sorry. I just wished they could have done it in private.'

He chuckled. 'So do I.' He embraced her, kissing her neck gently. 'We don't need to let this ruin our wedding, though.'

'I know,' she said, running her fingers through his dark hair. 'Your friends hate me, don't they?'

'No,' he assured her. 'No. They're just kids, Kyo, they just don't understand what we have. And it wouldn't matter to me anyway what they think. Come on, let's get a drink.' He took her hand and they moved through the crowded room, but shortly he stopped as his phone began to ring.

Kyo gave another sigh. 'It's them, isn't it?'

'Yeah...' said Jyou thoughtfully, frowning at Mimi's name on his phone's screen. 'I don't have to answer.'

'No, no,' she told him. 'Answer it, Jyou. They might need you.'

He gave a faint smile and answered, holding it to his ear. 'Mimi, I'm not coming, I'm sorry.'

'_Keru, Keru, hold him still!'_

_'_Mimi?' asked Jyou. 'Mimi, what's going on?'

he heard her let out a sob; there were sounds of scrambling, and he could hear Keru's mutterings of Yamato's name. '_It's Yamato,'_ she panted through tears, '_he's taken something. He's seizing - he's not breathing! We're in the ambulance, Jyou, we're going to Aiiku General. What's happening, Jyou? What the fuck's going to happen?'_

Jyou felt his knees weaken and he stumbled back. He felt a hand clasp his arm and steady him, and he glanced up to see Kyo peering at him in shocked concern; he was surpirsed to see her, as Mimi's news had forced any other thoughts from his mind nd he had momentarily forgotten where he was. He straightened up, Kyo not releasing him from her grasp, and he panted into the phone, 'I'm coming, Mimi. Just stay calm.'

Kyo looked up at him, her eyes wide and frightened. 'Jyou-'

He kissed her quickly. 'I have to go. I'm so sorry - it's Yamato.' He gave her a rueful, longing look before he began pushing through the crowd. She hurried after him.

'What's happened?' she demanded. 'Is Yamato alright? Where are they?'

'I'll explain later,' he told her. 'I'm sorry, Kyo, I'm so sorry,' he told her, stepping into the elevator. 'I'll wake you up when I get home tonight.'

'Okay,' she said with an understanding nod. 'Call me if you need me.'

He gave a faint smile, not glancing from her as the elevator doors slid shut; he wanted to lap up the image of his wife for as long as possible. It seemed crazy that someone like him had managed to catch hold of someone like her.

* * *

'I'm sorry, Hikari,' said Tai, staring unblinkingly at the dirty water of the bay. 'I'm sorry I do this shit to you. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up.'

'No,' she sobbed, 'you're not. Just come here. We'll go home.'

Tai laughed. 'Mum and dad are going to kill me.'

'They just want you safe, Onii-chan, please,' she panted. 'We just want you to be happy.'

Tai glanced around at her. 'I'm sorry this is happening. I mean anything.' He paused to chortle. 'Your whole fucking life, to be honest. The Digiworld; you shouldn't have had to do that. I didn't look after you.'

Hikari mumbled quietly through her tears. 'You did, Taichi, I'm safe! I'm fine.'

Tai shook his head thoughtfully, turning back to scour the lake. 'Do you remember when you were little and you got sick? I still beat myself up over that. I just fuck everything up.'

She crumpled to the ground. 'I love you, Taichi,' she spluttered. 'Please don't do this to me.'

He shook his head. 'And Sora. I fucked that up. I'm not going to get her back, am I, Hika?'

A car roared to a skidding halt down the road. The driver's door was flung open, and a red-headed woman in a scarlet dress stumbled out. 'Taichi!' she cried to them, kicking off her heels and breaking into a run. Sora collided with the bridge's rail, reaching to Tai. 'Tai, please, please stop this. I've fucked everything up. I know I have. I don't deserve you - you shouldn't have to get hurt because of me. But, please, Tai, just understand that I love you. Just don't do this - don't do this to us.'

Tai turned to her; his eyes traveled up and down her frame, as if laying eyes on her for the first time; as if twelve years of their love had drained from his mind. Without a word, he swung his leg over the railing without a word and stepped forward; he flung his weary arms around Sora, resting his face into his neck. She began to sob, as did he.

They turned at the sound of Izzy's voice, who had been hanging back about his father's car. His face was paler than usual, and his phone was pressed to his ear. He was listening intently, without speaking a word. And then he snapped the phone shut. 'It's Yamato,' he told them, his voice monotonous. 'He's gone to Aiiku General. Jyou wants us there now.'

* * *

Sitting outside the hospital room that the stretcher had disappeared into, the waiting period seemed to drag on for eons. He lost track of time; he could have sat there while the world outside fell apart, and he would not have known. He would not have cared. The earth outside he and his brother had dropped away when he stepped into the bathroom, watched his brother limbs flail and beat against the bathroom tiles, watched his brother being loaded into the ambulance, watched the doors shut after the stretcher...

His brother clung to him, but he could not feel her touch. She held him in his arm's as she wailed; he was all she had left. His father was across the deserted waiting room, slumped on the ground against the wall, his face in his hands.

* * *

It played over and over in his head; waiting in the emergency room, seeing the stretcher crash through the doors, Mimi and Keru following the paramedics as they blurted random question at the tearful teenagers, and Jyou had dashed forwards.

He remembers taking his phone, finding Hiroaki's number and giving it to the doctors. He remembers instructing all questions regarding the incident to be addressed to he himself and to leave Keru alone until Yamato's parents arrived. He remembers questions like, _"Are you aware of any allergies to any medicines?", "Has he shown any signs of depression or suicidal behavior in the past?", "Is there anyone else who can give us more information?". _He remebers threatening that if they bother Keru once more, they'd have a lawsuit on their hands. He remembers Natsuko and Hiroaki storming through the lobby, going to the administration and demanding to see him, and the two of them, along with Keru, being directed to an out of the way waiting room bordering the ER.

He slumped back in his chair beside Mimi. She was whimpering softly.

'I should have gone after him,' she murmured.

'You did, Mimi.'

She shook her head; her image had deteriorated since he had seen hr at the wedding. Her coats of mascara now streaked down her face with her tears. He lipstick had faded. Her hair was tangled.

'I should never have let this happen. I should never have left. They're my boys, I should have been there to sort this out.' Her voice was growing shrill, and loud. 'What the fuck has happened to us?' she demanded.

'Stop, Mimi, you'll be okay,' Jyou told her sternly. 'None of us could have done anything else. It's sickening to think what would have happened if you and Keru hadn't gotten there.'

She lent against the wall behind her chair. 'My head hurts,' she muttered. 'I drink too much, Jyou.'

'I know.'

From across the lobby, he saw four familiar faces look around and catch sight of them. They approached hurriedly; Izzy's face was pale and anxious, tears streaked down Hikari's face as Tai held her, keeping his eyes downcast, and Sora hung back, guilt written all over her face.

'Have you heard anything?' asked Izzy.

'They wouldn't tell us anything,' said Jyou.

'We're not _family_,' slurred Mimi furiously. 'We're as good as family. I should go talk to that fucking bitch at reception-'

'_Don't_,' warned Jyou. 'Don't you dare, Mimi. You need coffee.'

'Where's Keru?' asked Hikari softly. 'I want to see him.'

'He's with his parents,' said Jyou. 'They're waiting to hear from the doctors.'

'He should be with them right now, Hika,' said Tai gently.

Mimi glanced upwards. 'Taichi, how are you?'

Tai nodded. 'I'm doing okay.'

Mimi glanced at Sora. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered. 'I shouldn't have said it was your fault.'

Sora shook her head. 'It's true,' she said firmly, raising her head high. 'I'm sorry, all of you. This wouldn't have hppened if... if...' She turned to Tai. 'I'm so sorry, Taichi.'

He nodded. 'I know.'

'I'll get you your coffee, Mimi,' said Izzy quickly, and he departed across the lobby to the coffee machines.

'I'm going to go talk to reception,' said Jyou. 'I may be able to get some news out of them; my father donates here.' And he too got to his feet and left them.

'I'm going to call mum and dad,' said Hikari quietly. 'They don't even know what's happened.' She kissed Tai's cheek and moved away to the pay phones.

'And I'll...' began Mimi, stumbling to her feet. After a moment's thought she rolled her eyes dismissively. 'Oh, whatever. You guys just do your thing.' She pranced away after Izzy.

Tai and Sora sank into the chairs. Tai heaved a great sigh, and looked at her. 'Are you alright?'

She shook her head. 'I did this.'

Tai put his hand on her thigh. 'Yamato did it to himself; you didn't get him drunk, you didn't make him run off, you didn't force the pills-'

'_Stop_,' she murmured. 'I did. I did all of it.'

'Sora,' Tai told her gently. 'He did this because he's sad. Because of his parents and school and everything else. You're not responsible for this.'

'I'm responsible for us,' she said slowly. 'I should never have let you go.'

Tai nodded.

'You were the best thing that ever happened to me. You were the only thing keeping me sane. Oh, god, Tai. When I think about it all I want to die.'

'Me too. But it's over. We're grown-up now, anyway. You can get away from this fucking city. And your mum.'

Sora bit her lip. 'What will you do?'

Tai smirked. 'Fuck Uni. The idea of ever opening a book again is terrifying.'

'So what then?'

Tai shrugged. 'Travel, maybe. I'm sick of Japan. I want to see Europe, South America. Be a bit land-locked for once.'

She smiled. 'I'm glad.' She glanced away. 'I'll miss you.'

She could feel his eyes on her. 'You could come with me. That savings account has enough money for two plane tickets.'

'I think we settled that I'm not taking you money, Tai,' she sighed.

'_Borrowing,_ Sor,' he told her. 'When you come back to Japan, and become an architect or psychiatrist or whatever, you can pay for my rent while I'm flipping burgers, just like I've always planned.'

She smiled at him. 'You want to go traveling with me?'

He took her hand. 'I don't want to be away from you again,' he told her. 'Maybe we need a break - fresh air. I know this won't be alright overnight. But we can get it together, get back on track as friends. I'm not going to let you walk away again.'

'I never would,' she promised, and she lent to kiss him.

* * *

A doctor entered from Yamato's room, his face blank and clip-board clutched in his hand. 'The Ishidas?' he asked.

Natsuko nodded, attempting to stifle her sobs; her grip on Keru tightened. Hiroaki jumped to his feet and jumped towards the doctor. 'Where is he?' he whispered. 'Where's my son?'

'We've pumped his stomach of all traces; it appears he took an overdose of over-the-counter pain-killers.'

Keru watched his parent's nod; these words seemed to mean nothing to them.

'And?' prompted Natsuko timidly. 'Is he alive?'

'He's showing very positive results; better than we'd generally expect for someone who's been through the same circumstances as your son.'

'So... so he'll live?'

'Yes, we see no reason for lasting damage. He was gotten to us quickly, that's what is important.'

'Oh my god,' cried Natsuko, clapping her hand to her mouth as fresh tears welled in her eyes. She pushed her hair from her face. 'Oh, oh, thank god.'

Hiroaki rubbed his face, breathing heavily, before he embraced Natsuko. He cradled her in his arms, and Keru watched his mother's legs give way to her father, supporting herself on him, letting the man hold her together.

The doctor watched the exchange calmly. 'You can see him if you would like. We've got him asleep; he shouldn't wake for quite a while. He needs to rebuild his strength.' He led them to the doorway, and the three of them hurried in.

Keru stopped in his tracks; it was not the Yamato he recognized. His brother looked so fragile, like a small child. The stark, white sheets were tucker gently around his pale body. His eyes were closed, his lips together; he looked more peaceful than Keru had ever seen him conscious. The wires of the hospital machines spun down to Yamato's wrists where the needles burrowed in, the monitor's reading his pulse and heart-rate with soft, fluid beeps and hums.

'Oh, god,' breathed Natsuko, and she rushed forward to the chair beside the bed. She dropped into it, throwing her arms around her eldest son. She ran her fingers through his hair, stroking his cheek. Hiroaki stood over them, his hand on Natsuko's shoulder. Keru could not bring himself to move closer.

'We've arranged a psychologist to meet with him tomorrow. We recommend a period of counseling sessions, for several months if it can be arranged. In our position it is best to prevent a further incident.'

'Thank you, doctor,' murmured Natsuko. The man closed the door on the small family. 'I'm sorry, Yamato,' she whispered. 'I'm so sorry.'

'It's not you, Natsuko,' Hiroaki assured her. 'I should have looked after him. I shouldn't have let him go.' He shook his head. 'He's moving back in with me when he leaves here.'

Natsuko shook her head. 'He should be with me. I'm his mother. I'm supposed to take care of him. He needs Takeru.'

'Takeru can come with me,' said Hiroaki immediately. 'I was looking for a larger apartment anyway.'

'Oh...' Natsuko murmured.

'You always wanted a place near the bay, didn't you? I can finally afford on my salary now,' he said thoughtfully.

Natsuko frowned and swiveled in her chair to look up at him. 'What?'

'If you and Keru move in with us; I want to know where you'd want to look for a place. Near the bay, is that alright with you, Keru?'

Keru's knees felt weak with the news, and all he could manage was a nod'

'Oh...' gasped Natsuko. 'Oh, Hiroaki.' And she got to her feet and threw her arms around him.

* * *

'Look,' said Jyou through gritted teeth. 'I _know_ doctor Kid's donations are essential to administration here. So don't do this; I want news on Ishida Yamato and I want it _now_.'

'Yeah, and my dad's rich too,' spat Mimi gleefully.

Izzy put his face into his hands and grabbed Mimi's wrist, pulling her away to Tai, Sora and Hikari.

'Has he gotten anything out of them yet?' asked Hikari woefully.

'Not yet,' said Hikari.

'I can't stand this,' said Sora. She got to her feet, her arms crossed and her face face, and began to pace. Mimi, too, stumbled to her feet and placed her arms around Sora, who then buried her face into Mimi's shoulder.

Hikari sat at Tai's feet, leaning against his legs. 'How much longer can it take?' she murmured.

'I can call mum and dad,' offered Tai. 'You can go home and get some sleep. I don't want you hanging around here going insane with worry.'

'I'm not leaving, Tai,' she snapped,' so don't even suggest it.'

'Hikari,' began Tai threateningly.

'Oh, shut up, Taichi,' scolded Mimi. 'She's a big girl.'

'What's wrong?' asked Jyou who had returned to their corner, unable to convince the nurse to relinquish any news.

'Hikari won't let me get mum and dad come get her,' grumbled Tai.

'Because that's just stupid!' spat Hikari, getting to her feet and rounding on Tai. 'I'm not a little kid, Tai, I've done this stuff before. You're here, Keru's here, and I'm not leaving.'

'Why are people yelling?'

The eyes that had been focused nervously on Hikari glanced behind to Keru, looking curiously around at them.

'Keru!' they cried, jumping up.

Hikari pulled him into his arms. 'Oh, god,' she murmured, 'Keru, are you okay? Where is he? What did he say?'

Keru was breathing heavily; he still couldn't take it all in. It was like quoting from another person's life. 'He'll be fine,' he said. Sighs of relief and tears of joy were shed amongst the group. 'They pumped his stomach. He had just woken up when I came down; I think my parents wanted to cry without me watching. They're talking about moving back in together; it's insane.'

'Oh, Keru,' cried Hikari joyfully, and disregarding their friend's watching eyes she kissed him, before Keru was embraced by the others.

'Can we go see him?' ask Mimi.

'They won't let you,' said Keru. 'Just family, I think. But come back tomorrow. I think we're sleeping here.'

'I should get going,' said Jyou finally. 'Kyo will be waiting.' He pulled Keru into a final hug before he bid the others goodbye.

'Thank you, Jyou,' murmured Sora. He grasped her shoulder and smiled, before crossing to the exit doors and our of the hospital.

'Well, I should go too,' said Izzy. 'I haven't told my parents what happened; they'll slaughter me when I get home. No sleep for me tonight.'

'Stay in my suite!' cried Mimi delightedly. 'After party drinks! Drinks!'

'Really, Mimi?' asked Sora with raised eyebrows.

'Fuck yes!' Mimi kissed Sora's cheek, then Hikari, then Tai and finally Keru's. 'Tell Yamato I love him,' Mimi instructed, 'and that tomorrow, I'm going to kill him.'

'That might not be in the best taste,' said Izzy softly.

'Oh, yeah,' said Mimi. 'I forgot. Come on, Izzy.' She pulled him towards the door and the two of them stepped out into the car park walking numbly to Izzy's car.

'Long day,' he said slowly.

'I've had longer,' she said carelessly. 'I've missed this so much.'

'Near death experiences?'

'No... just... us. We shouldn't have had to grow up without each other,' she giggled.

'Well, how long until you go home?' he asked her.

She gave a deceptive smile. 'Who says I'm going home?'

Izzy frowned at her. 'What?'

'Daddy wants to transfer back home. Mummy says that LA fashion is hopeless, and they say I'm probably going to fail my exams next year if I'm not in a country where daddy has his connections to pull strings for me. So. Next year, I guess, we'll be graduating together.'

Izzy raised his eyebrows. 'Seriously?'

She smiled excitedly, and nodded. 'I didn't want to say anything, you know, with all of Jyou's stuff going on I didn't want a fuss. But now, I think everybody needs a bit of cheering up. And what's going to do that better than knowing that I'm here to stay?'

'Thank god. One more year without you keeping us all on our leashes and I probably would have shot someone.'

* * *

'So?' asked Tai, as Sora snapped her phone shut. 'What did he say?'

Sora bit her lip. 'He says he's sorry.

'He should be.'

'And that he's going to try and transfer to Tokyo Uni next year, to be closer to us.'

'Finally.'

'He says he didn't know things were this bad.'

Sora sat beside him, and wiped a tear from her eye. Tai lent and kissed her cheek, careful not to rouse Hikari, who was sleeping across the hospital chairs with her head in her brother's lap. 'So,' he said, 'with your dad coming home, that traveling we talked about. Is that a yes?'

Sora smiled, nodding. 'Just a friends?'

'Of course.'

The doors of Yamato's room opened, and Hiroaki and Natsuko stepped out. 'Tai,' said Natsuko, clearly bewildered. 'Sora. What are you doing here? Keru said you all went home hours ago.'

'I just couldn't wait until the morning to see him,' said Tai. 'I'm sorry if I'm intruding.'

'Not at all,' said Hiroaki. 'He needs friends right now. We're off to bed now anyway - Keru's already gone down to the beds down the hall. Goodnight, kids.'

'Night, Hiroaki-san. Night, Natsuko-san.' Ti watched them walk away, before he turned back to Sora. 'Are you sure you won't see him?'

Sora met Tai's eyes, and he nodded.

'Watch Hikari for me.' He got to his feet and Sora slipped into his seat, resting Hikari in her own lap. Tai took a deep breath and knocked on the door of Yamato's room; the pale figure in the bed gave a faint wave and Tai opened the door.

'Hey,' croaked Yamato.

'Hi,' said Tai from the doorway, shutting the door behind him. 'How are you?'

Yamato shrugged. 'I feel like shit, but okay.'

'It can't be worse than New Year's.'

'True.'

They smirked at each other, and slowly Tai approached the Yamato, dropping into the chair beside the bed. 'Don't do that again, okay?'

Yamato nodded. 'I'm sorry. Fuck, Tai, I'm so sorry.'

Tai shook his head. 'It's done now,' he said gently. 'I'm sorry about your nose.'

Yamato raised a feeble hand, wincing as he touched the bone. 'Oh, yeah,' he muttered, 'I forgot about that.' Tai grinned, but Yamato was looking past him. 'Is that Sora?'

Tai nodded.

Yamato did not look away from her. 'Is she coming in?'

'I don't think so. I'm sorry.'

Yamato looked at the creamy ceiling. 'Good. I shouldn't see her, I don't deserve it.'

'She just wants you to be alright, you know.'

'I will be.' There was a moment's hesitation. 'Will you?'

Tai heaved a sigh. 'I think so. 'We're going traveling next year, me and her. Is that alright?'

Yamato nodded. 'I was a fucking idiot to think I could have her, Tai. You guys are... I don't know, meant to be, or whatever they say these days.'

Tai nodded. 'I know. It's alright.'

There was a long silence, until Tai got to his feet. 'They're all going to want to come and see you tomorrow. Mimi's going to scratch your eyes out I'm sure.'

Yamato groaned. '_Great_.'

'Yeah, well, hopefully she'll be in a better mood. She's gone home with Izzy.'

'Izzy?' Yamato asked, raising his eyebrows 'Lucky boy. Finishing off my sloppy-seconds.'

'They'll just be cuddling, Yamato, don't be inappropriate,' scolded Tai. 'Anyway, I should go. I've got to get Hikari home.'

'Is she okay? She looked fucking terrified when... you know.'

'She's just tired,' replied Tai. 'Keru seemed to cheer her up.'

Yamato sighed. 'They're disgusting.'

'Oh god, I know. They are _not_ our kin. Did you see them at the reception? Revolting.'

'Oh, fuck,' gasped Yamato. 'The fucking reception. Jyou's going to kill us.'

Tai shook his head. 'I doubt it. He spent like two hours harassing nurses to see how you were. He even played the rich father card.' Yamato smirked. 'Anyway,' said Tai slowly, 'I should be off. I'll come back in with the others tomorrow.'

'Tell Sora she doesn't need to come,' said Yamato. 'I know she'll think she needs to, and it's bullshit. She shouldn't have to see me; you shouldn't have to see me.'

'Stop it,' demanded Tai. 'I told you; it' done. These things have happened before, we're experts at dealing with this shit.'

Yamato paused. 'So we're okay?'

Tai smiled faintly. 'We will be.' And he walked from the room, and scooped Hikari into his arms from Sora's lap. 'Come on,' he aid gently, 'let's go to bed.'

* * *

**kewt.**

**one moar chaptah. ceebs proof reading; it's 5:30 am.  
**

**x**


	25. Twenty Five

**Well, it's over. No more stressing; goodbye multichapter fics; I am not good at you. Goodbye fanfiction, perhaps. Goodbye to all my beautiful reviewers and subscribers and favouriters.**

**You kept me going for three years, or however long it's been. Wow, that's a bit sad.**

**Okay, well, I hope you like it.**

* * *

'Keru?' he looked over his shoulder. Hikari was leaning against the back of the park-bench, looking down at him. 'Am I late?'

He laughed, shaking his head. 'I'm used to it; I grew up with Yamato.'

She giggled. 'Oh, don't pretend you're not thrilled that he's moving back in with you. Keru wuvs his Onii-chan,' she cooed, pinching his cheek. He swatted her away.

'So what took you so long?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Firstly, Tai and Sora wouldn't get out of bed to give me lift. So that meant I was late to get away from Miyako and Daisuke, which cut into my Takeru time, which isn't good.'

'How are they?'

'Sora and Tai, or Miyako and Daisuke?'

'Either.'

'Well, Miyako and Daisuke are adorable. I mean, it's sickening, but I'm happy for them.'

'Well, as long as we see less of them,' chuckled Keru.

'You really are awful.'

'No, I'm hilarious.'

'Whatever,' she laughed. 'And, Tai and Sora, well. They seem back to normal. "Just friends", as they say. I don't think they can wait to get out of the country, but mum's making them spend the summer at home.' She smiled. 'And Yamato?'

Keru shrugged. 'He's getting there. He seems happy; well, happier than he has been since we've known him. He'll be better soon; he's spends a lot of time with mum and dad. And having Mimi backs good for him; someone standing up to him.'

Hikari nodded. 'That's good, then. Come on, let's go sit on the grass.'

She pulled him to his feet, and he didn't drop her hand when they begun walking. They walked the short space across the park to where they had lain that time the previous year, autumn leaves crunching as they shifted on the grass, and had gotten into a fight that she could no longer recall. It had seemed so monstrous then; but it had all faded now. Those things didn't matter anymore; not their fights or Ken or her friends, and now she was ready to accept his three-year absence also.

They dropped down on the grass and she lay back, thin hair splaying out behind her. Her yellow dress stood out against the grass, her black socks reaching her knees and her purple boots covering her ankles. There was a blue ribbon in her hair the same colour as his eyes.

'This is where we were when I got mad at you, remember?' she asked, smiling upwards at the leaves shifting above them.

'Unfortunately, yes,' he replied, lying down beside her. 'Why was that, again? I've forgotten.'

'It doesn't matter,' she told him. 'I don't want to be like Tai and Sora, Teeks. It's not going to be better if we just avoid the difficult details. So I'm just going to tell you now that all those things, the stupid reasons I used to get upset over, I wouldn't have been like that if you hadn't left me.'

He remained silent, and she continued. 'It wasn't your fault, your mum needed you with her, and I know it was stupid of me to resent you but… but I think Ken made me realize that without you I was grown up. And I don't like being grown up, Keru, because when we're grown up we're like our brothers, and they're not happy. I needed you to be happy, and so I never wanted to tell you this, because I thought it was easier if we just ignored the things between us.'

'I was happy, Hika, seeing you in that classroom last year made me happy. But you're right, we're too grown up now,' he told her. 'Those times, when we were young, the Digimon, those type of things. They weren't good times, you know? But they were our times. And after we came home, at school and stuff, we never spoke about the Digital World, but when I looked at you or Yamato or anyone we used to smile because it was like a secret between the eight of us; like this big thing that held us all together. And then without you guys it was no longer a secret, it was just a regret, and then when I came home it was like the reason we didn't talk about was because it was too hard to remember stuff like that. I didn't want it to be like that.'

She nodded. 'Things shouldn't have changed,' she said. 'It wasn't just you, though. It was Yamato; he wasn't happy, and him and Tai wanted to grow up. And Jyou didn't want to play anymore. And Mimi moved away. And Koushiro never wanted to be around us. And Sora's mother… maybe if we had all just been honest with each other. Maybe we could have grown up together.' She hesitated, and ran a finger across the back of his hand. 'I sound like an idiot,' she giggled, biting her lip.

'Yeah,' he agreed, and she smacked his hand playfully. 'But in a good way.'

She shifted gently to face him, the dainty tufts of green grass slightly obscuring one side of her face, and the realization sunk in. He wondered what would have become of the three years they had been apart. He would have stayed a child for much longer; maybe that wasn't a bad thing, but if they had entered adulthood together, he had a feeling that to each other their childhoods would have remained. He would never have seen her the way he did now, brown eyes staring at him a way that no one had ever looked at him before.

'Are we still being honest with each other?'

She nodded.

'Well, Hika, I kind of want to tell you I love you. But I'm scared you won't say it back.' He hesitated and she laughed. 'See, now you're laughing at me!'

'Yeah,' she said, continuing to chortle, 'but only because you're a stupid boy.' She rolled forward in the grass and pressed her lips against his. 'Keru, I'm not going to ever not love you.'

* * *

**I hope it all wasn't too soppy. I'm quite happy, I think. Please tell me what you think.**

**Thank you all so much so this. I adore you guys.**

**x**


End file.
